It's In Your Eyes
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Her life was on a repeat cycle of pain and misery. Nothing was any different when she got nearly run over. Or has it? Turns out Kaiba has a cousin, a hot Egyptian cousin who seems curious about the adorable little angel with rotten luck. Can Yami show Yugi that there is hope for her to obtain happiness in her depressing life? Or will he be like all the others...Genderbend(YYxY)
1. Chapter 1

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 1

 **Author Notes: Not only is it a really good song but it's also a wicked good title for this story i'm doing. I am doing Mystical Guidance as well so please bare with me, as it may take me awhile to get these stories done(among a crap ton of other stories in several different anime/game archives.)**

 **I do not own Yugioh, I love and support Puzzleshipping(aka yumi aka Yami x Yugi. This is one of the only yaoi pairings I fangirl over. So do me a favor and don't try to crush my my story just because you don't like the pairing.**

 **Otherwise the fangirls will chase you, and kill you, then revive to torture and kill again. Rinse and repeat anyone? Ahem, this is going to be a genderbend where surprise surprise Yugi is going to be a girl in modern day. No magic, no shadow games, and lastly, the Yami characters have bodies and lives of their own. Here we go!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Her life was hell. There was no use denying it. Luck just never seemed to be on her side and even if it was, destiny had a lot of fun doing whatever it took to screw her over. The moment anything good in her sad and depressing life happened, it was snatched away. Like a never ending play of tragedy.

It was a hard core determination, a good healthy serving of fake smiles, optimism, and stubborn attitude that kept her alive for this long. This morning she woke up to her alarm clock demanding that she rise from one of the only blank dreams she received in the past 16 years.

With a groan she slapped it off, slightly narrowing her eyes, wondering if it would dare defy her demand to be quiet. Knowing that time would stop for no one, especially her, she got out of bed, heading for a nice steamy shower.

Sleep was very tempting, as with the fact that she for once didn't have any nightmares, she was hoping that she could have a few more moments of peace before going to school. Yugi Muto snapped to attention as knocking on the door caught her attention.

 **"Yugi honey. Are you alright?"** She sighed quietly. Glad that the still hot water drowned out the sound of her exhaustion. **"Yes Grandpa, I'll be out in a minute."** She waited a few moments, hearing his footsteps descend down the stairs.

Focusing at last and wide awake, she began doing her hair, putting shampoo in her long colorful locks. She didn't look like other 16 year olds that's for sure. To start off she was short. A petite thing of 4 ft 8, shorter then even her grandfather who's 5 ft 2.

Oh how it annoyed her how she would looked like a middle school or even sometimes, an elementary school student. How many people who gave her nicknames or did puns involving her height, she lost count.

To make matters worse she lacked in the chest department. If not for her school ID and soft feminine voice, many could(and have) mistake her for a boy. Her self esteem and pride of being a girl left her years ago. Seeing how her obsession with games and puzzles made her appear as a nerdy tomboy.

The only thing she liked about herself physically was her eyes. Inherited from her grandfather was this incredible shade of purple. People often think she wore contacts, and when told otherwise consider her a freak. Damping on what little she liked about herself.

And the hair, oh man, how her classmates had a field day when they found out that the hair, much like her eyes were inherited. Those genetics ran thick through her veins. Blonde bangs, black tresses that when reached towards the tips turned red.

Thankfully it didn't stand up, but lay down her back in smooth(after a shower of course) long trails, reaching the lower back. Granted she never really thought that the physical beauty of a person made the person, but rather, it was the personality.

Others however just didn't view her opinion, and shunned her for such ideas. Further forcing her to enjoy her anti-people life in society. Not that she hated people oh no, they just hated her. As she was different, and no one liked different.

She got out of her shower, drying off and putting on her uniform for school. Pouting as she looked at herself in the mirror. Noting how her uniform was probably the only dead give away that she was indeed female.

It wouldn't bother her so much if people actually cared about her, if she had friends to speak to about her insecurities. But alas, that wouldn't happen, as no one liked her in school Unless you count being bullied as a way of being liked.

Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at the clock. She allowed her mind to wander far too long and now was running late. With haste she stumbled down the stairs. Grateful that her Grandfather already had a dish with hot toast coated with butter waiting for her.

Stuffing it in her mouth, she grabbed her school bag. Giving her grandfather a loving kiss on the cheek. **"Love you Yugi! See you when you get home."** Slipping on her shoes she bolted out the door.

Relieved that her loving guardian didn't bother to say something along the lines of **_'Have a good day.'_** He didn't know the full extent of her torturous 8 hour life in school. At this point, he was the only reason she found worth living. But he was on to her problems. Everyday she would hide her wounds and tears.

There was only so many excuses for the times he stumbled upon a purple and blue stain on her skin though. He wasn't stupid, nor blind even with his age. He respected her privacy, she could feel however he was going to breach the topic very soon.

Biting her lip she picked up the pace, not wanting to be tardy and receive a detention for being late. She heard the zoom of the engine before she saw it. A limo heading straight her way as she rushed across the street.

To be continued!

 **Author Notes: Yay it's done~ Sorry if this is a bit ooc on Yugi's part, but frankly this is what I would've imagined, if Yugi was under more pressurable circumstances and had been unable to befriend anyone.**

 **I don't know I like it, what about you guys? I would love reviews/favs/follows! Stay tuned for another chappy. Not sure how long this one and Mystical Guidance will be. Only time will tell~ Tchao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 2

 **Author Notes: Another thrilling adventure yay! But shout outs are in order.** crazy and random child **was nice enough to follow and fav.** nadja. **kindly Followed.** Lea1985 **followed. And my first reviewer was** diane1234! **Thank you all for your support ^_^**

 **Let's see here *reads* ... Yugi is about to be run over...NOOOOO! Frick frick frick edit edit edit...phew. Ok here we go I do not own Yugioh.**

 _Last time on It's In Your Eyes!_

 _Biting her lip she picked up the pace, not wanting to be tardy and receive a detention for being late. She heard the zoom of the engine before she saw it. A limo heading straight her way as she rushed across the street._

 _3rd P.O.V_

Her eyes widened as the long vehicle was screeching, the driver slamming on the brakes. It was only a few inches before hitting her, the shock made her fall. She trembled unable to move, or see clearly.

Faintly she could hear curses, along with words she found difficulty understanding. A warm hand and red maroon eyes bored down on her small frame. His low voice finally resonating clearly. **"Are you alight? Are you hurt!?"**

Blinking she shook her head, signaling that she was fine. Quickly she rose to her feet, not realizing that the young man was with a curious and concerning gaze analyzed her from top to bottom. '

Her eyes were ready to fall out in shock as she saw an angry Seto Kaiba stomp up her direction. **"Sorry!"** A low bow and she was off. Taking great pride in her speed, left before Kaiba could yell at her.

Rumors were what she usually avoided, but there were times she suffered at the hands of his anger and would rather not repeat dealing with his harsh insults and icy glare towards her insecure, timid self. He lived up to his nickname as the **_"Ice prince"_** very well.

For a moment during her escape she was wondering who that red eyed boy was. She didn't really get a good look at him as she was counting her blessings that she was still alive and standing.

But she disregarded the thought, thinking of making it to her homeroom before the bell and bullies was a bigger concern. Her legs were tired, burning from the adrenaline fading with the time.

The gods must've took pity on her as she made it into her seat right before the bell rang. Miraculously avoiding most of the people who harassed her in the process. Already exhausted Yugi laid her head on the cool wood that was her desk.

Her heart still hammered, refusing to settle down. The teacher addressed the class with a kind hello before giving the big announcement. **"Class we'll be having a new student join us today."** Raising her head to where her chin rested on the smooth surface, she saw him walk in.

Immediately she wanted to bash her skull in. The girls were being annoyingly giggling and whispering to one another. While the guys were grunting like animals in disapproval. And it was no surprise why.

As the new student was utterly gorgeous. He wasn't as tall as some of the other students, but he carried himself with pride. His expression showed maturity and seriousness as he simply crossed his arms, waiting patiently for the commotion to die down.

His hair stood up in all angles, Yugi widened her eyes seeing how blond black and purple streaks were seen throughout the gravity defying locks. _'How much hair gel did it take for it to look like that?'_ She found herself stiffening however when her eyes met his.

She recognized those eyes. They were the same ones that she found this morning after nearly getting run over. She gulped breaking her gaze. But she could still feel his stare blazing straight at her.

He recognized her. **"Everyone this is Yami Shades. He's Seto Kaiba's cousin who has come all the way from Egypt. Now I want you all to give him a warm welcome and help him. Now any questions?"** She wanted to die, Kaiba's cousin.

That worried her greatly. His sexy, dangerous cousin, who is staring at her thanks to her earlier near collision is making her face heat up in embarrassment.  
He continues ignoring the dumb questions of his new classmates.

Raising an eyebrow as he watched Yugi force herself to face the window. She wanted away from the class, from him, from...everything. _'Dammit...could this day get any worse?'_

She wasn't one to curse, especially out loud, but she felt in her mind at least that this was an occasion that calls for it. The teachers voice broke out, reaching her ears. **"Alright Mr. Shades...now lets see if we can find a seat for you."**

He doesn't wait for the older woman to make the decision. Going past the cooing, and irritatingly high pitched conversations. Strutting dead ahead. He takes a seat right next to Yugi, setting down his things, placing his hands behind his head with a satisfied smirk.

 **"So we meet again Miss."** Though no one could see it as her face still was in the direction of the window, her eye twitched. He sat next to her, and now she was having a mental war with herself.

The class suddenly went quiet, and she visibly paled as she found every other girl in the classroom send her a scorching glare of hatred as they heard his little statement. In the front the Homeroom adviser had unfortunately made a decision to add fuel to the fire.

 **"Well guess that since no one sits there. Mr. Shades, that will be your seat for the remainder of the year. Yugi, since you're already acquainted with him, you can show him around the school."** With a small nod in acceptance, she nearly smashes her head to her desk.

' _Fuck. My. Life. Things just got worse.'_ It was official, she was screwed. Her suffering in school was about to get worse. And as much as she hated the new guy for putting the spotlight on her.

Because every girl who ignored her, now had their sights set on making her more miserable then she already is. Although...She was secretly a bit happy to know that not only did he remember her, but he didn't downright start insulting her or bring attention to the fact that she almost became roadkill.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Teehee Yami seems to have his sights set on Yugi-Chan already~ Look at him act all cool and mysterious! Whatta rebel! Hopefully you guys are liking this as much as I do! Please feel free to review/fav/follow as that will make me one happy chica~ Tchao for now**


	3. Chapter 3

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 3

 **Author Notes: So things are getting more complicated for the young maiden~ Shout out time Dark Yugi reviewed not once but twice~ And Selena Moonlighty Faved! Thank you~ Teeheee...I do not own Yugioh~**

 _Last time on It's In Your Eyes_

 _Because every girl who ignored her, now had their sights set on making her more miserable then she already is. Although...She was secretly a bit happy to know that not only did he remember her, but he didn't downright start insulting her or bring attention to the fact that she almost became roadkill._

 _3rd P.O.V_

Time seemed to drag insufferably slow for Yugi, as she was forced to endure the teachers' lessons, the harsh looks in her classmates' faces, Yami's curious gaze all while having a mental breakdown within her own thoughts.

As she said she would the little gamer gave Yami the grand tour. Showing him his classes during those small periods of time between classes. It was a blessing that he was very good at memorizing the schools' layout.

She shot up like a rocket the moment the bell rang for Lunch. Because she knew what would happen should she stick around any longer then necessary. With a small bow to the boy, she grabbed her bag and left.

Yami didn't even have a second to blink and question her eagerness to flee as he was bombarded by his other female classmates. Who were all so happy and bouncy. Wanting to know what he liked, where he lived previously. And many of the other cliche questions that was depleting his good mood.

He couldn't stop his red eyes from looking at the door while trying to politely convince the girls to leave him be. Unlike the others, Yugi still was a huge mystery to him, and due to the fact that they were doing nothing but taking notes today, he was unable to talk to her.

Yugi sighed as she sat outside, away from the world she turns to her bento, with a click she used her chopsticks to dig into her meal. It didn't take long for her stomach to closed up, as she found it hard to swallow the remainder of her lunch.

Glancing at her wristwatch, she found herself sighing. There were still 15 minutes till the bell. So she thrust her hands into her bag, pulling out something to occupy her. Feeling that smooth cold metal instantly lifted her mood.

Pulling out the gold beauty. A gift from her grandfather, called the Millennium Puzzle. It was almost finished, for eight years she's worked day and night to complete this overly complexed piece of ancient Egyptian history.

 **"And what do we have here!"** She gasped as it suddenly was snatched from her hands. **"Give it back!"** It was Joey and Tristan. They were tall goofballs, who was always teasing Yugi, taking her stuff. **"Try and make us shrimp~"** She tried, she really did.

But with her lack of height, it was very difficult to get back her prized possession as they proceeded to play keep away. And unlucky her, the little scene was catching the attention of others. **"Come on Yugi-Chan~ You gotta do better then that!"** She was ready to cry.

She hated this, being so small and weak, never capable enough to stand up for herself when she was messed with. **"Over here Tristan!"** The metallic pyramid shaped object flew. She was gaping as in slow motion saw a hand come in between Joey and perfectly thrown puzzle.

Everyone was equally astonished since a certain someone intervened. **"I believe this belongs to Yugi."** Yami walked forward to the girl, ignoring Joey and Tristans glare. **"What the hell man!"** For a moment their hands overlapped as she took back what was hers.

A small blush and quiet thank you caused him to smile. **"It was no problem."** Gently he took her hand and steered her towards the school. The group of people were still in the same positions as before. Still trying to grasp what happened.

Yugi and Yami were in an awkward state of silence, as they find themselves on the roof. **"Does that always happen?"** She faced him, her cheeks were still light pink. **"Yes, but it's no big deal...those two aren't so bad."** Yami narrows his eyes.

 **"They stole something of yours Yugi. There is no reason to defend them."** She bit her lip as she absently rubbed the puzzle, feeling every indent and detail. **"They're not the worst."** Yami shakes his head, not understanding her hidden meaning.

His crimson eyes taking a gander at her hands, specifically what's in her hands. **"So you like Egyptian artifacts?"** Her grip tightens. **"Sort of. I love games and puzzles and such. My grandfather is an archaeologist and he loves to bring back souvenirs."** She had expected him to stop listening.

Or to make some sort of insulting comment. But no, he listens, a small smile and nod of his head, encouraging her. **"He travels a lot, but he loves Egypt the most, trying to learn about the ancient pharaohs of the past. He-he found this in a tomb, according the hieroglyphics, the person who is able to solve this puzzle will have their lives changed forever."** Her cheeks heat up again.

Realizing that she was rambling. Immediately she apologizes, thinking him bored. **"No no. This is actually fascinating. I lived in Egypt yet I've never heard of such a tale. Did it say how their lives will be changed?"** She ponders trying to remembers.

He notices how cutely her face looked as she goes deep into thought, before swishing the thought away. **"It mentions how the solver will be granted a wish. I've been working on this for eight years now. So I've thought long and hard on what I wanted."**

Yami raises an eyebrow. **"And what is this wish?"** For the first time all day since meeting her, the young Egyptian sees a sparkle of life as her expression turns mischievous. **"Silly Yami-San don't you know? Wishes don't come true if you say them out loud."** She winks, standing up as the bell rings signaling them to go to class.

TO BE CONTINUED!  
 **Author Notes: Kyaaaaaaa Yugi is so adorable~ That statement was Perfect! :3 Yay~ Yugi also now has a friend. Squeee it only took me three bloody chapters.**

 **If you liked this please feel free to fav/follow/review. Thanks and tchao for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 4

 **Author Notes: So Yugi is kinda opening up. Or she at least sees that Yami isn't going to beat the crap of her or be a bully. I do not own Yugioh~ Below are the thanks/shout outs**

 **Thank you** patamon642 **for following and faving!** Dark Yugi **you are being terribly kind to my self esteem as you delivered yet another kind review! In addition Thank you** Gumi1212 **for faving, and thank you** Happycafegirl **for faving(also do you read the manga...if so seriously pm me since I love the manga)** **Time for some more adventures!**

 _Previously on It's In Your Eyes..._

 _Yami raises an eyebrow. **"And what is this wish?"** For the first time all day since meeting her, the young Egyptian sees a sparkle of life as her expression turns mischievous._

 _ **"Silly Yami-San don't you know? Wishes don't come true if you say them out loud."** She winks, standing up as the bell rings signaling them to go to class._

 _3rd P.O.V_

Days had past. And Yugi was starting to find herself in a difficult position. She was beginning to trust Yami, spending what time she could with him. But her old concerns and fears whiplashed on her. Could she truly call the boy who took an interest in her out of curiosity friend?

It probably would be easy. They spoke to each other on a daily basis, they walk together to and from classes, they email each other after school, they have lunch together. He even comes to her rescue when people like Joey teases and bullies her. That still doesn't prevent the insecurities clawing through her heart.

She looks at the mirror in the bathroom. Seeing sparkling amethyst eyes for the first time in years. _'Can I do it? Can I finally have a friend that wouldn't leave me?'_ She knew that what she just thought was a low blow.

It wasn't like her childhood friend Wanted to leave her. However his departure made her realize just how cruel the world was. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. **"Yugi sweety? Are you in there?"** She turned towards the door, a yawn escaping her.

 **"Yeah! Is something wrong Grandpa?"** She heard light shuffling of feet. Opening the door slightly. **"There's a boy outside waiting for you. A lad named Yami."** Left in her dumbfounded state, her grandfather stared at his granddaughter.

Wondering if this one of the people harming her in school. Any of those thoughts disappeared seeing a small smile. **"Can you tell him I'll be down in a minute?"** Solomon heeds her request, softly trailing down the stairs.

He sees the young man waiting outside the game shop, patiently awaiting him. **"She'll be down in a minute. You can come in if you want."** Politely accepting the offer he walks in. His eyes examining every game that was on the shelf. **"You have quite the collection."**

The old man chuckles. **"Yes see anything you like?"** Yami explored the homely little store. His eyes radiating excitement at the sight of duel monsters. **"Could I have two packs of these?"** He takes out his wallet, as Mr. Muto gives him the two packs.

With a thank you, Yami places the card packs in his bags. **"So you're into duel monsters eh?"** Red eyes look down as he readjusts the straps. **"My cousin and I play all the time. I just moved into the city so I'm glad to find a store that sells them, but I didn't know Yugi lived here. Does she play?"**

Aged purple eyes twinkled. **"My granddaughter is a master gamer, most of the games here on display have been finished or solved. She's my ace for good business."** He laughs lightly to himself.

Yami notices however that the elders expression dims a bit. **"I was surprised when you came asking to meet her this morning. She hasn't had any friends to play or interact with for a long time. You seem like a decent young man, so can you do an old man a favor and watch over her?"**

The student was unable to respond, as both he and Solomon heard a hard thud and quiet curse. Yugi stumbles in. **"Sorry for taking so long."** Absently rubbing a small red spot on her head.

She reaches to give her grandfather a kiss. **"Yugi, aren't you going to eat?"** His frown amplifies his stern look. But she shakes her head. **"No running late. See you when I get home!"**

Yami never had time to say another word as he was dragged out by the younger teen. Mr. Muto chuckling as Yugi shouted a quick love you and left. He went over to his closet, grabbing a broom. He began his morning routine of cleaning up the shop.

 **"So how did you find out where I lived?"** The purple eyes midget raised an eyebrow. **"I asked the teacher. She didn't mind seeing how she knew I lived close by and was still trying to memorize the town. Why didn't you tell me you lived in a game shop and played duel monsters?"**

She blushed, twiddling her fingers. **"Usually I avoid telling people where I lived. Grandpa doesn't know how...rough school is, and I didn't want him to see first hand how things were. And as far as duel monsters...I don't really compete or play. Especially since no one would willingly play me."**

Yami's eyes softened. **"Well things are different now. Your grandfather was telling me how you were his stores ace and a gaming master. I could seriously use the challenge!"** She laughed, startling the boy. **"Are you sure you could handle me?"** He smirked, accepting her challenge.

 **"There hasn't been a single player who could best me in duel monsters, my cousin included. Wanna play at lunch?"** She smiles, nodding, the rest of the walk was in content silence.

 **"Damn…"** Yami swore under his breath, he knew Yugi would be a difficult opponent, but with her strategies, she made the Egyptian feel like an amateur. She only lost 400 out of 2000, leaving her 1600, while he was down to his final 100 points of life.

It was her move, and he lost all of but his stone soldier monster due to her trap cards, and she still had the feral imp in attack mode. His only possible savior was the monster reborn card that was in his hand. However he needed to survive this turn to have that chance.

Yugi was the master of deception, unable to reveal her thoughts to him. She indeed proved herself as a master duelist and gamer when she revealed a certain spell card. **"I use the 'Breath of Light card.' It destroys all stone type monsters."**

With a small growl Yami is forced to discard the monster. Yugi smiles, it radiating happiness and warmth. **"And now I'll have the Feral Imp attack your lifepoints directly~ With that it's game over Yami."** He was impressed with the shy short girl.

 **"Great Game Yugi."** She beams helping him pick up the cards. **"Thank you for playing me. It was fun!"** The rest of their time was spent talking about their favorite monsters. Both extremely joyous to learn they had a liking to the Dark Magician card.

 **"So this is where little Yugi's been hidin. If I didn know any better Tristan, I'd think she didn like us too much."** The girl lowered her head, mentally sighing knowing her good mood was about to be ruined.

Yami snarled in irritation. **"Go away Joseph."** The blonde ignored him, turning to Yugi. **"What's the matter? Can't ya stick up for yourself? Leave it to your boyfriend hm?"** She scrunched her body up, holding her knees, while avoiding the taller boys sneer.

 **"Leave her alone!"** Joey glared at Yami. **"I'm Not talking to you, now shut up."** Yugi was thanking her stars when she heard the bell ring. **"Come on Yami, we need to go to class. Otherwise we'll get in trouble."** She quickly grabbed her things, and left the roof.

Red eyes glared over his shoulder at the two boys. He would confront them one of these days, and they'd have a little chat. Joey and Tristan stood there, watching the two depart. **"Come on Joey...don't you think we've been going too far lately?"**

The blonde shakes his head. **"Na...she's gotta snap sooner or later, otherwise the school grade A assholes will just keep walking all over her. She's gotta learn to stand up for herself."** They walked into their class. Acting as if nothing happened at lunch. But didn't fail to see Yami's deadly glare.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: So we see Joey and Tristan in a light that most bullies don't seem to have. Although Yami and Yugi thinks that they just like messing with her. But do they? Well we'll find out next time won't we? Ok guys you know the drill. If you liked this, please review/fav/follow! Tchao for now~**


	5. Chapter 5

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 5

 **Author Notes: Yes we get to continue once more in the life or Yugi-Chan~ Yami is pissed and Joey and Tristan are going to have an...interesting day! With that I do not own Yugioh!**

 _Previously on It's In Your Eyes..._

 _The blonde shakes his head. "Na...she's gotta snap sooner or later, otherwise the school grade A assholes will just keep walking all over her. She's gotta learn to stand up for herself." They walked into their class. Acting as if nothing happened at lunch. But didn't fail to see Yami's deadly glare._

 _3rd P.O.V_

Joey and Tristan were at Joey's locker, chatting while the blonde was gathering what books he needed to bring home. Neither were ready to run into angry crimson eyes. **"A word."** It was a demand, one that both complied.

Usually the pair would've refused or been snarky to the rude command. However they bit their tongues for two reasons. Yami was Yugi's friend. And he was pissed as could be. They walked together in silence.

Not realizing that a pair of amethyst eyes had discovered the trio walking with so much tension that a visible aura of darkness was showing. Secretly she followed them. Using her height and quiet nature to her advantage. She hid behind the door of the classroom they walked in.

Listening intently. **"Alright Yami. You brought us here. Now wha do ya want?"** Joey was irritated, making it easier for his Brooklyn accent to shine through. She could see through the crack of the door Yami, how in the light his eyes seemed to glow.

 **"Simple. Leave Yugi the fuck alone. She doesn't need you and the other assholes harassing her."** He was so blunt and that surprised everyone. Tristan growled. **"What the hell! You think you can walk into this school and boss us around like you own the place?!"** Tempers were starting to rise.

Yami didn't back down, he wasn't one to be intimidated. **"I don't like how you think you can wake up in the morning and be happy knowing you're bullying someone as sweet and compassionate as her. Making her life miserable every single day."** The new student could tell.

Yugi may've not said it out loud, but one look in her eyes showed the pain and sadness embedded in her heart. Joey sighs, holding his hands up. **"Yami...let me ask you something. Other then me and Tristan...how many people do you see messin with her?"** A red eye twitched.

 **"Not many.** " He admitted it, there was no point in denying the truth, but that didn't mean he didn't hear the awful conversations about the short 16 year old. "Exactly. You haven't been into this school for very long. So you don't know just how many assholes there are in this school."

Joey takes over from his friend. **"Look Yugi's a good kid, as you said, she's got a big heart, good brains, an all that. But what she lacks is a backbone. People mess with her everyday from da shadows. She don't do nothin. She needs to learn to tell people off."** Yami frowns.

Confused. **"So...you're telling me you pick on her everyday. Hoping that she eventually gets pissed and starts fighting back?"** Both boys nod. **"That's right. If she just told us off, people would see she's not so easy a target and leave her alone."** With a sigh the tri colored teen rubs his face.

 **"That's not helping her at all. Sure, why you're doing it is understandable. But all it's doing is hurting her further. She's so used to the insults and harassment that she doesn't care anymore. She was friendless until I started hanging out with her!"** His anger was returning in full circle.

Yugi was listening to every word, her previous theory was confirmed. **"Look Yams, you aren't always gonna be there to defend her. It's only a matter of time before someone starts manhandling her."** The two 'bullies' look at the aggravated classmate of theirs.

Seeing him bristling. **"There are better ways to go about it. If you care so much about her. Then stop taking her stuff and teasing her. Because from what I can see...and though I've not known her long I can tell...she's suffering, and doesn't need your bullshit. I'm warning you..."**

Hearing footsteps, the girl silently runs a bit of distance from the door. Hiding from behind a trashcan. The door creaks open. The Egyptian looks over his shoulder. **"Should I find that you continue hurting her, regardless of reason, i will step in and you will face utter hell by the time i'm done with you."**

His chilly and menacing tone sends shivers down their backs. Watching walk away Tristan and Joey sigh, feeling tired and terrible. **"What should we do?"** Joey ruffles his floppy hair, thinking. **"Maybe Yami is right and we're goin bout this the wrong way. But...he's not gonna be able to protect her from everything."**

Yugi hears their footsteps fade. Sighing she rises from her hiding spot. She knew what the two brawlers were coming from, and was rather touched for their reasonings. But no matter how angry, no matter how much she wanted to scream profanities and fight back.

She just couldn't do it, it wasn't in her nature, the closest thing she could do that was considered _'telling someone off'_ was scolding someone for what they did wrong. And even that was stretching things a bit. Seeing how she didn't have too many people to lecture to.

 _Time Skip..._

Tristan and Joey took Yami's threat to heart. They no longer provoked the girl. However neither really had the courage to talk to Yugi, to tell her how sorry they were, and explain their true motives.

But she never forced them to approach her, already knowing. She was grateful for Yami as well, noticing how he had also took Joey and Tristans words and became more aware of the treatment his friend was going through. Always did he give her his support and encouragement.

So it only figured that the day Yami stayed home sick with a cold that things went downhill for the innocent maiden. With no tough loyal protector to be by her side, it was so much easier for people to creep their harsh words and heart shredding gestures to her.

Though it wasn't openly done, Yugi's ex-bullies tried to stop the onslaught. But in doing so they pissed off someone they shouldn't have. Ushio. He was a man of greed, with his overly large stature, not many tried messing with him.

So he didn't take the insults Joey and Tristan said to him after Ushio made a comment to his jock friends about the little gamer and puzzle maniac. Yugi was running late that day. She had planned to visit Yami's house with some games and the days assignments so he wouldn't be too behind.

It was by luck that she found Ushio beating the crap out of Joey and Tristan. She could only gasp in shock as she took in their appearance. Both blonde and brunette were covered in painful looking bruises and scrapes. Joey's leg was twisted in an odd angle, as was Tristan's arm.

Neither were capable of moving. Let alone defending themselves. She jumped in between the two parties. Ushio towered over Yugi. Laughing at the scene of the petite girl defending his victims from the big bad jock. **"Please stop this! Leave them alone!"** It was the loudest she had probably ever been in school.

Despite her fear she stood tall and proud. Facing down the bully. Who raised an eyebrow. **"And why should I? Weren't these little punks bullying you a few days ago? Step aside so i can continue where I left off."** She glared, as hard as she could.

 **"I won't let you do that to my friends! They were only trying to protect me. So now I'm going to protect them. Leave them be Ushio!"** On the inside she felt terror at his scowl, but also a little proud of herself. For once she spoke out her truest thoughts.

Her words left a deep impression on the injured duo. Never had they thought that sweet little Yugi would have such a fire in her eyes. But sadly that deep respect for her turned to fear as she was grabbed by the arm and lifted high into the air. **"Where do you get the nerve bitch?"**

She sucked in a breath. **"I won't let a bastard like you hurt them anymore."** His eyes flashed in rage at her calm yet determined tone. His mouth twitched upwards. **"Well if that's the case...then i suppose I'll be taking my anger out on you instead."** Joey's eyes widened in shock.

Mentally he cursed, and shouted in denial as he was forced to watch her receive a barrage of punches and kicks in all areas. **"Yugi..."** It took all their strength to breathe out her name as she suffered. She spat blood at her attackers feet in defiance. Causing the hits to increase in both power and amount.

She refused to break under the pain. Which left Ushio left unsatisfied, he wanted Yugi to pay for interrupting, for having the nerve to speak to him in such a way. He grinned, coming up with a wicked idea.

Her clothes from constantly be thrown and dragged across the ground left rips of her shirt and skirt, causing him to smirk. **"Seems you're a girl after all. With the lack of boobs I would've figured you as just a crossdresser. Let's see what else is under there."** He was too fast for her.

Unable to get away from his grasp. Her cries were ignored as he proceeded to rip off her shirt. Slamming her onto the ground. Intense pain invaded her skull, the impact leaving her in a struggle to stay conscious. **"No stop..."** Her voice wasn't working right. It was so hard for her to get air into her lungs.

At this point the two boys were frantic, shouting for help. Screaming at Ushio to leave her alone, calling him all sorts of insults to grab his attention and get away from her. But at this point, lust over took him. He didn't even hear the ferocious growl before he was pulled off the struggling teen.

To be continued...

 **Author Notes: Well wasn't that something! Ushio you sick son of a gun! You're going to get it next chapter! Guaranteed~ Hope you guys enjoy this and if so please feel free to fav/follow/review as I'm a needy person! tchao for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 6

 **Author Notes: Now we get into more chaos. Ahhh I love it~ For the record this starts in what was going on with Yami before the ending of last chappy~**

 **And now to thank people who have supported the story.** Steella-The-Huskey, SoccerNavyBrat02 **(And faved~)** KitNyx **and** Selena Moonlighty **have followed.** Dark Yugi **and** Guest **gave me more nice reviews! I do not own Yugioh!**

 **P.S...there were a crap ton of mistakes in this chapter so it has been re-edited. Things are fixed, some things are added. Ahem...Apologies for my stupidity...**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Achoo!"** His sneezing nearly sent him backwards onto his pillow. He sniffled, trying to get air to flow smoothly through his nostrils, but it just wasn't happening. **"Don't even try getting out of bed brother. Your temperature is quite high."** Yami rolled his eyes.

Feeling irritation as his older sibling Atem was fussing over the thermometer and his symptoms. Atem Shades was only 3 years older then Yami, and yet the 20 year old was acting like a concerned mother hen. Of course Yami couldn't blame him, as their parents barely sent them a glance their direction.

Too worried about making money to bother caring for their sons. So when Atem got a hold of his cousin and asked to pick them up and bring them to Japan, Yami couldn't say yes fast enough.

So here they were, in a cozy apartment, living the bachelor life with the younger of the two dealing with a cold. **"Now I want you to take your medicine and get some rest."**

Ruby met somewhat dulled crimson. **"Yes. Is it ok if a friend of mine comes over? I need my assignments and we planned on chatting and maybe playing some games."** Atem had an internal battle with his decision, knowing that no one should be visiting.

But Yami defended himself well with the schoolwork excuse. Not to mention. It would've been considered rude for his brothers classmate to be kicked out after kindly handing over Yami's papers. With a sigh the tanned responsible sibling relented. Causing Yami to smirk in victory.

Before blowing his aching red nose into a tissue. Slowly time ticked on. Between eating soup, napping and coughing mucus out of his system, it was easy to see that Yami was bored out of his mind, so he contemplated he and his sibling to pass the time.

If not for the height and colored skin, many would've thought Atem and Yami were twins. As they had the same facial features, same hair, had nearly identical colored eyes. Heck they even acted similar.

Although Yami was far more willing to throw more punches. He was the delinquent of the two, wearing leather, having a hot temper. Sometimes being arrogant with just the right person.

Atem was more rational. Preferred fighting people by doing mind games and unlike his modernized sibling wore more traditional clothing of his home country. Even now as he works online for his cousin Kaiba he wore traditional casual Egyptian wear.

Most people often would have to do a double take at his appearance. With a sigh Yami took a glance at the clock. Grinning when he saw that his mental musings paid off. It was just about time for school to end.

Yugi already had his address and a firm idea which apartment he lived in. Now all he had to do was wait a little longer and he'd finally have some company. Atem was downstairs getting dinner ready. Tonight was going to be canned soup and grilled cheese.

Since he hadn't been in the mood to order takeout or make something extravagant. Soon he found himself walking up the stairs and entering his brothers room.

Ignoring the depressing miasma covering the sick boy long enough long enough to place a small plate of grilled cheese and bowl of soup on the nightstand. **"What's wrong?"** Raising an eyebrow at Yami's odd behavior, he was even pouting for god sakes.

 **"Yugi isn't here yet."** A quick look at the clock showed school got out about half an hour ago. **"Maybe your friend is running late?"** To be honest the older teen was surprised.

As Yami wasn't usually a social butterfly, yet here he was aching for a friend of his to come _. 'Hopefully this Yugi guy gets here soon. I don't think I can handle Yami being depressed.'_ Hearing his brothers grunt, Atem took attention to the medicine(more like lack of...) and empty box of tissues.

 **"Did you seriously drain our cold medicine and tissue supply?"** Not that there was a lot to begin with, as neither of them truly got sick a lot. Exasperated Atem started grabbing his belongings, saying he was heading to the store.

The moment he heard his brothers car drive away, Yami leaped out of bed. Stumbling slightly from dizziness. Quickly he dressed into his casual wear of a tank top, leather pants and short, slightly heeled boots. All black, all tight.

Grabbing his jacket he all but ran out the door. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Yugi was always one to be punctual, never liking to be tardy. He didn't know what, he didn't know how, but he could tell, Yugi was in trouble and that she would be found at the school.

Sweat was coursing down his head. His fever not helping him with making it to the school. It was becoming difficult for the ill teen to breath as he slowed his pace. He could barely hear the demonic statement.

 **"Seems you're a girl after all. With the lack of boobs I would've figured you as just a crossdresser. Let's see what else is under there."** His eyes flashed, already familiar with the voice. Yami approached the side of the school.

The sight burned into his memory. Joey and Tristan badly hurt. Ushio's cruel smirk. _'Yugi.'_ She was bleeding, barely conscious as the oversized student ripped at her clothing. **"No...Stop!"** Her voice was all that he needed to hear.

He moved fast. Growling in rage as he grabbed the stupid man. Pulling him off his friend. Proceeding to beat him with an inch of his life. Ushio was in a state of shock as hard punches and kicks wailed on him.

Yami may not be one of the taller kids in Joey's class, but the tri-colored teen was one heck of a fighter. Using his speed and nimbility he was easily capable of dodging the jocks destructive blows. A hook kick to the stomach sent Ushio to the ground. Knocked out from the pain in a snap.

Panting Yami wiped the sweat off his forehead, blinking to refocus his vision. He immediately made his way to Yugi, guilt gnawed at his heart as he took in the sight of her.

Her shirt was in tatters, revealing her broken strapped bra. Her skirt was ripped, revealing a good portion of her left leg. On all the skin that showed was dark deep bruisings of blue and purple, some covered with the startling dark red color of blood.

 **"Yugi..."** He placed a hand on her head, she flinched harshly, her trembling form barely able to make out Yami's features. **"Y-Yami?"** She was terrified, sobbing as she was led into his firm, warm chest. He rubbed soothing circles down her back as she cried.

Pulling out his phone, Yami called the police. Alerting them of an attempt rape and assault at the school. It didn't take long for the cops to show up, taking in the sight with disbelief. Yugi practically screamed when an officer approached her. Purple eyes wide and frantic.

Yami's calm, comforting voice being the only thing keeping her from going into hysterics. So you can imagine his rage when at the hospital the doctors and police tore the two apart, Yugi's only source of safety gone.

Desperately he fought to be at her side, seeing her in such a state was horrific. _'How could anyone do such a thing to her. Why does she have to go through this.'_ But he was forced to stay out in the waiting area. Stuck, unable to be by her side.

An annoying sound of bells caught his attention. Making him forget momentarily about his rage. Reaching into his jackets pocket he found his ringing cell phone, placing it against his ear.

 **"Hello-"** He didn't even get a chance to finish before his elder brother blew up his phone. **"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"** Yami winced as he pulled it away from his now deaf ear.

It was a couple minutes of hearing him rant before Yami decided to take a risk and hold it against the side of his head once more. **"I'm at the hospital. I'll explain things when you get here."** Before Atem could ask questions and threaten the ill boy, Yami snapped the phone shut. Closing his eyes in exhaustion.

to be continued!

 **Author Notes: Ok confession, I had originally no plans on having Atem(the Egyptian pharaoh version) as a character in this story...but then I was having a minor panic attack thinking on his backstory and I was like...ok this can work. Thank you imagination, how i love you.**

 **Now thank you all so much for reading. I would appreciate favs/follows/reviews if you liked this~ Tchao for now ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 7

 **Author Notes: So we ended on a poor note with Atem ready to kill his brother, Yami ready to kill everyone but Yugi, and Yugi is traumatized for life...or so I'd assume but anyways let us continue! I do not own Yugioh!**

 **Thank you to** yamiyugi413 **for faving.** Blue flame in ice, sezuka, my1jesus, **and** Lecfan **for following.** Dark Yugi **for reviewing. And to** foxchick1 **who sent in a pm asking about this story.**

 **Ok so just so you know, last week was a vacation for me and my partner Sen as we had been working non stop to bring out all the stories and uploads, which is why nothing was uploaded, but no worries this story will not be on hiatus. it may take time for uploads though.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

A tea cup is gently placed in front of the elder. **"Ah thank you Arthur."** Solomon gladly took a sip of the rich hot drink. His colleague and fellow archaeologist Arthur Hawkins claimed the seat across. **"It's of no trouble. Thank you for coming to visit me on such short notice."**

The purple eyes man smiled. **"Of course, after your declarations of making a new discovery of the hieroglyphs we found some time back, how could I not?"** The two chuckled. Neither one has changed, for thirty years these two have traveled all over the world.

Working to learn of the ancient times and the secrets guarded within the writings of old. **"Yes well, as you know both myself and my granddaughter Rebecca have been translating the stone texts. And I must say Solomon it's been quite the challenge."**

Intensely heated liquid became lukewarm as they got into their long conversation. Before becoming cold from neglect. **"I was wondering why your granddaughter Yugi didn't come with you."** Solomon sighed.

 **"Yugi was in class when you called me, so I ended up calling her while she was still at the school. She told me that though she wanted to visit, she'd rather have me go while she watches the shop."** His friend chuckles. **"Indeed it seems that both of our little girls are growing up so fast."** Solomon hummed.

Agreeing. **"Yes, not too long ago I worried for her, as life has been so cruel for someone her age . But recently I've seen such a change in her Arthur. She smiles now, she has a friend who cares about her."** A ring caught their attention.

Solomon sheepishly reaches into his pocket. **"Speak of the devil eh Solomon?"** Both laugh in amusement, before Mr. Muto answers. **"Hello, this is Solomon speaking."** On the other line it wasn't the sweet voice of his grandchild. No...it was a cop.

Mr. Hawkins saw how quickly his old friend's expression changed. **"Is she alright?!"** The concern and fear lacing in his tone gave enough of a hint that things were wrong. Arthur stood, grabbing him and Solomons coat as well as the car keys.

The moment the call ended the two rushed out the doors of the Hawkins household. The engine roared to life as the two speed off. Making a trip to the hospital.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **"YAMI!"** Atem was absolutely, positively 100 percent pissed off. When he told his brother he was going to the store, he had expected him to stay in bed in his room, resting, relaxing while waiting for his friend to come.

Does that happen? Of course not, Atem returns with a bag full of things and finds his one and only brother missing, no note, no phone call, nada nada nada. Leaving the Egyptian having a panic attack. So when he called his brother and was told to come to the hospital...well we can assume he wasn't pleased.

Fear and Anger raged within as the dominate emotion, he road raged terribly on the drive to the overly large building. He wasted no time finding his destination as he was told where a man who looked like him was stationed.

He was, for lack of a better word, exhausted by the time he found his younger brother practically asleep in the waiting room chair. That didn't dissipate his anger however. He shook him hard. **"Yami! Yami wake up and tell me what the hell is going on!"** Crimson eyes groggily blinked open.

A yawn escaped Yami awake, though not yet understanding just how bad the situation was for him. Atem stood in front of the teen, tapping his foot impatiently. **"Well. I'm waiting for an explanation. Starting with Why weren't you Home!?"** The irritated tone pierced through Yami's ears.

Now awake he explains the situation. Blood vessels were ready to pop at any given moment. The younger sibling waited, preparing himself for the explosion that Atem would unleash. But strangely enough it never came.

Instead the tanned 20 year old sighed heavily, practically falling in the next open chair, bonking his brother while he was at it. **"Do that again and I castrate you."** As much as Atem wanted to strangle the boy for worrying him like that. Had he'd not done it, Yugi would've been worse off.

Not to mention Ushio wouldn't have gotten the bashing he deserved. Yami would get off scotch free...at least this time. Now calm both take in the tranquil silence, waiting. **"Whoa I'm seeing double."** In unison the Shades family see Tristan walking, his arm in a sling.

Bandages on his face. **"Tristan, I didn't think they would've let you out."** Despite the pain the brunette managed to grin. **"They didn't, I snuck out. Unlike Joey, I'm pretty mobile right now. He's got a couple cracked ribs and a broken leg. But he'll be alright."** He lifts his chin to Yugi's room.

 **"How's she doing? Any word?"** Yami shook his head, as there was nothing new reported. **"She?"** Atem looked confused. Causing Yami to look at him. **"Yes Yugi. She was my friend that was attacked."** With this new information the older of the two could only blink.

All this time he had figured based on the name that Yugi was a guy. But that led to an amused smirk. **"Now I see why you've been speaking nonstop about this _'friend'_ of yours. All this time I believed this Yugi to be a guy. But to think a girl."** Tristan snickered slightly, seeing the bad boy blush.

 **"When's the wedding little brother? You've told me practically nothing about her, yet she and you seem rather close. Have something to share?"** Atem raises an eyebrow, causing Yami's to twitch. **"No, she is my friend, that is all."** Before there were any more chances to tease, the door opened.

One of the doctors walked out, greeting the small group. **"Are there any relatives of Miss Muto present?"** All of them shook their head no. **"Ma'am is she alright? Can we see her?"** Doctor Ishtar sighs. Giving the trio a small smile.

 **"Usually we would only allow only family at first to visit patients but she was asking for a Mr. Yami Shades, and after what we were told by police...I'm sure we can make an exception."** Another doctor comes out, ready to protest. **"Ishizu! You can't be serious?"** She glared hard at the man.

Tension rose high between the two. **"Enough Zane. Miss. Muto could use some company especially after the ordeal she's gone through and currently no family members are here. Friendship can be just as strong and comforting. So please move."** Despite his position on the matter.

He relents. The blue haired man moves to the side, allowing Yami and Ishizu access. Tristan and Atem follow closely on their heels. When they enter they hear slight sniffling. **"It'll be ok Yugi-Chan. Just focus on breathing and calming down."** The broke girl in front of them was crying.

The blood was washed up, revealing her skin to be paler then how it normally was. Like Tristan bandages were covering her. Her head included. She blew her nose into a tissue, reminding those around her of a trumpet.

A red head girl in a nurses uniform was rubbing soothing motions on her back. **"I see you've worked your magic Serenity."** She looks up, her gray eyes widening. Spotting a familiar face. **"Tristan?"** He takes a step back, equally surprised. **"Serenity? What on earth are you doing here?"**

She smiles, it causing him to blush. **"My mom let me come live here in town after my eye surgery. I decided I would volunteer and eventually get a license to work as a nurse."** She moved away, Yami taking her position. **"You ok Yugi?"** The short girl laughs.

But there was no joy, in fact it only hid the sob that lay underneath. **"How's Joey?"** Her friend sighs, placing her hand over hers, a gesture of support. Ignoring her refusal to answer. **"According to Tristan he's got a few cracked ribs and a broken leg, but he should be fine."** She hummed quietly, listening.

Yami's brother watches their interaction, fascinated with how gentle the teen was with her. **"So this is the famous Yugi Muto."** She looks up, violet eyes blinking. **"You're a twin?"** Her blurted question caused the two to laugh **. "No no, I'm Atem, I got Yami beat by a good three years."**

Her cheeks tinge a nice scarlet shade. **"Ah-um I'm sorry?"** She smiles sheepishly. If her head and hand wasn't bandaged she would've ruffled her hair. A long die hard habit when humiliated. **"I-well. Um, it just caught me off guard. Yami said he had a brother but I-it just, i didn't know you guys looked so similar."**

Behind Yugi, Yami sent his sibling a look, mentally warning him to behave and not mess with her. Atem smiles, a kind one, this time he decided to not tease the two. **"We get that a lot. How are your injuries? From what my idiot brother tells me you took quite the beating."** She shrugs.

It was painful and ungraceful with her current condition but she managed. **"It could've been worse...a lot worse."** She bites her lip. She turns to the window, seeing a raging storm in an attempt not think of how worse it truly could've gotten **.**

 **"I wonder if the cops got ahold of grandpa. He was visiting a friend today."** It turned out the heavens answered her question. Solomon and Arthur enter the room, gasping like they rushed and ran all the way to her room.

And with the circumstances given they probably did. **"Grandpa..."** The old shopkeeper had tears in his eyes. He stumbled his way to his grandchild, hugging the girl tight.

 **"Yugi, I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile. Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me you were being bullied? Why did it have to come to the cops calling me about you nearly being raped?"** Slowly people left the room.

Giving the family privacy. Yugi found it hard to find the words, to explain. **"I didn't want you to get involved grandpa. If you found out, and did something to stop the bullies, they'd be meaner, and may've attacked the shop."** He shook as he heard every word that came out of her trembling voice.

She was scared, for both herself and him. **"I saw the bruises. I've wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know how."** He pulls away staring her straight in the eye. **"I can see that it was a huge mistake on my part. That's going to change though."** She didn't say anything, no she was unable to say anything.

All she could do was gaze into his pained regretful lavender eyes. Frozen in place as she listened intently to his promises. He would be a better guardian, his top priority to set things right.

Starting with making sure his only living relative was all better. Both mentally and physically. Then he'd focus on the school, and that _ **'bully free education'**_ they so gladly proclaimed.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: So a lot of things going on, I bring in Arthur, mention Rebecca, bring in Serenity, Ishizu, surprisingly Zane from Yugioh XD(The one with Jaden~ Something tells me I'll be bringing in a lot of characters from the other yugioh series!**

 **Now I'll end it here for now~ I have no clue what'll happen next chappy but eh I'll come up with something...If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review! Tchao for now guys~**


	8. Chapter 8

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 8

 **Author Notes: I'm amazed with how many people like the story! Thanks guys, you really know how to make a yugioh fan author feel welcome!**

 **For faving-** XxVampire-AlisaxX, Irish SapphireRose, Letiphantomhive, Ern Estine 13624, rebecca . watkins . 5682, Poosa-ard

 **for following-** XxVampire-AlisaxX, vampnica, Irish SapphireRose, Letiphantomhive, LoweFantasy, rebecca . watkins . 5682, jewels730 . jc, rukxichi.15

 **for reviewing-** Dark Yugi **,** Ern Estine 13624

 **I also happen to be in a community? Yay~ Time to continue~ I do not own Yugioh!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Shit! You're burning up. From the way you're looking you should've stayed in the hospital."** Yugi clucked her tongue as she saw the thermometer temperature in Atem's hand. **"Achoo! I have no regret with my decision."** Yami blew his nose. Feeling utterly miserable. But it was ok.

He would gladly accept him feeling so terribly congested and hot if it meant helping Yugi. **"I wasn't joking when I said that if you ever did something so reckless to me again I will castrate you."** Yami rolled his eyes.

However he made sure not to comment after seeing the deadly glint in Atem's eyes. **"Atem-San do you have any washcloths?"** He looked up at the girl. **"Yes in the bathroom in the bottom drawer, why?"** She didn't reply, instead turning on the faucet, while grabbing a clean cloth.

She plunged it under the cool water, giving it a few moments before turning the knob and twisting the drenched fabric. Returning to the brothers, she rested the ice rag on the ill boys head, instantly it began to absorb Yami's heat.

He sighed, content. Purple eyes glanced at the clock. **"How long was it since Yami last had medicine?"** Atem racked his brain, having trouble recalling the time due to the chaos.

It then hit him **. "It was about noon! Yami had been asking if you could come over right before he took it."** A blush scurried onto her cheeks. **"I see."** She clears her throat, failing to ignore Atem's mischievous grin.

Focusing more on rummaging through the cold medicine supplies that were flung all about in the room. **"If that's the case than he's more then due for some."** Yami watched her in a daze.

It had been a strange morning for them all. Yugi was forced to stay the night at the hospital along with Joey and Tristan. Though the boys had to stay longer due to their much more extreme injuries, Yugi was released and sent home with her grandfather.

Solomon had called the school. Saying that Yugi would be off for several days and that he himself would personally like to speak to the principal. The old man would not waste anymore time. His granddaughter nearly got raped, and even before she was severely bullied on school grounds.

Now older, he usually was the type that was calm and rational, in this case however he would bring hell. From what Yugi had tried explaining. No one tried to help her until Yami came along, not even the teachers. So he would have a lovely...chat with them.

Though he was reluctant having Yugi alone all by herself, and he didn't trust himself if he saw firsthand of her abuse. Atem gladly provided a solution, allowing her to stay with the Shades until he returned.

And it turned out to be for the better as both brothers clearly saw. She was relaxed, she was happy, not to mention she was rather handy with taking care of the sick. As she was accurate with providing certain dosages of cold pills, resetting the washcloth with ice water, and disposing the used infected tissues.

 **"I'm very impressed Muto-Chan."** Yugi blushed slightly. **"I used to know someone who was always very sick, I would sometimes do this to help bring down their fever."** Atem smiled at the girl. **"Well you got my brother to finally shut up and rest."** He shakes his head with a chuckle.

Before sighing. **"I love him, but he's just so stubborn, it's a miracle he doesn't get sick often, as it usually takes forever for him to recover. Yet with your magic touch, it looks like he'll be better in no time. Thank you."** She giggles softly, trying not to disturb her sleeping friend.

Yugi follows the elder Shade downstairs. **"It's the least I can do...he- he's done a lot for me, even if he doesn't know it."** He gives her a soft sidelong glance. **"As have you."** His head turns back to the front, so he was unable to see her scarlet cheeks. His thoughts lingered as they walked. _'You're good for him.'_

He rubs his hands when they enter the kitchen. **"Alright seeing how it's already late in the morning. I suggest a late breakfast."** He opens the cabinets, groaning with an irritated sigh. Yugi stands on her tippy toes.

Noticing how...empty they were. **"Damn it...yesterday I went out to get some more medicine and shit, but forgot that we were low on groceries."** He closed it shut, heading straight for the fridge. Praying that there's at least something edible in there.

What he saw wasn't too promising. Some eggs, a little bit of milk, some Old...fruit? Slop? Yugi sweatdropped. _'Is it...moving?'_ Atem rubbed his temples, feeling his frustrations grow. **"Um...Atem-San?"** His attention turned to Yugi who was analyzing the contents in the fridge.

 **"Do you have a frying pan and spatula. Because if that's the case, then i can make some eggs? Then you can head out to the store while I watch over Yami, or I could if you want..."** She began to ramble ideas and all of them started sounding wonderful to the twenty year old.

He gets her to stop and breathe, so he could answer back. **"I can head to the store and get more food, while you cook. Seeing how Yami complains that I burn our food anyways. Is there anything you'd want? Seeing how you're being our life savior here?"** She shakes her head.

 **"No get what you usually do, however if i could make a suggestion? Fresh fruit And light stuff like jello."** He grimaced, knowing why she specified fresh. **"Got it."** Grabbing his coat and keys he headed out the door. Leaving her to snort slightly to herself.

For some odd reason she found the situation funny. Here she was in her friends house, cooking and telling him and his brother what to do. Usually people would be bossing her around. And unlike most people, these two actually listen to her advice. **"What a weird change."** She mumbled to herself.

Turning on the stove she placed the pan over it, allowing the metal center to get hot. Taking the last remnants of milk, she poured it into a bowl. Next one by one she cleanly cracked an egg, happily humming as each yellow yoke fell into the white dairy liquid.

Grasping a fork she whisked her mixture, seeing it blend nicely. Eventually she saw steam rise from her pan and drizzled a good glop of the mix. She heard the sizzle and immediately set to work. The aroma made it's way through the entire apartment, teasing a certain sleeping someone one floor up.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok so not too much going on this chapter, but hey can't have everything being full of action and drama, i mean come on...besides, Yugi-Chan could use some down time~**

 **So no clue as to what is gonna happen next chappy but i'll figure it out...somehow. With that thank you for reading, please fav/follow/review if you want to and tune in next time! Tchao for now**


	9. Chapter 9

It's In Your Eyes

 **Chapter 9**

 **Author Notes: Phew so far so good with this story ^_^; I'm glad people are enjoying it.**

MissScarlett13 **Faved~**

Tenshiwings101 **followed**

Dark Yugi **and** Ern Estine 13624 **reviewed. Ok so I do not own Yugioh.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The bell rang, it's shrilly sound sending a wince to the student body. Signaling the halfway break, lunch time. **"There she is."** Yugi found herself sitting on one of the pull up bars. She sighed, rolling her overly tense shoulders.

The girl was in a daze. So much had happened the past week. And for once it was an enjoyable time. She got to spend quality time with her grandfather without having to hide her pain. They were able to communicate and connect again.

Often she journeyed over to the Shade's household, much to Yami's delight and Atem's relief. **"Hey Yug."** Seeing how the two bachelors were hopeless with cleaning and cooking. It was so strange to Yugi, she found herself living again.

Though her nightmares stayed and she couldn't forget her past insecurities and doubts...she felt so at peace with herself. _'Hmm maybe I'll work on the puzzle after school today, I'm so close to finishing it.'_ But she pondered.

Her wish has been granted, she found what she was searching for, everlasting friendship. **"Yugi?!"** By meeting Yami she found that loyalty and trust that she so desperately craved. What could she wish for now that she's had all that she's wanted?

 **"HEY YUGI!"** She squeaked, slipping off the thin metal pole. Falling she closed her eyes, readying for impact. But strong arms caught her, allowing her to peek one eye open. **"You alright?"** Yami helped her stand. She rubbed her head with a slightly pink pair of cheeks. **"Yeah sorry about that."**

The 16 year old saw they weren't alone, actually finding the person who was really calling her name. **"Joey, Tristan, you're out of the hospital! Thank goodness."** Another thing she did while out of school was visiting the two ex bullies.

At first neither could bare to look at her, feeling guilty for how they treated her, but she insisted. She knew the whole time what they were doing, and she easily forgave them. _ **'You guys were only trying to help, how can I get mad at you for that?'** _ It was an awkward start for them.

But slowly, the two thick skull pair softened up, and their friendship grew. Now they hanged out with her and Yami. Yami was a bit wary, but he couldn't find it in him to get mad at them, especially since Yugi used her puppy eyes.

A move that left many dumbfounded and unable to refuse her wishes. **"Yeah, bout time it happened. It was so borin, just sittin aroun and doin nothin."** Joey was still on crutches, seeing how it would take time for his wounds to heal, just as Tristan's arm was still in a sling.

 **"So what's up guys?"** Joey grinned. **"Yami here said you're a duel monsters pro, can you teach me to play?"** She smiled, grabbing her bag. **"Sure, wanna head into the classroom?"**

The blonde nodded, pumped and ready to go. **"Joey playing duel monsters...this I gotta see."** The group of four walked onwards through the hall. Yami mentally cringed as he heard the harsh whispers. News of Ushio's arrest and expulsion spread like wildfire.

 **"Look...Joey and Tristan are hanging out with the freak."**

 **"Did you hear? Yugi isn't as innocent as she appears."**

 **"What does Yami see in the little whore?"**

 **"Why is she even here?"**

 **"Fucking Bitch."**

 **"That Skank."**

 **"Slut"**

His red eyes glanced at her face. Her mask was back on, even though she was in a merry conversation with Joey. It was obvious to him that the little angel was hearing every single harsh word.

Anger was growing deep within him. He was about to step up to one of the popular guys, Duke and punch him. But purple eyes meet his gaze. ** _'Don't...it's not worth it.'_** He read her message well.

A harsh scowl made it to his face, but Yami relented, sighing as he followed her to their classroom. He was surprised to see his cousin there. **"Great he's here."** Joey spews a raspberry. Surprising Yami. **"You two don't get along?"** Hearing a slight giggle, Yami turns towards Yugi.

 **"They never got along, in fact the teachers make absolutely sure that they're on opposite ends of the class so a fight between the two doesn't happen."** He raised an eyebrow. Seto in his eyes was usually so serious and distant.

Imagining him raging in a heated argument was baffling let alone a brawl. Their friend huffs crossing his arms. **"He thinks he's so cool because girls love him since he's so cold and distant. If you ask me he's nothing more then an obnoxious prick."** He maneuvers himself to his desk, getting out the cards.

Tristan sighs following him, already hearing his rantings a million times before. Yami frowns, he knew his cousin was hard to handle, but he wasn't That bad. **"I think I'm going to spend some time with Seto Yugi."** She nods in understanding. **"No worries Yami."** So he walks, finding his kin on his computer typing away.

 **"Got sick of the mutt yapping?"** Dark blue eyes look up, meeting crimson. **"Didn't know you and he had issues. Normally you would just ignore everything."** He closes his computer. **"He's one of those guys that lack serious brains and was all talk. I got sick of his mouth one day and shut him up."** His eyes narrow.

Looking at the group. An expression of disgust planted there **. "Why you hang around those fools I'll never understand."** His kin takes a seat. **"They're not so bad once you get to know them Seto."** Both of their gazes take their attention to Tristan snickering at Joey.

Yugi slowly going step by step with teaching her friend. Brown eyes squinting with thought. **"Hmph whatever. It's a waste of time hanging around idiotic people. You used to agree with me."** Yugi saw at the corner of her eye Yami wincing.

 **"I was just tired of girls coming up to me and asking me out or only caring about what family I came from. I met people who looked past that."** Seto rolls his eyes. Pitying the boy. **"They're all the same Yami. Sooner or later their true colors will reveal themselves and when they do, don't say I didn't warn you."**

The Egyptian sighs. Standing up, his back facing the CEO. **"When the time comes, you'll see that there's more to people then you think. Are you picking up Mokuba today?"** Kaiba grunts. **"Yes, he wanted to head out to do some shopping and exploring. I take it you'll be joining us?"**

Not bothering to reply the younger Shades heads towards his friend. **"Ok ok. I think I got this now. Time to duel Yugi!"** The bell rings causing Joey's groans of disappointment. **"Oh come on! I finally got da hang of this!"** Yugi giggles, as she puts away her cards.

 **"There's always next time Joey."** He slumps, sulking, his friends chuckling in amusement. **"You an me after school Yugi! I'll show you how good I am~"** She smiled sadly. **"Sorry Joey but I'm going to be working today at a little shop in town. So I can't hang around after school."** Tristan frowns down at the short girl.

 **"But don't you already help your grandpa Yugi? Why find another job?"** She bites her lip, her eyes taking a quick peek at the door, hoping the teacher arrives. **"I do, but-"** The door slides open. **"Alright class, take your seats."** Saved in the nick of time, Yugi avoids the interrogation.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Well that worked out. So some interactions with Yami and Kaiba...although Kaiba might've been a bit ooc...i don't like him too much, but apologies to those who do. Ahem. Anyhoo that's it for this chappy.**

 **If you like please feel free to fav/follow and review. Next chapter takes place at the mall~ Big fun! Tchao for now~**


	10. Chapter 10

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 10

 **Author Notes: Thank you time~ For starters...over 2000 people have read this ^_^ just...wow, incredible!  
**

Mischief's Queen, Rivergoddess117, **and** lollileahpop **faved~** foxchick1, Happycafegirl, Mirialia Paolini, lollileahpop, **and** Rivergoddess117 **followed ^_^** Ern Estine 13624, **and** Dark Yugi **reviewed. Great thanks to you all~**

 **Now we get to introduce little Mokuba! Ohhh he's so adorable i love him! I must have a thing for sweet short cuties because I just wanna hug them ^_^ is that weird? In any case i do not own Yugioh**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Come on Seto! Yami! You guys are so slow~"** The boy runs ahead of the two, leaving them sighing in exhaustion. They had been walking around for about three hours. **"How is it living in the city? Are things going well with you and your brother?"** The elder Kaiba was curious.

Since the first day of school Seto hadn't seen much of his kin. Granted they had some classes together but it really wasn't the place to speak of family matters. The last thing he wanted was gossip spreading around.

Blue eyes glanced down. Meeting his cousins gaze as he shrugs. **"It's been ok, if not for Yugi though we'd be having more problems."** An eyebrow was raised as the short little teenager was brought into the conversation.

He had known that Yami had a soft spot for her, but it was still odd to see him like this. Smiling and opening up to others. **"Atem and I could set water on fire at this rate. Yugi came over when i was sick and gave my brother and I some cooking advice and helps tidy around the house."** Seto huffs.

Clearly able to see the girl doing just that. **"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have feelings for her."** A smirk came the instant he saw Yami's light blush. **"So you do."** Hair wails wildly as he turns his head. **"Why do you care?"** His answer comes with a shrug.

 **"Because I can't seem to recognize you anymore. You've changed."** There was no denying it, he truly had. The person he was only a couple months ago and who he was now was such a stretch.

Granted, he was still someone who hated injustice, but he didn't seem as...aggressive, serious. Back then all anyone would see out in public was a bored or irritated expression. **"Is that such a bad thing?"** A challenging statement, his cousin doesn't take the bait.

But he does sigh. **"No, however that doesn't mean it's too much of a good thing. You're letting her get too close to you."** Though he may not appear as a worrywort, the one known as Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corp did indeed care for his family.

Sure he didn't show it, but he did, in his own way. **"She's not like most, and I know your concerned, however I think if given the chance, you may come to like her."** Rolling his eyes the business man stares ahead. Before widening in shock.

 **"I don't see Mokuba!"** Alarmed both boys twist and turn there heads. Immediately Seto curses to himself, hating how he somehow managed to lose focus and called his brother on his phone. **"Where are you?"** Knowing him for several years, though not being able to visit often.

Yami would be proud to say he knew his older family member very well. His face was set in a permanent line of scowls, frowns and smirks. Each having there own significance and meaning. From his observations he could note that the high school junior was calming down.

Listening intently to his younger siblings instructions. **"Alright, we'll be there soon."** Quietly he slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued walking. **"Where is he?"** For a second Yami saw his eye twitch. He knew the teen was scolding himself.

 **"He's over by the flower shop at the edge of town."** With it being a beautiful day full of blue skies and sunshine, Mokuba had convinced his brother and cousin to walk, instead of driving via limo...they were just glad this wasn't too big a city.

 _At the flower shop..._

Mokuba silently chuckled as he put away his phone. To think that his almighty brother having a panic attack after losing sight of him. Oh how he wished he could see his face. Granted he felt terrible for worrying him.

Knowing though that his brother worried, that he cared was a reminder that was needed every once in a while. **"Hello?"** The middle schooler was brought out of his daze when a warm voice entered his ears. **"Yes?"** A little girl barely taller then him smiled.

 **"Are you waiting for someone or did you need help with something?"** He blinked with realization. **"Oh sorry yeah I'm waiting for my brother and cousin."** She nodded in understanding. **"Why don't you come in and window shop for a bit, it'd be safer then waiting outside."** Grateful he enters the little store.

Following the girl with her work apron on. Mokuba was captivated by the vivid rainbow of flowers. **"Wow! These are beautiful."** The short employee laughs. **"My boss hand grows everything we sell, good thing too as I'm terrible with plants."** They walk together, making small talk.

 **"These remind me of the Revival Rose."** Her purple eyes widened in surprise. **"You play Duel Monsters?"** Mokuba grinned, glad to know a fellow fan. **"No but my brother is, he's the best."** They share a smile. With her clipping a few roses. **"Why don't you surprise him and take some home."** He frowns.

Tilting his head to the side, hair flops and shifts. **"How come?"** Her attention is on the ruby colored flowers. **"Flowers are a way of expression, much like art you can show people how you feel or what you like. Unless your allergic flowers can brighten anyone's day, it makes things more homey too."**

He thought about it, his family could use some flowers, not only does it make things look nice but they smell good as well. He knew two specific people who could use them. **"How much are they?"** Her eyes lowered a bit as she recalled today's event.

 **"Today there is a sale so all flowers are 50% off. However we do ask for those willing to donate at least 2 dollars."** His hand reaches into his pockets, searching for that leather wallet he keeps on him, he made sure to stock up all of his cash for today.

So he had plenty on hand, especially since this store wasn't expensive anyways. **"What's the donation for?"** The middle schooler frowns, seeing her sad small smile.

She tries to occupy herself by getting some more flowers together, finding hues of white, ice blue and ruby red as requested. **"There's a lot of ill children who die in the hospital because their families can't afford treatment. So the donation goes to the hospital so those in need can get better."**

Before any other questions could be asked they hear the ding of the bell. Someone opened the door to the shop. **"Mokuba?!"** Said boy turns and sprints, going towards the front to see Seto and Yami enter. **"Hey big brother~"** Steps follow. **"Ok Mokuba I got some more-Yami!? Kaiba-San!?"**

Crimson and ice blue eyes widen. Seeing the familiar small figure. It took a moment as her hair was in a high pony, making the colors of her hair easier to see. **"Yugi you work here?"** She scratches the back of her head. **"Yes I started work here recently. I wanna say last week?"** She clears her throat.

 **"Mokuba is there a specific way you want your bouquet made?"** Seto crossed his arms, seeing his sibling happily chatting with her. **"Can you split these into three small separate ones?"** She went to work immediately.

Trying to strongly ignore the two pairs of contrasting eyes staring at her form. She had no idea that little Moki was talking about Yami and Seto. She had to cough to cover up the giggle fit she was about to have. **"Ok that about does it, how do these look?"** He beamed taking them.

 **"These look awesome!"** He runs, placing the blue flowers in Seto's hands, and the red in Yami's before rushing right back to Yugi who despite her hardest efforts giggled. **"Will that be all?"** With a grin he set down 2 twenty and 1 ten dollar bills on the counter.

She ended up gaping, even with the amount of flowers used, the price would have been only fifteen dollars. **"Mokuba-this-this is too much."** She stutters, telling him to take back the change. But he places a white flower in her ear, causing a lovely shade of scarlet.

 **"Nope~ The fifteen dollars go for the flowers, while the remaining goes into the donation box."** Amethyst blink in and out in shock. **"But-but..."** She shrinks seeing his determined expression. **"Ok ok, you win."** Her hands were up, surrendering.

Her classmates saw as she took the money placing some in the cashier box, the other in a vase to the side. Yugi bows low, grateful **. "Thank you for both your purchase and your donation."** Yami saw his younger cousin give her a thumbs up.

 **"Thanks for the flowers. When are your days off? I wanna see you and my brother duel!"** Her face darkened with red. She waved her hands around frantically. **"That's ok! I'm not that good a dueler. I don't think-"** As she continued her light argument with the young Kaiba.

Yami was frowning. _'How can she not think she's good? She beat me with ease.'_ He shifts his gaze to Seto who was watching the scenery in amusement. His stature was relaxed. Even as Mokuba grabbed onto his pant leg. **"Tell her Seto. A duel wouldn't hurt."** He sighs.

Knowing very well that he would not give up no matter how many times he'd be told no. **"We'll see if we can set up a day. For now though we need to get going."** With a final set of goodbyes the trio head out the shop. Mokuba pouts seeing the limo all parked and waiting for them.

One by one they took a seat. **"Why'd you buy flowers?"** The youngest of the three explained some of the conversation between him and Yugi. **"You guys have been so tense lately, I told her I wanted flowers for you guys and a set for me. They look nice and smell good. Wanted to brighten up our days a bit."**

Back in the store a voice rings out from the employee backroom. **"Yugi? Can you help my daughter? She seems to be having trouble with bringing in some of the latest supply of fertilizer."** She heads out the door. **"Sure thing Mrs. Gardener."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: So that wraps up yet another chappy. Phew...these scenarios come to me yet it becomes so difficult to add in the details and editings but i did it ^_^ As usual guys if you like please feel free to read/review/fav/follow as I am always very happy to see your support**


	11. Chapter 11

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 11

 **Author Notes: Thank you to** Lady Psychopath **for faving! Ok we're here, ready to go! I do not own Yugioh~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was just one of those days...where you knew it would down right crappy. To start things off...it's raining, like down pouring raining. Second thing, Yugi woke up late, skipping breakfast.

Another thing? Just as she reached the school building, a car decided to screech to a stop, splashing her, uniform and all. She sighed...as water dripped off her bangs. The owner of said car? Duke Devlin.

Hot stuff extraordinaire, who also owns a game shop, rivaling her grandfathers store and in addition, happens to be both champion and creator to Dungeon Dice Monsters. A fun game with similar concepts to duel monsters, she found herself enjoying the game when it first came out.

As she mastered any and all games involving strategy and wit. Now if only he wasn't an asshole and flirt. As he didn't even notice Yugi's drenched predicament...let alone bothering to apologize.

He also just loved pissing off Joey. It was a fun pastime of his. Yugi and Tristan usually trying to calm the quarrel, however Duke would then go and piss off Tristan, leading to poor Yugi stuck trying to keep both boys from clobbering him.

So as Yami walked into homeroom he did not expect to see a wet and slippery Yugi practically dragging Joey away. **"Lemme go Yugi! Jus one punch on pretty boy's face!"** He was so close.

He could feel her small, slim fingers ready to slip. **"No Joey! You'll get in trouble. I told you I'm fine."** She pulled with all her strength, hoping to stop him from doing something stupid.

Now that Joey was friends with Yugi, he had her back, one hundred and fifty percent. He would no longer tolerate people messing with her, that including Duke.

Oh yeah, he saw what happened earlier. And wanted the egotistic jerk to apologize. But Duke didn't see what happened, and in the mood to rile the blonde up, said he did nothing wrong.

 **"Hell no, not until Dice man here says sorry."** Striking green eyes raised with his arms crossed, Duke watched the scene with amusement. **"And I'm telling you I didn't do anything wrong, so why don't you do us all a favor and pipe down."** Behind him was his little group of fangirls.

Both of his looks and his game. Yami was about to intervene, but someone beat him to it. **"Just knock it off both of you."** It was Tea Gardener. Yugi's violet eyes widened in shock. **"Gardener-San!"**

Tea went on to lecture both guys, making them turn away and go to their separate desks. The brunette glances at the soaked 16 year old. Wincing at how miserable she looked. **"Yugi why don't we head into the bathroom and try to dry you off?"** Grateful the short student manages a smile.

 **"I'd like to but..."** Her gaze turns to a steaming Joey, she didn't want to leave him there pissed off. Especially since he only did it for her sake. **"I'll calm him down Yugi. You go and dry off before you get sick."** She smiles seeing that familiar shade of red. **"Are you sure Yami?"**

He winks at her. **"Leave it to me."** With a small bow she rushes off. Tea quick on her heels. With a sigh Yami walks towards Joey's desk. **"You ok?"** His response starts off with a snort. **"Yeah, I'm fine, Yug ain't though. The dick refuses to say sorry for soaking her this mornin. Bastard..."**

 _In the Restroom..._

She ripped off paper towels, doing what she could to dry off her slick skin. Yugi felt very uncomfortable, her eyes catch her reflection in the mirror. Hair clung to her back, feeling grimy from the dirty water.

The clothes she wore wasn't so heavy but it was still damp. She sighed, not liking what she saw. **"Who do you and your friend think you are!? Messing with Dukey kins like that!"** Purple eyes winced at the high pitched voice.

It seemed as though Dukes fangirls followed to harass her. _'I knew I should've gone with Tea to her locker.'_ Her classmate was kind enough to loan her some extra clothes she had. But at the time Yugi said she'd simply meet her in the bathroom.

Oh how she regrets her decision. **"Well what do you have to say for yourself!?"** Slowly, she stepped back, hoping the trio of girls would just rant and leave. They had other ideas in mind much to her displeasure.

With a laugh one of them grips her hair. **"Ow!"** They tug, dragging the short girl to their faces, lifting her into the air. **"Hey! Stop it!"** Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. Tea glared harshly at the little group.

 **"Leave her alone!"** Tea had quite the reputation as a _ **'popular girl'**_ but unlike the stereotype she was actually really sweet. Usually she tried to keep the other cool kids in check.

However, even she wasn't too sure what to think of Yugi Muto, as some of the rumors were rather believable, others for the most part weren't. Many believed she was a he who liked cross dressing.

Others thought she was a girl who knew witchcraft and would curse those who got too close. Sending them to what's called the Shadow Realm, a darker, more torturous version of Hell.

However she had a change of heart after working with her at her mothers flower shop. Yugi despite her bullying and size was a determined hard worker, she never said why she wanted the job, but it was for personal reasons that she needed the money.

In all honesty she was appalled to learn that people were mean to such a kind caring girl. **"Tch, this like isn't over."** Yugi was dropped onto the floor while they left. Blue eyes do a look over. **"Are you hurt?"** Tea sighed in relief when Yugi shook her head.

 **"I'm ok...thank you."** She just wanted to cry, seeing that sad, pained expression on her face. **"Here, why don't you take off your clothes and change into these. I can't guarantee that they'll fit, but at least they're dry."** With a grateful nod, Yugi grabs the clothes, going into one of the stall doors.

A quick kerclunk of the lock and she went to changing. Tea stood guard, not wanting to risk those girls coming back and messing with her. **"Tea are you sure I can wear this I mean..."**

She couldn't hold back a smile at the shy student's reluctance. **"Yeah I'm sure."** The sight of her when she opened the stall door was absolutely adorable. **"You're so cute! Come one let's get back to class."**

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG

To be Continued

 **Author Notes: did i do good? next chappy will be based on what happens after this chappy~ Warning Tea may be ooc...but frankly i think this is how she'd be with an actual girl thats a friend. We don't see her interact too many times with girls and usually when she does its a rivalry of sorts.**

 **With that we're ending here. Thank you to all who are willing to read, and as always I love to see people liking this to the point where they fav/follow/review! See ya next time guys. Tchao for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Author Notes; Alright we're back and ready to roll! As mentioned before we're continuing on from the last chapter. What will happen? What crazy adventure will i lead Yugi on? Time to find out~ I do not own Yugioh.**

 **Edit: Oh frick i'm so sorry, people reviewed and I didn't add them T_T sorry! Lets see in addition to** Dark Yugi and Ern Estine 13624 **who are our** **usual kind contributions, we also have** XxVampire-AlisaxX **reviewed. so thank you guys!**

 **Um** Loki **reviewed as well but not too sure if its a compliment or an insult...**

 **In addition** **there's...** WeepingWings, devilhuntermistress, Tj56, D-MINI-Q **and** supergrandefan **who followed, with** WeepingWings **and** Tj56 **who followed! Thank you all so much for your support!**

 _Last time on It's In Your Eyes..._

 _A quick lock and she went to changing. Tea stood guard, not wanting to risk those girls coming back and messing with her. **"Tea are you sure I can wear this I mean..."** She couldn't hold back a smile at the shy student's reluctance. **"Yeah I'm sure."** The sight of her was absolutely adorable._

 _RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG_

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Now class let me take attendance. ... ... ... ... Tea Gardener? ... ... ... ... Yugi Muto?"** Joey couldn't stop glancing at the door, neither could Yami, it had been a good twenty minutes since they had last seen her and she still wasn't back.

Both practically slumped in their seats when they heard the door slide open. **"Miss Muto! Miss Gardener you two are late as I already called attendance And what are you wearing Miss. Muto!?"** That got Yami's attention.

He shifted his eyes and he sucked in a breath. _'Now I see why she took so long.'_ Tea decided to doll her up, and he had to admit, she had done well. The dress that was loaned though was a bit big and covered her shoulders flowing all the way down to her toes.

It was a simple white long sleeved dress, though it looked lovely on Yugi, with her haired slightly curled, a touch of makeup making her glow reminding him of an angel. He was captivated.

She fidgeted, her face reddening as she was very self conscious with people staring at her. **"My uniform got soaked when i got to school so Tea lent me some clothes to wear. I'm sorry for being late."**

The teacher's harshness softened, as she took in the explanation. **"Very well have a seat both of you."** Whispers rang about the classroom while the two walked to their desks. Yami couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Causing Tristan(who had arrived just before the bell) and Joey to snicker. **"Close ya mouth before flies shoot in Yams."** Taking his friends advice he turned to the board. Doing his best to focus on the class instead of how cute Yugi looked in the dress.

 **"Yugi you're so adorable and cute and ohhhh i just wanna hug you~"** The boys found the sight hilarious. Tea was smothering the girl. **"Tea-San!"** Her cheeks were grabbed.

Being stretched and pulled as a light stern look took place on the taller girls face. **"Not Tea-San. Tea or Tea-Chan, we work together and now we're friends so no formalities."** As she still pulls those round blushing cheeks. **"Ok?"** Hearing Yugi's shy soft voice altered into baby talk led Joey into hysterics.

 **"Tea you should hang out more often."** She agreed, loving Yugi to death, being an only child she always wanted a little sister to dress up and play with and she planned on doing just that. **"After school I'm invading your closet. From what you wear to work, I can tell you just have tshirts and jeans."**

Yami raised an eyebrow at his friends shrug and little pout **. "I already look like a middle schooler, Last thing I need is to wear dresses that make me look like an elementary schooler. And anyways dresses are expensive."** She didn't deny it.

Every once in a great while she'd like to wear dresses but most of the feminine outfits in her price range weren't to her tastes. Give her jeans, a tank top and maybe some chained jewelry and she'd be good. **"Well that's about to change! We're going shopping~"** Yugi groaned, she hated shopping.

Her eyes pleaded, no begged for help from her guy friends. But they all either didn't see it or chose to ignore it. **"Bye guys!"** Tea pulled Yugi by the arm, violet orbs narrowed as she muttered the word **"Traitors"** under her breath. **"Think she'll be ok?"** Tristan watched the girls go with a grimace.

Joey smirked with his hands lifted behind his head. **"Eh she'll be fine, she finally got herself a girlfriend to chat with. Now Yami you promised ta show me your place and your duel deck."** As worried as Yami was for Yugi, he also agreed that this was her chance to spend time with Tea as she seemed nice.

 **"Ok so you'll try on this one, and um oh this one and definitely this one~"** Clothes were thrown everywhere, but despite being out of her comfort zone Yugi was indeed enjoying herself. Although she did make a mental note to pay back her _'friends'_ later...

Tea was having a blast, her friend group were a bunch of fellow future dancers that in reality acted like snobs. They had good points to them, but they could be so annoying and backstabbing, not to mention competitive and judgmental.

Being a dancer was vigorous training, filled with diets and extreme competition. It was times like this where Tea could just forget... the little gamer was such a breath of fresh air.

So to celebrate their new friendship, Tea offered to buy all the clothes picked out, with Yugi being forced in her promise to wear said clothing. She couldn't really complain. Especially when she found a pair of black jeans and sweat jacket she really liked that was half off.

 **"Looks like it's that time again."** Tea and Yugi gazed at the clerk in confusion. **"What's going on?"** They notice the growing group of people gathering in the center of the mall. **"There are matches for the Dungeon Dice Monsters game. It's really interesting to watch."**

With a shrug both wander over there. Immediately Yugi caught on the what was going on in the match ups. **"That looks so hard."** Tea's brows furrowed as she watches the match.

She wasn't much of a gamer, and never even heard of this game. Recently it was brought to Japan, it's original creation took place in America. Baby blues sight amethyst, Yugi was captivated by the gameplay, she followed every movement.

Already knowing what both players were trying to do. **"You should play Yugi. I'd bet you dominate."** Blond bangs shoot out as she shakes her embarrassed to play in public. **"Yeah, how bout a match."**

Yugi gaped seeing that familiar shade of red hair. **"Serenity-Chan!"** She waved. **"Hi Yugi-Chan, it's great to see you."** Yugi bows and introduces the two. Smiling as both girls get along. **"So you're related to Joey?! Wow..."** Such a shocking revelation. They didn't look alike at all.

Causing Serenity to giggle. **"Yes I'm supposed to be meeting up with him soon. I'm bringing my boyfriend as well."** A blush came to her cheeks as she announced it, causing purple eyes to crinkle in content.

She was happy for the ginger. Serenity certainly made her experience in the hospital much more endurable. **"So come on Yugi, how bout you and me play a match. I'm still learning and my brother's always saying you're an amazing game player. It'll be fun!"** Reluctantly she accepts. **"Ok, let's do it!"**

Hidden in the crowd, green eyes gazed at the beautiful red head, astonished at the playful banter between the two girls. What was even more shocking was with the incredible skill the two displayed. With Serenity it was expected, after all he was teaching her. Yugi however was a lady of many hidden surprises.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Done~ Teehee I can't wait for the next chapter. Things are going to go down, and go down hard~ Also a heads up for things as you can clearly see are not fully canon.**

 **Not that I've received any but no reviews or pms complaining of the lack of canon ok? I'm just going with the flow for now! So with that I'm outta here. Tchao for now~**


	13. Chapter 13

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 13

 **Author Notes: Shout out time!** N.U. Sakura Yukihime, Phoebe1314, Queen of Yugioh **get a thank you for following!** N.U. Sakura Yukihime **and** Queen of Yugioh **thank you greatly for faving.** Dark Yugi **and** Ern Estine 13624 **kindly reviewed so thank you!**

 **Now...does anyone speak** Loki? **Because um well twice now he has sent a review and I have no idea what it means. I mean even my partner Sen is curious and interested in this guy and he doesn't even read the story!**

 **Sen: Yeah seriously i mean these statements make no sense, yet it's perfectly spelled. Is this an inside joke? Are you reading the wrong story? Is this a troll? In any case this is hilarious. Everyone who reads should check out the reviews of this story. All I can say Mako...is this is all your fault, you draw in all the crazies...**

 **Mako: v_v; Sigh...Ok so back to the topic at a hand. Commence the blood vessels popping. We'll soon find out who's it is that's pop pop poppin...hopefully it won't be mine while typing up all my stories~ I do not own Yugioh**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He was not a happy camper, sitting there with his friends looking at him with a mixture of concern and exhaustion. His face was stuck into a permanent scowl of anger. **"Joey don't you think you're overreacting?"** He spews a raspberry, strongly disagreeing with the question.

Tristan rolled his eyes, in no mood for his behavior. **"Come on dude what you did was harsh, Serenity was in tears."** Guilt gnawed for a moment in the blondes chest. Of course then he remembered why he was mad and shrugged it off. Yami looked out the window.

Seeing another rainstorm come roaring into Domino City. _'Hopefully Yugi and Tea will be able to calm her down.'_ He rubbed his ruby eyes with a sigh, wondering why things went the way they did.

 _flashback..._

 _ **"Wow Yugi-Chan that was amazing!"** It was a rather long duel between the two females. Yugi had during the whole game lost 1 heart point while Serenity lost all three, making her lose the match. Yugi shook hands with her. **"That was a great game! Thank you for playing."** Tea watched with a smile._

 _Glad to see the good sportsmanship. Taking a glance at the clock, the red head gasped. **"Oh no we took longer then i thought we would. We need to go see my brother. But i have no idea where my boyfriend is!"** Yugi picked up her bag, taking out her phone._

 _ **"If you want I can call Joey and let him know you're running late. We could even come if you want."** She received a smile of gratitude. **"Could you? That'd be great!"** She rushes off, hoping to find that familiar shade of black and red._

 _Time skip( **originally this was typed out but due to an error all that got deleted -_-; major apologies to all)**_

 _Duke was freaking out. After being found by his girlfriend, he was introduced to her friends, those friends being Tea and Yugi. And this left guilt and fear to course through his frame._

 _He's teased and made fun of Yugi ever since he moved into Domino city which was earlier into the year. His girlfriend obviously didn't know about this, and the fact that the short classmate of his didn't squeal but if anything bowed politely and pretended to meet for the first time made him feel bad._

 _She was a good person, and that made his behavior towards her inexcusable. Now he was worried, he had never met Serenity's brother before but it was stressed on many occasions that he could be very protective over her and was as stubborn as a mule._

 _Yugi was also concerned, sure Duke could be mean to her, but up until Yami came around, practically everyone did it to her. Grudges weren't in her, especially when she saw just how happy he made Serenity._

 _She held up the rear of the group, gulping as she sent a text to Yami, asking him and Tristan to be ready in case Joey loses it when they arrive. She didn't add specifics, but the Egyptian could tell something was wrong._

 _Tea stood behind the couple shooting a worried glance towards the girl. She knew without a doubt that things are not going to end well. **"Serenity!"** The door opened and the red head was pulled into a tight hug._

 _ **"Hey big brother what's up?"** He laughed, a bright smile on his face. That quickly turned into a scowl when he spotted the bad boy flirt. **"What are You doing here Devlin!?"** He grabbed his sisters wrist, practically throwing her behind him._

 _Shielding her, his honey gold eyes glanced towards the two girls. **"Tea Yugi get in here, while I call the coppers."** Serenity was shocked, her brother never acted this way before, so cold and rude. **"Joey stop! Duke is my boyfriend!"** It was a tense silence._

 _Yugi held her breath, sending glances to Yami and Tristan who just walked into the room after hearing the commotion. **"Hell NO!"** Joey leaped, as if a bomb went off and exploded, cursing as his two friends dragged him bag._

 _He fought, fought as hard as he could to hit the guy. Duke took a step back, in all honesty he was terrified. Joey meant every threat he was spewing from his mouth. Serenity was appalled. Slapping her brother across the face. An action that caused time to stop._

 _ **"I can't believe you Joseph Wheeler! How can you be so mean to him!? Come on Duke, let's go!"** She had no idea why he was acting this way, but it was clear to her that her kind, loving brother had changed._

 _She dragged Duke away, Joey broke the grip his classmates had on him. But he didn't chase after them oh no, he was far too angry to do so, he was only looking out for her, not trusting the Dice man._

 _He flirted with his fangirls, he picked on Yugi, caused himself problems, and this was the same guy that his baby sister would always talk about on the phone as a sweet, caring, loyal charmer? He honestly didn't see it._

 _ **"Don't come cryin ta me when he breaks yar heart like that grade A asshole he is!"** He slammed the door closed...hard! So much so the entire place vibrated from the ferocity. Tristan and Yami stayed to try cool Joey off from his rage ranting. While Yugi and Tea went to find Serenity._

 _Present_

Yugi and her friend split up ages ago, hoping that they could catch up the the pair. But so far there was no such luck, the winds raged as the storm arrived. Making it difficult to see. **"Serenity-Chan! Serenity-Chan where are you!? Duke-San!"** It was no use, no one could hear with the pouring ran.

Thunder and lightning boomed and clashed into the dark menacing sky. She didn't give up, she sped up, her eyes looking all around her. She tried calling the girl, but received nothing but voicemail. The petite gamer cursed.

She was freezing, her entire body shook from the hard pelting drops of rain. Faintly she could hear the sound of a bell chiming. **"Are you crazy kid!? Running around in a storm as dangerous as this. Get in here before you freeze to death or get struck by lightning."** Said person grabs her sleeve.

Literally pulling her in. Yugi apologizes, not wanting to be a bother. But the woman tells her to stop. **"Stay in here until the storm goes away. Wait here while I get some towels to dry you off."** The elderly lady walks away, leaving a soaked Yugi standing there.

It had seemed she wasn't the only one getting sanctuary from the rain. Her eyes interlocked with a concerned gray gaze. Yugi sighs in relief, holding a sopping hand to her chest. **"Oh thank goodness you're both ok. I was worried when the thunder clouds came in."** Duke blinked, surprised.

Saying nothing as Serenity stood up from their table, taking a towel from the elderly baker who returned with warm dry towels. **"Here lets dry you off before you catch a cold."** Yugi sneezed, only proving the baker and Serenity's point further

 **To be continued**

 **Author Notes: Ok ending it here! So yeah thank you to Loki because he raised both mine and Sen's curiosity to the point where Sen demanded that this story get finished and uploaded as fast as possible.**

 **So remember ladies and gents, support is always a lovely thing as it keeps me going with typing these chapters. So if you like please be sure to review/fav/follow. Thanks you guys! Tchao for now~**


	14. Chapter 14

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 14

 **Author Notes: So we]re back, now last chappy there was a sibling squabble. Now Yugi is determined to patch things up and to make things better. Now there are two problems, mainly Duke's guilt, and Joey's stubbornness. Let's see what happens. I do not own Yugioh**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a rather tense moment in Joey's apartment. Everyone was drenched from the storm, and Joey was still wearing a very heated scowl. Everyone's eyes were dead straight on him.

When Tea returned to the apartment without Yugi and the missing couple the group ran out in a panic and searched for them, eventually stumbling onto the bakery. Serenity before their arrival was listening to Duke.

As he explained everything, from teasing Yugi to taunting her brother at school and being a jerk. Her face revealed nothing as he told her. Yugi piped in every once in awhile, defending the dice man.

At the end of it Mr. Cool and Suave bowed, as low as he possibly could, formally apologizing to Yugi and then to his girlfriend. Yugi already forgave him, so long as he not only takes good care of Serenity but stops hurting others.

Serenity remains silent, before she smiles with a small giggle. **"Yugi-Chan, you sound like a mom lecturing a bad boy boyfriend."** It takes a moment before both girls chuckle, leaving a poor sheepish Duke.

 **"Of course I forgive you, seeing how Yugi wasn't offended. But you do need to apologize to Joey. I need to too."** They had heard it all, surprising the bunch when they heard squishy footsteps.

Leading us to now. The blonde hot head was still pissed, but after a good tongue lashing from everyone, he was able to see the couple as they were, then from his bias perspective. He sighs, scratching his hair.

 **"You cause my sis any trouble and I'll kill ya. Ya got dat!?"** Yugi smiled, knowing that the stubborn Wheeler finally accepted them. **"Congrats Serenity!"** With a squeal she hugs her brother. All past rage forgotten. Joey mutters under his breath.

Already getting the feeling that he was going to regret his decision. Duke was grinning ear to ear. Yami was comforting a happy but depressed Tristan, who had a crush on the beautiful ginger. However despite his feelings he was glad for the girl.

 _Time Skip~_

She was sleeping, well not exactly sleeping per say. More along the lines of cat napping **. "Yugi?"** Yami tiled his head with a slight frown. It wasn't like the little angel to be snoozing before homeroom. **"Hey Yami!"** He cringed, even if he was awake...it was still too early for loud voices.

Tea smiled approaching the pair. **"What's up?"** Her gaze widening and a quiet squeal of the sleeping midget. **"Nothing much, Yugi hey Yugi you need to get up."** He nudges her gently, but she doesn't stir. Causing her friends confusion and worry to grow.

 **"Yugi-Chan is usually a morning person. Wonder why she's so tired."** They had no answers as of now. No one expected the sliding door to suddenly slam open. It shocked everyone, Yugi practically leaped from her seat in fright.

The culprit who committed such a morning taboo was none other then Duke. He frantically glanced left and right, before stumbling upon the yawning girl. Right on his heels is Joey. Who was chasing the guy. Tristan walked in calmly, following the two.

Ever since Duke was officially blessed by Joey it's been a nonstop time of arguing, chasing and wrestling. Whether it was Duke and his snarky comments, a bet gone wrong or Joey yapping the wrong thing.

Their peacekeeper was none other then Yugi, who at this point was going back into her sleepy daze. But then she felt a rumble and hands on her back. **"Stop hidin behind Yug you coward!"** She sighs, tears at the edges of her eyes from exhaustion.

 **"Guys quit it."** Immediately the two quarreling frenemies stop and look at their classmate in concern. **"What's wrong Yugi?"** She stretches with another yawn, several of her bones cracking in the process.

Ruffling her hair she explains how she and her grandfather have been redecorating the house. Moving furniture, throwing away garbage, and how all the moving around made it way into the night. **"How come?"** Too tired to explain she reaches into her bag.

Pulling out a letter. Yami takes it, and with Yugi's permission reads it out loud. Their friends circle the boy, eager to see what is going on in the Muto household.

 _ **Dear Grandpa,**_

 _ **Hey Grandpa it's Mai! How are you and Yugi doing? I'm sure my little cousin is still as adorable as she was when she was a baby~ Listen I finally got time off of work and I'm due for a vacation.**_

 _ **Do you think it would be ok if I head over to Japan and stay with you for a couple weeks? I put my new number on the bottom of this letter so be sure to call me to let me know ok?**_

 _ **My folks send their regards as well, love you, can't wait to hear from you soon!**_

 _ **Sincerely Mai~**_

All eyes blink before reaching that familiar wave of black, blonde and red. **"Your cousin is coming?"** She nods, zombielike. **"You never told us you had relatives other then your grandfather. What about your parents?"** She winces, not liking where this line of questioning is going.

 **"I in all honesty never even knew I had a cousin. From what my grandpa told me my uncle went abroad to America and fell in love with my aunt. They haven't visited in years, I guess I was just a baby when they last came. But they had a daughter, Mai who is a couple years older then me."** She shrugs.

Purposely keeping the topic of her parents in the dark, she was in no mood to bring them up. "He called her the other day and she's apparently flying in a couple days, so we've been busy cleaning and making the room for her."

As tired as Yugi was, she was also excited, even though they had only spoken a short while over the phone, she liked Mai and couldn't wait to properly meet her. Tea brings up the question all of them had been eager to ask. **"Do you need any help?"** They could tell it was a huge strain on her, on both of them.

She smiles, grateful. **"That'd be great, my grandfather was actually worried that we weren't going to finish on time and just hire a cleaning crew. But if you guys were willing to help, we'd have more hands so we'd finish faster."** Joey grins pulling up a bicep. Flexing it with a closed fist.

 **"Just leave it to us Yug! We'll get it clean in no time~"** Everyone laughs in agreement. Just then the teacher walks in, signaling for class to start and the students return to their regular seats. **"Ok time for attendance. Then afterwards we'll take our test!"** The entire class groans...none of them studied.

to be continued~

Ern Estine 13624, Dark Yugi **thanks for once more reviewing~**

 **Author Notes: Ending it here! I got the plans acoming! And I've introduced Mai~ I like her she's cool! And if you think about it her and Yugi look similar, blond bangs in front, purple eyes...eheheee~ Please tell me someone understands me...o.o;**

 **But anyways yeah ending there, got the next ideas ready to roll! If you like please feel free to support with faving/following/reviewing as those always brighten up my day! Tchao for now folks~**


	15. Chapter 15

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 15

 **Author Notes: We're back phew. Things are hectic but it's ok because we're here and ready to continue the next chappy!** **For the record guys check the profile often as usually if i take awhile and there's nothing important stated in the author notes, you guys will find out news on the profile.**

 **H.o.l.y Crap! Almost 4500 views for this story! I'm so happy! In addition** cmkyrian, SnarryLover91, Jaylonni Love, Goddess-of-the-Forest1013 **and** Pharaohsprincess2015 **followed~ With** SnarryLover91 **and** Jaylonni Love **faved. Thanks a bunch guys~**

 **Not to mention...someone has kindly taken up to betaing this story! Which will be a massive help seeing how I make a ton of mistakes and Sen isn't too much into reading this one. So major shout outs to** Jaylonni Love **!** **Alrighty time to get a moving, I do not own Yugioh.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"ACHOO!"**

Joey and dust really don't mix well. The gang was in the game, some were cleaning, some were moving furniture and others were...reading a magazine? **"Tristan what are you doing!? You're supposed to be helping!"** Tea was scowling, not at all happy.

He grins sheepishly. **"Sorry but one of my favorite models is in this issue. Valentina~"** Yugi rolls her eyes in amusement at the argument while continuing to sweep. The shop was closed today as her grandfather wasn't feeling too well. Currently the elder was at the doctors office for a checkup.

Yami, however did not have the same reaction as the small girl. He narrows his eyes, crimson hues turning several shades darker than their original color. **"If you have time to look at magazines then you can help clean up! Considering Yugi's cousin is going to be here any day now."**

Tristan winced, seeing everyone except the mentioned girl glaring at him. Raising his hands in surrender, the brunette puts the model themed article on the table; the cover showing a beautiful American blonde with violet eyes shining in the photo.

Time seems moves slowly, Tristan noticed, for the group as they continue to work. The other volunteer, Duke, couldn't make it seeing as how his store was still open.

But a lot was getting done with the few people that did arrive; floors were cleaned, the living room was rearranged to have more space and the rooms upstairs were being reorganized to fit the newest occupant.

Yugi sighs, stretching her arms, she was glad that there was no homework today, because from the looks of it, she'll be up late again tonight. **"I'm going to bring down some stuff from the attic."**

 **"Do you need assistance, Yugi,"** Yami immediately offered as he looked up from the table that he was in the process of wiping down. **"Yeah Yug, us guys can get whatever yer** **going ta get, we can get for ya,"** Joey piped as Tristan nodded his head in agreement.

 **"No it's ok! Why don't you guys take a break? There should be some drinks in the fridge. I'll be back in a bit."** She hops up the stairs, leaving her friends downstairs. With a shrug at her dismissal, Joey makes a beeline for the fridge, taking out enough sodas for everyone. **"Man she has a lot of energy."**

All of them were covered in dirt and sweat. **"You're telling me! And she's been doing this for days."** A click and the cool fizzy drink spurts a bit, a sigh of content escapes the blonde punk as he chugs it. Tea falls onto the couch with a plop.

Her feet were aching. **"I wonder what her cousin is like."** Each of the group has their own little image of this mysterious relative. Each surprisingly having different hair colors.

It had been a bit of time since the young tri-hair colored teen had made her way up the stairs. Brows furrowed as the group turned to look at the stairwell, Yami voicing the question everyone was thinking. **"What's taking Yugi so long?"**

Suddenly they heard a loud crash and floor shaking thump upstairs. Concerned, they ran up the stairs towards the source of the sound; legs pushing harshly against the steps.

 **"Yugi! Are you ok?!"** They found her clutching her arm, boxes scattered all around her tense frame. Yami was the first to move, kneeling beside the injured teen. **"What happened?"**

 _Time Skip_

 **"You sprained your arm? How'd that happen?"** Duke analyzing the bandage wrapped securely underneath her uniform. **"I slipped on one of the steps with a box in my hands. But I'm ok,"** Yugi sheepishly explained to the raven haired male.

When Yami and the rest of the cleaning crew found her, they immediately thought to bring her to the hospital. But Yugi was not having it, saying that it wasn't too bad of an injury.

Her grandfather had come home at that moment and tended to her injured limb examining it and lecturing the girl in the process. She was very lucky, she could've sustained worse wounds.

 **"I don't want you doing anymore cleaning and redecorating Yugi. What we've accomplished is more than enough and you're not to use that arm."** Reluctantly she was forced to agree, it irritated her, as her friends and grandpa were taking care of her.

As sweet as the gesture was, she didn't want anyone to fuse over her, it made her feel as if she were a burden to her loved ones. The teacher walked in, a happy smile on her face, granted this woman was always in a good mood, but today she was practically glowing in delight.

 **"Class I have an announcement before anything else! In two weeks our school will be hosting the annual cultural festival! And our class is going to be doing a play! Now last month all of you voted on your favorite story and the majority of you chose the Swans Story!"**

Students cheered and booed at the news, it split between the girls and boys. **"Now stop that whining! Today we'll be voting on who will act in the play."** Everyone took out a piece of paper, writing the names of their classmates for the following roles...

 _Lissa_

 _King_

 _Lissa's brothers 1-11_

 _crow_

 _narrator_

 _old lady_

 _Lissa's father_

 _Lissa's step-mother_

 _Arch Bishop_

 _Arch Bishop's daughter_

 _Arch Bishop's lacky_

 _minor characters-nobles, soldiers, animals. servants, musicians_

 **"There's not enough people in our class to do all these characters and set up the background props and costumes!"** One boy yelled, he was hoping to get this entire idea thrown away. It was Weevil. He had an odd obsession with insects.

Another disagreed greatly with the idea. **"Yeah, how do you expect us to do it all within two weeks!?"** His friend Rex shouted alongside him, nicknamed as the Dino Dude. The teacher clapped, ready to land the class the next bombshell.

Most of the unenthused students shuddered, she seemed way too happy for their liking. **"This class, Doctor Crowler's theatrics class and Mr. Pegasus's art class will also be assisting with the play, as a matter of fact all of us are going to combine to do this performance~"**

Groans escalated, there was definitely no way out of it now. Girls were whispering to each other in excitement. Yami leaned over to Yugi, nudging her lightly with his elbow before whispering.

 **"What is the 'Swans' story about?"** She giggled, seeing his puzzled expression. He had clearly never heard of it before. **"I'll tell you after class."** Satisfied he brings his attention back to Miss. Grace.

 **"Now after school today the announcements will be made as to who's casted. And we'll begin working on the script!"** It was at that moment that the bell rang overhead, prompting everyone to gather their belongings to move on their next class; giving those dreading the next couple of weeks reprieve.

Some of them rushed out the door, leaving a dust cloud in their wake. **"Have a good day everyone!"** Tea jumps on Yugi. **"This is going to be so much fun!"** Both girls chuckle as they continue down the hall with Yami trailing behind.

The quizzical expression he wore earlier remained etched into his features as he followed his friends. Yugi had promised she would explain to him after class, now it was time to make good on her promise lest he die of curiosity. **"So, now will you tell me what the Swan's story is?"** Poor Yami...

to be continue

 **Author Notes: Done for now~ Omg** Jaylonni Love **You make my life so much easier with this story as you added details and punctuation I desperately needed! Of course I added and fixed some last minute things~ Can't let you do all the work after all! (Thank this person greatly!)**

 **Ok so I know the Swan's movie is an old and probably unheard of story, but I love the story and movie! I finally found it after years of searching, I adore the artwork and music!**

 **So for the sake of also changing things up from the cliche disney movies, we're doing this! No worries I'll have the story explained in the next chappy. Thank you Yugi-Chan! But with that, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this so far! Tchao for now!**


	16. Chapter 16

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 16

 **Author Notes: Yay another chappy ready to go! But first as per usual it is time for the shouts outs of gratitude~ Kicking it off is** Jaylonni Love, Ern Estine 13624, **and** BreakfastForLife **for reviewing.**

kelael **and** BreakfastForLife **kindly faved! With** yama-chan82201, Digi Duskproud,makaylaatw and BreakfastForLife **following too lol. You guys this story has over 5000 views.**

 **That's the most views for any of my stories. You guys have no idea how grateful and amazed i am with your incredible support! So I'd best not disappoint ^_^ I do not own Yugioh~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _Long long ago in a kingdom far away. There lived a king who had twelve children, 11 sons and 1 daughter named Lissa. They had a happy childhood full of singing, dancing, and playing._

 _However, that all changed when the king got married. He had brought his new wife home, and she was introduced to the children. She didn't care for them and wanted them all gone._

 _The King, his sons, and daughter all went to bed, sleeping peacefully; completely_ _unaware that, that day would be the last time their family would be together. Because the Queen was a witch, whom late in the night, had concocted a series of brews and spells_ _to get rid of her step children, starting with Lissa; whom the king loved and adored._

 _She at first tried to corrupt the girl, however it had seemed that she had powers of her own and was protected from the wicked enchantments. So she then came up with a different idea, she casted another spell; this one changed her appearance._

 _One completely different from her true beauty, into one that was ugly, making it so that no one would be able to recognize her; not even her doting father. With an evil laugh the queen broke the mirror in Lissa's room. Satisfied with her work she went into her sons bedchamber. All of them awoke as she entered._

 _Flapping her arms she ran around while chanting. They shifted, turning into black birds, but like with Lissa things didn't go the way the evil witch planned. Instead of birds as dark as the night sky they changed into beautiful snow white swans, each wearing a golden crown upon their heads._

 _Enraged she chased them, wanting them gone from her sight and the castle. She had succeeded in making them leave, banishing them forever, although she had been given a bit of struggle as some of the boys managed to nip at her with their newly made bodies._

 _That morning Lissa woke and dressed, finding nothing but her shattered mirror. She was confused but thought nothing of it as she descended down into the dining area for breakfast. The King and his wife were there eating peacefully. But the king was rattled._

 _None of his princes or princess showed up, it was odd, and rather worrisome. But than Lissa came. Instead of happiness at seeing his daughter, there was rage. Thanks to the cruel woman's magic, the king couldn't tell that the dirty, ugly girl in front of him was Lissa._

 _So he sent his men and dogs to get rid of her. The queen was sitting there, finishing her meal as if nothing was wrong with the situation. If anything she cracked a devilish smile behind her cup of wine._

 **"Um Yug? Question, how come da king didn't recognize her voice or somethin?"** She giggled lightly, amused. Joey was one of the boys who were complaining about the Swans story play, yet here he was sitting attentively as Yugi retold said story to Yami.

Surprisingly as she began reciting the tale, she ended up attracting a growing audience of classmates. **"I'm not sure. I think the King only saw her appearance, not able to take the time to listen to her voice, or was blind due to the spell. No one truly knows.** " He nods, blonde hair flapping up and down.

Tea clutches her hands. **"Continue the story Yugi-Chan!"** She was captivated with Yugi's story telling skills. Hearing people mumble words of agreement, she continued as requested.

 _She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, still upset and confused with her father's harshness. By order of the king his guards had his dogs chase after her. Despite her status her swift legs carried her far. And she managed to outrun her human hunters._

 _Eventually however she tripped and the fanged canines caught up. But unlike with her father, the dogs knew that this was their playmate and princess._ _Relief coursed through her heart as she was met with licks instead of growls or deep penetrating teeth._

 _Now banished from her home she travels, her canine friends returning to the palace. Lissa walks into a forest, stumbling upon a beautiful clear pond._ _Staring down into it, she sees her drastically changed form._

 _Realization hits her heart and now understands why her father ran her out. She cries, no longer bearing to look at her hideous reflection, moving deeper and deeper into the thick forest._

 _Exhausted she finally stops and rests against a large tree. There in the midst of her slumber, she dreams of her brothers, she was back to normal and once more the group of 12 were merrily playing. Singing dancing and even reading a fancy picture book that always captivated their attention._

 _Though sadly that joyful dream became a nightmare, as in her dream the earlier day's events with her father, and her brother's vanishing woke her. Utterly feeling cold and alone she questions where her missing brothers were._

 _She then vowed that no matter what, no matter how long it would take or where she must go, she would find them. They would be together again._ _With renewed determination she continued onwards._

 _Not knowing where she was going, she walked into the unknown, fighting against the elements that dared to slow down her path._ _Unaware of the time and place young Lissa stumbled upon an old lady, who concerned for the lonely sad girl offered to take her in._

 _Lissa had asked if the kind woman had ever run into her brothers and had sadly said she had not._ _But what she did say got the girls attention. **"What I did see was 11 beautiful swans floating down the river; each wearing a golden crown. They flew into the sky, flapping far far away."**_

 _The little princess wondered if those swans were indeed her siblings._ _She had remembered how none of them were at the dinner table for breakfast, and could only figure that her stepmother had been the cause of it._ _It wasn't until the cold distant woman came that their family broke apart._

 _Years went by and Lissa was still cursed, living with the elder by the ocean until she had passed. Often she thought of her brothers, and with age came wisdom, her determination growing all the more strong; unaware_ _that her brothers were looking for her as well._

 _They did not know that Lissa had also been cursed and banished from the palace. So as Swans they returned to their old home, hoping to find their beloved sister._ _The guards were mystified at the sight of the beautiful birds, but the queen still alive and well was angry at the sight._

 ** _"Why are you miserable swans_** _ **back!? I told you never to return! EVER!"** She then ordered her soldiers to kill them, promising a reward for each dead swan. M_ _otivation tightly gripping their hearts, they hastily set about firing cannons at the 11 majestic beings._

 _The Youngest sibling of the bunch Peter, though was as fearful of death as the rest of his brothers, wanted to see if his sister whom always loved and cared for him was there._

 _He bravely flew into her room, finding no one there, causing that hope to diminish. In fact for all those years since her departure, the room had remained untouched, unchanged. Disappointed he soared out, alerting his brothers and together they all flew away, avoiding the flying arrows and canons._

The bell rings, instantly many of Yugi's audience groan in annoyance. They weren't even halfway done with the story and yet all of them had to leave study hall and go to class.

 **"Yugi let's skip class, than you can finish the story!"** She shakes her head with a small chuckle, it growing all the more when some people even agreed with Joey. Actually some of them already skipped class to listen in on the short girls narration. **"No Joey, we can finish it another time."** Yami nodded and stood up.

He was greatly fascinated with the folktale. And though he was disappointed in having to wait as the rest of the group, he would be patient. Already he had been thinking up multiple scenarios where the princess would be reunited with her brothers.

An idea came to Tea who beamed at her friend. **"Oh! We have to stay after school today so we can choose who's going to act out what characters for the play! We're probably going to be waiting awhile for everyone to show. You can finish it then!"** Yugi nodded with a shy blush in agreement.

Her friends and interested classmates cheer at the idea. **"Ok we can do it then."** She had made sure to send a text message to her grandfather of her late arrival home. He tended to be a worrywort since the incident with Ushio, not that she could blame him.

 **"So what do you think of the story so far Yami?"** He smiles down at her. **"It's very interesting, and it's easy to understand and sympathize with the characters. I didn't know you had so many talents little one. You always seem to surprise me."**

Her face tinges pink at the compliments. **"I-I wouldn't say I'm talented Yami."** He shakes his head, denying her claims. So badly he wished Yugi could see herself through his eyes.

 **"You don't give yourself enough credit. You're an incredible duelist, you know how to care for the ill, you can cook incredible meals, you give people very well needed advice and you are able to captivate an audience with your stories."** He fingers each one.

The heat on her cheeks growing as he goes on. **"Yugi, you're able to bring light into people's lives. You have no idea how many people appreciate that."** _'Myself included.'_ She had never thought that anyone would praise her like this.

For so long she didn't consider herself someone that was needed in life. It was an odd sensation for her, as warmth spread into her chest. She found herself smiling, tears at the corner of her eyes. **"Thank you Yami."** They parted ways, the flower of love budding in their chests.

To. Be. Continued!

 **Author Notes: A bit of a long chappy but a good one none the less! Gears are turning, the plot is forming and I got Yugi and Yami's feelings to truly begin~ Now up to now, Yami and Yugi have been in the friend zone with sparks of feelings here and there, but that time has now passed!**

 **Soon...soon we shall get out yumi/puzzle shipping that we all greatly crave! But ce la vi that must wait.** Jaylonni Love **once again receives a huge thanks for assisting with the editings of these chappys~**

 **And as always thank you all for your support and i hope to see you guys next time. Please feel free to fav/follow/review as it definitely makes my day! Tchao for now!**


	17. Chapter 17

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 17

 **Author Notes: Ok folks, so...I typed this chapter out and I can only say this. Too fricking long! I know I know, that you all don't care about length(well most of the time)**

 **But I hate overly long chapters as they're a pain to read/edit so this story is once more being separated into more than one chapter! Sorry guys, I do not own Yugioh~ Oh yeah before I forget, shout outs/thank yous are down below after the chappy~ You guys are totally awesome!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Come on Yugi!"** It was a rather hectic day for our dear heroine, as of this moment she is being dragged across the hall. Fortunately she isn't being swept away by bullies, sadly though she is not being kidnapped from Yami either.

Nay, the people taking her away was Tea and Joey, who were both eager in the continuation of...'Swan's' Yugi narration. Yes, the moment the bell rang the two leaped to their feet and gripped both of her small, smooth hands.

Leading us to now, where the two gently sit Yugi down, and both plopped right in front of her. Now Tea usually isn't so immature and impatient, however the Swans story was perhaps one of her most favorite fairytales of all time.

And hearing her friends deep descriptions, it made it seem like the story itself was real, come to life. Joey well... it's Joey, he wanted to know how it ended. Yami, Duke, and Tristan walked down the halls like normal people; not at all concerned (ok maybe a teeny bit concerned) for their little friend.

 **"Ahahaha ok ok. Now let's see last time the eleven swans had left their old home. You see when they were banished they searched for both their sister and a new home to live..."**

 _So they flew, and one of the swans noticed someone on the ground. Feeling desperate, he floated down, hoping to find some information on their missing sister._

 _Unknown to them, that very person was their sister, however she was sleeping and since she was still effected by the spell the once beautiful maiden was unrecognized. **"Excuse me? My brothers and I are looking for a girl named Lissa. Have you seen her?"**_

 _He worried when receiving no response. Only now looking at her sleeping figure, he realizes that it would be rude to disturb her, and flaps back towards the sky._

 _ **"I didn't find out anything, that girl was sleeping!"** While he ascended to his fellow swans, a couple feathers fell onto her, she sits up hearing his shouts. They fly away, and she runs following them, screaming for them to return._

 _But they were too high above and couldn't hear her. Upset she walks, wondering how she could find them and be rid of the wicked enchantment on her. She freezes when stumbling upon a wounded deer that was painfully limping towards the edge of the cliff._

 _Before she could stop it, the injured animal falls, landing into a large crystal clear pond. She watches, captivated, because with her own eyes she see's a miracle. The bleeding deer came out of the water, it's wound gone and fur shining in the sun._

 _Lissa ponders, could she be cured of her curse? Alas the possibility came with risks. There was no other way for her to reach it than to jump into the pond much like the deer did. However at this height, the chances of surviving was slim._

 _Fear clutched her heart as she contemplated. Her attention turned to a sound up above, the sound of beating wings. Eyes widening in shock, she saw a cluster of white and gold. **"My brothers! It's me Lissa! Please come down!"** Incredibly they heard her and landed by her side._

 _They were cautious, their feathered bodies fluttered and fluffed with anxiety. **"Lissa?"** They couldn't believe that their beloved sibling was so ugly, she cried at their harsh words. Trying to reason with them, saying that like them she too was under a spell by their step mother._

 _The poor girl was heartbroken, hearing their denials of the truth, that she could not be the girl they had searched so long for, and determined to prove it was truly her, she decided to take a grand risk._

 _One that could cost her, her very life. She runs, her brothers watching as she gains speed, unsure as to what was going on. Then screech in fear for the girl as her plan is unraveled._

 **"Well!? What happened Yuge!? What happened to da princess?"** The blonde was hushed horribly by his fellow peers all having irritated expressions. Like before a large audience gathered at the narration. **"Give me a chance Joey."** He nods, practically shrinking in the crowd of attentive listeners.

 _She dives right off the cliff. Falling into the depths of the pond. Gravity took its course, the swans fluttered their wings as fast as they possibly could, desperate to reach her._

 _Lissa lands just before they're able to successfully grab her. She penetrates the enchanted water, it engulfing her fully. All eleven brothers circle it, panic flowing through each and every one of them._

 _Our heroine breaks the surface before any of them are able to dive under to her rescue, the swans suck in a sharp breath. Because their sister came out, once more in her true radiant form._

 _Back to normal, her words true the whole time, all of her siblings felt ashamed, apologizing profusely for not believing her. Easily she forgives them, only feeling pure joy at being reunited with her family. Together they soar up to their temporary camp. Lissa on the back of her eldest kin._

 _Evening falls by the time they arrive, and when her feet touch the ground she's startled. For one by one, the eleven animals transform, becoming human. Tears are in her eyes as she embraces them, remembering their faces all so clearly._

 _It had been discovered early on that during the day they would be forced into becoming swans, but by night they'd be able to go back as men. They celebrate, eating a grand meal by a roaring fire, dancing, singing and telling tales, much like they has done when they were younger._

 _However the joyous mood turned somber when Christian, the eldest of the twelve reveals that they must leave Lissa while they go to a home they created during their separation._

 _She begs that they not abandon her. They had just found one another, she couldn't bare being without them again. Christan holds her as she cries, pain stringing everyones hearts._

 _But what could they do? They had no ship to travel across the harsh sea, it would also be too dangerous for her to travel upon one of their backs. Another rises to his feet, Adam, a thought had come up, a possible solution for their concerns._

 _They could create a net, made of flexible bark and leaves, one large enough to carry her, without fear. An agreement was made, the boys worked fast within the night, and by morning they were able to leave, their sister along for the ride._

 _Four of the eleven brothers took an end of the net, clamped in between their beaks, the remaining seven surrounded the four, guarding them from any possible troubles that come their way._

 _Lissa sang songs to entertain them and to make the time go by. However they began to worry, the sun was soon going to set, and there is only one little area in the center of the ocean that could hold them for the night, but it was still just so far away._

 _Despite the odds they pressed on, determination deep within their bones as they refused to turn back. A future with their entire family was at stake. Lissa clasps her hands in prayer, wishing her brothers to stay strong and arrive safely._

 _A storm rolls in, thunder and lighting rage with the on going rain but they continue onwards, never wavering. The small mass of earth was within their sights, they beat their wings as fast as they could, refusing to rest until they reach it._

 _Amidst the down pour, they could feel the magic that coats their bodies beginning to wear off. A chain reaction occurs as the brothers one by one land on the rock. A repeated cycle takes place, one becomes human, pulling the next swan downwards while they shift, only to assist their fellow shapeshifers._

 _Finally Lissa and her four carriers were the last to make it without injury. Relief was all they could feel as exhaustion took full swing. Lissa sang an old lullaby, one that she used to sing to them long ago._

 _Her brothers closed their weary eyes using one another as support. She kneels on the ground, keeping watch over them as they sleep. Suddenly a crow lands on the bare tree upon the little island the twelve rested for the night on._

 _This was not the first time he had encountered the banished royal princes. Matter of fact he was a friend of theirs, and always enjoyed visiting them. Out of habit he counts their number and becomes puzzled. For so long he had counted eleven, but tonight found twelve._

 _Lissa notices his outspoken confusion and introduces herself. The black bird laughs, now remembering how the brothers often spoke of their beloved sister. He was glad for them finding their long lost sibling, but still felt bad for them._

 _They were still under a terrible spell, one that forced them to question their nature, to be man, or to be animal? It was a difficult existence for them, though they never complained or showed their feelings on the subject. Lissa greatly wishes to save them._

 _To set them free of their spell. And asks if the wise bird knew of any way she help them. And fortunately...he does. Her focus is entirely on him as he explains the dangers she would have to go through for their freedom._

 _ **"You must follow my instructions very, Very carefully my dear. For if you make a single mistake during this process, your brothers will die as consequence!"** She nods, gulping as the heavy weight of fear enters her chest._

 _Nonetheless she knew, this was the only way to help them. She would do whatever it took. **"This will be a test of courage, endurance and strength. Not many could accomplish what you're to set out to do, are you sure you're capable of handling it?"** Lissa asks the crow to tell her what she must do._

 _He admires her conviction and does as requested. **"Alright, near the little cove you are going to live there, will be this stinging nettle that grows. Now only this and the one in the cemetery over by the palace can be used. You must remember that."** He waits for her nod in understanding before continuing._

 _Lighting flashes in the dark cold sky and he inches closer to her. **"Now once you find it, with your bare hands and only bare hands you'll gather the nettle, crush it with your feet and use to make tunics. One for each brother."** He raises his wing, emphasizing the importance of creating all eleven._

 _ **"Once they're all made you can place it upon them, the moment the tunics touch their feathers, they will be free. The spell will be broken. BUT! There is a catch... from the moment you start this task until it is finished, you are forbidden to speak! The first word you utter will kill them all! Mark my words."**_

 _He flies away, leaving Lissa alone for the rest of the night, until dawn the maiden is in her thoughts about her conversation with the crow. When her brothers awake they set out on their journey again._

 _Though she sings songs, and merrily chats once more, her elder siblings feel that something is wrong, and question if she is alright. She smiles promising that she was fine, however deep in her mind she knew it not to be so._

 _It was a couple of hours of flight before they finally arrived, it was a cozy little spot by the sea. **"So this is our new home? It's wonderful, I know we're going to be happy here."** Lissa walks around the area, being escorted by little Peter._

 _He tells her that she would be on her own for a few hours while they search for food. Promising they'd be back by nightfall. She chuckles as he rushes to the sky, seeing their brothers already leaving. **"Hey! Don't forget me!"** Now alone, she searches for the plant the crow had spoken of._

 _As he stated the stinging nettle wasn't too far from the cave. She goes to touch one and recoils her hand, feeling the hurtful sting. She sucks in a breath and savagely rips at them. Sharp shrieks of pain escapes but no words burst through._

 _A pile forms while she tears at them, words of encouragement enter her mind like a mantra as she continues this painful gathering of nettle until there was no more to be harvested. She prays for strength as she rubs her hands over one another, trying to sooth the new wounds._

 _The crow lands on a tree near with a laugh. **"A brave girl indeed! But remember that silence is the key, for your brothers lives depend on it."** Tears prick at her eyes as she crushes the nettle and begins the grueling challenge of making them into tunics. It was a tedious process._

 _She was glad to be given a small reprieve as little piglets came scurrying around, squealing for attention. Holding one gently to her chest, she run her sore fingers down its fur._

 _They squeaked cutefully as their mother encourages them to leave the sweet girl alone. She worked for several hours, already completing several of her brothers tunics. Unaware of what was about to come!_

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Author Notes: I can feel the penetrating eyes glaring at me from the computer... from both the cliffhanger and the fact that this swans retelling isn't done. I promise I already have the next chapter almost done(if it's not done already by the time this ones uploaded) and in addition get pumped guys!**

 **We're soon going to be getting down to the reason why i told this story in the first place...the play! I would be grateful for people who fav/follow/review and down below are the proud new/ongoing supporters!**

makaylaatw, Digi Duskproud, Timaeus-Atem-Yami-Yugi4alltime, whitlaw123, ben123456123, ninjagirlA2O, CMgal-21 **and** okay2304 **followed~**

Timaeus-Atem-Yami-Yugi4alltime, laurel15124, ninjagirlA2O,BloodyAyame23aka K, CMgal-21 **and** okay2304 **faved~**

Ern Estine 13624,BreakfastForLife, whitlaw123, Jaylonni Love **(also be nice to this one, this is my friendly assisting editor. Um wait I mean be nice to everyone but please be extra nice to** Jaylonni Love **for helping me)** ninjagirlA2O **and** guest **reviewed!**

 **Thank you all soooo much~ Tchao for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 18

 **Author Notes: This story sure is long! But it's good...right? I think so~ So yeah I promise, this should be the final chappy chap for the Swans narrative! Warning due to length thanks yous and shout outs will be next chapter! However Guest The answer to your question was yes...there will indeed be much more~**

 _Last time on...It's In Your Eyes!_

They squeaked cutefully as their mother encourages them to leave the sweet girl alone. She worked for several hours, already completing several of her brothers tunics. Unaware of what was about to come!

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _Not too far from the cove, were a team of hunters, a king leading the group of men with dogs and arrows. On horseback he leaps into the action. A woman pouts as the king leaves her. **"Ugh why does he do this to me!?"** The archbishop next to her was an older man, her father._

 _He places a hand on her shoulder. **"Have no fear my dear, things have been set in motion. You are to marry him, sitting on the throne as his queen while I will become his military adviser, you must have faith my dear child."** In all honesty the king cared not for the girl._

 _Having no desires to marry her, what he did care for however was his kingdom and his hunting. He chased after a family of pigs, his trusting canine allies rushing ahead of him. Trumpets were blowing, the mother of the piglets tried scaring the mutts away._

 _But she was forced to retreat as arrows nearly sank into her flesh. Her children fled back to the cove where Lissa was currently sleeping; resting her pained fingers and back. Their panicked oinks and screeches awoke her._

 _Her attention went to the opening as she heard fierce growls and men speaking. She sprinted to the mouth of her home and raised her hands, stopping several galloping horses and dogs from coming any closer._

 _The King looks at her, captivated with her appearance. **"What have we here? She's a beauty."** The archbishop comes, not at all impressed with her, feeling that his daughter was more beautiful and breathtaking. **"Just another dirty girl! Come now my king let us continue the hunt."**_

 _Getting off his noble steed, his lordship thinks otherwise, he approaches, the now mute Lissa takes a step back, analyzing the royal. **"Don't be afraid, I am the king, please come with me dear maiden."** He holds out his hand to her, hoping she would accept._

 _ **"I beg of you to change your mind your excellency!"** Seeing all the men looking at her in anticipation, she knows she had no chance of refusal. She puts her hand in his, and he helps her onto his horse. The archbishop's pleas went unnoticed._

 _Lifting himself up behind her, he promises to adore her with silk and treasures, knowing that somehow, the girl before him was special, and should be treated as such. Her tunics gathered the hunting party leaves, heading to the palace._

 _At sun down Lissa's brothers return home to find it empty. Knowing their sister would never leave alone, and the faint smells of other animals and even people they knew, she had been abducted. They grudgingly agreed to start the search in the morning, knowing they could cover more ground in the air._

 _Meanwhile Lissa was being pampered head to toe. It made her feel awkward as maids and other servants were doing whatever they could to please her. She was even given a stock full of dresses she could wear, and currently had to pick something for her dance with the king._

 _Now usually she wouldn't care about clothing, seeing as how for the past ten years or so, the rags on her back was all she had. But her childhood came roaring back at her, and though she'd never admit it, she wanted to impress the handsome royal. So the first two options of a pink and blue gown weren't too good._

 _The third one however was perfect, she picked a beautiful white gown of silk, it was strapless exposing her shoulders with elbow length sleeves. Silver lining with hues of blue and green covered the chest area and outlined the triangle see through flap at the bottom of her dress._

 _It fit her perfectly. Her blonde shoulder length hair was adorned with beads and a small crown, reminding her a time that had long past. Her heart started beating harshly against her body as she saw he matched her._

 _They began to dance, surprisingly her feet moved on their own, even with lack of practice in the time she spent on her own, her movements were so graceful you'd think she had known nothing but dancing._

 _He masterfully guided her across the room, their performance mystifying all but few. The archbishop was outraged, nothing was going according to plan. His feet began aching as his apprentice monk began putting hot water in the bucket his pained limbs laid in his living quarters._

 _Complaining to his lackey, word had spread far and wide of the kings desire to marry the mute maiden. To prove himself he even decided to joust for her, to prove himself worthy of her love._

 _Though even with all the luxury and gifts, Lissa still could not forget about her dear siblings who were probably worried sick. She was grateful when the king had showed her the room she would be staying in._

 _It resembled her home by the sea, her tunics scattered about with the pile of crushed nettle in the corner. She had not uttered a word but with him she wouldn't have needed to otherwise, he saw the emotions through her eyes._

 _He could tell she was still sad about something, his only desire was to make her happy and he vowed to do whatever necessary for that happiness to shine through.. Soon the time came for the joust, he was dressed in shining blue armor, while his opponent was speaking with the cranky archbishop._

 _ **"You my son must win. With the loss of this fight, the King will be disgraced, then even the peasant girl will turn down his marriage proposal. You must do this for Martha. Do you understand?"** He nodded, prepping his horse for the upcoming battle._

 _Dedicated Lissa continues with making her brothers tunics when she hears a beautiful voice. It was the kings, professing his promises and how much he had changed since meeting her. What was a meeting by chance shook his very core. He had never felt what he did for Lissa._

 _She clutched the garments to her chest, listening to his song, she could never imagine him being as lifeless and unhappy as he had been only a few weeks ago since he abducted her, but he never made her feel like a prisoner. Despite knowing that Lissa shouldn't, the princess began to fall in love with him._

 _Watching as he ferociously fought for her hand, not aware that the archbishop was in the stands, speaking with different nobles, spreading rumors of her being a witch. The battle didn't last long..._

 _Swords, spears, horse jousting, it didn't matter what was thrown at him, the king was dominating the entire fight. His opponent fell to his knees in surrender, the victor raised his fist in triumph. Cheers and shouts rang about._

 _Time moves as Lissa becomes the bride of the king, she still remained mute, working as hard as she could to finish. With each day her desire to speak with the king grew_ _._

 _Another night came when she finished her tenth tunic. Sadly though she had run out of nettle, and had to go get more, specifically at the cemetery._ _Late while the moon barely illuminated the sky, she snuck outside, unaware that the apprentice monk of the archbishop had seen her._

 _Immediately he went to his master, who then awoke to grab the king; together the three followed the soon to be queen._ _They watched as she pauses in front of the stinging nettle. **"What is she doing?"** She rips and pulls at the stinging plants, shocking all three._

 _ **"Aha! You see your majesty she is a witch! Only playing dumb and pretending to be mute."** Her groom refused to believe it. __However he did confront her wanting the truth._ _The next morning he entered her bedchambers, confessing all he saw to her._

 _ **"I know you can speak my dear, I had heard your sounds of pain when pulling the stinging nettle, but I know that for whatever reason it is a good one for your silence. The archbishop though believes you to be a witch and demands you be burned at the stake!"**_

 _He takes her hands in his, begging pleading that she break her muteness and defend herself. Should she simply explain herself she could stop it completely. The royal leaves her, giving her time to make a decision._

 _By instinct she chases after him, gripping his arm, hope blooms into his chest while he kisses her hand. **"My beloved you've come. We must go to the archbishop quickly to explain your case." The words of the crow broke through her mind before even taking one step.**_

 **'You must follow my instructions very, Very carefully my dear. For if you make a single mistake during this process, your brothers will die as consequence!'** _In a panic she flees, knowing that if she had any hope of protecting herself from the witch's fire she must complete the tunics._

 _ **"Wait! Come back!"** He begins to chase after her, wondering what had her so frightened, but is stopped by the annoying snob of a religious man. The archbishop was absolutely sure now that she was a witch and had enchanted the king. Enraging the powerful lord._

 _Their fight was interrupted by the sounds of the hunting horns, lucky for the bishop. The king was very reluctant to leave, he was very suspicious of the archbishop absolutely not trusting him to leave his bride be._ _ **"I swear my king, nothing will be done until you have returned!"**_

 _Against his instincts the king left with his hunting party. His fears became a reality the moment he was gone. Both corrupt followers of god began making announcements in the 'kings' name._

 _Lissa was thrown into a dungeon and preparations for the burning stake were underway. She was treated harshly, however she still had her tunics and the nettle she had gathered, furiously she worked, barely consuming the bread and water given to her. If anything she gave her food away to some mice that was there._

 _Meanwhile her brothers were traveling far and wide in search of their sister. Little Peter had arrived into the prosperous kingdom, noting the witch killing contraption. He checked homes, the streets, finding nothing until eventually stumbling upon the dungeon._

 _He saw how she was bound in chains and her mice companions told him of her future fate. With the promise of bringing help he leaves, returning home to his brethren. Who had disappointingly reported that they found no sign of Lissa._

 _ **"Brothers!"** He took human form as his elder siblings caught him. All of their faces mirrored one another as they were told where Lissa was. A blade strapped to each hip and torches to guide their way, they ran, together as one._

 _Nothing would stand in their way, they traveled all through out the night. They slammed against the gate to the castle, the knights refused them access and a war struck out between the two forces._

 _The crow stared horrified as he saw Lissa being dragged and carted to the center square, so he flies alerting the king of what was going on with him gone. People were in the streets, yelling, shouting profanities at the dear misunderstood princess._

 _But she was strong, she was brave, and ignored the horrid insults and continued with her work. And just as she was about to be carried off the wagon her brothers arrive. During their fight with the guards the sun rose into the sky, and their spell took hold and they once more became swans._

 _They flew beyond the walls and came to her aid, having just finished the last of the tunics, one by one each received the mystical garments, their feathered body became skin for the final time. Shrieks of shock aroused in the crowd as the brothers came to her rescue._

 _The archbishop is chased through the streets by her enraged brothers, and was practically cowering at the sight of the king arriving on horseback. Both he and the monk fall to the ground._

 _The lord takes a quick glance to the wretched men before sees his dear bride standing there next to the fire, protected by eleven men. He approaches cautiously, her brothers equally as suspicious, Lissa takes a step, signalling that her brothers relax, that there was no need to raise a blade._

 _Her fiance falls to his knees, begging for her forgiveness. Though he knew the archbishop could not be trusted, he still left her, risking her life, almost losing her to the fire. For the first time in so long, Lissa speaks. **"Of course I forgive you my love. Now I speak. Please rise."**_

 _Doing as asked, he makes it to his feet, her voice was like that of an angels. **"I am no witch, but I am a loving bride and sister. Long ago our wicked step mother placed a cursed on both me and my brothers, though I was able to break the enchantments on me, my brothers still suffered, so I vowed silence in order to break their spell."**_

 _Tears fell down her cheeks, ones that were of joy. **"My duty is complete, we're finally free. We're saved. And now I can be with the one I love, you my king."** He takes her hands in his, kissing each one. **"And there's no where I'd rather be..."**_

 _Her brothers could see the love in their eyes, happily giving their sister their blessings. Lissa and her king got married, and together led their kingdom into even more prosperity._

 _Each of her siblings sought work at the castle and were even able to find lovers of their own. With courage, compassion and loyalty as their foundation...everyone lived a happily ever after._

 **"The end..."** Clapping and cheering commence as Yugi finally catches her breath. Her cheeks turn crimson as she takes in the sight of her audience that grew so large in the little time took to retell this tale.

Large steps catches her attention **. "Incredible Yugi-dear~ Absolutely amazing! You certainly are in the spirit for the play."** It was Mr. Pegasus, who had arrived halfway through the story telling.

His long silver locks and red victorian styled suit always got him stares from his peers. But it was truly his personality that gave him odd looks. He was a rather optimistic playful character with a gentlemanly code straight from the victorian era.

It was incredible to all who found out that he's created possibly the most popular game of the century. **"Now now gather around everyone. Now Miss. Grace, Dr. Crowler and myself are so sorry for being late, however we had a difficult time with looking at the votes from our classes."** He gives a stern look.

 **"Not too many of you voted, very upsetting and shameful. This is our chance to reach for the stars and let our feelings soar!"** A rather tall blonde with a similar blue suit comes up next to him. **"Pay attention as we will be announcing the names of the cast! And no complaining from any of you!"**

If Pegasus wasn't all that serious, then Crowler wasn't all that goofy. A stern teacher whom many question what gender he is. **"Relax Dr... Alright everyone we need silence please!"** Pegasus bows, acknowledging Miss. Grace's presence. **"Lady Cecilia Grace has the list and will be announcing the roles!"**

To be continued~

 **Author Notes: Whooooo we finally made it! This took me two-three days to get these two chapters set and done. Now remember everyone, voting will be a great help for me.**

 **It allows me to explore the yugioh realms, and what characters are popular and how deep you guys have put into thought of these roles. But remember these roles may not actually happen, so no flames please.**

 **As always I am always appreciating the views/favs/follows/reviews. You guys are amazing and I hope you guys love reading this story just as much if not more than me writing it! Tchao for now all~**


	19. Chapter 19

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 19

 **Author Notes: My greatest apologies for the delay! With one shot week and the contest i ended up being a bum and not typing too much. But fear not my friends I am indeed back and ready to continue ^+^ So with that I do not own Yugioh~ Down below are the latest shout outs and thanks yous!**

makaylaatw, SleekAce2576, yugioh27, Hiei Dragon Girl, Kichona Cho, EkiNana **thank you all for faving! I will do my best not to disappoint.**

mavlovesblu, yugioh27, Jumpyet, Sagario, Kichona Cho, Hiei Dragon Girl **you guys are so nice! Thank you for following~**

BloodyAyame23aka K **I am grateful for your patience and review ^_^**

(edit) this was supposed to be updated earlier...however due to a little miscommunication the update got held back a bit, but no worries~

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a death like silence as Cecilia Grace went on with the list of participants in the actual play. Yugi heard the names and most of them were unfamiliar to her. Then again it wasn't too big of a surprise, the other two classes were ones that she herself wouldn't take as an elective.

 **"And lastly dears the role of the King will go to Yami and our Princess Lissa will be Yugi!"** She sat there, stunned, unable to stop looking at the proud, kind teacher as she beamed at the girl. Yugi uncomfortably fidgeted in her seat with a gulp.

In addition to the cast, Pegasus had mentioned how that play would be also in a different setting. One that got many students excited and rather chatty. Giving it it's own unique vibe.

 **"The rest of you will be the stage crew. I'm looking forward to the next couple weeks. With that, my dears, we'll end this meeting. Remember though every day after school we'll be working several hours on costumes, sets, and of course the scripts. Have a good day!"**

Despite the cheerfulness of the teacher's voice Yugi was feeling horribly tense and uneasy. The student could feel stares all over her, making it difficult for her to breathe. She practically yelped when an arm wrapped around her. **"Yug! You got the main role! Awesome~"** Joey was grinning.

Then frowning at his friends nervous smile. Tea comes up squealing, hugging Yugi, congratulating her. **"I-I don't know if I want the lead role guys. I-I'm not too confident about this."** She couldn't stop her stutter, it was so hard for her to grasp.

Granted she was so surprised and felt honored to even have a role in the play, but the role of Lissa? Who is the most important character? The one who goes through the story with a heart of gold. The short one felt that she couldn't truly give that character the respect it deserved with her acting.

It seemed that all of her friends knew what she was thinking about. **"Yugi."** She looked up to see Yami, which only made her more nervous about this play. Because even if she did accept that she was capable of playing as Lissa, Yami was playing the King.

The man that in the story Lissa falls in love with and marries. Knowing that made her face heat up. **"-ll be fine."** She sucked in a breath, she knew her friends would support her-wait a second. A thought came to her.

 **"You guys were the ones who voted for me to play as Lissa weren't you?"** The sheepish looks from them was the confirmation she was hoping to not see. With a groan her head slammed against the desk. As much as she appreciated it, she really didn't want to tarnish Lissa's name with her poor performance.

She gets up, jogging to the teachers who were still there, talking about the play. **"Ex-excuse me?"** All three turned towards her. Miss. Grace smiles down at her. **"Yes what's wrong dear?"** Hands shaking, biting her lip, she nervously tells them that she doesn't believe she can play as Lissa.

Dr. Crowler scoffs at her, an irritated expression on his face. **"There's nothing we can do to change it, we barely have enough students that can do this play properly and anyways we told people to vote and since most of them didn't means it was fair and square, we're not being set back."** He looks at her.

Seeing her flinch, he softens up just a tad. He was about to say something encouraging but his co-worker butts in. **"And anyways Yugi-dear it's clear to us that you truly are passionate about this story, we've heard your narrations and you know the characters, Lissa specifically inside and out."**

All three smiled at her embarrassed blush. Miss. Grace speaks a again. **"Listen Miss. Muto. A lot of people voted for you to take the role. So many were captivated by your story telling that they felt that you best represented Lissa. Just do your best and you'll be fine ok?"** A frown was still present.

However she could only give a small nod in understanding, even if she didn't agree with it. They all walked away from her, Mr. Pegasus gushing about all the costumes. With a sigh Yugi turned around to find all of her friends a couple feet away. They heard everything.

 **"See Yugi? It wasn't just us that felt you could do it. Even the teachers have high hopes for you!"** She wanted to retort that not too many people voted either, but that would've been mean of her.

So she kept silent. Duke smirked. **"And anyways if there's anyone I'm worried about it's Joey. He got a role in this play too."** The blonde knowing what the dice man was up to posed. **"As if! With my skills da play will sky rocket!"**

Tristan rolls his eyes, a grin on his face as well. **"Oh please, knowing you, you're gonna forget all your lines. And then there's the fact that you're working with Kaiba."** That made Joey stop in his tracks. **"Kaiba? What bout him?"** Yami chuckled a bit.

Poor Joey, he's gonna have a rough couple of weeks. **"Joey, didn't you hear as to what role you got?"** He scratches his cheek in thought. **"Yeah, i'm da monk guys assistant."** No one wants to point out the biggest problem.

Yugi deciding to be brave reveals the truth. **"Kaiba-Kun plays as the actual archbishop, and you play as his assistant."** She backs up, no everyone backs up. Because the tall teen explodes. **"WHAT!?"**

 _Meanwhile..._

 _'Ugh! How come she got the lead role! It should of been me!'_ A girl clenched her fist in thought, she didn't see what was so special about little Yugi. _'You can't even tell if she is a girl. She's more like an elementary student! Not befitting the beautiful persona of Lissa at all!'_

Like everyone else, she too was shocked with the announcement of the cast. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect such results. Her Yami, her precious Yami of course got the role of a King, as he should've in her eyes.

But knowing that the little shrimp got the lead she was supposed to have made her face scowl harden. Her blood was boiling in rage. **"How dare she think she has the right to even be near him! It's about time she learns her place!"** She takes out her phone, dialing a couple numbers and sent some texts.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: I'll admit this is short compared to other chapters, but it's been about a week since I was typing out stuff and I wanted to ease in the mood. So already we know the four people Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, and Yami's roles.**

 **Next chapters about to get a bit crazy. Sigh I'm still contemplating pairings other then Yumi. I know some of you like puppyshipping but i'm not too sure. Hmm well in either case the interactions are going to be hilarious. Tchao for now!**


	20. Chapter 20

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 20

 **Author Notes: Annnnddd we're back, it's so hard to return back on my never ending schedule. But I am determined to get things back on track! Now let's see what-** *Looks, faints, cries*

 **OH MY GOOOOODDDDD~ 10,000 views! 60 reviews 48 favorites, 57 followers. Holy Hana! This is amazing!** Mac12211 **and** TheMissingShadow **thank you kindly for following.** A-Caged-Bird-Set-Free, TheMissingShadow **and** Stories of the Fanfic Peddler **thank you guys for faving.**

Jaylonni Love, Guest **(very appreciative of your kind words),** EPICBUNNYSNIFFER, Ern Estine 13624, BreakfastForLife **and last but not least** whitlaw123 **You guys streamed those reviews at me like rapid fire and I can't thank you enough! I do not own YUGIOH.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The first day of work for the combined classes was tense, especially for Yugi. She felt the intense stares of her fellow peers. Her stomach uncontrollably clenched and she swallowed her nervousness; or, at least she tried to.

She couldn't prevent her yelp of shock when she was knocked over. **"H-hey Jaden! You just knocked someone over!"** A boy with wild blue hair kneeled down next to her. **"Are you ok?"**

She nods, offering him a small smile. **"Yes thank you."** The boy blushes slightly, adjusting his glasses as he helps her up. **"Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to push you."** Sheepishly the other guy walks over, scratching his cheek.

 **"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either,"** Yugi assured him. **"My name is Yugi, by the way. What's yours?"** The brown haired kid grins, flashing her the peace sign. **"Names Jaden Yuki! And this is my pal Syrus. We're in Crowler's class! Nice to meet ya!"**

Yugi offered her hand, which he took and shook firmly, **"I'm in Miss Grace's class."** Syrus claps his hands together. **"You were the girl picked to play Lissa! Congratulations!"** Now it was Yugi's turn to blush.

Jaden looks at her with a new pair of eyes. **"Whoa seriously? In that case, can you help me? I got picked to play a role, but I suck at memorizing and Sy has a role too and keeps stuttering his lines."**

Before she could answer a crash caught the trio's attention. **"You're askin for it Kaiba!"** Yugi groaned, she'd know that voice anywhere. **"Please why don't you be a good little minion and stop wasting my time."** That one too.

And if they were together it could only mean one thing. With a heavy sigh, she walked over to where she heard all the commotion, looking to see if Yami had arrived yet. Her new friends were quick to follow behind her, curious as to what was going on.

Mentally Yugi cursed not seeing her fellow peace maker around. So, before Joey was able to land a punch Yugi jumped into the fray, becoming a wall between the two. **"Joey calm down."**

Her blond friend frowns. **"Yugi move."** She shakes her head. But Yugi would have none of it. She refused to back down and allow her friend to get himself into unnecessary trouble. **"No Joey, you'll get in trouble if you fight."**

Blue orbs look down at the girl. **"Let him, as if he could do anything to me anyways."** Sparks shot between the two males at this statement, complete contempt for one another radiating from the tall males. It wasn't until a familiar voice broke through that Yugi felt things wouldn't get anymore out of hand.

 **"Kaiba... stop provoking Joey."** Yugi sighed in relief. Yami just came through the door thankfully; successfully putting an end to the argument between the two. Jaden and Syrus looked at each other confused, watching the whole thing go down.

 **"Humph! Fine, just watch it rich boy! Yug, mind helping me with what lines I got?"** Eagerly she nods, grabbing his hands. Passing Yami, he whispers in her ear. **"I got my cousin."** With a small smile, she tugs Joey's hand.

Bringing him to the two students she met earlier. **" Sorry about that guys, Joey, these are two new friends of mine named Jaden and Syrus, they also need help with their lines."**

Now distracted, Joey starts talking with the pair, interested in what roles they play. **"Me? I got one of the brothers roles. What about you Sy?"** The bluenette beams. **"Me too!"**

The three were getting along swimmingly. Much to Yugi's relief, together they were roleplaying while waiting for their other friends; completely unaware of the horrible things being spouted.

 **"Humph that's the girl playing Lissa? What a let down."** Yami narrowed his eyes at the nasty talk. Immediately the two stage crew boys speaking shut up and paled.

 **"Wow you sure know how to scare em Yami-Kun~"** Ruby irises spot a familiar figure. **"Mana? What are you doing here?"** She rolled her eyes. **"I'm here for the play. Duh Yami-Chan!"**

He cringed at her attempt of japanese. However, he couldn't prevent his chuckle. **"I forget that you're around my grade, so how was the date with my brother last night?"** She beamed, ecstatic.

 **"It was amazing! We had dinner down at the beach and I pushed him in the ocean!"** Both shared a laugh, much to Kaiba's annoyance. **"Can't you gossip elsewhere?"**

Automatically he got a deadpanned expression from his cousin. **"And let you provoke Joey into fighting you again? No chance."** Blue eyes rolled, muttering under his breath as he continues typing on his computer.

Mana nudges Yami's ribcage; a knowing smile on her face. **"Soooo I heard from a little birdie that you have a crush on a certain princess~"** Yami's eyes widened; a slight blush gracing the apples of his cheeks. It was an obvious attempt at avoiding answering the question.

However, all signs proved conclusive. Yami had a crush on Yugi and Mana was squealing. **"Soooo Kawaiii! We should totally double date!"** Yami glared at his snickering cousin, before trying to shut Mana up.

 **"Hey Yams Yug and Tea are bein evil! Help a guy out!"** Saved by Joey Yami retreats, successfully escaping his brothers' girlfriend and her snoopy interrogation. She sticks her tongue out at him, giving a look that warned he wouldn't get away so easily.

His reply was a cocky grin wishing her the best of luck before heading towards his group of friends, meeting some new faces, and making new friends. Often times he and Yugi made eye contact, much to both of their embarrassment, especially with their roles as lovers.

Their friends had knowing looks on their faces, but kept it to themselves, not wanting things to get awkward. No, they would rather let the love birds situate things themselves while they watched it all unfold with popcorn and chocolate.

The teachers were split up helping different sets of students. Pegasus was focused on the costumes and script, Crowler worked on the background sets and equipment, with Grace working on advertisements and organizing dates.

So none of them were able to pay attention to the foul play going on. Yugi was talking to Syrus and Duke about the latest twist Pegasus had for the play when a can of paint fell over, blasting Yugi with a glob of gray goop.

Everyone stopped what they were doing at the sound of the bucket falling to the ground. Snickers and giggles escalated to laughter as the student hunched her shoulders in humiliation. All of her friends glared at the rest of their classmates.

 **"What a waste of good paint! Why'd you have to knock it over!"** She flinched away at Rex and Weevils nasty sneers, only to be blocked by Duke and Tristan. **"Bullshit! We've been talking and standing here the whole time! Why'd you drop it on her!?"**

Immediately the teachers broke off the heated argument before any punches could be thrown while Yugi, Miss Grace and Tea rushed to the bathroom. Once more horrible remarks about Yugi surfaced, snickers and giggles still rang about.

And Yugi knew it, so ignoring Tea and Miss Grace's pleas, she stayed in the bathroom stall; no longer having the courage to face her heartless peers. She stayed in there, thinking, allowing her thoughts and emotions to collide.

Eventually she heard the sound of the bathroom door opening, assuming it was Tea she sighed and got out. When her amethyst eyes looked up, they glowed in terror. The person in front of her most definitely wasn't Tea...and now she was going to pay for that mistake...

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: The stories are flying left and right, summers going to be over soon and that means i'm back in school -_-; bleh! Oh well, the point is I will do my hardest to pump out these chapters.**

 **So with that in mind, i want to say thank you to everyone for reading and supporting my work. If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review since it makes me feel awesome knowing you guys like what's going on. Tchao for now.**


	21. Chapter 21

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 21

 **Author Notes: Hello friends and fans! This is Mako and sigh summer almost over which means schools coming up, and on top of that i got a second new job. Understand this, this story though may take some time to uplod, will continue, it is not going Hiatus.**

 **I will do my absolute best to keep up with my work! Now here's the latest batch of people who are kindly supporting this story:**

Mariatheartist, ShiBon, SomniumofLight, 99Yugioh, Roseflame Crystalheart, **and** natyface1516 **all faved~** ShiBon, SomniumofLight,Devora Hunt **and** natyface1516 **followed!** Ern Estine 13624, Hiei Dragon Girl, Guest/whitlaw123 Jaylonni Love **reviewed. Guys you all rule! Even** BreakfastForLife **pmed me with her love for this story I do not own YUGIOH**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was late into the evening when Yugi finally made it back home. Her head was swirling with pain and it was obvious to anyone that could see that she was not in too good a shape.

There were bruises all over her body; most of them luckily were covered by her uniform. However, despite the lovely sunset, she was drenched from head to toe; covered in sticky remains of shooken up soda.

She considered it a blessing when she found her loving grandfather wasn't home. In his place she instead found a small note on the table, alerting her of where he was. A small smiled graced her lips, after being a couple days late her cousin finally arrived in Japan safe and sound.

Her grandfather had simply left to pick her up, but then another thought came to the girl, a frown taking place. She couldn't let her friends and family see her like this. Her grandfather nearly had a heart attack and had became a worried mother hen after the Ushio incident.

The last thing she wanted was for everyone to worry about her again. But what could she do? The teachers, though as nice as some of them were, wouldn't be able to do anything. Pulling her exhausted body up the stairs, she managed to limp herself into the bathroom.

Taking off her clothes she quickly washed them, trying to get as much soap into the stains as possible before setting them off to dry. Next she popped into the shower, practically singing in bliss as the hot water poured over her aches and pains.

You'd think she'd be used to this endless cycle of bullying, however the past few months-her eyes widened in shock at the realization. Up until now she never thought about it, however the past few months she's been happy, incredibly unrealistically happy.

Since meeting Yami and the others, she's finally felt what it meant to have friends. She'd gone out to lunch with them, played games, goofed around...she chuckled to herself. 'To think that even without meaning to, he always manages to make things better.' That only made her guilt and shame worse though.

Him and the other guys were always protecting her from harm, defending her when things got bad, she could only imagine the problems and worry that would arise from this incident.

Could she really force them into her mess? Turning off the water to her shower she got out, dried herself off, wincing once or twice at the painful black and blue bruises that were forming and walked into her room.

Carefully she put on her pajamas, in no mood to going back down and force herself to eat. No she would rather be in her bed, where she would feel warm and safe. Crawling under the covers a yawn escaped. Tomorrow was going to be hell for her, no doubt about it.

Out of habit she took out a little locket, no one knew that she had this piece of jewelry, not even her grandpa, it was a special memento that Yugi kept hidden, and protected. Inside it are two pictures. Both photos holding people that held a chunk of her broken heart.

Her parents, all dressed elegantly on the day of their wedding, when they looked so happy, and carefree, not knowing that within a few years they would no longer be of this world due to another's carelessness.

And another, a young child whom back then was so full of life, her partner in crime in all things fun and weird. Until tragedy occurred and both cursed his fate, within a short amount of time he was taken away from her, she could only hope that he watched over her every now and then.

With a small trembling finger she traced the etched design on the locket, it was heart shaped with the monster card 'Change of Heart' on it, it was always his favorite card when they were younger.

 **"Goodnight."** She whispered before closing her purple eyes, her hand gripped onto the little trinket, feeling the warmth of her loved ones envelope her soul. For a moment she thought she heard his voice, as gentle and kind as always. _**"Sleep tight Yu-kun."**_

 _Time Skip..._

This morning started out... nice, it was odd. Yugi awoke on time this morning; able to wear her uniform as it was now dry and clean. She managed to treat herself to some toast and juice before she would have to head out for school.

Her grandfather and cousin were sleeping after coming home late into the night, so things were peaceful, however she knew better. It was going to get worse from here on out.

Gingerly she touched her arm, a few days ago she nailed herself good, spraining it in the process of moving boxes and furniture. The maiden knew she had to be careful, especially with that sinking feeling in her gut.

Quietly she went through the front door, placing a little note letting her family know she was off to school. Wincing at the sound of the little chime the door made. She walked and walked, taking in the clouds in the sky.

It was sure to be another stormy day. Lucky for her she had an umbrella so she wouldn't get soaked. **"Hey Yugi-Sempai!"** With a small blush she waved towards Syrus and Jaden, who were with a few of their other friends. Some faces she thought were familiar.

 **"Hello."** She continued her walk into school, this morning her priority was to make it to her classroom without issues, and for a moment it seemed like she accomplished just that.

No one was harassing her, there were no rude snickers thrown her way, it seemed as if she was being ignored. Something she took as a miracle, especially after the paint incident that took place yesterday.

But when she entered the room, she froze, tears welling up in her eyes, as she saw the changes someone made to the classroom. **"Good morning Yugi how are-"** Miss Grace looked as equally shocked when she got a good look into the room.

A furious expression took place onto the usually cheerful and happy teacher. She swivels her head to the girl. **"Yugi-Chan do you know who did this?"** One of her favorite students bites her lip, she had an idea, a possible suspect perhaps...But...

That won't do any good without proof, so she could only shake her head no. **"Come on, we're going to the principals office, this is down right terrible. I'm going to call your family as well so that they know what's going on."** The last statement made Yugi pale.

She really, really didn't want her grandfather to wake up just to come to the school. She attempted to tell Miss Grace that, explaining how late he came home with his cousin. After seeing her expression soften she thought that Miss Grace would listen, but she didn't.

 **"I'm sorry Yugi-Chan but this, this, these are threats, this level of vandalism cannot go undone, and a lot of the hostility is towards you if not all of it, we need to let them know."**

With a nod in acceptance, Yugi gave up, knowing that there was nothing she could do to change the elder lady's mind. The two walk through the halls, the door locked so that no one could enter and fix the mess made. Or hide evidence as they made their way to the principals office.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: What was found to be so bad that even Miss. Grace got pissed? Find out next chappy~ As always thanks to all for the kind support, I am always pleased to see that you guys are enjoying this story like i am~**

 **As always thank you to my lovely beta who's always helping me fix and edit my chapters and does it pretty fast if i might add! You rock** Jaylonni Love **! If you guys like please feel free to fav/follow/review/pm as It always makes my day ^_^ alright everyone i'll see you all next time! tchao for now!**


	22. Chapter 22

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 22

 **Author Notes:** chantaylor08, Emerald Anime, shadowstarmoonsun **thank you so much for faving!** foxchick1, Sissie131 **thanks a bunches for following this story!**

whitlaw123, Ern Estine 13624, Shibon, Myfanfix, BreakfastForLife Jaylonni Love, **holy cow you guys really know how to make an author feel special~ Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **But uh...I think I need to lower the drama and bullying...or you know what screw it it's time for Yugi to get some good luck from the ever so goddess of writing...*Cough me cough* ahem...so let's go! Let's change things around as I do not own YUGIOH!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The fact that Yugi wasn't seen since this morning was odd. The rumors flying of her walking with Miss. Grace to the principals office escalated into a full blown scandal. But suspicions became all the worse when Miss. Grace returned without Yugi for homeroom.

And man, was. She. Pissed. The class was brought outside and given a severe lecture to her students. Saying how disappointed and horrified to find her entire room sabotaged, full of insulting slanders and threats.

Everyone practically cowered in fear as she glanced at every single face, saying that from now on, should she find any signs or hear anything regarding this incident or find future situations, there would be terrible consequences.

A ding dong from the bell saved them from the scary woman. Curiosity gleamed in the students minds, many were eager to know just how badly the room was messed with, alas though no one could get near the door.

It was heavily guarded by the school's security, no one able to get by to peek inside. All day two adult officers stood in front of the room, and it wasn't until after school ended at 2:45 that those two men moved aside.

Three people were there, the principal, Miss. Grace and little Yugi, who looked so fragile and broken. When she saw all of her friends hanging about the area, she found it hard to look them all in the eye. They all but tackled her, each one in their own way was voicing their concerns.

She had been missing all day, no text or calls made it passed voicemail. To say everyone fretted over her vanishing act was an understatement. Their worries grew all the more when for the first time all day everyone, minus two people of course, saw the state the room was in.

Desks were thrown all over, Yugi's being probably one of the only ones left standing. However, on top of it were insulting engravings and graffiti stains; each one worse then the last. Similar words were written on the black board at the front of the room.

 ** _Bitch_**

 ** _Whore_**

 ** _Die_**

 ** _Burn in hell_**

 ** _Go jump off a bridge_**

 ** _Useless_**

 ** _Unwanted_**

 ** _Freak_**

 ** _Piece of Shit_**

Yugi when she first saw it was too shocked to form any sort of response, whereas now she was just numb, tired. She didn't know why this endless bullying happened to her, nor did she know what she did to deserve this but... it hurt so much.

All this world seemed to do was make her miserable. **"Who da hell would do dis!?"** She nearly jumped sky high... she had forgotten her friends were there for a moment. And it only made her feel more slightly ashamed than she already was.

Yami wasn't staring at the destruction of the classroom. No his attention was on the masked face of his crush, with his crimson eyes he was able to see the paleness of her skin.

The sadness hidden within the depths of her expression, and it made his concern over her and rage over the idiots who made his angel so depressed and upset burn with an unholy fire. To be honest all of his friends held similar feelings about the situation.

But they weren't able to see through Yugi's neutral face. **"This is an outrage!"** The principal looked towards Yugi, a scowl deeply engraved on his aged face. **"Young lady I demand an answer right now. What happened?"**

All she could do was sadly shrug and say she simply found the room this way. Not that he believed her. **"You seem to cause this school nothing but trouble lately! First with Ushio, now I find more-"** Already feeling like crap, she just shut down.

No longer was she listening, not that he noticed. **"Sir! Yugi is my student, and I can tell you she never causes trouble, but she's always picked on when her friends aren't around. Don't you see she is the victim!?"** A huge argument broke out. And it was too much.

So Yugi took her bag, readjusting the strap on her shoulder and just... started walking away. Her friends followed her, trying to coax her back to reality. But she remained mute, unable to muster the energy to even smile slightly.

Any hopes or happiness she had acquired recently began to fade away as quickly as it had come. Though she was grateful for the warmth of her loving and caring friends, she refused to break down in front of them. A huge series of honks startled the group.

 **"Yugi~ Doll it's me Mai! I came to pick you up."** She was beautiful, it was obvious that she was a relative of Yugi's though. Deep purple eyes that shone like jewels, long blonde hair that waved down to her back. Parking Grandpa's car she waved.

Tristan's eyes widened. **"Your cousin is Valentina!?"** It was quite the surprise, to think that this mysterious cousin of hers was an notorious American supermodel. Their friend could only shrug. **"Guess so. I'll see you guys later, I'm not going to rehearsal today. Tell Miss. Grace I'm sorry."**

Before anyone could ask questions the amazingly fast pipsqueak hopped into the small little car. And they drove away, it seemed that Mai was quite the chatter box. Nor was this the first time Mai has been to Japan. Just the kind of distraction Yugi needed. It was a nice ride home.

 **"I remember seeing you when you were just born, you were so cute! You loved shiny things, you always tried grabbing my earrings whenever I held you..."** Mai was pleasant to converse with.

She was a nice lady, who right off the back had this strong, regal aura about herself. When they came home they found grandpa on the phone, he seemed to be in a deep conversation. So the two girls went to get some soda and continue their chat. **"So how old are you Mai?"** Yugi asked curiously.

A finger was waggled teasingly in front of her face. **"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age? But since you're family and such a sweetheart I'll tell you, I'm twenty-two, six years older then you."** They both shared grin.

A huge clank destroyed the warm atmosphere. **"Yugi?"** When he walked in, his granddaughter couldn't help but pale, he looked so much older right now. Stress and concern etched deeply into his violet eyes.

 **"Miss. Grace called... why didn't you tell me you're being bullied again? How long has it been going on."** Mai blinked, looking down at her cousin, her brows furrowed, before widening.

Tears dribbled down Yugi's cheeks as she broke down, apologizing profusely. She didn't want her grandpa to know, to constantly fret about her. But she couldn't lie to him either, hide things from him yes, but she couldn't lie.

Weak, small, pathetic, those thoughts entered her mind as she fell to her knees, covering her crying face. Her relatives saw now the bruises hidden under her clothes from the movement. Still dark deep indents.

All too soon Yugi was seeing her world falling apart. The happy memories that she had with her friends were being crushed by her overwhelming depression and anxiety. Two pairs of arms covered her too thin frame.

That night was spent with the young maiden opening up to her family, though she never stated who the people that bullied her were, she did admit to what they did, and why.

Her tormentors stated that they didn't think highly of her, and were jealous of how she not only got the main role, but also because of her close friendship with Yami. Mai's eyes lit up at the name. **"Is he your boyfriend Yugi?"**

Despite the tense situation Yugi blushed, a few tears still in her eyes. Stammering she denied the claim, their relationship was friendship, nothing more. Good ole grandpa noticed her feelings for the boy, though. He wasn't a fool.

He's always wanted his little girl to be happy, and since Yami seemed like a decent young man, he decided to let it happen at it's own pace. It was clear to him it was going to happen eventually regardless of people intervening. Her cousin, she saw the signs of romance as well, and was determined to be cupid.

Love was something everyone deserved, it was a precious thing, and Mai would not stop till Yugi's received her happy ending. But before that much had to be done, starting with the school and the terrible bullying she was facing.

 **"You said you were doing a play for the festival right? Well why don't I help you? We can go over your lines together!"** She had a plan, after Yugi quietly mumbled her agreement and went to her room for the night, Mai and her grandfather shared a glance.

Mr. Muto went back to his telephone, calling Miss. Grace who promised to answer any of his calls. Mai opened up her cell, replying to a couple texts from her friends in America, before calling up a number she hasn't dialed in too long a time. **"Hey Valon...it's been awhile hasn't it?"** A soft smile took hold of her face.

 **"Yeah I know, I'm sorry i haven't called you, listen I'm in Japan, staying with my grandfather and cousin and I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something?"** It was a bit hard to hear him with the reception, there was a good amount of static.

But she got the gist of it, he was interested. "My cousin is just the kindest sweetheart you'd ever meet but is being treated like crap left and right, i'm thinking about doing something about it." She wouldn't hurt anyone, but she would send little Yugi her ongoing support.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok so we FINALLY HAVE MAI! And I've introduced Valon...somewhat, ok so yes this is seriously fast and dramatic and possibly ooc and fast paced...I'm sorry? please don't kill me, I don't like this chappy too much but I gotta get the plot going!**

 **And for the record, speaking of Mai, it's not mentioned, but she and Yugi have a sister like relationship, Yugi kinda looks up to Mai, and Mai adores her cousin, so though not much is mentioned it's kinda just there.**

 **Alright I'm done rambling, people please don't hate me or send me hate, but I do appreciate some criticism that can help me improve, if you do like I'd be seriously happy to see the favs/follows/reviews thanks guys! Tchao for now**


	23. Chapter 23

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 23

 **Author Notes: We...are...Back...for now. Joking joking, but seriously with school, and two part time jobs and a crap ton of stories, i will admit the upload time is gonna seriously slow down...possibly, look I know nothing! Except that i will keep writing stories!**

 **Shout outs to** chantaylor08, Nozomi69, ThisIsMyParadox, ForeverWildfire2.0, drokala, Raphael Heartrose **for following,**

ThisIsMyParadox, Raphael Heartrose, ShandyCandy **all faved~**

EPICBUNNYSNIFFER, whitlaw123, Ern Estine 13624, Sissie131, Dark Yugi, BreakfastForLife **all reviewed.**

 **You guys rule, all this support is really heartwarming, especially since we've made 13,000 views. Holy crap...you guys flatter me way too much! Now I do not own Yugioh!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Today Yugi woke up, blinking her still slightly tired eyes up at the cieling. Rubbing her face with her petite little hands. A sigh escaping as she thought about the previous night. Actually it took all of the focus she had to remember last night.

But when she did she winced. She inconvenienced her grandfather...again. He found out about her being bullied, and how she sobbed like a baby as she told him everything she was feeling and dealing with.

She shut her eyes exhaling another long tired sigh. Feeling chills and shivers overtake her body, she hopped into the shower, wanting all the anxiety, the pain and worries to go away. These few peaceful moments Yugi craved, as they allow her to clear her mind.

A knock, two knocks broke her out of it **. "Yugi~ It's Mai, I wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready! Also that I'd be going to school with you."** Despite the boiling hot water pouring onto her frame, the high schooler was frozen stiff.

Mai? Her cousin who is six years older and well out of school is coming with her? Mentally she groaned, already putting together the pieces. Mai's coming to talk to the principal in grandpa's place about the latest incidents.

Knowing her grandfather he probably informed her cousin about absolutely Everything he knew. And that scared her. **"Yugi? Hun you ok?"** Shaking her soaked hair she gave a reply. **"Yeah! I'll uh, be out in a few minutes!"**

Keeping her promise she did indeed pop out, quickly drying and changing. Steadily coming down the stairs to head into the kitchen. Breakfast seemed rather light hearted, none of yesterdays gloom and tension was repeated and for that the young teen was grateful.

Then the doorbell rang, alerting everyone. **"I'll get it~"** Mai quick to her feet and just in a rather bubbily mood hummed a tune as she reached for the door. When it revealed who it was on the other side, the woman mentally grinned, things were going VERY well for her this morning.

 **"Oh hello! I recognize you from yesterday~ You're one of Yugi's friends right?"** The young man in questioned cleared his throat, not at all expecting Mai there. **"Um yes...my name is Yami, is Yugi-Chan there? I wanted to check up on her and see if she was alright."** Mai beamed and let the boy in.

Leading him back into the kitchen. **"Yugi dear you have a visitor~!"** The girl in question nearly choked on her eggs, she covered it well by her usual surprised standards. **"Yami? G-good morning!"** He rubbed the back of his neck, thoroughly embarrassed.

At this point in time on an average day Yugi would already be up and ready to leave for school, she liked to be extra early and relax before going to class. But it seemed that she slept in, going off schedule.

Solomon had a twinkle in his purple orbs, one that no one could see. **"Ah good Morning Yami-San, we all decided to sleep in this morning, would you like to join us for breakfast? We have plenty."** Everyone was just in a teasing mood...

Watching as the tough cool guy get tinged cheeks was certainly entertaining. **"It's alright, I had eaten just before leaving. Also Yugi, my brother wanted to know if you could come over this weekend and help him, his girlfriend is coming over and wants to make something special. Would you be willing...?"**

Taking a glance to her left, she saw her grandfathers approving smile and nod, giving his consent. She turns back grinning up at his nervous crimson orbs. **"I'd love to help, just let me know the time."** His genuine soft expression peaks through, making Mai mentally squeal at the cuteness.

 **"Thank you so much, I'll be sure to let him know."** Another series of silence between the two trickled as Yugi continued eating with Yami standing there, patiently waiting her to finish.

A wicked idea came to the model. **"Say Yugi?"** Her reply seeing how her cousins mouth was full was a simple hum in acknowledgement. **"I just got a text from one of my friends here in town asking me to do something real quick. Do you think you could head to your school without me?"**

There was a little sensation that raised alarms in the back of Yugi's head. But she couldn't understand what they were blaring for. **"Sure..."** If she honestly thought about it, it was probably a good thing that her and Mai didn't go to school together.

Mai is an international, sensational model after all. People at the school including Tristan were absolutely in love with her. Having it be revealed that she's related to Yugi? Total puzzle/game fanatic and total nerd? Yeah, no. Yugi's been the center of attention far more than she's liked this year.

And hey, maybe Mai will be so sidetracked with this errand of hers that she'll forget all about coming to school. It was wishful thinking at its finest. **"Well then love you~ You and your friend better be going. Ta ta~"** Yami said nothing as he followed his crush out of the game shop.

A sigh escaped the little midget. **"Sorry about ditching you and the others yesterday Yami it was just...too much."** He understood complete, his face showed that, making her flush slightly. **"It's fine, the gang understood and it was for the best you weren't there yesterday."** That aroused some questions.

 **"Please tell me nothing happened at rehearsal..."** Her reply was a sheepish grimace, making her groan. **"Dare I ask?"** Her curiosity won out god damn. **"Let's just say some people were being assholes, and I wasn't having it. Duke, Joey, Tristan and Jaden wasn't taking their shit either."**

It wasn't like Yami to curse, in fact it rarely happened. So hearing his venomous tone and seeing his eyes darken with rage really concerned her. Which he noticed.

His blood that was boiling at the mention of yesterday began to cool down. **"It'll be alright Yugi. Don't worry so much ok?"** A moments hesitation he gave her a side hug. Immediately Yugi nose caught the scent of his cologne, a spicy mint aroma.

 **"I don't know why everyone else can't see you the way me, our friends and family see you. You're a wonderful person, yet they treat you so horribly."** They had stopped walking at this point. His check on her head, the both of them were blushing like crazy.

Yet neither pulled away from the awkward embrace **. "Thank you Yami...that really means a lot to me."** She finally found herself breathing when he pulled away, a warm, loving look taking ahold of his face.

Tea was watching the entire scene, it was probably the most adorable thing she's ever seen. Although that all changed when she saw a familiar face not too far in the distance.

This person was also staring at the two, except from the expression, was not too pleased about it. With narrowed blue eyes, she approaches the figure. **"What's with the sour face Vivian?"** A beauty in her own right, if not for the snarky rude attitude.

 **"Tea, how...nice to see you. Finally got sick of the little slut?"** Eyes flashed in rage. **"Yugi-Chan is NOT a slut. Why are you being so mean?"** Vivian rolled her eyes, not truly caring for the conversation.

In fact her head turned back to the sickening couple to be. **"Why does she get special treatment hm? What makes her so unique to get his attention?"** A frown formed on her ex friends face.

Personally, after befriending and knowing Yugi Muto for as short of a time as she has, it was pretty obvious why people who gave her a chance liked her. She was kind, compassionate, intelligent, and just a little ball of cuteness. Far too innocent and sweet for this cruel world.

 **"You should give her a chance Viv. If you wanna know why she's so likable."** Her words seemed to lead to the opposite of what she wanted. Because the chinese cheerleader just screeched in rage.

She didn't care about being nice, or making friends like Tea. Ever since she was a young girl in the big city, Vivian Wong got everything she ever wanted. She had it all, money, a loving family, a life of luxury, fans and friends.

Her future was a one way trip to success, it was all planned out and exactly what she desired. And yet within her life of perfection there was one problem, Yami Shades, the boy that made every girl blush and fantasize about at every given moment.

A relationship with her would've been a match made in heaven, however with all the girls in the school, in the town he could've gone for. He chose the least feminine, lamest and probably weirdest one. Yugi Muto...the outcast. Who ruins everything.

 **"Back off Gardener. I do what I want, when I want. I'm not here to be nice. I'm here to get somewhere, and Yugi is in my way."** Gaping at the girl wondering why she was ever friends with her, decides to retort. **"Worlds not about you Vivian."** Swaying her hips, she _'accidentally'_ bumps into her old bff.

Putting some extra oomph when colliding with her classmate. **"Who says it isn't, I'm living my life, ergo my world resolves around me. Unless you want to get crushed doll...stay out of my way."** Walking away, heels click clacking away. Tea stands there.

Fists clenched in frustration. Back a few months ago, a huge argument broke out between them. Sure Tea was popular, but it didn't mean she followed the queen bee cliche like Vivian enjoyed exaggerating.

Wanting to be a better person, and due to wanting more friendships she decided to actually talk to Yugi, and if she had to say so, she would admit it was the best decision she ever had.

She should've known though that the grudge holding girl would be spiteful towards Tea, especially now that she realized that Vivian wanted Yami. It wouldn't be too hard to imagine that the recent bullying events were Miss. Perfections doing.

But there's nothing she could do. There was no proof, Vivian had a lot of influence in both the school and the town, seeing how her father is a local politician, and her mother, a local, and popular therapist.

In addition to Wong's influence and the lack of evidence there was also the guilt involved. Sure Tea loved Yugi and wanted to be like a big sister to her, but back when they were younger, Vivian was so kind, so loving and loyal.

Even in high school they had each others back, going against Vivian though neither would ever admit it, would be a strike of betrayal. Destroying whatever bond that remained from their hateful spat. Could she truly give up the tight knit bond she had with Vivian?

to be continued...

 **Author Notes: Surprise! Bam! Your dreams have come true** Breakfast **~ At least for this story lol. We have a new antagonist. And that is the kung fu-master Vivian Wong, now she may be a bit exaggerated from her true character but hey...my story. Sorry to those who don't approve.**

 **In addition to that we have a fluffy moment. Yugi Yami...soon soon your romance will blossom! And Mai will die from all the cuteness. While Joey and the other guys gag...poor things.**

 **Ok ok in all seriousness, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, as I am, even though this series is taking so god. dang. LONG...I swear i'll probably break my record of 32 chapters for this series...**

 **which I'm sure my friends will be thrilled with haha ha...ha...sigh I appreciate all the support I have and continue to get.** **Tchao for now guys~**


	24. Chapter 24

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 24

 **Author Notes: Another day another chapter! So many things could go in several different directions so its gonna get ugly lol.**

 **Thank you all so much for the support!** whitlaw123, Ern Estine 13624, Dark Yugi, Guest, Sagario, Unitato722, Hiei Dragon Girl, Jaylonni Love **You guys all reviewed!** **I do not own Yugioh~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"It's been a long time Mai."** She smiles, it was good to see him **. "Yeah I know, I've wanted to come visit Japan sooner but my job really dictates things. I'm sorry I haven't stayed connected."** The young man standing before her was nothing like the kid she used to know.

He was a brash reckless boy with a thrill for adventure. Though some of those traits have remained, he's grown wiser, taller, and kinder. **"It's no big deal, lucky for me we get your magazines so I'm always in the loop."** A sly grin made it's way to his face.

Making her chuckle and roll her eyes. **"Yeah I'm sure, with all the gossip about me, you must know every dirty secret I possess."** She was glad she came to meet up with him.

Granted Mai also wanted an excuse for Yugi and Yami to go to school together, but in all honesty she missed him. **"So how've you been Valon? Did you ever set up that mechanic garage you wanted?"** Her reply came as a genuine smile. It wasn't too often she got to see it on his face.

 **"Yeah, I got some people working under me too, we're the most popular mechanic business in town. But enough about me, how are you doing? You just settled in with your grandpa and cousin right?"** Her eyes shone like jewels, she was happy for him.

Just as he was for her. **"Great, Gramps and Yugi are such dolls. Although I have to start heading to the school, I have a fight to pick with the principal and then I'm going to be helping Yugi out with a play she's going to be in."** The brunette was now intrigued.

Knowing his long life childhood friend, she's going to be raising hell. You don't mess with Mai Valentine, and you definitely don't mess with her family. **"So I take it you need me for this plan you mentioned over the phone?"**

Sharp as a whip, Mai was pleased to see he was as smart as ever. **"Big time~"** He chuckled, thinking how exciting of a ride he's joined up in. Valon honestly couldn't wait to see what happens. It's not every day you see an international model twinkle in mischief.

 _...At The School ..._

Yugi could finally sigh in relief, each time the bell rang for the end of class, her heart would just get lighter. Because it meant less time for her to stay at the school. And she hasn't heard a thing about her cousin showing up.

Perhaps the gods have given her mercy. **"You coming Yugi?"** In addition the atmosphere was better too, all of her friends, minus Tea who was nowhere to be seen, had came up to the short girl.

They offered their undying support, in addition to allowing Yugi to keep her privacy and only reveal what she wished. It truly made her see what had mattered. The last few days she had been an anxious wreck, thinking long and hard.

Her mind playing and replaying multiple scenarios and what if situations. On top of the threats and vandalism thrown her way, she understands now what friendship is supposed to mean.

Something like how she had years ago, loyalty, support, encouragement, honesty and most importantly trust. _'Ku-Chan...do you think that maybe I'll finally be free?'_ As usual she receives no answer.

But she walks with a light step, much to her friends joy. Despite it all, she's actually able to ignore the harsh stares and insulting whispers. All she had to do now was survive rehearsal and then she could go home. **"Yugi-dear!"**

So she didn't expect to be smothered by a more happy then usual Mr. Pegasus. **"I can't thank you enough~"** Her muffled pleas to escape went unnoticed, well for a moment. **"Max let the poor girl go. She can't breathe."** Gasping her air, she holds her chest, trying to return her normal breathing capacity.

 **"Ah lovely Cecilia, can you not blame me? This beautiful angel has brought in professional help! She has gone beyond and above at wishing this play a success~"** Yugi was rather befuddled. She had absolutely no idea what he was spouting about.

Frankly neither did her friends. No other students were even here. Then it comes to Yugi and she could only sigh while face palming. **"Ah there you are~ Come come Yugi we have rehearsing to do!"** Yeah...seems Mai had come after all.

In her arms was a boat load of dresses and costumes. **"Your early so why don't we dress you up a bit hmm?"** She holds her hands up, waving frantically, but was dragged anyways. Joey and Tristan couldn't stop gaping.

Valentina was here, at their school, dressed up in tight jeans, knee high boots, a corset top finished off with a leather jacket, bubbly and tortuously dragging her surprisingly similar looking short cousin away for dress up.

Yami rolled his eyes as he pushed both of their mouths closed. He sighs, it seems that things are about to be crazy. Footsteps alerted him of another's presence. **"We got costumes for you guys as well, mind joining me? It's either that or you follow in your friends footsteps."**

The boys raise an eyebrow. **"Hey wait! Aren't you dat mechanic down on Raider Street?"** Valon grins at Joey. **"Indeed I am, but on my days off, I'm a friend and part time Manager to Mai Valentine aka Valentina."** They all had the same thought at this point. _'This just got weirder and weirder.'_

Hands up in figurative surrender, they just went with the flow of things. Following the odd ball motorcycle enthusiast. Getting dressed up wasn't the hardest part for Yugi and her male companions in this little experience.

No not at all, after all the outfits were glorious, perfectly representing what they were supposed to be, in addition to the fact that it also perfectly fits what Pegasus wanted for the play.

What made it so unbearable for them was being tossed out to the flames that was their classmates. For as they were forced to strip and change, more and more students for the set up and rehearsals arrived.

Unlucky them they were the first to arrive, in doing so that meant being dressed up and model out the designs for their fellow classmates. It brought unexpected results. Yugi got tackled to the ground.

Syrus was just in love with his sempai~ **"Kawaii! Yugi-Sempai!"** Jaden and a tall blonde girl had to pull the usually shy boy off her. **"Jeez Sy give her some breathing room."** Alexis and Jaden shake their heads. Apologizing to the girl

Meanwhile people were screaming, seriously screaming and fangirling over Yami and Duke, who seriously pulled off their designed looks well. Perhaps a bit too well... Poor Joey of course got the least attention, much to his irritation.

Although, his blood began to boil most at the sight of Seto Kaiba's smirk. Not that he could pay attention to the arrogant rich boy, since his friend Yugi was being coddled and attacked by several guys and girls who thought she was the most adorable thing ever made.

All previous thoughts of hatred flew right out the window. **"Now all of you need to settle down."** Leave it to Doctor Crowler to be the royal buzzkill much to our dressed cast's relief.

Our stern teacher coughs, directing everyone's attention to Valon and Mai. **"These two have graciously come bringing a stack full of materials and equipment to assist with costumes, background creations as well as increase our budget for the performance. So please give them your applause."**

As commanded each and every student praised these two. Mai takes the center stage, already several students recognizing her face. **"Now both myself and Valon here put 120% in everything we do, and after hearing of your hard efforts to make this play a bang we just had to come!"** Yugi wanted to die.

This was so humiliating, especially once- **"Now I will be assisting Miss. Grace with rehearsals and giving you some tips for when your nervous. Yugi sweetheart, I need you to come here. Now now cousin don't be so shy~"** Everyone...finds out they're related.

Damn the newspaper club is going to have a field day. Like a rag doll she was brought over. **"Yami come here as well. Stand across from her."** He does as requested, both had a lump of nervousness in their throats.

They were forced to stare each other in the eye, making solid contact, unable to turn away. **"Now I'm going to make an example out of you two, for starters, stand straight, breath through the nose and exhale through the mouth, you are to do this twice."**

Both do as told, surprisingly their tense muscles began to relax and felt more human. **"Good this helps with nervous and tense actors, show pride with what you do and focus on the task at hand. Next I want both of you to state your lines from the script I have here."** Each were given a fresh copy.

She doesn't let them speak just yet. **"The big thing with acting is you don't just state what's written, you actually have to feel it, and be the character you are representing. You are the king and princess at this point. What anyone says, does, or even thinks doesn't matter what so ever!"** The room was silent.

Everyone was enraptured, Mai's authority over the matter drew people in, they were also watching intently on the specific actors up front. **"Alright now, Yami I want you to start, you already seem ready to go over your lines, so pick one from the page in front of you."**

The model's head swivels. Her eyes reaching Yugi's, at this moment it is not Mai the happy, crazy cousin. No this is the professional, hard working woman that makes magic happen. A model, an actress, a star. She tolerates nothing but effort, and improvement.

 **"As for you Yugi, the moment he starts that line, it is your absolute priority as the princess to come up with a reply. Now it doesn't have to be word for word from the script presented, BUT, it must have meaning to the situation, AND it must be a reply to what he says that is true to the character."**

Making sure people understand the way things run was vital to her. On t.v yes sometimes there is a script and redo's and edits and all sorts of things to improve the quality of a show or commercial, even a play.

However without good dedicated performers to remember what it means to go out there and do it, then all hope is lost. **"Improvement and a good ideal of a character can be the piece that can either kill the show, or save it. Today is practice, but soon enough, mistakes just won't cut it for the big stage."**

With a signal both Yugi and Yami take a deep breath and calm their anxieties, keeping to heart Mai's words. A quick glance at the script and our dear king begins his dialogue.

 ** _"My dear love, the star that shines brightly in the dark world I call my own. Why do you stand looking outside the window with such sadness and regret?"_**

Immediately the crowd of girls squeal at his performance, deafening all who were around them. His deep dark voice, enriched, fused with loving sincerity. Yugi's time to shine, although many were unsure what she would do.

Considering the character she is supposed to be is forced to silence. She takes a step back from her fellow actor, her eyes gaze down away from his, a hand over her heart and a rather bitter looking smile.

Gracefully she pulls that hand away from her chest and reaches it towards the window, a longing expression showing. There was nothing but deadly silence, as the king and princess stand there, paused in time of that scene.

Suddenly, the teachers, Mai, Valon, and even their fellow cast members start clapping their hands. Like tilting over a domino a chain reaction of other people started clapping. Majority of the classes were moved with her clear expressions and movements.

All but one. **"Wait a second! Why are earth are you all cheering?! She didn't even say anything!"** People looked her way, it was Vivian, she was so dumbfounded with their reaction.

To her those movements were pointless. The point of a dialogue was for at least two people to speak, but Yugi said nothing. But coming to Yugi's defense was Tea. Whom had been standing in the back, contemplating her friendships and decisions thus far.

She had been so deeply troubled by it all, choosing friendships, picking sides, what was the wrong decision? What was the right one? Having no idea up until this exact moment.

A choice was reached. **"It's specifically because Yugi didn't say anything that was important."** Gingerly, a hand was placed on Vivian's stiff shoulder. Blue eyes meeting angry and confused copper brown

 **"Remember in both the actual story and in the play we're doing. Lissa can't speak due to the contract for releasing her brothers. If Yugi replied, then she wouldn't have played as the princess and kept her true to character."**

Vivian was red face, feeling embarrassed, enraged and utter despair. **"That is right Miss. Gardener. Now usually in plays and acting staying true to character is done through speaking. Though in cases like this simple things we take for granted like gestures become a huge deal."** Vivian didn't give a damn about it anymore.

As mean as she could be with her jealousies and grudges, she loved Tea. They were best friends, practically sisters. Their friendship was everlasting, at least that's what she believed.

Things changed though, or more specifically she changed. It really didn't hit her, so she got older, got more sassy, big deal, Tea still cared about her, she still had the perfect life so what's the problem?

Problem came when the girls had their first fight. Yugi started working at the Gardener's green house and flower shop and Tea saw Yugi in a different light, and simply suggested that they try to get to know the girl.

Vivian, finding nothing good about the girl screeched in rage, calling her friend a traitor, acting possessive, because she didn't desire unwanted change. unaware of how badly her behavior was pushing the one she was so close to away.

Those words stated, the hidden meaning behind the hand and explanation, sank their chains of friendship. Breaking apart from the strains of how different they were, and what it is they desired were opposite paths. She was hurt, jealous and too stubborn to admit it.

Her aggression towards the little star was only rising at the thought. **"-Expressions, body language, movement, gestures. You don't pull it off correctly, and you give your audience the wrong meanings or messages behind your actions. Keep this mind in whatever you do."**

Mai finished her lecture, and people went their ways to their tasks. With an annoyed sound, Tea's hand was shrugged off. Taking the model's teachings exasperatingly to heart, Vivian dresses in her costume.

Oh yes, she'll be the most sincere actress ever seen, because it's no game or pretending for what she's feeling and going to do.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Man this is a long chapter, which is good seeing how short others have been in the past couple weeks. Now at last we're continuing the play arc and some character development was brought out, I-at least I think so.**

 **Oh boy things are going to be so intense, but fear not I Mako will make this a spectacular series just you wait~ Of course it only took me 23 or 24 chapters to say that...**

 **Has anyone figured out the secret surprise I have for this play yet? No ones mentioned it which seriously surprises me. Hmm perhaps I haven't been very good at hinting it?**

 **Well tell what you guys think is my super awesome secret! First person(who I haven't mentioned it to before) that says it gets a super special shout out and virtual pizza...hmmm I love pizza *stomach growls* And speaking of...I'm off to munch~**

 **To end this virtually long going author notes, please feel free to show your support if you like this chapter/series since I love it so dearly, and you guys out there that love the story just as much makes me feel all the more pumped to push out more chapters. Tchao for now!**


	25. Chapter 25

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 25

 **Author Notes: Wow oh wow, time sure does fly fast. Its incredible how far this story has gone, there is no doubt that this is probably the most favored story out of all of my other series! Just wow...thank you so much for this guys. As usual it's shout out time~**

Kol's beloved Liliana, NaruLoveAnime, LuffyLover27 **and** I.C.2014 **faved!** DanDrake, I.C.2014, NaruLoveAnime, CountryHick29, **and** Something-TheMonkey **followed!** whitlaw123, I.C.2014, Ern Estine 13624, LuffyLover27 **and** Dark Yugi **all reviewed~**

 **Alright so the lot of you psyched for this chapter? Because I sure am, I do not own Yu Gi Oh~**

 _Last time on...It's In Your Eyes_

 _Mai finished her lecture, and people went their ways to their tasks. With an annoyed sound, Tea's hand was shrugged off. Taking the model's teachings exasperatingly to heart, Vivian dresses in her costume._

 _Oh yes, she'll be the most sincere actress ever seen, because it's no game or pretending for what she's feeling and going to do._

 _3rd P.O.V_

Things started brightening despite the crappy weather outside. Yugi proved herself to her peers that she certainly had what it takes to be a good Lissa. Her gestures was graceful and sincere.

She took her cousin's advice to heart and worked very hard to honor the princess's name. Her classmates were finding it in themselves to accept and respect her, much to her friends relief.

And it wasn't just her, everyone was finally starting to feel motivated, determined to make this a success. People were connecting with each other. Mai looked on beyond the group with pride.

They were starting to get just how important it was for projects like this to have active, passionate, willing to become a team. Most of them got that, but some unfortunately didn't seem to get that the world didn't revolve around them.

Specifically the Wong girl, she was a good actress, Mai had to admit it, although her attitude and treatment of her fellow students leaved much to be desired. Roles don't define rank, and rank doesn't mean you're allowed to be rude and snobby, especially Yugi.

Multiple times the teachers spoke with the girl, and despite pretty smiles and promises, she still didn't change her tune. Mai could only cross her fingers that Vivian would behave herself for the actual show.

As the days for the upcoming performance things just started go wrong. Scripts being switched out with lookalikes with different dialogue, items carelessly laid around where people often trip over or accidentally stepped on and ruined.

Someone even got injured a few days before the festival. His name was Rally, and his role was to play as one of Lissa's brothers. Sadly though there was nothing he could do with a broken leg.

It was an unlucky time, there was barely enough people to play the roles and do the stage and final adjustments. They had no understudies. **"Valon you do it."** The queen of acting had stated.

Everyone stared at Miss. Valentine like she was crazy, which at this point she was, she was desperate, they had no time, a new costume had to be made and resized and Valon was the only one that memorized the whole play, let alone capable of doing Rally's lines.

 **"We can't afford anymore screw ups! Get into your positions, we're in the final stretch!"** Rally in a cast was apologetic, and did what he could to help the stage crew with preparations and lighting.

The hype increased as each day passed, for both students and parents. Eventually the day everyone had been waiting weeks for had at last arrived, the festival. All sorts of little booths were set up from games, the food corners and challenges.

However something else was happening, something that the gang were singing hallelooyah for. Yami asked Yugi out...kinda! No no...not really. It all started that morning when he was waiting for her as always.

Due to the festival there was no classes, though all of the students arrived on time if not early, eager to get into the fun festivities. Well except for Joey and Tristan who were going to take advantage of the lenient schedule and sleep in.

Tea would be joining the lovebirds but, she had duties to fulfill for Miss. Grace and wouldn't be able to meet up with them until the time they had to go on stage.

Now for this once a year special occasion, there was no dress code, and Mai being the devilish minx she is. Decided to have some fun with her cousin. Yami nearly died seeing Yugi, her hair was elegantly braided, showing her long hair intertwined with colors.

Her legs were covered with ripped up black jeans, a white and red tight shirt with a purple rose design on her back, finishing off with ankle white boots. He himself seemingly dressed to the occasion thanks to his brothers prompting.

 _ **'There's no school today, why bother wearing a uniform?'**_ Ohhh how he hated his brother and his girlfriend, since he was forced into a black t-shirt, leather jacket and pair of jeans and sneakers.

They had accidentally matched...and it made things rather embarrassing as they walked into the overly large amusement park themed gardens. Both had burning faces especially as people stopped and stared at them.

But bless Yugi for her rare occasion childish antics, because it had been a long time since she's done booth games, and was eager to challenge Yami for some of the prizes. Of which he readily agreed to.

Their competitiveness became their strength as any discomfort faded away. They tackled any and all booths available, so engrossed into their desires to win they had no idea they were being spied on by both strangers...and family.

 **"Really Mai? Don't you think you're going overboard with the whole cupid thing?"** Her grandfather shook his head, golden sandals, a pink gown with fake wings attached certainly made her stand out.

It really didn't help that she was using a pair of binoculars. **"They are just too cute together grandpa! I have to get them together~"** Atem chuckled, especially when his girlfriend Mana showed up **"I agree those to HAVE to date."** Mai and Mana created an alliance.

Which could be...troublesome. **"Ohh ohh looks like Yami beat our little goddess of games! Kyaaaa!"** Both love struck girls were squealing in joy as the boy gave little Yugi a stuffed kuriboh. **"You got the moves Yami, now hurry up and kiss her!"**

Truly, it was a miracle that neither of them heard the girls. Atem for the sakes of changing the topic, well changed the topic. **"So you really can't tell us anything about the play you guys are doing?"** His girlfriend winked, waving a finger in front of him.

 **"Ta ta ta Atem! No can do~ Mr. Pegasus made sure to mention that everything just had to be a surprise~"** She then suddenly slumped. **"Especially me..."** Turns out that Mana was quite the blabbermouth.

And the last thing Pegasus wanted was any secrets revealed. Even going so far as to threaten to flunk her should she say a thing about the play. **"He can't do that!"** She sheepishly smiled, causing Valon to chuckle.

Despite only interacting with the three classes, he got pretty close with the students. **"Don't forget that this is Mana! She was the one who did an interview with Crowler because she heard rumors that he was a cross dressing vampire."** Atem face palmed. **"Sorry?"** She could be such a baka sometimes.

Her boyfriend could only sigh. **"Please tell me you didn't hear that rumor from one of your brothers?"** The uneasy grin on her face said it all. **"Mannaaaaa!"** She took that as her cue to kiss him, effectively shutting him up.

Grandpa Muto rolled his eyes. **"Come on you young lovebirds, I want to get good seats for the play. Let's leave Yugi and Yami alone now. You can always harass them later."** Soon the old man would come to regret those words.

Because they would do just that. Eventually the group would run into the rest of the gang including Serenity. **"Hello!"** Together they submitted in their tickets, getting the pamphlets with a pen? Very odd. Well odd to those who didn't know. All would be revealed in due time...

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: Kyaaaa adorable *hugs Yugi* I made you look so cute and awesome, and of course Yami is epic by all standards~ I truly brought things together and made things all the more interesting.**

 **As usual guys thank you all for reading, seriously loving this series and hope you guys are too. Even when i don't have any plans it comes out well. So we're finally reaching the play and will be able to get down to business on some legit character romance. And some heavy hits.**

 **Please please feel free to fav/follow/review to let me guys know how you feel of the story, helpful criticisms are always helpful, but if you give me hate i will ignore you and I will just say screw it, people like this piece and I will not tolerate any haters ruining peoples enjoyment of the story.**

 **Tchao for now Ladies and gents~**

Yugi: Could...could you let go of me please?

 **Mako; Oh crap! *let's go of a panting Yugi* Sorry Yugi!**

Yugi: *Smiles* it's ok.

 **Mako: *holds chest* The face of an angel right there!**


	26. Chapter 26

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 26

 **Author Notes: Ok...we finally FINALLY made it to the play...i'm so nervous! And I'm not even the one performing teehee~ Ok guys let's get down to business, I don't own Yugioh and the author goddess(me) have heard all of your pleas for Yumi shipping(puzzleshipping) is on its way! ...hopefully ^_^;**

 **Look I have no idea how this stuff in the story is going! You guys should realize by now that most of the stuff I had for the chapter is made up on the spot following the basic plot lines i have! I-I don't own Yugioh...*sits in a corner***

 **Shout outs to** nyuh98 **for faving and following!** Forever Fanfiction Lover22 **for following!** LuffyLover27, Phoenix Flametail, **and** Ern Estine 13624 **thank you for reviewing guys~**

 _Last Time on It's In Your Eyes~_

 _Grandpa Muto rolled his eyes. **"Come on you young lovebirds, I want to get good seats for the play. Let's leave Yugi and Yami alone now. You can always harass them later."** Soon the old man would come to regret those words._

 _Because they would do just that. Eventually the group would run into the rest of the gang including Serenity. **"Hello!"** Together they submitted in their tickets, getting the pamphlets with a pen? Very odd. Well odd to those who didn't know. All would be revealed in due time..._

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Atem!"** Hearing his name, the young man turns, facing a certain middle schooler. **"Hey Mokuba! I take it your brother dropped you off?"** Taking a spot right next to the egyptian, he relaxes snuggling into the chair. **"Yep, he said he was going backstage to get ready so had me head your way."**

He takes a glance around the auditorium. The room was absolutely positively packed! There was barely a seat open for the play, excitement filled the air and made it spark.

Yugi had a hard time swallowing down her nervousness as she hid behind the little hobble between the stage and audience seats. She could clearly see her family sitting in the front row, along with Yami's, chatting happily amongst themselves.

Desperately did she want to turn tail and flee, run for a thousand miles and breathe properly. But she could not. For weeks she's been working herself to the bone to make this a success. Together with her friends and classmates, she was ready, she would do her best and make this play something to remember.

A hand landed on her shoulder. It took everything she had to not shriek in terror, but she couldn't hold back a squeak, making Yami chuckle while apologizing. Her face became the shade of a tomato.

Yami gave her a reassuring grin, already knowing her concerns. **"Don't worry, we've been practicing for weeks and know the play inside and out. Whatever happens happens. The rest of the cast and I will be there to support you as well. Ok?"** Nodding she sucks in a breath.

Thanking him for the pep talk. Both watch as Pegasus struts onto the front of the stage. **"I better go get my costume on. For once my height will come in handy~"** Sharing a laugh Yami wished her luck. She would be having the most screen time, every second mattered.

 **"Hello ladies and gentleman! Thank you so much for coming to our lovely little school~ Now we have quite the show for you all today. I hope all of you have your pamphlets in front of you? I'm sure for those who've already skimmed through it you'll find a listing of the cast members right?"**

Nods and small murmurs of confirmation encouraged the teacher to continue. **"Now you'll notice there are blank spots that can be filled in. We've got quite the treat in honor of the play. Unveil the curtains!"** On cue the velvet red drapes pull apart.

Revealing a large banner titled _ **'Dark Elf and the Curse of Dragons!'**_ The whispers grew intensely as curiosity and interest gleamed. **"This is a Duel Monsters version of the Swans Story! Now you, my lovelies have the chance to win a special grand prize!"** Intrigued everyone remains silent.

Listening intently to the instructions. **"On the back of the papers given when receiving your ticket is a list of the cast. Now as the play goes on you'll be able to write down the monsters everyone is dressed up as. The person with the most correct answers wins this-"** He claps his hands.

On cue one of his students comes running out. In her hands is a gift basket. **"Thank you love."** As soon as she gives him the basket she runs away, fleeing behind the curtains. **"In this basket is a one of a kind deck I created just for this play, 200 dollars in cash and all sorts of other goodies~"**

Solomon's eyes were practically growing. Not only did his knowledge mean a great advantage, but the prizes included a one of a kind deck based on his granddaughters play, on top of That, there was also a cash prize? To him it seemed like an easy yet perfect victory.

Unaware that two others were sporting similar expressions. When the trio of Solomon, Atem and Mokuba made eye contact, sparks flew, an unworded challenge spoken through eyes alone. All of them were determined to claim that prize basket and none of them had any hesitation going to war for it.

 **"Now everyone sit back and enjoy the show! My beloved class, dear Dr. Crowler's class and the lovely Miss. Grace's class have all combined to create this massive performance, with the help of our sponsor Miss. Mai Valentine and Mister Valon Ross!"** Claps of appreciation went around.

It was a few moments before people settled down once more, but by the time silence took to the room, Pegasus had already retreated back behind the stage. **"It's show time boys and girls. Are we ready?"**

Rally whom had been unable to take the role he was meant in the cast sat on a little chair. In his hands was the script, highlighted to all his designated lines. A microphone placed securely against his face.

 **"Ahem...long ago in a faraway land where monsters roamed, there lived a king. Who had eleven sons, and one daughter who was named Lissa. Every night they would play and laugh together, having a grand old time..."**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: OHHH I'm so evil~ Ending it right there! Now you guys all know the story seeing how I retold it like...ten chapters ago lol. So unfortunately, my beloved fairy tail will not be repeated...fully.**

 **What does that mean? Guess you guys will have to wait, read and find out ^_^ Hopefully you guys like this story, and if you do please, please, feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the support given for the work I put into these series~**

 **Oh and like how i did in the original script ten(?) chapters ago the narration of the story will be in the center and in italics, with people speaking to be in bold.**

 **This is going to be going back and forth between behind the stage and the play itself so feel free to pm me any questions! That's it for now guys, tchao for now!**


	27. Chapter 27

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 27

 **Author Notes: We are back and ready to go, sorry it took me so long! Now this may get a little crazy and confusing. I can only hope you guys are still enjoying this story, because I am, I've put a lot of planning. And I know a lot of you are desperate for some bloody romance.**

SylpheKuro, **Phoenix Flametail, and** Dusk the Cybertronian Fox **faved and followed~** SoulNinjas, **and,** kuroneko nnch, **followed~** hanako-the-pantologist **faved!** Hiei Dragon Girl, Sagario, Guest, Ern Estine 13624, Rivergoddess117 **and** whitlaw123 **reviewed.**

 **Guys you are all so amazing! Thank you so much for the praise and I hope you guys continue to enjoy this series~ So here we go I do not own Yugioh~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Ok ok change scene change scene! Yugi or I should say Dark Elf, you and the brothers are all suited up and ready to go?"** She approaches her teacher. Looking around finding some of the boys in question. **"Jaden, Yusei and Syrus and Valon are all set and ready to go...not sure about the others."**

Pegasus frowns slightly. **"We're still missing the others? We only have a couple minutes before the next scene change!"** Yugi sighs, she was tired, and the play just started. **"Hey hey we're ready!"** Jaden grins, waving. **"Yo Jesse! See you, Chazz and Bastian are set huh?"** He gets a thumbs up.

Those two got along way too well. **"You know it~"** The other two walked slowly to the group. **"There's still Jack, Crow, Atticus and Dimitry! Yusei you're friends with them, were they having trouble with the costumes?"**

He shrugs. **"They were still getting ready when I left the changing rooms."** Time was ticking. They had just made it. Barely arrived all dressed up and ready before Rally continued narrating the story.

Two claps and everyone's attention was on Mr. Pegasus. **"Alright boys and girls, next act is here! Wait...Vivian? Vivian-ah there you are. Are you ready?"** She smiles, all prettied up. **"Of course sir."**

Rex, Weevil started messing with the lights, brightening it for the upcoming background. Meanwhile Tristan and Beauregard began messing with the ropes and curtains, prepping them for opening.

 **"Brier darling can you help Rally, he's having a hard time adjusting with his injury."** The young boy hurries to the red heads side, making marks and helping to adjust the script and the mic. Quickly enough his voice echoes across the hall.

 _Lissa and her brothers were rather tired that night. All that dancing and playing around, as well as to meeting their new step mother. They were weary of her, as her attitude towards them was neutral at best._

 _Regardless of the chilly introductions to her, Lissa encouraged her brothers, reminding them of how no matter what they'd always be together, thick and thin. So as with every night they got ready for bed._

 _However this wasn't just any home of boys. It was the home of the royal magicians family. They didn't do anything that didn't involve magic or chaos. And it all started with young trouble making Jaden._

 _Wearing his signature robe he twirled his mystical silver blue staff as he thought, deciding that he wanted to have some fun. He was not yet ready for bed, so with the tendency to be spontaneous if not anything else, placed his staff down, picked up a pillow and threw it at one of his brothers._

 _His target of choice being Jesse, who had just changed out of his dark red and gold clothing. **"Hey!"** Like a chain reaction once those two began their mini war, the rest of their brothers got pulled in._

 _Even as the bell chimed and chimed marking the lateness of the only way for the fighting to quell was for the enchanting and hypnotizing sound of their sisters song._

Right on cue, Yugi came out as all the boys rushed and leaped into their beds. Acting as though they had been patiently waiting for her lullabies the entire time. If Yugi was honest she wasn't much of a singer.

In fact it took the combined forces of Tea, Serenity and Mai to increased her lung capacity and train her voice, just so it wouldn't sound like nails on a chalkboard when she finally came on stage.

Due to the lack of time, she luckily didn't have to sing too long, or too high, in fact it was a very Very quick scene, one that would take little energy or practice at all. Just like that she sang the song she's had memorized since she was little. A bit fast then the original version but it got the job done.

 _The queen sat up from her bed, now shared with her aged sorcerer of a husband. A scowl ever so twisted onto her face as she removed her covers and walked out of the room. She had no desires to even try getting along with the children._

 _Since the beginning she's only wanted wealth and power, and now she had it, married to the Dark Sage, King of the castle and most powerful magician of them all. There was no reason to keep a bunch of kids who could take the throne from her._

 _Her feathers ruffled at the thought, no she had to get rid of them as soon as possible, and she had the perfect plans in mind. Her first target, would be Lissa. Like most that belong to the Harpy family, she was very observant._

 _She saw just how valuable the little witch was to her daddy and brothers. The dark elf monster had to be the first to go. Though Harpy monsters mainly use their charms and wits to get rid of their adversaries, Vivian however for a case such as this also dabbled in a bit in black magic._

 _A harpy lady such as her couldn't wave a wand like her newfound family, but what she could do was cast simple spells and create potions. And that's exactly what she did, down, deep into the basement she set up her little station, bringing forth her ingredients._

 _It didn't take long at all to create what she desired. **"Aha! With this I will be able to corrupt her foolish, enchanting little soul."** Knowing that the little princess may possibly be able to defy the potions effects, Vivian also brought with her another demonic vile._

The chinese woman was the ultimate actress, fitting into her character's persona perfectly. The potions in her hands were just colored water and some fake items, they were harmless.

The most they'd do is temporarily stain Yugi and her dress. Which could easily be fixed or replaced. However she did have one trick up her sleeve. One not too many will notice until it's too late. And she knew it would work, it was too easy to accomplish. No one would be the wiser.

 _ **"Don't think you've won just yet girl. You will see you were never a match for me! Black is black, white is white, oh great spell do something truly evil for me tonight."** Vivian was glad she created the backup brew._

 _As her first attempt failed with her corruption concoction, it only causing her body to glow and sparkle. Still motivated she mixed the other vial of evil. Lissa was sleeping, unaware of her step mother's presence, let alone what she was doing._

 _Twirling her fingers covered with the black potion she waved hands over the sleeping princess's face. **"Here with my new brew you will change, so not even your father will recognize you!"** The deed was done,._

 _With the girl's tan skin changing a strange shade of blue, and her long purple locks turns sunshine gold. Her appearance was pure, mystifying, not like the dark, majestic form she previously had._

 _Satisfied Vivian turned around, nearly colliding with the mirror. With a cruel laugh she destroys the mirror. It shattering to a million pieces. She quickly left her step daughter's room, going straight into the boys rooms. Startling them awake. **"And now my sons it's your turn-"**_

 _Waving her arms rapidly she began running, as if in a trance the brothers sat on their bed, following her movements. Without a will of their own their hands and arms began flapping up and down, getting faster and more wild._

 _ **"Mother wants you to fly fly fly~"** They could feel the strange sensation take route in each and every single one of them. Their human forms were taking shape into something else._

 _Their voices were paralyzed, unable to scream and shout for their sister or father. No one would come to their rescue as each and every titled prince of sorcery went about a painful transformation._

 _ **Atticus** the Magician of Black Chaos_

 _ **Jack** the Chaos Command Magician_

 _ **Valon** the Timegazer Magician_

 _ **Yusei** the Dark Pendulum Magician_

 _ **Crow** the Rapid Fire Magician_

 _ **Chazz** the Ebon Oblivion Magician_

 _ **Bastian** the Cybernetic Magician_

 _ **Dimitry** the Dark Magician of Fusion_

 _ **Jesse** the Dark Red Enchanter_

 _ **Jaden** the Dark Magician_

 _ **Syrus** the Toy Magician_

 _All of them turned, their skin became scaly, growing slightly larger, forming wings. Their bodies were the color of gold and their eyes beamed a red demonic glow. They had become cursed dragons!_

 _Flapping her arms Vivian flew chasing the small dragons out, banishing them from their home. The night was becoming deathly silent, the only sound that could be heard, was the queens maniacal laughter. Tomorrow is another day..._

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok for those confused let me explained. For a lot of kings and princes they're given a title. Like "protector of the empire." In this case the princes are being titled for the magic they posses and what kind of sorcerer monster they were born as.**

 **Each of them are also listed from oldest to youngest. Syrus being youngest, Atticus being oldest. I felt that based on how they appeared and who they are as characters made me decide their 'ages' for this play.**

 **Phew another chapter is done which is all well and good~ But guys seriously and I mean SERIOUSLY let me know what you guys are thinking of this story and crazy plot.**

 **It took me very little time and I want to know what you like or don't like so far(be gentle with that not liking part ok?) As always feel free to fav/follow/review and I'll see you all next time! Tchao for now~**


	28. Chapter 28

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 28

 **Author Notes: So We're back. And sorry it took me so long but i have here the newest chappy~ Strap in and watch as we...start having some problems.** Dark Yugi, Hiei Dragon Girl whitlaw123 **(holy crap my friend, you are fast!) reviewed!**

Sanaree, weitory, JadePixie6565 **faved and followed~** sakura000, **and** Yellow Grape **followed!** **And guys get this...almost** 20,000 **views for this story. Isn't that just-just mindblowing? It certainly is to me, thank you all so much~ I do not own Yugioh.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Dammit dammit dammit!"** Joey was getting pissed, and poor Yugi was suffering for it. **"Hurts."** Immediately he calmed down, relaxing his frantic hand. For the past minute he's been wiping the blue water concoction off the poor girls face...only problem was, it wouldn't. Come. Off!

It was being stubborn, and his friend was probably going to have a red aching face once the thin gunk comes off. If it comes off. **"Joe I don't think this is going to be coming off anytime soon."**

Time was ticking, they had just made it to the halfway point of the play. Right now the audience was given a break while the second half of the cast got suited up.

However with this problem of a still 'cursed' princess Lissa, the students and teachers were starting to panic. They had five minutes, and that was a generous estimate.

 **"I don't understand why it's not coming off! We made sure the the water food color mix worked in rehearsal. Vivian you made it, didn't you add the same amount like usual?"** All eyes both confused and angry were all on her.

With an innocent pout she scoffs at her classmates. Waving her hand about while crossing her arms. **"Of course I did! I'm not stupid. I added the amount we agreed upon. It's not my fault you guys can't clean her properly."** She was playing the innocent card.

But Tea, knowing Vivian as well as she did could see underneath the fake confusion and anger. She set Yugi up. Quickly Tea and Miss. Grace take a look at the mixture. Suddenly a strong smell hits their nostrils. It didn't smell right.

Making them slightly dizzy at first. Miss. Grace was not pleased. **"Vivian...what did you put into this?"** She refused to confirm everyone's harsh glares. Only walking away. Things were not over...not by a long shot.

Right now though they didn't have time to get into the matter. Sighing the female teacher grabbed Yugi. **"Tea, you, me and Alexis head to the bathroom, we're going to see what we can do. Max-Mr. Pegasus, see if you can prolong things a bit."** He bows, his silver hair flowing off his shoulder.

 **"But of course."** He stands straight up, clapping his hands. **"Ok children gather round! We're going to make some slight alterations to the script~"** The girls paid no attention to whatever grand scheme the artistic man had.

Instead focusing on Yugi's face. **"Tea I want you to put hot water on the washcloth, we'll see if we can get anymore of it off. Alexis I'll need your help to pick out makeup that we can apply to Yugi's natural skin color while I do her hair."** The small maiden in question fidgets.

Apologizing to the girls with shameful eyes. **"Yugi-sempai you did nothing wrong. Let's see what magic we can do~"** Alexis hasn't spent all that much time with the upperclassman but Syrus and Jaden liked her, and what Vivian did was downright inexcusable! **"Hold still Yugi-chan!"**

 _On Stage..._

 **"Ahhh welcome back one and all. I hope you all had a lovely break, however we unfortunately need a few more minutes to set up the next half of the play. Can't rush perfection after all~"** A few chuckles rang about.

Pegasus certainly had a way to keep the people content. **"Now since we're all here I'm curious to see who is currently in the lead with our little contest. Remember the prize is a lovely little basket."** Once more he presents it to the audience.

Not only reminding those still there, but also alerting people who may've been just a tad late, fueling the three way rivalry fire of Grandpa Muto, Atem and Mokuba.

 **"As stated before there's a bunch of precious goodies but the main two are TWO-Hundred dollars in cash, as well as a one of a kind deck based on this play! So as a raise of hands who has fifteen monster names listed so far?"** Their reaction was expected...and hilarious.

For currently three people had all fifteen. While the remaining majority had at most fourteen monsters. **"What?! Fifteen?"** Hushed conversations rang about, people were confused.

However all chitter chatter ceased when Pegasus clapped his hands again. **"Now now no cheating! You all will have plenty of opportunities to continue with your lists. Especially since we've arrived at the halfway point!"** A student ran on stage towards the flamboyant teacher.

He leaned down slightly, it had seemed Dr. Croweler had gotten everything set up. **"Alright yes thank you."** Clearing his throat the room goes silent again, any whispers ceased. **"Again thank you all for your patience. I've just been informed that everything is all set and we can continue!"**

Claps were all that were heard as Pegasus retreats backstage, running into Miss. Grace. **"How'd it go?"** She sighs, giving him a small smile. **"We managed to get more of the blue stains off her and added some makeup to blend her skin. I also did her hair so it's purple as we talked about."**

The group had timed things well. Originally Yugi wore a wig as she was the _'Dark Elf'_ and her hair was lathered with a washable coloring mixture Miss. Grace made herself, turning Yugi into a temporary blond. Making the 'transformation' seem more realistic.

On top of stunning the class as it was clear she looked even more like her cousin Mai. Now though with Yugi _'back to normal'_ Cecilia had to redo her hair once more, knowing the wig could risk slipping off during this part of the performance.

 **"Wonderful! Hopefully we won't have anymore issues. But to buy Miss. Muto some time we made a few alterations."** Both watched with held breath as Ralley returns to his little seat with some help from Brier. The ginger cleared his throat into the mic, ready to narrate once more.

 _The brothers returned to their little home, however something wasn't right. Their dear sister, whom they had only been reunited with recently...has disappeared. **"Lissa wouldn't have gone off somewhere alone!"** They were concerned._

 _They had spread out searching the area. **"Atticus check this out."** The eldest of the magicians kneels down. **"Good find Crow."** There were footprints faded somewhat due to the elements. **"Horses, dogs, pig, monsters as well."** Bastion crosses his arms in thought._

 _Everyone was reaching the same conclusion. **"They took her!"** Currently though there was nothing they could do. They were in unknown territory, and it's past sunset. They just changed back into their humanoid monster forms._

 _They would have no chance of finding their sister in the dead of night. Syrus nervously shifts. **"W-we should search i-n th-th-the morning!"** Jaden and Jesse disagreed. **"The sooner we look the better! We can't afford to waste time!"** Valon placed a hand on both of their shoulders._

 _ **"But we can cover more ground during the day, in our dragon forms."** Jack nodded. **"He's right, even though we have our magic, none of it will help us find her. Our best shot is to shift at sunrise and split up."**_

 _Despite a few grumbles and worried thoughts shifting through their minds, no one else tried protesting. **"Oh...I hope she's safe."** Chazz snorts, walking past his brothers. **"Of course she's fine! She knows how to take care of herself!"**_

 _Little did they know that not only was she safe, but was given the life of luxury. For the one that had stumbled and come across dear Lissa was the king of this land. The way they met each other was quite...unusual._

The curtains quickly closed. Signaling to everyone of yet another screen change. It was a brilliant backup plan. They decided to do a flashback scene, switching the motion of events. Ralley went to the page before in his papers.

Looking at the edited marks. **"Alright Yugi you ready?"** She nodded, breathing in and out, hope to get rid of the nervous jitters. **"Yeah."** Dimitry smiled a bit. **"It'll be quick. You won't have to say too much."** Croweler called out to the two. **"Places boys and girls!"**

Yami and his group went to the other side of the stage **. "I love these costumes! Mai and the costume crew did awesome work~"** Yusei watched with a raised eyebrow as Jaden flipped open his cloak, revealing the yellow interior.

It was incredible how much detail went into the outfits. To save time, they had a reversal costume, making the inside the color scheme and design of the cursed dragons. **"Are you done?"**

 _Just hours ago Lissa said goodbye to her brothers, wishing them luck on their hunting trip. The moment they were out of view she walked a bit down from her homey little cave. There she ran into a pink haired monster named Mana._

 _A species of fairy known as Little Fairies. She had for the past few years good friends with the eleven cursed brothers. She fluttered down on a thin tree. **"I see you've all arrived safely~"** This wasn't the first time Lissa and Mana met._

 _In fact it was only last night the two greeted each other. Not too far out to the seas was a chunk of rocky land that the family of twelve decided to rest from their trip. Mana had arrived after the brothers shortly went to sleep._

 _Meeting Lissa who had been watching over them. It was there Mana and her spoke, and of course the curse that had been effecting them for so many years. Naturally the kind princess desired to set them free. Surprisingly though the little fairy had quite the solution._

 _ **"I know exactly what to do. But it'll be very dangerous and risky. Failure could mean the lives of your family. Think about it long and hard and if you should choose to accept I'll tell you what you need to do."** With that she flew away, leaving the elf monster to her own thoughts._

 _Now that time has come. **"Mana...please tell me what I must do to set my brothers free of the spell."** The fluttering monster smiled sadly, seeing the look of determination in the dear maidens eyes._

 _She sighed, knowing the girl would not be swayed. **"Alright Lissa. Here's what you have to do, see these prickly painful bush of vines and nettle?"** A moment after Lissa nodded Mana continued._

 _ **"These and the ones in the cemetery of the nearby kingdom are the only materials you can use. You'll gather them, crush them with your feet and smooth them into a fine thin thread. Make sense so far?"** Once more she waited for the approval to keep going._

 _It was only going to be harder for Mana to spit out the process. **"After that you'll use them to make eleven tunics, one for each boy using this thread. When you finish making them you throw it over them in their dragon forms. The moment the tunics touches their skin they'll return to normal...for good."**_

 _ **"Now there's a catch, from the moment you start this task until it's finished you are forbidden to speak. The first word you say will kill your brothers."** Lissa's eyes widened in horror. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes. **"So...what will you do Lissa?"**_

T.O B.E. C.O.N.T.I.N.U.E.D.!

 **Author Notes: Another lovely day, another fabulous chapter. I truly love with how well it's coming along~ Of course with that means more chapters...which i don't think too many of you will mind lol.**

 **In fact I keep getting messages telling me to not go on hiatus or to make the chapters longer! Alright guys please feel free to fav/follow/review because I love the feedback you guys give me, it's amazing to see how many people love this series.**

 **Oh and before i forget: QUESTION! Who do you lovely people think should win the basket of goodies~ you got 5 lovely options**

Granpa Muto

Mokuba

Atem

Arthur

Rebecca

 **Please send me a pm or review to let me know your decision~ With that I'll see you guys next time! Tchao for now!**


	29. Chapter 29

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 29

 **Author Notes: Wow oh wow how time flies to think that we've come so far ladies and gents! Wow so many people have been voting for this basket prize. And so many of you have given different options which is awesome!**

 **Keep on voting people(but remember 1 vote per person) I'll list all the people who've already voted as well as who's currently in the lead.**

Dark Yugi

Dusk the Cybertronian Fox

Guest(1)

Sagario

whitlaw123

xRebelShadowQueenx

Guest(3)

 **Currently we are in a tie with Grandpa Muto(3) and Little Mokuba(3) in the lead~ Atem and Rebecca each got one vote and poor Arthurs got zip. It's still anyones game as there'll still be another chapter or two till the results come to life!**

 **Shout outs to everyone up above as well as** Ern Estine 13624, Guest (2) Phoenix Flametail **for reviewing~ Shout outs also to** Taranodongirl1, xRebelShadowQueenx, LITTLEMIZZPAINLITTLEMIZZPAIN, Dark-Huntress Sam **who all faved and followed~**

 **Also thanks to** SuperSonicSpeed **who followed the story.** **Well i'll stop beating around the bush and get on the story before an angry mob comes after me~ Also sorry for the long author notes but it'll be a bit of time before the next upload. Here we go~ I do not own Yugioh~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _Lissa sighed as she stood there, though she has always been a quiet child, it was a lot harder then she thought becoming mute. She remembered all the times she would sing songs and tell stories to her family. Yet right now she could not do either._

 _For her desires to free her siblings from their enchantments overcame her fears of failure. So much to Mana's dismay she clutched and ripped the nettle and vines from the ground. Yelping in pain as she crushed and manipulated them in thin strands._

 _To keep herself from uttering words of pain she cased a spell on her voice, stopping it completely from making sounds. It was a minor spell, but one that would certainly come in handy. Although she would have to recast it every few days. Thank goodness it didn't require any vocal incantation._

 _Mana watched in awe and respect as Lissa immediately set to work. **"You are quite brave Lissa, I can only wish the best of luck and hope for your success."** The little fairy flew away, leaving the princess alone to her task._

 _Not too far from the cozy little cave was a band of monsters. **"My King we are ready to prepare the hunt."** Gaia a fierce warrior and king nods. **"Good thank you my Legendary Knights."** The women known as Mindy, Blair and Jasmin bowed._

 _Gaia turns towards his two swordsmen Duke and Espa. **"Are you two ready to proceed?"** Duke titled the Silent Swordsman simply nods, raising his weapon. **"Yes my lord."** Espa the Flame Swordsman ignites his blade._

 _The group on horseback along with some of archer monsters blaze forth, their canine beasts already scouting ahead, attacking some wild pig monsters. **"Ugh Father the King has left me behind again!"** Blue stunning eyes were watching in longing for the King's attention as he galloped away._

 _She was a beautiful woman with pale silver blue hair, her dress with hues of white and brown. With her kind and beautiful personality she was called the 'Maiden with Eyes of blue.' It was a bit on the nose but it was still her title nonetheless. Especially with who her father is._

 _Behind her, he simply sighed. **"Be patient Tea. The time will come where you and he WILL be wed. You will be queen and I will stand as his royal adviser. All that you need to do is wait. Lackey...come."** Grumbles could be heard._

 _ **"Yeah yeah I'm coming oh powerful and stuckup Kaiba, Oracle of Gusto."** The cold archbishop smirked at the blonde man before him. **"Is there a problem?"** Joseph the apprentice magician snorted. **"No course not."**_

 _Entertained the Oracle continued onwards. **"Good I expect nothing less."** Forcing his steed to a gallop he arrived just in time to see the king stumble upon the elf maiden._

 _Kaiba rolled his eyes, unimpressed with the mute woman. His daughter was far superior then that...creature. **"Sire ignore the commoner, we have more hunting to do."** Gaia did no such thing._

 _He was enchanted with her, not only was she incredibly beautiful in his eyes, but if he were honest it was her innocent warm gaze that truly attracted him. Eyes made of lavender jewels._

 _Young Lissa was blushing slightly at the man before her, and could do nothing as he led her away from her home along with the game they had caught. So here she was...next to Alexis the Flower Maiden and Akiza the Sonic Maid as they went over clothing choices for her to wear._

 _It had seemed a ball was to be hosted tonight. The King specifically requesting a dance with her. It was uncommon, in fact his request became the talk of the castle as the King before now had no interests in anyone._

 _The Dark Elf...just didn't have it in her to refuse him. As she found him quite captivating as well, she indeed did wish to impress him, and so both found each other having an intense infatuation as they were dressed in matching outfits in glorious shades of green and black._

 _They danced in harmony, practically flying on the dance floor, impressing all that saw their performance. It was like a dream or one of the story books full of happy endings children read._

 _However Lissa refused to shy away from her obligation from her siblings, and despite the growing love for the king, would work long and hard to make the tunics. Gaia often watched in fascination as she created the clothing._

 _He noticed how they were all the same, and he could see the irritable pains on her hands. Often the royal knight questioned why she spent so much time and effort on them. But when asked she only smiled sadly and look out the window. He would follow her gaze but would still be confused._

 _Another odd thing he noticed was how she casted a spell on herself. He had never seen the hand gestures she used before. This being one of the only times she had replied. On a piece of parchment and some ink she explained._

 _Her handwriting though a little shaky was clean and neat. '_ **It is a spell to seal up my voice...for reasons I cannot specify I must keep silent** _.' It baffled him to no end. Why did she allow herself to suffer so..._

 _He could tell that she has gone through much, and still was. Gripping her hand tightly in his, he placed a kiss. **"I only wish to make you happy, to fill your life with peace and love."** Their hearts beat faster as Lissa laid her head on his shoulder._

 _The promise was kept, as the King announced that he would fight in the annual tournament to properly court the beloved monster. Kaiba was enraged, all of his careful planning was ruined thanks to the wench that was Lissa._

 _ **"I don see what da big deal is. She seems like a good match for da King, and he looks happy."** Sharply he turns to face his minion. **"Silence! I am positive she has bewitched our king! Using wicked magic to gain his affections. She cannot be trusted!"**_

 _During the duel with Gaia and his friend Duke, Kaiba went around, speaking with the various spectators, spreading rumors, doing whatever he could to smudge the mysterious girls reputation._

 _But it was all in vain, for Gaia had become victorious. And the wedding between him and Lissa, instead of him and Tea took place. All the while Lissa continued making the tunics, however she ran into a problem after finishing her tenth one. She had run out of nettle._

 _Recalling Mana's instructions she knew she could use the graveyard's nettle and vines. If she could just finish them, she'd be able to find her brothers and not only at last set them free, but also for the first time in so long speak again_

Once more everyone was given a moments break for set up. Poor Ralley was winded with all the speaking he had to do. "We're almost done guys~" Everyone was so excited, all of their hard efforts were paying off.

Everyone was enjoying the show. **"Phew I'm dying in these costumes, it's too hot!"** Both from nerves and the lights, people were sweating. **"Ok guys take a couple sips of water and be ready to end this thing~"** With a boisterous series of shout the classmates lifted their fists in the air.

.,.,.,.,.,

 _It has been a few months since her arrival, enough time has been wasted. She had to go. However fate decided to stall her, as Kaiba sent his apprentice out patrolling. He had a vision earlier that day._

 _Seeing the new queen in the middle of the night. So he devised a dastardly plan, if she was caught out in the night, she could be captured and believed to be part of a conspiracy plot against the king._

 _So Joseph though highly annoyed and downright tired, had no choice but accept his lords orders. Sitting there, nestled against of the large statues, he waited, freezing out in the cold, black night. **"Stupid Kaiba and his orders."** He was about ready to fall asleep._

 _Then he snapped to attention, hearing the creaking of the door. **"What da?"** He saw her, just as his master predicted. **"Holy smokes!"** Quickly yet quietly he rushed to the archbishops room, already finding him awake and dressed. **"You-you were right Kaiba! She's Dere! In the Graveyard."**_

 _The two made haste to the kings chamber, he woke startled. Before following the frantic men. The trio shuddered as the harsh gales flew threw, ripping at their clothes. There they watched in silence as Lissa struggled to the patch of nettle and vines._

 _Her spell had just worn off, however due to the fact that it was the middle of the night, and simply needed the materials she didn't bother to redo the spell on her voice. Gaia gazed in agony as she forced herself to tug out the sharp painful plants._

 _Kaiba heard her pained grunts and yelps. **"You see my lord...she has deceived you this entire time, and with those nettles and vines they can create deadly brews and concoctions...she is a great risk to both you and this kingdom!"**_

 _Now Gaia knew Lissa had her secrets, he was aware the moment he met her that she was different from other monsters. But he refused to believe in his archbishops words. However he now had to be wary of Kaiba...who knew what lengths he would go to endanger his wife..._

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: Yays i got two chapters done within a day~ Of course...i didn't give it to you guys in one day. Man that was a lot of work but so SO worth it. Guys i'm loving this arc, not going to lie. If i have one regret is that there's so much time based on this arc.**

 **However mores to come, I hope you guys are liking this series just as much as I am. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like it...please? I know I'm a bit greedy but but come on!**

 **I need the praise to feel like i'm making people happy( i mean i'm happy but i wanna make others happy too...) Also keep voting for who you want to win the special basket of goodies.**

 **Remember 5 people you can choose from**

Grandpa Muto

Mokuba

Atem

Rebecca

Arthur

 **Tchao...**


	30. Chapter 30

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 30

 **Author Notes: 30 bloody chapters, amazing how far this story has come and omg the voting is intense! Although some of you are kinda cheating with ties...so I add them to your picks, however from now on...**

 **Guys one vote per person, and only one person can be chosen please T_T Makes it easier on me! Ok so time for the yippee shouts outs of gratitude.** Madiline Magnolia, whhsswimmer11, **and** Rosehaven17 **faved!** SilverWater123, Madiline Magnolia, darkponDJ, Rosehaven17 **followed~**

 **Alright ladies and gents, here are the latest voters...**

Queen of Yugioh

isabel

Guest **(4th guest voter...I hope your not the same person voting...although i appreciate the passion for voting)**

Phoebe1314

Guest **(5th) wow either its the same person or there's five guests really interested in voting)**

I pick

Phoenix Flametail

Guest **(6th...so many guests lol)**

 **And our current standing of our potential prize basket winner is this~**

Mokuba- **4**

Grandpa Muto **-7**

Rebecca **-2**

Atem **-4**

Arthur- **Poor guy...0**

 **Thank you to** Dark Yugi, Ern Estine 13624 **and** whitlaw123 **who reviewed and either haven't voted or already voted in the previous chappys(its amazing that i'm able to keep track lol) ^_^**

 **Thank you everyone so much for the praise and we are so close to 20,000 views. Just wow ^_^ I do not own Yugioh~ Let's see what happens here!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _Just as Gaia thought, Kaiba couldn't be trusted, soon enough slander and rumors about Lissa spread all throughout the kingdom. It became a large battle, as there were many against the new queen, there were also many supporters for her innocence._

 _However there was nothing Gaia could do to stop the quarrels, he tried multiple times to speak with his new wife about the incident. No matter how much he begged however, she refused to answer._

 _ **"My love, I know that whatever reason you force yourself to stay silent is important. However you must defend yourself. My words and the support of our people will not be enough to protect you."** He could see her shaking fingers._

 _For so long she did her best to ignore the harsh rumors, the looks of those who thought her a danger. The king watched as his beloved held her face within her hands. Her silent cries twisted his heart._

 _Even if she wanted to speak and protect herself from the wicked lies, she couldn't, not until her task was complete. It was why she so dutifully worked on the eleventh tunic. Due to the intense pain her hands were in, her breaks were constant, but she pushed on nonetheless._

 _And as queen she also had other obligations, often accompanying her husband to important meetings and assisting the people within their territory. Making it much harder into finishing her work. Gaia wrapped his arms around her. Hoping to calm her heart wrenching sobs. **"I will protect you...I promise."**_

 _She wanted to believe his words, there was not a single time he broke his promise, especially to her. **"My King...it is time to leave for da hunt."** She could feel his body stiffen in response._

 _He wanted to say he would not leave, but he could not. It was tradition for the king to leave with his men and women warriors and bring back a feast. To refuse would lead to large problems._

 _A gentle yet firm grip caught his attention. Gazing deeply into each others eyes, a unspoken conversation took form. Lissa gave him a small smile as she left the warmth that was his embrace, offering a small bow as she raised her arm._

 _Lifting it towards the door where the messenger that is Joseph stood. **'Go...I'll be fine.'** Still hesitant, he stands there. **"Are you sure?"** The queen couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Quickly she rushes to the desk to grab parchment to write him a note. Raising it for him to see._

 _Joseph felt awkward standing there, seeing their interactions. Gaia read the message, Kaiba's apprentice could barely hear the statement. **"Do you doubt me? I'll be fine, your people need you, just promise you'll be safe and return when you can."**_

 _With long strides Gaia places the note onto the desk practically tugging the girl back into his arms. Her startled gasp was cut short as she felt warm lips on her forehead. **"I would never doubt you. I will return as fast as my steed will take me."**_

The sounds of applause and the curtains closing signaled another change in setting. It took a moment for Yugi and Yami to separate, their hearts were beating furiously against their chest.

Curse Pegasus for the script. He was such a romantic, there were so many squeals escaping the audience that it left many of the poor cast members deaf as the overflowing fluff and cuteness threatened everyones sanity.

Yugi was blushing horribly, her face was beet red, covering her usually pale complexion. Yami found it difficult to focus, as holding Yugi in his arms, and placing a peck on her forehead...felt so right.

 **"Hellooooo? Anyone home?"** Yami ended up clearing his throat as Tristan waved at the two, a knowing grin on his face. Yugi scurried away, ready to crawl into a hole and die as she moved a bit from backstage. Glad for the quick break.

She was a sucker for romance and being around Yami caused her crush for him to intensify all the more. God...it was bad enough that he was incredibly handsome and smart.

Everyone could tell that after this play his fanbase would increase tenfold...as well as her hate group. **"You seem to be enjoying yourself."** If looks could kill, Vivian would've obliterated Yugi ten times over.

The short girl couldn't help but squeak as she was grabbed by the collar. **"You think your so special don't you? Understand this bitch...Yami. Is. MINE and to you and to anyone who thinks otherwise-"** Vivian smirked as she saw Yugi flinch.

She knew what was coming. Sharp manicured hands were ready to strike over the teens face, if a hand didn't block it first. The chinese student froze in place. **"What do you think your doing Miss. Vivian?"** She was ready to curse, of all the people to find her...it had to be Crowler.

In general he was not a teacher one should mess with. He rarely had a humerus side to him and if he did, it was usually laced with thick sarcasm and an icy smile. He had very little tolerance for crap.

It was one of the reasons why he didn't like Jaden very much, he was loud, overly optimistic and just flat out terrible with handing in his assignments. But at times like these, Crowler would gladly take Jaden over students who hurt others and broke the rules.

 **"I am asking you a question Miss. Wong."** She couldn't make a single sound, let alone try to explain herself. And that was just fine with the teacher, as he released her.

Taking Yugi's shoulders, leading her away. **"We'll be having a lengthy discussion with your parents after the play Miss. Wong. Don't give me have any other incidents to report to the principal."** It wasn't until the two were far far away that the little princess could breathe again.

She was shaking terribly, she looks up at the stern teacher, extremely grateful for the interference **. "Th-thank you sir."** A small smile graced his lips for a moment. **"Glad to see you're alright. I was worried you were having an anxiety attack for a moment."** She thankfully was calming down.

Her breathing returning to normal, as well as her coloring. He couldn't just let the one student who seems to keep Jaden in check who also happens to be a very intellectual sophisticated honorary student get hurt.

His moment of kindness and understanding disappeared in an instant as he simply huffed crossing his arms. Going back to the harsh and stern teacher he's known for.

 **"That girl really needs to learn her manners, pulling stunts like this during the festival. My day was going so well for once. I swear when I have a talk with her family..."** He looked at her for a moment. **"What are you doing here still!? The next scene is about to take place!"** With a squeak she was off.

Giving a quick shout of thanks as she rushed towards the curtains. Him following slowly behind. **"There you are Yugi. We were worried when you vanished."** She swiftly apologized to Yami as she rushed onto the stage.

 _The moment Gaia was gone with his hunting party Kaiba went through the motions. As a man of mass power and charisma it was easy to fool and manipulate both the nobles and commoners._

 _ **"Monsters of our kingdom! Before he left for his hunt, our King Gaia has demanded that his wife be imprisoned for attempted assassination!"** Joseph was staring at him incredulously. How could he?_

 _No one was the wiser as Kaiba stated what was demanded by the king. **"She will be be given bread, and water twice a day. Her bed will be made of the stinging nettle she was found collecting several nights ago! A spell will keep her from using her magic and potions from working!"**_

 _Many of the servants were muttering nervously at one another. **"And as soon as its prepared, she will die in the center of the village with an execution fire!"** Guards dragged Lissa and her belongings into the dungeon._

 _She made no protest, she wasn't surprised with her fate. All she could do to save her life was continue making the tunics. **"We can't do dis! Kaiba...da king didn't make dose orders!"** He was harshly shushed, ice blue eyes glared at him._

 _ **"Silence...that man is not the king we know and respect! She will die and order will be restored to our home. If you want to defend her...you can join her in a cell!"** All protests from both Joseph and other supporters for the princess died._

 _They were terrified of the oracle. He could and would be ruthless to anyone that stood in his way. Mana saw what was happening to the poor elf, in fact she had been watching over the queen for quite some time._

 _Becoming a guardian angel, or fairy of sorts. **"Oh poor Lissa. What do I do?"** She wanted to rescue her. But the spell was too strong, there was nothing the little fairy could do to counter it. Lissa offered her a small smile._

 _It was freezing down in the dank dark room. Chains wrapped around each limb and the girls neck, keeping her bound from moving too far from the wall. Thankfully she could still make her brothers tunics._

 _Tears were leaking from Mana's eyes as she saw the terrible conditions her friend was in. **"I'll...I'll get help! I promise!"** She fluttered away, because time was ticking, Kaiba was making the preparations._

 _Monsters were gathering wood, and the other materials necessary for the big fire. Her body would be held by fireproof rope as the flames licked her body, till she turned into ash remains._

Meanwhile...

 _ **"Where is she!?"** In these last few months the brothers were frantically searching. Desperately seeking any sight of their beloved sibling. Some of them however had given up on ever seeing Lissa again._

 _Jaden was absolutely furious. **"It took us YEARS to find her before, we can't just give up now! She could be in trouble!"** A hand on his shoulder stopped his shouts and harsh glare._

 _It was Valons, his gaze filled with sorrow and understanding. **"We're not saying we're going to stop looking for her. But as it stands until we get a lead, we'll just be going in circles and getting nowhere."** Shrugging off the eldest off his shoulder, Jaden walks away. **"Damn."**_

 _Jesse and Syrus following him with worried expressions. **"We all miss her Jay..."** All they got out of him was a grunt, his focus pertaining to kicking a stone into the sea. **"We'll find her Jaden. But you gotta understand why the others are losing hope."** Yes he knew very well._

 _But it didn't mean he wanted to accept it. **"Yeah yeah."** His eyes stared at the rising sun. Signaling a new day and another wretched transformation. In unison their skin morphed, pain scorched through their forms._

 _Scales in shades of yellow and red grew on their skin. A roar escaped their lips as they became beings of legend, monsters whose name fit the situation they've been in for so many years. Cursed._

 _Jaden flapped his wings, going through the skies away from his brothers. Though he understood their reasonings, that was no excuse for him to give up. **"See you at nightfall!"** He flew, exploring the place that has now been habit to call home._

 _As much as he hated going through the painful process of transforming, there was this thrill of soaring through the skies and feeling the air envelope his skin, er, scales. Feeling so free, so powerful._

 _However if given the choice he would've no doubt chosen to be free, to be a true magician he was crowned as. **"Whoa this is the kingdom I heard so much about?"** This was the first time he ever ventured so far out from home._

 _ **"Maybe I can find her..."** He had to be careful, as it could be dangerous going about into unknown territory, regardless he had to try. His face scrunched up of a familiar sight. **"Why are they building such a large fire?"**_

 _He remembered back home his father often used fires and executions for monsters that had committed treason or was a danger to the kingdom. Could they have a similar reason for it? He circled the large towers, curiosity eating away at his chest._

 _Since he was one of the youngest of the bunch he was smaller compared to his brothers, and was less likely to be considered a threat flapping by. **"Jaden!"** Turning his head he finds Syrus right on his tail. **"Why'd ya follow?"**_

 _Panting Syrus sheepishly grinned. **"I was worried, and-and I'm not giving up either!"** Syrus was very timid unlike the majority of his siblings, Jaden couldn't help but feel pride swell. **"That's the spirit~"** Together they scoured through the town._

 _To be continued~_

 **Author Notes: Another chappy done wahoo~ Ok in all honestly i'm not sure if i kept Crowler in character...but i justified it somewhat. Next chapter will hopefully be the last chappy for the play arc, but i have no idea how it's gonna go!**

 **But as usual thank you all so much for reading and please feel free to fav/follow/review if you liked this~ Keep on voting for who wins the special basket for the play, rules are one vote per person, one person can be voted and choose between these five!**

Grandpa Muto

Aruthur

Rebecca

Atem

Mokuba

 **It's anyones game at this point~ Tchao for now ladies and gents!**


	31. Chapter 31

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 31

 **Author Notes: Happy Early Christmas, Hanuka, Kwanzaa and any other possible holiday for you lovely readers as I have yet another chappy before i have to do the holiday one shot week ^_^**

 **Oh boy oh boy ^_^ I'm so pumped with this story you guys have no idea! I don't know why but i'm in a really great mood~** rutilus rose **faved and followed~** Sagario, whitlaw123, **and** Dark Yugi **reviewed! Thank you all!** **So I do not own Yugioh and lets do this!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _Their crimson eyes were intensely searching for the beautiful elf they knew and love. Buildings, monsters of all kinds, nothing escaped their gaze. **"Jaden! I found her!"** Unable to contain the fierce increase in his heartbeats the cursed boy swooped down._

 _However that quickly turned into dread. Their sister...their poor innocent angel of a sister was bound. Chains gripped her flesh and pain was evident on her face. **"Lissa..."** Her hands were badly scraped._

 _Old and new wounds alike covered her thin frame, startled she snapped her head to the barred window. Eyes widening with tears gently caressing her cheeks. Immediately she tried to stand, but she was so weak that she fell right back onto her knees._

 _Her clothes were stained in the shades of red and brown, holes already forming at the bottom edge of the skirt. **"Hang on sis! We're gonna get help!"** In these forms there wasn't much they could do._

 _At least not without running into trouble. Her cell was covered with spells preventing magic from working inside and out. Even if they bashed and destroyed the stone dungeon without harming her in the process, the last thing they'd be ready for is a battle with whoever has her trapped._

 _Swiftly the two returned home, night was just about ready to arrive. Already the two could see the rest of their family waiting for them. **"Guys!"** The instant they reverted to their regular bodies they told the rest of what they saw._

 _Everyone tensed as they listened in. **"They're planning on killing her...and you're saying it's almost done!?"** They had to take action. Fortunately Syrus unlike Jaden who was wandering about remembered the pathway there._

 _Gathering their swords, torches and small rationings of food they ran, moving as fast as their legs infused with magical spells and adrenaline could carry them. Their hearts were thrumming. Their only companions was the harsh howling winds and the moonlight._

 _Meanwhile Mana was herself was moving at quick speeds. She had to find Gaia, even if he was suspicious of her randomly showing up, he couldn't take the risk of not trusting her words._

 _For what seemed like hours of traveling she finally found him. Standing there on his noble black steed, he cocked an arrow, aiming at the boar a couple yards away. **"King Gaia!"** Cursing, the arrow flew off missing its target by a landslide._

 _Irritation took frame as the dark knight met the eyes of the little fairy. That anger morphing into confusion, but Mana wasted no time. **"King Gaia you must return immediately! Lissa is in danger!"** Cold chills seeped into his heart at the news._

 _His worst fears were realized. Forcing his horse into a sprint, he galloped away, his men watch as he and the fairy descended home. Mana revealing all that she had seen and heard before coming for him. **"Dammit! I knew he couldn't be trusted."**_

 _Now two parties were making way to the dear damsel, time was ticking away as Kaiba sent guards to prep her for her death. Exhaustion was all she knew along with pain. She was practically being dragged to the execution site._

 _As it was tradition all monsters sent to death would be killed along their belongings. So despite her criminal status she and her tunics were being taken away. There Kaiba stood beside a guilty Joseph. He couldn't help but flinch at the weakened queen._

 _Her attempts of struggle did nothing to help her escape. Fear coated her eyes with each step closer to the blazing fire. The sun was seconds from rising when she finished her last tunic._

 _Instead of relief of finally finishing her task she felt unhappy, because all of her efforts to protect brothers, to Save them, and the future she dreamed with her husband, were literally about to go up in flames. She closed her eyes, ready for the inevitable._

 _ **"What do you think you're doing with my wife!?"** Shocked her eyes snapped open, overflowing with tears. Gaia in all his glory arrived, his eyes glaring daggers at Kaiba. Dark energy surrounded his frame, unholy rage filled his eyes._

 _The oracle remained tall and proud, showing no signs of fear. **"I am simply burning a traitor to the kingdom."** Gaia growled menacingly as he hopped off his horse. **"She is anything but! Let her go!"** There was some distance between him and the buffoon who had his spouse tightly in his hold._

 _It wouldn't take much for the monster to throw her into the fire. All it'd be is one tug. Seeing her husband she put up a greater fight, anxious to be by his side. But her captor only increased the strength of his hold making her gasp in pain._

 _Icy blue eyes met fiery crimson. **"You're not the king I've respected and remained loyal to Gaia, you gave up your sanity and obligation to your people. Marrying this wretched girl! You were supposed to marry my daughter and bring this kingdom into prosperity...but you threw that away."**_

 _Kaiba raised his hand, signaling what needed to be done. Gaia was forced to watch in agonizing slow motion of his lover being pulled into the heart of the fire. **"NO!"** Her scream was silent, but everyone found themselves shuddering seeing her body being scorched._

 _ **"LISSA NO!"** All of the monsters took a step back as a gold and red dragon spread his wings atop of the burning maidens body. Harsh winds came from the fast landing, extinguishing the flames. Red drops of water fell from the dragons eyes._

 _Smiling lightly to the familiar figure she rose, with the last of her strength she placed the finished but slightly burned tunic on the dragon. Him lowering his head to make it a bit easier._

 _The fire died, becoming nothing more then charred wood. Everyone gasped as beast became man, he lifted Lissa into his arms, passed out from the suffering she was put through._

 _Despite being in his regular body, blood tears still dripped down his face. The remaining ten dragons were fluttering down next to the two. **"Jaden...is she...?"** Gaia couldn't take his eyes off her, his angel. Being held protectively by the young man dressed in hues of purple and black._

 _All of them were shaking, rage was all they knew. **"You will PAY!"** Summoning his staff Jaden brought all the other tunics off the ground, simultaneously throwing them onto his brothers still cursed bodies. The curse was finally broken, they were free._

 _But there was no joy from it. They had to see their little sister, the light in their hearts suffer. They were angry. Each of them ready to spill blood. **"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU!"** Kaiba scowled. Not expecting unwanted guests._

 _ **"Seize them!"** Gaia looked towards the archbishop with disgust. **"No! Stand down!"** Monsters were torn between which leader to follow. **"These are trespassers. Who had no right to intervene! Along with a king who has been bewitched by a foolish monster wench!"**_

 _All eleven of the so called-trespassers raised their staves. Ready to strike. Yusei narrowed his eyes at the heartless man. **"Don't insult our sister you bastard! You just tried sending her to her death just now."** Gaia couldn't help but be off guard._

 _ **"Stop-please."** She was coughing, it was difficult for her to breathe, even though she wasn't engulfed in the fire long. The damage was done. Jesse and Jaden helped her rise to her feet._

 _But it was clear that they were practically holding her up. **"Please-leave them alone, they're innocent!"** Valon, Jack and Yusei was charging up their magic, waiting for the enemy's movements. Syrus and Bastian went to her side doing what they could to heal her._

 _The remaining four created a physical wall, each ready to create a mystical one should the need arise. It was a quiet stillmate. Gaia and the brothers ready to attack Kaiba, and Kaiba ready to kill any that stood in his way._

 _Breaking the ice was none other then Joseph. **"Stop it Kaiba..."** Everyone's center of focus was the blonde apprentice. **"You neva shoulda imprisoned the queen and I neva shoulda helped you! All those statements you told the people was lies! You wanted her to defend herself...let her."**_

 _Lissa smiled gratefully to the blonde who could only bow and hide his eyes away from hers in shame. **"Thank you."** Her voice was hoarse and it was no surprise, since she's forced herself into silence for so long._

 _ **"Many years ago, when my brothers and I were small, our father had remarried, but his new wife despised us and had cast a curse on us. My spell had changed my appearance so that no one recognized me, while my brothers were cursed to take the form of dragons during the day-"** She coughed._

 _Her lungs were in terrible condition from the smoke but she continued through her anyways, ignoring her brothers worried expressions. Gaia couldn't stop the thread of concern growing as he saw a hint of red in her palm. She shouldn't have to explain herself._

 ** _"They had been separated from me for years, all of us still cursed, I had miraculously broken mine when I became reunited with them, but they were not. Not too long before we made it to our home here I had met a little fairy...who told me of a way to free them from the enchantment."_**

 _The very monster mentioned landed in front of the queen. **"That'd be me!"** Taking over the story. **"I told her that by using the Nettle found in certain parts of the country she could make them into tunics that were infused with magic strong enough to break the curse."** She glowered at the oracle._

 _Not very pleased with what he's done. **"But she had to remain silent for the entire process. If she said a single word, her brothers would instantly die. For months now she's forced herself to endure the mental and physical pain of making the tunics."** All the pieces finally fell into place._

 _Every secret Lissa held deep within her heart was now revealed. Kaiba was enraged, noticing how things were playing out of his hand. **"Queen Lissa is innocent!"** People were turning against him. **"Long live the king and queen!"** He wouldn't let them get away with it._

 _Kaiba moved fast. Summoning his magic he cast a spell towards the fragile maiden. **"Medusa Lapis!"** Happening at the same time Gaia yelled his own incantation, bringing forth power of his own. **"Vi Speculo!"** Chazz stood in between Lissa and Kaiba's spell. **"You won't get get her!"** Ready to take the hit._

 _But it never came, as a shield surrounded the group, the spell Gaia's oracle created bounced right back. **"NO!"** Hitting him, he had no chance to prepare himself as his body turned to stone. Someone...'accidentally' pushed the stone oracle to the ground, breaking it into pieces. It was over._

 _Nothing but sighs of relief could be heard. Lissa unable to stay strong any longer fell to her knees. It was a gentle impact, as her siblings were ready to catch her. **"Lissa."** Gaia approached with caution, noting the nervous and intimidating looks from the eleven boys._

 _ **"Gaia..."** Her voice held so much love, so much joy. Knowing grins started to appear on each brothers face as they saw the king take her hands in his. Kissing each burned he could see. **"Thank the skies you're safe."**_

 _At peace Lissa closed her eyes, feeling his strong warm arms embrace her. Everything would be alright now. Her dearly beloved brothers, her king, herself even...could finally have their happily ever after!_

THE END!

Applause could be all that was heard for several minutes as the cast on stage all stood up side by side of one another. Holding each others hand they bowed to the crowd, the screams and claps filling the auditoriums.

Yugi and Yami lead their fellow members away, letting the people who worked backstage get the credit and praise they rightfully deserved. As this was a difficult production to make. **"We did it!"** The only person who didn't get up on stage to take in the crazed crowd was Vivian.

Who was currently standing with all three teachers. **"Alright! That was awesome~"** Yugi couldn't help feeling overwhelmed with glee. All the hard work her, her friends and fellow classmates put into this play finally paid off.

The audience loved it, her heart was racing towards the end there, and it was not easy for her to stay in character. The young actresses face was most likely burning scarlet. Probably worse then before in the other scene.

 **"That was a wonderful performance Yugi!"** At this point she was ready to combust, seeing Yami grinning at her like that. **"I'm so glad everyone enjoyed it! I think I even saw my granpa's friend Arthur recording the video. I can't wait to watch and see how everyone did!"**

Her excitement was contagious, Yami himself felt like he just ran a marathon. The warmth he felt holding Yugi close, even though that's what the roles of being Gaia and Lissa asked for lingered still within his soul.

He was having a hard time steadying his breath. **"Yugi?"** Their eyes locked, a fire ignited in the both of them. **"Hm?"** Not wanting the get her hopes up, Yugi placed her focus on her crush. **"Would you like to-"** A loud agonizing sound shot through everyones ears. Distracting everybody.

The god damn microphone acted up as Pegasus was up on stage. **"Sorry about that. Anyways wasn't that something folks?"** His reply was thrilled shrieks and cheers. It was a miracle the man wasn't deaf from the positive feedback he was receiving.

 **"I'm so glad all of you seemed to have enjoyed our wonderful play, and good thinking to those of you who brought video cameras and recorders, as I'll be sure to speak with you about getting the footage. Now I'm sure all of you now have one thought on your mind, other then the amazingness of the play."**

He snapped his fingers, and just as the previous two times, a lovely basket full of delightful goodies was place gently into his hands. Raising it high into the air for all to see. **"And that would be this wonderful prize!"** His answer again came into the form of hoots and hollers.

Pegasus was just too good with riling people up. **"Now what I would like for those who participated the get into a nice set of three individual lines where we the fabulous teachers of Crowler, Grace and myself will take the guesses and see who the victor is! Please be patient as it will take some time."**

People followed his hand towards the snacks and drinks set up in the outside hallway. **"Our cast and stage crew along with you lovely audience members will be given plenty of free food and refreshments while we get to sorting, we'll call you all in when we're ready."** With that it was a free for all.

Yami and Yugi of course were mentally cursing their teachers timing~ As both of them had lost their chance to confess. **"Oh yeah! Free food!"** The two were dragged away by their remaining friends who were unaware of the tense awkward atmosphere that enveloped.

To be continued~

 **Author Notes: Well there we have it! It took me weeks upon weeks of typing and like ten or so chapters but ta daaaaa the play arc is finished...almost *sighs* all of you I'm sure are dying to see the reactions of certain people who saw the play.**

 **Who will win the special basket? Will Yami get the guts to confess? Will Yugi beat him to it? Where is the romantic fluff that I promised? Well...the play had so much sweet romantic fluff that it should've given your heart throb romantics (like me~) cavities to last a lifetime!**

 **But with those other questions find out next time on...it's in your eyes~ Please feel free to fav/follow/review as I'm always happy to see the on going support you guys give my work~**

 **Don't forget that this is the last chance for those who haven't gotten a review/pm in on who should win said special basket/ Now remember, 1 vote per person. You can only pick 1 of the 5 people(Granpa Muto, Atem, Mokuba, Rebecca, Arthur.)**

 **And...huh I think thats it. Oh I should probably mention this but for you "Guests" out there. Can you do me a favor? Change your name...because...I've got like 5-6 people named guests and its hard to keep track. Alright guys thank you so much and tchao for now!**


	32. Chapter 32

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 32

 **Author Notes: Oh my goodness guys i'm so sorry! I've been having some...issues so my updates for everything is seriously slowed! With that said and done let's get started~**

 **Shouts outs** Unitato722, Hiei Dragon Girl whitlaw123, Dark Yugi, Ern Estine 13624, isabel **and** rutilus rose **all reviewed!** Barbara Jean4541 and Mizzimus **faved and followed!**

 **Also due to the fact i was really unhappy with the chapter it was rewritten! The support you guys have been giving is awesome guys~ Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me. Now the votes are in as this is the chapter that decides it all...**

 **WHO WINS THE SPECIAL BASKET!? Find out now~ I don't own Yugioh.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It took a bit of time tallying up all the numbers and correct answers. Much to the surprise and glee of Mr. Pegasus many in the audience participated. A close match between a few individuals but a victor was finally called up.

 **"Hahaha you youngins still got years ahead of you before you think you can beat me."** Grandpa was practically glowing, feeling twenty years younger as he holds his basket of goodies high into the air.

Receiving quite the applause. Atem and Mokuba...didn't take the loss well, as the pair had an aura of depression and anger for the shop owner. But both did manage to snicker as the elder man suddenly yet comically fell to his knees.

His back was acting up on him again. **"Don't strain yourself grandpa."** He chuckled as his granddaughter fussed over him. His purple eyes glowing with pride. **"Don't worry bout little old me, why don't you go eat some of the snacks left out? You definitely earned it."**

Smiling she gave her grandfather a big hug, all afternoon he had been praising her performance. Showering her with hugs and support. He was grateful that his friend Arthur came and recorded the play. Unable to contain his excitement of watching it on t.v.

She needed more happy memories in her life, this only being the start as she truly shined with joy on stage. **"Well done Solomon!"** Chuckling the purple eyed grandfather hugged his colleague.

 **"I'm glad you could make it old friend! I hope you managed to capture everything?"** His smile was all the answer he needed. Proudly showing off his camera. **"Of course!"** Gazing about the room they could clearly see their granddaughters.

Hugging each other and chatting amongst Yugi's other classmates. Rebecca was gripping the teen like the world depended on it. **"Will you and Yugi be attending our congratulatory party?"**

Solomon nodded with a smirk. **"We wouldn't miss it for the world."** Rebecca had just graduated high school at the age of twelve. The child was quite the genius. Arthur couldn't help but let a tear from his eye, Grandpa Muto couldn't blame him, as he himself at times did the same thing.

Especially today. It was a peaceful moment, everyone was having a grand time, eating the various snacks and drinks. When suddenly the taller elder looked at his friend in concern.

Noticing his grimace and slight clenching of his fist. **"Are you alright Solomon?"** Biting back a grunt of pain, he nodded. **"Yes, a bit of a jolt hit my back is all. Knowing my granddaughter she's going to put me on bed rest again."** His companion hummed in thought.

 **"I agree with her on this. You've back has been acting up a lot more then usual."** The older Muto sighed, he had indeed been feeling a lot of pain lately, however he'd feel horrible doing nothing.

Lately Yugi had been running herself raggade. Practicing for the play, going to work, doing her studies, on top of that she was constantly taking over her grandfather's duties in the shop.

He felt she shouldn't shoulder so many burdens and responsibilities. **"Though I understand your concern of her health, you have to remember yours as well Solomon, we aren't as young as we used to be."** Sheepishly he smiled, just realizing he had accidentally voiced his opinions.

Once more he sighed, grinning as he sees Mai crush her cousin in a tight hug. **"I know. I know."** Off to the distance he could see Yami with a peaceful expression on his face. Red eyes glued to his baby.

 **"My little girl is growing up, I can only hope that the young lad treats her well."** Following his gaze Arthur raises an eyebrow. Not expecting the change in topic. **"Is that the young man you were telling me about? The one that helped her during the..."**

Inhaling his friend nodded. **"Yes. He's been a good help to her. I have no doubts that he will stand by her. Especially with what's coming up in the next few weeks."** Confused Mr. Hakwins made no comment.

Watching alongside as the newer generation enjoyed themselves. Taking the moment to explore the gift basket. There was no way they were going to leave that unchecked! **"Incredible!"**

All good things must come to an end at some point, as the exhausted trio of Yugi, Mai and Solomon made it to their home. Night had finally taken claim of the skies. Stars radiating a bright glow as the moon shown through the clouds.

Together they had a small dinner, still full from their earlier feast at the school, when a shrilly sound catches their attention. Mai hopped off her eat, grabbing the phone before her relatives could. **"Hello! Muto residence!"**

The pair watched at the usually happily and flirtatious woman's eyebrows twitched in confusion. **"Yes of course."** She holds out the phone to her grandpa, mouthing who it was.

Quickly he takes it, speaking to the man on the other line. **"Who was it Mai?"** She sipped her juice, it was nothing like the stuff in America. **"That was the doctor. Grandpa had an appointment for this Saturday, but they had to reschedule."** Quietly Yugi got up.

A worried expression breaking through, sneakily she followed Solomon. He was checking the calendar. **"I understand what you're saying but I can't do that day! It's-no like I said it's an important day, I can't-please."**

Scanning the date, her orbs widened lightly, of all dates that they wanted it to be re-scheduled... Gently she tapped his back, startling him somewhat. Looking down slightly, he saw her take the phone.

 **"Hello. This is his granddaughter. You wanted it for what date again?"** He gave her a stern line, already knowing what she was planning. Trying to reach the blasted device from her hands. **"Yes he can make it! It is an important date, but his health even more so. Yes I can bring him. If not me then my cousin."**

With the deal set she hangs up with a polite goodbye, ignoring the somewhat upset look he was giving her. **"Don't worry about me grandpa, i'll be fine."** She already knew what his concerns were, he didn't need to utter a thing.

Mai gazed, making notes of their interaction. **"Yugi...are you sure you want to take me to the doctors? You always go to visit him on that day."** Though Mai was not sure what was so important she walked up to them.

 **"I can take you grandpa. I don't have anything planned that day, but Yugi where are you going?"** Her heart broke seeing such a sad smile take place on her lips. **"I'm going to be visiting someone important to me."**

To Be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok...so i'm still not 100 percent happy with this chapter, however it's way better then the original! And it will be leading up to what started this entire series. You could say we're getting to points in the story where I first came up with the idea~**

 **So grandpa won~ He was so popular with you all, although for a minute there Mokuba was tied with him. You guys really keep me on my toes when it comes to voting, i'll have to make a mental note for the future ^_^**

 **So I will leave it at that. Thank you all so much for the ongoing support and again I am so so sorry for taking so long. I'll keep doing my best to update! Please feel free to fav/follow/review! Tchao for now ladies and gents!**


	33. Chapter 33

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 33

 **Author Notes: This has become such a huge amazing ride ladies and gents. So many people absolutely love this story. And i've written a lot of chapters. So let me ask you guys a question. Should i split this seriously long series?(because i still got a crap ton to write about)**

 **Turning it into two separate stories(in other words have a sequel) or just keep it all it as one giant book? Let me know what you guys think via pms or reviews! Also this will have a sister chapter as the next chapter(meaning two different pov's at the same time in two diff chapters.**

 **Alright i've wasted enough time for you fabulous people so lets go! I do not own Yugioh(shout outs will be in the author notes after this chappy)**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"So it seems the only one absent is Miss Muto?"**

That statement alone caused a huge buzz within the school. Yugi was a very duteous student, always putting in her best efforts into getting her well earned A's and B's.

And after the incredible display of her hard work of the magnificent play that was only a week before hand, it led to some seriously random rumors and tales of to her absence.

 **"Anyone ever think that Maybe she was just sick or something?"** Tristan was irritated, he like the rest of his friends had been hearing people go on and on about why Yugi wasn't here.

From ditching to go on a romantic getaway with a secret lover(that one made Yami nearly lose it) to her being kidnapped by some psychopath black magic cultist. Joey was snickering at some of the more unrealistic ones spreading around.

Especially the one where a god descended down from the heavens to make Yugi his queen. Tea deadpanned at the blonde, already having the suspicion that he was the one to start that particular rumor.

 **"It IS weird though that Yugi isn't here. She always picks this specific day to be absent."** Yami raised an eyebrow in question. **"How do you know Duke?"** He rolls his green eyes, his dice earring dangling as he pops a seat next to his friends.

Glad that it was time for their lunch break. **"Because someone named Tomaya mentioned it. He's a real quiet kid, I heard him talking about how he's in at least one of Yugi's class every year and always sees her seat empty today."** The boy himself approached the group, startling everyone.

Nervously adjusting his classes. **"It-it's true."** He flinched as all of the multiple pairs of eyes met his. **"She-she's really nice to me and- helps me and partners up with me whenever we- have group work. But every year she's missing on this day."**

He nibbles on his lips. **"Um I, I was wondering if you guys could give-give this to her?"** With trembling hands he gives the group pieces of paper. **"They're notes...she loaned them to me for an exam the other d-day."** At blinding speeds he vanishes.

Leaving everyone temporarily stunned. Humming Joey claps his hands on the desk in front of him. **"Well wadda we waitin for! Let's go see Yug after school to see how she's doin and what's goin on!"** Everyone unanimously agreed.

No one could wait for the clock to strike for the final bell fast enough. Already her empty seat having significant effect on people, more so than others Yami. His mind was constantly thinking of her.

Wondering what could cause Yugi to stay home. He remembered first meeting her. How despite the horrible taunting and abuse of their fellow classmates she still attended.

He recalled at one point when they first started interacting with one another why she was so adamant on putting her all into her classes even though she was going through so much. If anyone had a right to take a day off from the endless assignments it'd be her.

 _ **"I don't want Grandpa to worry...and high school doesn't last forever. If I can't survive this, then I won't be able to survive what comes after."**_

It was wise words, and he understood. For the most part, everyone was planning on attending college or going into professional careers after graduating school. It made sense that Yugi would not want to worry her kin and toughen it out.

 **"-es! MR. SHADES!"** Shaken he snaps his head, finding his teacher firing a suspicious stare at him. **"Are you with us Mr. Shades?"** She asked him the question that she just placed on the board, demanding that he answer it.

Much to her annoyance he gives her a perfect reply. Quickly solving the assignment and the harsh shrilly sound of the bell signaling the end of the day. Grabbing his books he marches out, a teeny tiny smirk on his face as he heads out the door.

Glancing at his buzzing phone. Tea sent him a quick text. _ **'Everyone's meeting outside the front! See you there~'** _ Immediately he heads for his locker, switching out whatever books he needed before closing it with a heart slam.

 **"Ah Yami!"** Click clacking heels catches his attention. **"Hello Miss. Grace. Is there something wrong?"** She smiles at him, some papers shifted in her arms. **"Nothing dear, I was just wondering if you were going to see Yugi today?"**

A knowing look was in her eyes as he sheepishly nodded. **"Wonderful! Then can you give her these papers? I got a call from her grandfather stating she wouldn't be in today, so I thought I'd have the papers for when she comes back. But if you're gonna see her..."** The exchange was made.

They went their separate ways, Yami heading out to meet his friends, clouds were starting to roll in, the sky was turning dark. A terrible storm was coming, rumbles could be heard from the heavens.

 **"EH!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HOME?!"**

Granpa Muto ended up wincing from the shock and high volumes the teens produced. He ended up chuckling not too long after. After seeing the group of students shiver from the random harsh winds, all of them were graciously let in and given tea and little snacks.

Mai was in the kitchen already prepping up the groceries that would be tonights dinner. **"Yugi had to go out today. It-its an important day for her."** A sad sad smile was showing through.

Tears were blinked back, an expression that shouldn't have been there. **"Where'd she go gramps?"** He sighed, hoping that his granddaughter had opened up to them.

Clearly she still needed time before finding the courage. **"Tea?"** Focus was on her at the old gentleman went to a shelf full of nicknacks. Picking up a photo gently into his hands. **"Do you know the policies for absences at your school?"** Looking towards the ceiling in thought.

She quoted from memory the words from the schoolbooks given out to all students. **"Student's are allowed two acceptable absences being sickness, important appointments etc. All work must be made up for the missing days or risk losing points towards your final grade..."**

Solomon nodded his head. **"That is correct, but there is another policy where a student is allowed more then those two days. Do you know it?"** Confused Tea could only shake her head. Causing the old man to smile to widen a tad.

 **"It's a policy not too many students know about for obvious reasons. Since many students would do much to skip school."** His teasing tone shifting to Joey and Tristan, who purposely avoid his glance. **"And it's very difficult to receive permission for. It's known as the grieving policy."**

Yami frowned a bit, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. He had never heard of such a thing in his previous school either. Fortunately it seemed he wasn't the only one who was left in the dark.

Mr. Muto walked back towards them his fingers rubbing the glass covering of the frame. Showing the kids the picture that showed two adorable little children from years ago.

 **"The grieving policy is one where if gained permission by both the school and student's guardian they are able to take about a week off to grieve for departed loved ones. Yugi only uses one day but for most cases those students get an entire week out of school."**

He points to the little boy with white hair. **"Today she's visiting her friend Ryou, they were the best of friends when they were younger. Later on in the year when she's out of school for vacation she will also be visiting her parents. It's a time of honoring loved one who've left this world."** Yami couldn't stop staring.

Yugi as a little girl was absolutely adorable, her eyes rounded and full of joy that all should have when they're that young. Beside her was a little boy? Girl? With long white locks covering easily seen brown eyes.

They were playing in the sandbox, both wearing matching white and black t shirts. Holding their teddy bears high in the sky, each of them having the biggest grins around as they posed for the camera. **"So what happened to Ryou?"** Mai leaned against the door frame to the living room.

Hearing the whole thing from the kitchen, ready to cry a river full of tears. **"All I can say is he passed away, I'm afraid I can't tell you why, as it's Yugi's story to tell. His death though, left terrible scars for her. She was so heartbroken."** Solomon cleared his throat.

Wanting to stop falling into the pit of depression, swiftly but carefully putting the photo away **. "He was her only friend back up until she met you all. They were eight when he died."** Crimson eyes refused to leave the picture.

 _'Eight years...eight years of Yugi being alone and sad.'_ It was a bitter pill to swallow. Knowing that she's lost so much, he wondered if Ryou didn't die, would Yugi still have that bright, shining smile on her face still?

It became quiet as everyone was lost in their thoughts. The door opening with thunder raging outside caught everyone's attention. **"Grandpa! Mai I'm home!"** Yugi walked inside, shuddering from the cold. Her entire frame was soaked.

Meeting her grandfather halfway, she sighed, glad to be home. She was surprised to see all of her friends there, her smile growing a bit wider. **"Hey guys!"** Everyone enthusiastically greeted her before coming to a sudden halt.

Behind her were two figures, both taller and rather dangerous looking. Yami stared at the slightly taller of the two in shock. Noting the scowling face that had brown eyes and white hair.

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: My groove is back~** *sips arizona green tea* **And we've reached the part that will kick off the main thing i kept thinking about when planning this fic! However...I have a terribly feeling that I am going to pissing off some very very passionate ryou fan boys and girls.**

 **So let me just say this. I LOVE RYOU!** *Hugs him and Yugi* **These two adorable cutiepies have got to be in my top five characters in Yugioh! So...if you're going to kill me...at least make sure its a quick death and NO SHADOW MAGIC!**

 **Shout outs to** StarCire716 **and** reincarnatedpharaoh **for faving~** whitlaw123, Guest **(lol what were you trying to type?)** Rivergoddess117, **and** I.C.2014 **reviewed. Guys thank you all so much for your love and patience. See you all next time! Tchao for now.**


	34. Chapter 34

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 34

 **Author Notes: As promised here is the other sister chapter with Yugi's p.o.v~ Well not Yugi's actual p.o.v but it will be showing what our favorite duelist was indeed doing while Yami and the others were investigating her absense!**

 **And god dang it!** Weiver **not only did you send me an amazing review, but you already knew who those two figures were...I mean. I know Bakura was fricking obvious, but how'd you know the other person was Malik!? And even more importantly...how did you know I shipped them?**

*Coughs* **Ahem...anyways on top of** Weiver, **thank you to** I.C.2014, Rivergoddess117 **and** whitlaw123 **for reviewing. Thanks** Anjie-Kun **and** sblack13 **for following ^_^' Ok guys time to get moving. I do not own Yugioh~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a quiet morning when those amethyst orbs opened. She sat up with a light stretch as she stares out the window, noting how the sky was already filled with clouds. The weather would definitely take a turn for the worse later on.

Getting up she went to her closet, over looking her clothes. She needed to dress nicely today. Yugi couldn't help but frown, for once annoyed with her choice of clothing. T-shirts and jeans were not at all appropriate for the occasion.

The dress Tea loaned her was white, which isn't something she didn't really feel comfortable wearing with the weather, and it wasn't even hers. But then she saw exactly what she was looking for. It was perfect!

A light blue long sleeved blouse, it had a fake black rose stitched into the chest, little black jewels leading a trail from said rose twirling around and covering the entire shirt. With it an ankle length skirt in shades of white, blue and black.

Satisfied she grabs a hair brush, fighting the tangles that dared to take place in her hair. Twisting the locks into a nice multicolored braid, with a quiet sigh she looked at the mirror in the bathroom.

Her house was as silent as a grave. Automatically she winced at the choice of words in her mind. But it was indeed true, as earlier her grandpa was already taken to the doctors thanks to her cousin. Of course she couldn't go visit her friend just yet, she still had to stop at one place first.

 **"Oh! Hello Yugi. This is certainly a surprise, shouldn't you be at school dear?"** The flower shop, specifically the one she works at. **"Hello Mrs. Gardner. Um usually I would be, but today is a special occasion. Could I buy some flowers please?"** Her boss smiled sadly as the teen rattled off the specific blooms.

Lilies, a few different colored roses and orchids, all of which are to symbolize ones love and care for the deceased. **"Here you go sweetie, you have my condolences."** Grateful Yugi pays for the bouquet and continues on her way.

The cemetery wasn't too far for Yugi, especially since she took a bus to her destination. The grave site of choice was just a bit outside of Domino City, surrounded by beautiful wilderness.

Here the spirits would be able to rest peacefully, undisturbed by the busy and crowded atmosphere the living created. It gives most who come to visit their loved one a sense of peace. Feeling more connected with nature and the deceased.

It was always a relief for Yugi to come here, she would be alone, but she would never feel as if she was. A few times her grandfather would find her by her parents tombstones. Granted she wasn't here to visit her family today, however to her, her friend was just as important to her as her parents.

 **"See you made it squirt. Looks like you haven't grown an inch~"** Startled from her thoughts, her purple eyes glance up to the two individuals standing a couple feet from the medium size slab of stone.

The first she noticed, had dull sand shaded hair, reaching down past his shoulders. His eyes reminded her of a cat, slanted pale purple blue eyes, narrowed as he evaluated her short stature.

His companion, the one who spoke, was quite familiar to her. Long snow white locks flowing down to his midback, dark brown eyes that always seem to be scowling were currently crinkled in amusement.

When was the last time she had seen him? **"Ba-Bakura?!"** He laughed, chuckling deeply at her dumbfounded expression, the boy next to him seemed to relax in his stance to stare at his companion.

 **"What's the matter squirt? Didn't you miss me?"** Yugi sputtered and stumbled with her words, unable to really come up with a response. All too soon the elder boy's laugh stopped, replaced with a sad sympathetic smile. **"Yeah...I know, it's been awhile."**

Awhile was an understatement, Bakura hadn't been in his hometown in YEARS, vanishing without a trace. Finally gaining control of herself, she walks forward, slowly advancing past the two.

Placing the special batch of flowers atop of her friends grave. With a slight sigh, a hand fell on her head, ruffling it slightly. **"Sorry I haven't been around Yugi. Thanks for looking after my brother in my absence."** She addresses neither his apology nor his thanks.

It had been way too long. Yugi couldn't really forgive him right now. Afterall as surprised as she is, there is someone whom she finds more important right now. Her finger raise to the cold tomb, tracing the letters of her dear dear friend.

 _ **'Here lies Ryou Bakura. Loving son, dear brother and beloved friend. xxxx-xxxx. An angel that deserved far more than the world had to offer. May he rest in peace.'**_

 **"Hi Ry-chan."** Her lips trembled with emotions, already she could feel the sting of tears piling up. Behind her Bakura and his friend stood, watching her gentle interactions with the boys resting place. **"Come on Malik, let's let her spend some time with him."**

Grabbing ahold of the pale sand haired boys hand, they walk off. Making a mental note to return later. Grateful for the privacy, Yugi turned away, quietly saying thank you to the pair.

Both barely able to hear it, not that either turned around to admit they did. With a quiet sigh, Yugi smiles at the burial spot. **"So where do I begin? You know almost everything since I talk to the picture of us in the locket I have. As you know I can't help but always feel you when I speak to it."**

She remembered the first time she met him. Ryou and her were very young, both attending preschool at the age of three. On their first day, they found themselves gravitating towards one another, as no other children wanted to play with them. Their hair really made them stand out.

 **"H-hi! My name is Yugi! Will-will you pway wif m-me? Please?"**

 **"Yeah! I w-would Wove too! Imma Ryou~"**

With their odd hair colors, they were considered outcasts from the rest of their class, making them stick close to the other. Together they went on a series of fantastic adventures.

Digging for gold in the sandbox. Searching for the legendary dragon on the playground and even swimming to the deep depths of the sea to find a mystical mermaid princess. Everyday was full of laughs and fun for the pair, often they spent several nights at each others house.

They were inseparable, often times the pair were babysat by Ryou's older brother Akefia. A sixteen year old teen who to most received death glares and intolerable snarkiness, was utterly kind and brotherly to both little kids.

What could be said? He had a soft spot for the pair. And took his sibling responsibilities seriously, unlike his parents who the two toddlers heard him say _ **'they don't give shit.'** _ Yugi couldn't help but snicker at his horrified expression when the both of the four year olds repeated his statement to him and grandpa.

Back then they couldn't understand why Akefia didn't like his first name, stating that he be called by the family name of Bakura, nor did they see just how uncaring Ryou's parents were. At least not at first.

Growing older, both children were smart and easily able to see the patterns of what happened in front of them. Should Ryou ever go to his parents, they would always yell at him or giving him false promises while glaring at him.

Then of course the elder brother would come in and take Ryou away, he was always at the meetings for school, went to all of the special occasions with the two. He was always there for support and praise his miniature sweetheart clone.

 **"But then...the unexpected came...the day all of our worlds went black. Losing all the color and life we had for so long. It was too soon..."** Yugi muttered softly, going into her memories once more. At the time it seemed so unimportant, but older and now having clarity, she could tell the signs were obvious.

Ever since birth Ryou had a low immune system, however when they were eight, she started to notice how tired he always was, how bruises would stay on his skin for weeks as if they were just formed.

Concerned his older brother took him to the doctors, and from there, unbearable news came to their ears. Ryou was diagnosed with cancer. It broke Yugi and Bakura in ways that no one else could understand.

For months her friend laid in a hospital bed, day by day he was fading away. His parents didn't have a care in the world about their youngest son dying, disgusting the elder sibling all the more.

Bakura worked three jobs, staying at the Muto household while sending all the hard earned money to the doctors. There was a chance the young child could be saved.

So he worked hard. In the meantime Yugi kept both her and Ryou's spirits up! Often visiting her dear friend, taking care of him as he got weaker and weaker, even the most basic of things he couldn't do without help. **"No matter what we did though, it seemed the heavens had plans of their own for you."**

Four months, that's how long he had to last, he was so close to the day of his operation, three months and two weeks. The morning Yugi and Bakura saw the white cloth over his head...both felt everything fall apart.

The elder Bakura couldn't handle his brothers death, lashing out at everyone and everything. At the funeral, Bakura nearly lost it, ready to tear everyone who came to pay their respects to shreds.

He despised his parents who did nothing, he hated the doctors who said nothing could be done, but his biggest regret was screaming at Yugi, who did everything but give up. She was just a little kid who didn't understand, making the hurt all the more.

Seeing those little amethyst eyes full of tears was the final straw for him. The insults and raging temper he took out on her burned bridges that had a slim chance of repair. Yugi wasn't surprised when she learned the next day he vanished, never to be heard or seen from again.

At least that's what she thought. However she had learned over the years that his cruel snaps towards her still influenced her thoughts. Though he was gone, the pain he and his brother inflicted on her remained.

After that she fell into depression. The school kids still didn't think highly of her, even more so with Ryou's sudden disappearance. The years go on and her smile became smaller and smaller before it left completely.

Yugi felt it, the cold tears of the heavens. **"Seems I'm not the only one crying for your death Ryou."** She sniffled, suddenly having trouble seeing as rain and salty drops plopped in her eyes.

Rubbing them intensely she tried to quell her sadness. **"I miss you so much! Hic-even though, I speak to you every night, and I have friends now...even so, it's not the same. Not without you!"**

Gasping for air she clenched her fists to her chests. **"I know it's selfish of me, I know-that you being dead means you're no longer suffering, and yet I can't help but wish every year that you come back. That what happened eight years ago was just a horrible nightmare."** Her lip trembled.

Thunder rumbled within the sky, showing their displeasure with her statement. **"At the same time though...I've been thinking of that wish less and less. Ever since i met Yami and the rest of my friends. They take the pain I endure away, even if just for a few moments."** She does her best to smile.

It's hard, however she manages to lift her mouth. **"I'm fighting, just how you always thought I should. I remember you demanding that I be more confident in myself, that I stop running away from my fears...it's hard, but I'm trying."** A cold wind blew, sending her hair flying.

Despite the shaking trees and ferocious howling it gave, it felt gentle to Yugi, as if it was embracing her. She could imagine pale arms hugging her close, probably in a combination of worry, relief, and happiness for her confession.

This wasn't the first time she's felt his presence. People often thought nothing of the supernatural and the idea of spirits of the afterlife. Her parents however were big into it.

According to her grandfather at least, since he told them stories since their childhood. These feelings of him being there only enhanced her beliefs of the dead watching over their loved ones.

Exhaling she relaxes. **"I-I really like Yami Ry-Chan. I'm not sure though what he feels for me, other then the clear fact that he cares. I wonder, if you were still here, would you like him? Would you be wary of him like I originally was?"** A faint fuzzy sound could be heard, it was odd.

Since she was in the middle of the forest. Closing her eyes she concentrated. Her ears picking up something. _**"He's perfect for you!"**_ Her head lifted up, gasping as she heard his voice. **"Ry..."** He was nowhere to be seen.

For a moment she thought she made it up, being so emotional about it being his anniversary. As fast as the thought came she got rid of it. It had to be him, he always offered her advice and encouragement. _**"Go and Tell him~"**_ Now she knew for a fact that he was here.

And obviously enjoying the fact that she actually has a potential love life. She giggled slightly to herself, imaging the now sixteen year old sitting on a puffy cloud with angel wings, munching on his favorite chocolate croissant with tea as he watches her go on in life.

It would be both horrible and funny at the same time. But all him. With a final sigh she stands up. Seeing her entire outfit soaked, but not caring she offers her dear friend and brother her goodbyes, promising to come again soon.

Slipping on the mud slightly she advances out of the now demonic looking forest, she gulps, regretting the fact that she didn't bring either an umbrella or a light. **"Hey!"** Startled she squeaks, it was the sandy haired boy waiting for her. Leaning nonchalantly against one of the trees.

 **"Need a ride?"** At first she declines, not too sure of this stranger, and knowing it wouldn't be too far of a distance home. However that amused smile took away what confidence she had of convincing the both of them.

Intimidating her a bit. **"You're soaked to the bone hun, Bakura's already got the car up and ready to go, and we just moved to town. Plus with it being so dark and stormy, neither him nor me would feel good letting you go home like this."**

Unable to say no, she meekly follows the older boy. He looks over his shoulder, curiosity gleaming through his orbs. **"So actual introductions are in order. Names Malik, I'm twenty-three years old, I design clothing brands with a business major and I'm Bakura's boyfriend."** The young girl blinks.

Doing what she could to comprehend the information that came flying at her face. The last one certainly throwing her for a loop. When she was younger Bakura never dated, then again he always said the town had nothing but idiots. Being older, she for the most part tended to agree.

 **"N-ice to meet you. I'm Yugi. How long have you been dating him?"** Malik pursed his lips together in thought. **"Three years? I met him when he moved into my apartment complex five years ago. I probably would've dated him sooner if he wasn't such an asshole."** That earned him a giggle.

Making the slight awkward tension go away. **"Love you too bastard."** Both looked ahead finding Bakura smoking, waiting for them. Yugi watched their interaction with a softened expression.

Even though she was still pissed at Bakura for hurting her the way he did, she was glad that him leaving was for the better. It was clear that he was head over heels for Malik, and vice versa. The white haired jerk seemed calmer too, more comfortable with the world.

Not to say he still didn't have sadness and bitterness swirling in his face. But it was less evident. **"So squirt do you still live in the gameshop?"** Frowning as the nickname she frowns. **"Not that short..."**

She gets in the car, ignoring the males laughter. Automatically cringing at how her soaked frame drips puddles on the seats. The drive was the teen sitting in the back stifling her chuckles at the lovers up front argued and bickered.

Already Yugi could feel her heart opening a bit more to Bakura, he hadn't changed a bit from when she was little. Still he had a hell of a lot to make up for, for now though she'd let by gones be by gones as he probably wants to see grandpa.

Remembering faintly how Bakura loved the old man, going to him for advice on question he had. Sooner then expected the car stopped in front of the game shop. Home sweet home.

Quickly she headed for the door, opening it up. Glad to find it unlocked. **"Grandpa! Mai I'm home!"** Taking off her destroyed muddy shoes she smiles at her aged father figure. His purple gaze recognizing the white haired boy.

 **"Baku old boy, it's been quite some time."** Behind him all of her friends were there. **"Yugi!"** She smiled, happy to see them here. **"Hey guys~"** All of a sudden all of them, Yami especially halts in their step.

Eyeing Malik and Bakura behind her. She could see the questions burning in their gazes...its gonna be a long night. Going to bed sounded like a fabulous idea right now. Too bad it's gonna have to wait.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Surprise~ To make up the fact it's been awhile since I uploaded...I got you guys a super long chapter! Ok...well I've been busy, and i just had so much to write about but didn't want to split it up...so yay?**

 **For the record i researched the meaning behind flowers...though I forgot what they were.** **Ehehe...well guys thank you all so much for reading! If you like this story please feel free to fav/follow/review as i always appreciate the support you guys give ^_^ see you soon guys! Tchao for now~**


	35. Chapter 35

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 35

 **Author Notes: Man...last chapter was long...like super long. But I did it, and from the looks of it you guys liked it~ Which is all good ^.^ Can't wait to see what comes up next!**

 **Past and present meet face to face and Yugi is left wondering what the frick is going on...maybe. Idk we'll have to see. Also apologies that this chapter is so short but i started this before one shot week and i got a bit lost.**

Phoenix . Cristal . Rosea, smolina . marya, DragonicSonic, YamiKeitsuki822, **and** ThunderNinjaBird **all faved and followed! Guys that's amazing! On top of that** whitlaw123, Ern Estine 13624, and Hiei Dragon Girl **reviewed~ Thanks guys! I don't own Yugioh!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Things seemed a bit tense when Malik and Bakura introduced themselves. Yami couldn't stop staring at the elder white haired male, he looked so much like Ryou, in fact if Ryou wasn't dead, they could've been considered twins.

 **"Nice to meet you guys~"** Mai fortunately kept things comfortable and smoothed over any tensions, especially when she found out about Malik's profession, getting Tea involved as well. The others, well were a bit cautious, of course until someone got the guys into a discussion of duel monsters.

Yugi grinned mischievously the moment she saw Yami and Bakura's eyes glittering up, their gazes met with sparks flying all over. In unison both proceeded to taking out their decks and demanding a match, Joey wanted to join in too, but had, much to his dismay left his at home.

At the corner of her eye, she saw Duke give the girl a knowing look, well aware that she was easing both parties. Shrugging the raven haired dice man started chatting with Tristan, wanting to keep peace.

Almost everyone was surprised when Mr. Muto smothered his granddaughter with a warmed up towel. She was still soaked to the bone, her grandfather's felt such displeasure. **"Yugi dear why don't you go get changed? I don't want you catching a cold now."**

Nodding under the huge blue fabric she marched upstairs. Trying to stifle a sneeze she felt coming. Her grandpa pursed his lips as he watched her go, hearing her attempts to hide her sniffles.

Bakura and Malik guiltily shared a look before returning to their activities. **"How long have you been back Bakura?"** He bit his lip while analyzing the current situation between him and Yami. **"Not long...we actually moved into an apartment in the center of town a couple days ago."**

He growled at the cheeky smirk his opponent had given him. **"Damn brat."** Yami had just revealed a face down trap card. **"I see. So what have you been doing with yourself? It has been eight years after all."** Solomon's questions seemed innocent enough.

On the surface at least, but Bakura could hear the slight edge under his tone. Seems he still wasn't happy with him either. Granted he seemed in general much more accepting of his presence than his granddaughter did. But still, he sounded slightly pissed if not concerned.

 **"After...what happened I left, traveling for a couple years, before moving to Great Britain. There I met Malik and were friends up until three years ago. He and I finished school and I talked him into moving back into my hometown."** Yami narrowed his eyes a tad.

Able to sense the stress pouring off the man. Bakura was doing his best to remain calm and not tell his father like figure to mind his own business. **"I see. Well good for you. I'm glad you were able to go out and see the world, and you found yourself a lover. Wonderful."** Malik blushed horribly.

The old man was unconcerned at all with the fact that they were both males, a very different reaction than what the pair was used to. Now that Malik thought about it, Yugi was the same way, not even blinking an eye at the fact. It was surprising, and rather heartwarming if he were honest.

It seemed his boyfriend was the same way. Red cheeks and snort escaping. **"Thanks...So how are the assholes?"** Ignoring the stern glare thrown his way his eyes hit the game in front of him. Growling at Yugi's friend.

He was a good player. **"Well I do not know. After your brothers passing and your disappearance they moved away. They never bothered to stay in contact with me."** The white haired man grunts.

Typical of his parents, running away when things go south. Not caring at all of what happens or who gets hurt so long as it benefits them. Then again who was he to talk? He certainly took after them in terms of being a jerk.

 **"Looks like I win."** Now officially pissed he demands a rematch against Yami. The kid seemed way too arrogant for his tastes. Footsteps from the stairs alerted everyone that Yugi was back.

Wearing a tank top and knee length boy shorts. The towel still on her hair, a small sigh escaping her. Tea glances at the necklace. **"That's pretty Yugi."** Blinking purple eyes followed the locket around her neck, gripping it. **"Thank you."**

Bakura's eyes widen, easily able to recognize it. **"Is that?"** Without a word Yugi takes it off, handing it to the elder boy. Yami watches the pairs interaction, a painful throb emanating from his chest.

The two were close, anyone would see that and it bothered him. Jealousy some would call it, Yami really loved and cared for Yugi, but it was clear her heart belonged to Ryou. He didn't have a chance when it came to him.

However, Yami refused to give up, his feelings for her was not some foolish simple crush, he could only hope one day he not only gain the courage to confess to her. But-that she also give him a chance.

When Bakura opened up the locket everyone saw another adorable picture of Ryou and Yugi, this time holding hands. Adorably both were dressed as duel monsters. Yugi as Magna Warrior and Bakura as petit dragon, both had a bag full of candies and big grins on their faces.

 **"Figures you would have this picture in your locket. It was the last event before..."** Bakura closes it, tossing it back to the girl then clears his throat. **"Malik and I gotta get going."** He sounded choked up, not that he let anyone see a single tear fall off.

Malik understanding bowed, thanking everyone for the fun time, even ruffling Yugi's hair(much to her displeasure) with the promise of seeing everyone again soon. **"Thanks for having us, hope to see you guys soon."** Leaving no room for argument they left. **"Still stubborn as always that boy."**

Yugi's grandfather shakes his head in disapproval. **"Well I'm going in my room now Yugi, doctor gave me some medicine to take and it'll make me drowsy."** He kisses both her and Mai's cheek. **"Have fun."** It would be anything but fun for the group as Yugi could assume why everyone weren't too chatty.

It wasn't surprising if grandpa explained the situation. **"Sorry I wasn't in class guys."** They looked her way. **"Eh no prob Yug we know you were visitin someones-GAH!"** Poor Joey was interrupted, receiving swift strikes to his foot and back. **"OW! What was dat for?!"**

So much for being respectful of Yugi's privacy. They expected her to be mad at them, but she only smiles. **"You know you guys don't need to seem so nervous. I figured grandpa at least mentioned me going out to the cemetery."** All of them looked sheepish, Tea representing the group approaches.

 **"We just didn't want to make you uncomfortable. You hardly speak about yourself, we thought we'd wait for you to tell us whatever you felt we needed to know."** Yami saw tears form at the edge of her eyes. **"I do appreciate that, as it-its hard to talk about. But, I think I'm ready now."**

Everyone got comfortable, getting situated, as Yugi remains standing breathing in, and out. Her amethyst eyes looked back at the rest of the group, taking note of her cousin lowering her head before sneaking off. She mentioned having plans later tonight.

 **"When I was two years old, my parents passed away..."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: And ending it here! Sorry for the cliff hangers and the fact that it's been awhile since uploading. Sen and I had one shot week to deal with and we still need to worry about next months one shot week on top of our 150th and 151st...story**

 **So we have a lot on our hands at the moment, regardless stories are still gonna be worked on but man, i am so glad i don't do a schedule lol...Anyways thank you all so much. if you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the support! Tchao for now~**


	36. Chapter 36

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 36

 **Author Notes: I LIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEEE! I am so sossososososososososoooo sorry T.T' Guys you have been waiting so patiently for these chapters but with one shot week for st patties. I was supposed to do the easter one shot week(it's only gonna just be one, one shot to celebrate now)**

 **I'm sick, and been dealing with god dang snow storms. So let's cut to the chase and get to working on this chapter. I do not own YUGIOH! I will do thanks yous in the author notes down below!**

 ** _But i do wanna address Sylphia's review as you had a question. My response is no, i did not mistake the two brother names, though i will admit the way i wrote it did indeed make it confusing._**

 ** _Basically Yami saw Bakura and Yugi's tight bond and he could only imagine what the bond Yugi and Ryou had before he died. That's what he was jealous about, because it was already stated and made aware that Bakura and Malik were dating already._ Ok...now on with the story ^+^**

 _3rd P.O.V(Flashback)_

 _ **"What's preschool Grandpa?"** Mr. Muto gave a small smile to the little girl before him. Two and a half years old and already was as bright as the crayons she draws with. Her parents would've been proud, if they were still here._

 _They should be here, giving their precious gem that was their baby all the love and attention in the world. **"Preschool is a place where you go to learn things."** The toddler pouts up at her ji-chan, still not understanding. **"But I learn things now! I can even wead!"** It had been a rough couple weeks._

 _His son and daughter in law had been laid to rest, forced to leave this world. When they were returning from a business trip the plane they took hit harsh weather, and the plane crashed._

 _A crash that no one survived, it was quite a shock to Solomon, as it had not been the first time he was babysitting and caring for his granddaughter, but he had always been there, with the bundle of joy that was their child smiling, ready to say_ **'Welcome home!'**

 _That couldn't happen anymore, and that was painful enough, but having to try and tell Yugi that mommy and daddy not coming home was even harder. She cried for what seemed like hours, unable to quell her tears._

 _The funeral was even worse though, as friends and family came to offer condolences and respect the departed, the two year old wanted to go towards her parent's corpses._

 _She was held back however, wailing as she struggled to reach the buried pair. Her only comfort was her grandfathers' arms around her tiny frame. Sobbing all the promises he could give._

 _Every day since then Yugi would wake up and sit in the living room, staring at the door. Doing what she did every time she waited for her parents to come back. Even though she saw their bodies being place into the cemetery she still had hope. Hope that they would come back._

 _ **"This a place where other children go to learn things. Here you can find friends and learn things that grandpa can't teach."** The aspect of finding friends made her purple eyes sparkle to life. It was a nice change from the dull slightly red version she had been wearing for weeks._

 _Jumping up and down she grabbed her little backpack that was bought a few days ago, and strapped it on. **"Let's gooo!"** He had to stop her in her tracks, though he was glad to see her so hyper and optimistic._

 _There was not a doubt in his mind that she would make friends instantly once he finished signing all the papers for her attendance. She was such a sweetheart, smiling and doing her best at everything she does._

 _But he was wrong, from day one she was laughed at, reducing her to tears. Children made fun of her for her hair and eyes, calling her weird or a freak. It enraged the elder Muto, and immediately demanded the teachers do something to stop the teasing._

 _And they did, they told the kids to not be mean, to be respectful of others. All typical parts of the moral code that almost no child follows without the risk of consequences._

 _Though some took the talking tos about being nice to heart and stopped being mean to Yugi(though they still didn't wanna play with her) others didn't care, even when thrown in time out they didn't like her and made sure she knew it._

 _For a year she went to preschool lonely and bored. It all changed one day though, when a boy with bright white hair came. An older version of him walked him into class, casting a scowling look at all the little kiddies._

 _ **"Be good to my brother..."** When he finally left was when everyone sighed in relief, he was pretty intimidating compared to the little boy stood in front of the class. "Hi i'mma Ryou!" Just like with Yugi so many kids were mean and making fun of him, but not her._

 _During playtime Ryou had his favorite ball, mindlessly bouncing it around bored. Yugi who shared the same loneliness approached him. **"H-hi! My name is Yugi! Will-will you pway wif m-me? Please?"** Her stuttering made her speech slip._

 _He smiled big and wide, it was easy to see he was missing a tooth. **"Yeah! I w-would Wove too! Imma Ryou~"** From then on friendship blossomed, five years of joy and adventures took place._

 _Becoming like siblings the two constantly were found together, of course Ryou's parents didn't approve. But Bakura supported their close bond 100 %, ignoring their orders and as if to spite them. Bakura only cared for his brothers' happiness and damn anyone who didn't._

 _Mr. Muto took the two boys in with open arms, treating them like family, glad they provided his granddaughter the friendship she craved. The child she was when her parents died and the child she now had no commonalities._

 _At least until one day when Ryou fell over on the ground and couldn't find the strength to get up. **"Ow."** Yugi looked at him concerned. **"Are you ok Ryou?"** They were eight now, there was barely anything the two hid from each other, so he didn't bother trying to lie and give the typical 'i'm fine' response._

 _ **"I-I don't know, I can't move, and I feel really tired."** Her worry growing she called her teacher over. And quickly he was brought to the nurse's office. Things escalated pretty quickly, when his brother was called._

 _This wasn't the first time Ryou wasn't feeling well. Since birth he's always had a weak immune system and was seriously accident prone. It was one of the reasons why Yugi always said she'd be a doctor._

 _Whenever Ryou hurt himself, Yugi was always there to patch him up and liked helping both him and others. To the two it made perfect sense. Sadly though there was no fixing Ryou after one trip to the doctors. **"Grandpa...what's cancer?"**_

 _The question startled the old man so much that he dropped a plate he was cleaning. **"Wh-why do you want to know?"** She approached him a confused frown on her face. **"They said Ry-Chan has it."** As soon as she said it her grandpa takes her into his arms._

 _Despite her questions he refused to answer it. All she really knew was that Ryou was sick, so she decided she would do whatever it took to cheer him up and make him healthy again._

 _Practicing her cooking with Bakura to make yummies, doing more research on how to take care of sick people, and visiting every day after school. She went through this cycle for months._

 _Until the final nail in the coffin, Bakura brought Yugi as per usual, since him and Mr. Muto took turns bringing the girl to the hospital. Both of them chatted like normal, they stopped, frozen in their tracks._

 _Ryou's face was covered with a white sheet, and a few people were standing at his bedside. **"No..."** Bakura marched forward, leaving Yugi there to watch horror as the teen was kept away from the body._

 _It reminded her far too much of her parents, tears leaked through her eyes as her older brother figure broke down screaming. **"BRING HIM BACK YOU FUCKERS! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!"**_

...

 **"After that, we had the funeral, Bakura up and left and it was just me and grandpa again."** Tea was ready to burst into tears, her urge to go up and hug her classmate was quelled up till now.

But after Yugi finally ended her tale she couldn't hold it in anymore, tackling her friend, sobbing her heart out. All the guys were emotional too, though they didn't shed tears like Tea, however that didn't mean all of them had saddened expressions.

To them it was just...messed up, how one can go through so many tragic events. **"Yugi..."** Her gaze meets Duke, an apologetic look was on his face, he was about to ask something that though was important, was very personal.

 **"Did you ever think of..."** The air around everyone stilled, tension rolling off in waves as everyone waited with bated breath. Fidgeting in place she looked away. **"At one point-I contemplated it from time to time. But I never mustered the courage to actually-"** Yami took a sharp breath.

If she didn't say it herself he would've never believed-never thought that Yugi Muto, would feel so broken, would desire such freedom from her inner turmoils, that she would think of killing herself.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok as I said up above here is the shout out and thank you list! Guys I have over 100 followers for this story, how awesome is that?! Hope you all like this story as i love this so much.**

 **Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story as i always appreciate the support! It's so nice to get back into typing it again~ Tchao for now!**

Guest, ninjagirlA2O, Sylphia, whitlaw123 **reviewed~**

Yue in the Stars, Weird Belle, Key to the Mind, Shadow Ryuurider, Bucky-Ruined-My-Life **faved!**

Yue in the Stars, Weird Belle, rosesterling100, Fairy Princess Yuugi, Shadow Ryuurider, Bucky-Ruined-My-Life **Followed~**


	37. Chapter 37(the real one)

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 37

 **Author Notes: New chappy and holy cow guys i gotta be honest. I was sorta expecting you guys to be pissed at me for revealing a dramatic plot twist that is Yugi, but not only did it seem like you guys understood why Yugi felt that way, but on top of that, you guys said you loved the chapter.**

 **Of course though...Sen has to ruin it with his april fools day prank which I noticed almost immediately several of you weren't happy with. As such the prank chapter has been deleted, and the real new chapter is up. As i wrote in the prank chapter that I was horribly sorry for letting him do it.**

 **So that we're all on the same page. I feel terrible, i love you all and again thank you all so much for your support and patience.** OtakunAlexia, **and** XxLuciixX faved~ Leshira **followed!** Yue in the Stars, Unitato722, whitlaw123, Ern Estine 13624, Sagario **reviewed~ Now let's get going ladies and gents. I do not own Yugioh!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It's been a month since Yugi confessed her past to her friends, and she was glad to see not much has changed between her and the gang. If anything they were probably even more protective and worrywarts about her then they were before.

But she'd take it over them being distant or awkward with her any day of the week. She knew that it was hard for all of them to hear of her past thoughts of suicide.

Even though she made it perfectly clear that she's happier then she's ever been and had no desires to go down that potential path because they were there with her, they were still cautious.

They knew she wasn't made of glass, so they did their best to act normal and to be honest it wasn't that hard. still though, it was a tough pill to swallow. Reality is truly cruel to those who live it. To everyone, especially the short girl, her confession of her past was for the better.

There were no longer any secrets between her and them. She can finally move on and find the strength to truly feel at peace. Not that she didn't still think or talk to Ryou though. That didn't really change, and probably never will. He was a huge part of her life, and to this day still is.

She won't ever forget who he was and what he meant to her. What did change was how Yugi thought of herself, she felt more confident, more sure of life and the wonders it had.

People found her more willing to really interact with people without that habitual fake smile or feeling like an odd one out. She was happy and nothing was going to hold her back from keeping it.

Mai was glad to her cousin finally acting like girls her age should. Which was why she dragged her and Tea to an all girls day out. Serenity unfortunately couldn't make it since she was already going on a date with Duke.

Currently they were in a fast food joint. Eating some grub. Yugi of course was munching on her favorite burger. **"Thanks for taking us out Mai~"** Tea agrees sipping her shake.

 **"Yeah don't get me wrong. I love hanging out with the guys, but it's nice just for us girls to hang out once in awhile."** The model takes a bite of her salad, smiling at the pair. **"No problem~ I figured you two and I could do some shopping and have a slumber party! I haven't done one of those in years."**

Being a model was very time consuming, and very demanding. Mai had to watch what she ate, she had to follow an endless schedule of dress rehearsals, traveling to various places, having conversations with people that range from polite to down right assholes.

It wasn't a walk in the park being a celebrity that's for sure, especially when in America there's nothing but an endless river of paparazzi that just love getting into ones life and digging up dirty secrets to release in magazines.

The blonde found that life to be incredibly annoying, which is why she was more than happy to stay overseas at her grandfather and cousins house while on vacation. Especially since her little cousin is in love~

Mana and Mai have been dying to see Yugi and Yami together, completely supporting the pair. The two ladies were determined to get them together. **"Soooo Yugi~ Word on the street is you're crushing on a certain hottie you're close to~"** Tea giggled noticing her friend getting so red in the face.

 **"What?! NO! I mean..."** Mai laughed, she was so mean. **"Come now doll, it's easy to see. You and Yami would be so cute together~ Tea love, back me up here."** Much to Yugi's despair her classmate agreed one hundred percent.

Forcing her to hide her face on the table. **"It's true Yugi, I've seen the way you look at him and you guys had the audience captivated as the lead roles from the play. There was some serious chemistry there!"** The teen almost forgot about the play.

Well she could forget if Mai stopped watching it as if it was her new favorite soap opera. Sadly that didn't seem to end any time soon. **"Forget about me cousin, what about you and Valon? Or Tea aren't you apparently seeing a certain someone?"**

Like the sneaky tactician she was, Yugi smirked as she managed to take reign of the situation, the two sitting before her could feel the tide changing in short maidens' favor. Tea had just recently, like literally a few days started dating Tristan.

Yes he could be an idiot, but he was an embarrassed, sweet awkward kind of an idiot. For awhile now he had moved on from his crush Serenity, wishing the ginger only the best and made sure Duke knew he'd be all over his ass should he screw up.

What made things surprising was that Tea was the one who asked him out a couple weeks ago. And though he was unsure, he decided to give it a shot, telling her that he wasn't sure how he'd feel but wanted to give it a chance and see how it played out.

So the two took it slow, keeping it a temporary secret until they were truly sure that this was what they wanted. And it seemed to go well, Tea and Tristan were already good friends, so there was no embarrassing q and a going on. The pair never went above and beyond when it came to their outings.

They went to the movies, played games and just hanged out, there was no pressure, and they had fun. Just the other day they went to dinner and Tristan finally gave her his answer, yes.

Things were going well, and the rest of the group had nothing but congrats to them. Though this time it was Duke promising a good ass kicking should the brunette decide to mess up. It was all in good spirits though. **"Not nice Yugi..."** Tea frowned, eating her fries.

On the other hand, Mai's romance was facing complications, it was easy to note that she was getting a light blush coat on her cheeks. **"Well um-it's...a work in progress."** Both highschoolers lean in, eager to hear about her love life.

 **"We've gone on a few dates, but I don't think we're gonna be a thing."** The girls look at her glum expression in confusion. **"Why not Mai? You guys seem really happy together."**

Reaching out the model ruffles Yugi's head, sending locks flying. **"Yeah but remember I don't live here. I'm only on vacation, soon I'll have to go. Japan and America are too far away for a long distance relationship."**

She was actually so..sad about the whole scenario. Valon and her were amazing friends, and both of them loved each other dearly but she didn't want to force him into anything and vice versa. Plus her manager would be royally pissed off at Mai for being in a relationship.

Valentina was a woman of elegance and sexiness, who knew what she wanted and got it. She was like a prized jewel that couldn't be touched, unobtainable. Yeah, her manager and probably most of her American fans would chew Valon out left and right.

Though she knew him to be tough as nails and ignore everyones harsh criticisms, she didn't want him dealing with the pressure of dating someone famous. **"I think if you love him Mai, you should be honest with him and see what he thinks."**

Mai casts Tea a sad smile. **"I want to, I really do, but it's not that easy. I can't just stay here, no matter how much I want to, and I know Valon has his dreams and life here. I won't take that away from him just to be with me."** Sighing her sixteen year old kin grabs Mai's manicured hands.

 **"Tell you what Mai...if you talk to Valon, and I mean really talk to him, and see where this relationship, takes you, then I'll contemplate on telling Yami how I feel. Is that a-"** A pair of bone crushing arms wrapped around the tiny girls frame.

She didn't finish but Mai was only more than happy to scream multiple yesses while spinning her poor relative around in the middle of a fast food joint. Tea laughing from her chair.

Already our heroine was starting to regret her decision. It was times like now that she wished she wasn't such a good person. Because now she had to contemplate on how she's going to tell Yami of all people that she liked him.

 **"Now let's go do some shopping!** " Groaning Yugi was dragged away by the two, now she really was going to regret this! Since Tea and Mai kept mentioning a complete makeover! **"Why me?"**

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: Tee hee hehehehee...i love you Yugi~ That's why! Phew this one didn't take so long but that's probably due to the fact that it's a bit on the short side but meh, I'm happy with it and I hope you guys are too~**

 **So there you have it...after 36 chapters of teasing and giving you all so much sadness and small bitties of fluff it's time for Yugi to go and embarrass herself all in front of her crush...or maybe not! We'll see what happens.**

 **Ladies and gents thank you all so so SO much for the support you give and i hope you continue to do so by faving/following/reviewing~ Tchao for now and see you next time!**


	38. Chapter 38

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 38

 **Author Notes: Another chapter! I can't believe I've made almost 40. This is certainly a new record! I'm amazed with just how far this story has gone and i can only hope you guys stick with me till the end~**

 **Shout outs to** lobalunallena, **and** bluebelle94 **for faving!** A random child, **and** bluebelle94 **followed which is awesome~** Phoenix F **thank you so much for the review. Lastly** Yue in the Stars, I.C.2014 and whitlaw123 **i owe you three an apology as well as to the other readers.**

 **I still feel terrible for allowing sen to do the prank chapter, i know i apologized in the last chapter, as well as some people messaging that i not worry about it, but I still feel bad, and I just wanted to show that I am sorry.**

 **I never thought this story would be as popular as it's become and its due to people like you guys giving me support. For those who weren't around for what happened, don't worry about it . Now lets get things started~I do not own Yugioh!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It turns out that Yugi didn't have as much time to think on the subject that is her crush and more importantly how she was going to confess afterall. As later that night long after their little shopping expedition while Mai was doing Tea's nails Yugi had gotten a text message.

To her surprise it was from Yami who was inviting her out. She sat there, stunned for several minutes. Not only because of how timely his request was(come on, what are the odds here?) but also because it was at Kaibaland. An amusement park his cousin had been developing for quite some time.

People had bought admission tickets long in advance to get access the first day it opened. So him asking her meant one of two things. Either Yami had bought them tickets long ahead of time and had been waiting to ask. Or...

Or he got his cousin to let them in which sounded a lot harder to believe. In either case she was so conflicted, on one hand she was overjoyed because it's been years since she's gone to one and could go with Him.

On the other though she wasn't sure if this was what could be considered a date. Was he asking her out as a friend, or was he simply wanting to hang out with the entire gang and she was just the first one he mentioned it to?

Did he have feelings for her? She certainly did but is it the right time to talk to him about it. **"What do I do..."** Her gaze was so intense on the message she wasn't prepared for someone to snatch it right out of her hands. She squeaked seeing Mai scan the email. **"Ohhhhhhhh! Yuuuuugiiiii~ You have to say yes!"**

Both girls were squealing beside her. Their excitement causing her to blush as she takes back her phone. **"Guys stop!"** Her cheeks were on fire as she rapidly responded to the message.

 **"Say 'I'd love to~"** Mai and Tea were swooning as the romantic scenes of the two start playing in their minds. Giggling non stop, poor Yugi was ready to burst into flames. Her reply was short and simple, much to her friends dismay.

 _ **'I'd like that, wanna meet there at 10 in the morning on Sunday?'**_

Not even a moment after she sent it the icon showed Yami was already typing his next pm to her. **"Ohhhh where's the popcorn? This is so exciting. Yami please say that _'it's perfect'_ or _'Sounds good, see you~"_** With a little wink icon. Please please please!" Tea pushes Mai slightly.

 **"Chill out Mai!"** The brunette laughs at the older woman's antics. **"I can't help it! Love is blooming and I am seeing it happen live~"** A pinging sound erupted from Yugi's phone, both little snoops looks over the short girls shoulders, reading along with her.

 _ **'Sounds good, see you soon.'**_

 **"Nooooo bad Yami! You have to say 'Love Yami!"** Exhausted Yugi plops down on her several pillows laid on the floor. Man she was ready to sleep. Laying down she starts smiling in amusement as her friends hoot and holler. **"FINALLY~"**

As much as Yugi wanted to tell the girls they were overreacting, her mind was going haywire, feeling just as excited. The thumping in her heart only growing stronger and harder as she stares at the message.

This Sunday...she's going to hang out with Yami, at an amusement park. That really didn't give much time for her. It was only a couple days. Her cousin gasped in shock, coming to similar realizations.

 **"Wait...WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR!?"** The model grabbed her kin, dragging her up to the bedroom, Tea following in tow. **"We need to stylize your hair, get some makeup, hmmmmm...should we have you go casual, or cutesy~?"**

So much needed to get done and there was no way she was getting out of it. **"Don't forget your promise Mai!"** Her words fell on deaf ears. Grandpa Muto was chuckling in his room, coughing slightly as he nearly choked on the air. It wasn't hard for him to overhear the girls enjoying the slumber party.

He was glad to see( hear) the girls happy and getting along, them giggling while gossiping of the various topics girls talk about. He's waiting for the almighty pillow wars to start.

Despite the good mood he was in his coughing refused to stop. It was forcing him to grab a cup of water and the medicine his doctor had prescribed to him. He developed a bit of a cold from the huge sudden changes of weather like many other people.

One day it'll be nice and sunny with a light breeze and the next. **"Achoo!"** And the next would be chilly and absolutely miserable with rain. It was really screwing people left and right, the doctors and nurses have been having their hands full with appointments.

It was the reason why his appointment was going to be so difficult setting up before, since a lot of the doctors schedules were booked beyond belief. To be honest Solomon still felt bad though, Yugi was going to go and miss out on visiting Ryou on the anniversary of his death.

Thank god Mai was willing to take him, but it still didn't mean he wasn't guilty for Yugi worrying so much about him. She noticed how tired and sick he's been lately, he really needed to get better.

Swallowing the pills he gags slightly, no matter how old he gets, he'll never enjoy taking those damn things. Drinking the last bit of water he had he places the cup onto his nightstand. Practically diving in bed as cold air seeped through his window.

Before falling asleep he crosses his fingers in hopes that Yami will take Yugi's mind off things. The girl truly did worry too much, it was time she started acting like the teenager she is and go have fun. Her participation in the play to him was only the start of the memories that would be gathered for her to take pride in.

Just as much he took pride in it. The photos taken of that day and the deck he won stood shamelessly on his shelf, causing him to smile. Knowing Mai she'd be following Yugi onto her little date, he'd have to ask for pictures afterwards.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Alright I gotta admit this chapter is a tad short, but i've finally reached the point where I know what I want, but i'm not too sure how its gonna go. So i'm just going with it lol.**

 **I just love Mai she makes things so funny~ As always guys thank you all so much for reading! Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like this story as I always appreciate the support. Tchao for now guys! See you next time.**


	39. Chapter 39

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 39

 **Author Notes: ...o...m...g...I HAVE 100 FAVES FOR THIS STORY! WHAAAAAATTTT!? *Cries* thank you all so much! Over 30,000 view, almost 170 reviews, over 100 followers and even a community...I just-thank you, thank you all so much.**

 **Shout outs to** yourdeathangel91 **for faving and following!** metallicbubbles **faved as well which is awesome!** Unitato722, Guest, Yue in the Stars, **and** whitlaw123 **and** Black well **(sorry my friend your email didn't go through)** **reviewed. I hope you guys enjoy this chappy~ I do not own Yugioh!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Come now brother, you have to pick something."** Atem was rather amused with what he was seeing. Currently his dear younger brother was going through a fashion crisis. And it was hysterical!

Usually the boy didn't care for appearances, just putting on a tank top and skinny jeans as his casual wear. Not to mention the young boy didn't care what people thought of said looks. Whether people thought him to be a trouble maker, or handsome he didn't feel anything about others opinion.

But this wasn't any normal circumstance, because Mana did it. She actually managed to convince Yami to man up, to ask out his crush out on a date. It took a lot of work, since he was so stubborn but she finally succeeded in convincing him.

Although instead of calling her and telling her his feelings, he asked her out on a date at KaibaLand. Fortunately Kaiba and Mokuba were there for dinner when Mana broke the teen down.

Yami just couldn't refuse as Kaiba told him to invite her. **"Mokuba is still angry at me for not picking a day for her to duel me, might as well do it there."** His heart was ready to explode when he read her replies, a blush scorching across his face.

Impatiently waiting for the weekend to arrive. Now that day was here, and he had no idea what to wear. **"What do you wear for a date?"** Frustrated he tosses the outfit that was in his current possession

Atem approaches him, sitting on his bed. **"Just wear what you usually do, you're going to an amusement park, there's no need to overdress on such a fun day."** Usually Yami would see that logical explanation and take it.

However...Yami didn't want to, he wanted to be comfortable yes, but he also wanted to look nice, look different for Yugi, to impress her. Chuckling the elder of the Shade brothers shakes his head. **"You hopeless sap."** A sigh escapes Atem, giving his miserable brother a smirk.

 **"Go into my closet, I have just the thing."** It was a good think they had almost the exact same sizes. Now Atem was known for wearing his traditional Egyptian clothing, but that didn't mean he didn't have more modern casual outfits.

He had especially gotten a bit of a wardrobe change since dating Mana. Wordlessly the high schooler does as told, his crimson eyes lighting up at finding the outfit his brother was hinting at. **"Wear it for today, take the motorcycle too. Since you're running late."**

His satisfied expression shifted to horror as he glanced at the time. Confirming Atem's statement. **"Shit!"** As fast as a hurricane Yami flew through the house, fighting with his annoyingly spiky hair and struggled getting dressed.

By the time he was ready to go his kin and roommate was seated in the dining room, happily sipping his tea. Tossing the younger of the two his keys. **"Have fun."** Grateful Yami shouted his goodbyes, rushing out the door.

Faintly Atem heard the revving of his motorcycle, once more causing him to chuckle. **"Good luck brother...with the group of friends you got, you're going to need it."** Meanwhile Yami was soaring through the roads.

It wasn't so busy on the streets today, as it was still somewhat early, however time was ticking, he needed to hurry up, the last thing he wanted to do was be late, this was his idea afterall.

In general he was hoping things would go well. Ever since he sent the text message he had been planning on how to confess to her, imagining on how to go about it without it getting awkward.

For too long Yami and Yugi danced around things, he-there were times where he saw her, her eyes were no longer dull amethyst eyes full of sadness and loneliness. Lately they've been so full of life.

Full of joy, love, and hope for the world. **"Yami!"** And he wanted to keep it that way. Turning towards her voice he found himself frozen in place. She looked beautiful. Her hair was in pig tails, each pony tied with pale purple ribbons, keeping her multi colored hair in place.

Her outfit was absolutely adorable wearing a tight black blouse, going with a white and red plaid skirt, ripped up leggings covering up majority of her pale legs. Topping it off with small red and black ballet flats.

The way her outfit looked on her gave the impression of a gothic lolita, an adorable yet cool appearance. It left a lump in his throat, one that he just couldn't get rid of. **"Glad I was able to find you, there's a lot of people here for the grand opening huh?"** Yugi was a bit proud of herself.

No stutters, no blood blush on her cheeks, best of all her cousin was no where in sight. Although she had to admit that she had a hard time keeping her eyes off her date.

He wore a white button up with black shorts underneath, flip flops finishing it off. It was simple, but a lot better for this surprisingly sunny weather. **"You ready to go?"** Nodding they proceed inside. Yami only needed to flash the bracelet on his wrist to give them access.

 **"So where should we start Yugi?"** She glances around with wide eyes, taking it all in, absorbing all the crowds of happy people, the thrilling yet terrifying screams from the various rides. The smell of cotton candy and corndog fills the air.

With a smile she points over to the tilt a whirl roller coaster. Taking ahold of Yami's hand they rush over. **"Let's try that one~"** Laughing at her enthusiasm he willingly follows. Only faintly feeling eyes boring onto their figures. **"At least she wasn't being cliche and pick the Ferris wheel or tunnel of love..."**

Joey got shushed, causing him to pout, he really didn't know why he was here. Tristan was patting his friend's back, giving sympathy. **"Why are we following them again?"** It was the gang, even Serenity and Duke were in on it.

Mai grins, putting away her binoculars. **"Isn't it obvious? We're trying to get them together~"** The dice man rolls his eyes in amusement, the girls were all squealing, having no shame at all for staring at the two.

Meanwhile the guys didn't care and didn't wanna be here. Mai even managed to drag Valon over just so they wouldn't 'seem suspicious' it was obvious why she really brought him though.

 **"Wouldn't it be better letting things take their course and happen naturally?"** Three pairs of feminine eyes glow in neutral expressions, frightening Valon. Mai pats his head, as if pitying the man. **"We let that happen at the school festival...and NOTHING HAPPENED! No love, no blooming romance...NOTHING!"**

As if going to war she paced about in front of her unit. **"We cannot afford failure ladies and gents, operation cupid's arrow is a go! And whatever you do...DO. NOT. GET. CAUGHT!"** Everyone salutes, knowing better than to ignore her orders and sets off.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: So we have big fun coming, in more ways than one~ We got yugi and yami just trying to have fun, we have mai and their friends ready to get some matchmaking done, and then mokuba and kaiba have plans of their own~**

 **Alright ladies and gentlemen, as always thank you all so very very much for your support and for reading. Sorry for such short chapters, but i don't want to make the chapters too long and unfortunately time is my enemy as I have to go to work soon -_-'**

 **As per usual everyone, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this series since I'm so grateful and appreciative of the support I get for my work! Tune in next time! tchao for now!**


	40. Chapter 40

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 40

A **uthor Notes: now what terrors can i create to ruin this sweet treat of a story~ Hmm we'll have to see but for now it's shout out time!** Anthem of the Lonely Childern, crazyblondefanfictionlover101, FandomstuckGeek, Akeilai, **and** BellaSara2012 **faved!** BellaSara2012, Pulchra Rosa **and** FandomstuckGee **followed.**

 **We also have** whitlaw123, Yue in the Stars, A random child, Guest, **and** Deanna **reviewed! Hoo boy you guys are seriously praying for a good ending lol. Even greater news is this story got added into not one but now 2 communities with over 32,000~**

 **Thank you all so much for your lovely feedback and support guys. This story has been an amazing road for me, as I loved writing this. *Sniff* is someone chopping onions? I do not own Yugioh!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Operation Cupid's Arrow was...a work in progress. Of course everyone swore to themselves that they would follow General Mai's orders to a capital T, not wanting to face her demonic loveless wrath.

But the biggest problem with missions like this was, how could the people assigned this task go about getting Yami and Yugi together, to make their relationship deeper but not get caught in the meanwhile?

Well for Joey, he just forgot what he was supposed to be doing the moment he ran into Mr. Blue eyes hottie...Seto Kaiba. Of course they weren't on the best of terms so to speak. To be frank Joey hates Seto with a burning passion, and Kaiba? He found Joey to be an irritable puppy dog that needed to be disciplined.

So when Yami and Yugi found the pair on their explorations of KaibaLand they weren't expecting a duel to be going on. **"Now I summon the blue eyes white dragon and attack the red eyes black dragon!"** It was the one of the latest dueling tech with holographic monsters appearing in their supposed sizes.

Right now the blonde was being destroyed by the ceo. Joey falls to the ground, gritting his teeth in rage. **"Joey? You ok?"** He looked up, startled to find the two here. **"Yeah Yug, just this asshole thinkin he's all that."**

Seto huffs at the statement, crossing his arms while the two friends were conversing. **"What are you doing here Joey? I thought you were going to help your dad work on the car today?"** He was cursing in his mind.

Now he had to come up with an excuse as to why he was here. None of them expected the ice prince to come to his rescue. **"I invited him. I wanted to show him what being a true duelist was. Since his skills were so pathetic."** And due to his temper, Joey couldn't feel an ounce of gratefulness.

 **"What was that rich boy?"** Kaiba ignored him, now turning to his shorter female classmate. **"Before I forget. Mokuba has still been demanding i'd duel you and Yami says you're quite the player. I want to duel you at some point before you leave."** She blinked, surprised

It was certainly the last thing she expected out of Yami's cold cousin. Unable to form any words she just nods her head, promising that duel. Satisfied Kaiba waves them off. Allowing Yami to gently guide his date away.

 **"Bye Joey."** Despite the fact that Joey by a thread managed to prevent the wrath of Mai, he was still pissed. Muttering under his breath the blonde makes his way through the crowd, getting some pats on the back for trying to take down the country's champion.

Our lovely pair continued to walk towards the game booths, both of them realizing that they were still holding each others hand, yet neither really minded. Yugi and Yami only tightening their grip. Just a bit.

Their moment of peace was utterly shattered though...by Tristan, and a face palming Tea. **"Yo Yami~"** Tea swore to herself, if Mai doesn't kill her boyfriend, she certainly would. They weren't supposed to meet up with the couple!

The plan was to spy at a distance and if caught have the excuse that they were on a date. But stupid Tristan...he just didn't get it and revealed themselves. **"Oh Tea, Tristan! I didn't know you guys were going to be here."** Taking the lead Tea acts like nothing is wrong, hugging her bestie.

Though she was angry at Tristan, she was really happy seeing Yugi having fun. **"We decided to check it out! It seemed like a lot of fun. I was just about to find a bathroom though, mind coming with me Yugi?"**

Shrugging Yugi followed her friend, leaving the guys to themselves. Tristan crossed his arms with a smirk. **"So you and Yugi?"** It seemed like the boys would have quite the discussion in the girls absence.

 _meanwhile in the girls bathroom..._

 **"Yugi you need to confess to him, this is the best time to do it!"** Yugi was blushing a lovely scarlet as Tea went to the bathroom. **"I don't know Tea I mean. I-** **..."** The stall door harshly slammed open, revealing our overly passionate romantic.

She's been spending quite a bit of time with Mai, man did she rub off her. **"Yugi, he asked you on a date, he's probably as nervous as you. Let your feelings fly."** She didn't know if she could.

Being in love was scary, but confessing it out loud was even more frightful. Even though she promised Mai, Yugi wasn't sure if she could take it if Yami rejected her feelings. **"You can do it Yugi, you of all people deserve a happy ending."** Tea washes her hands, looking at the mirror seeing her friend.

The blond was shaking slightly, her eyes ready to water from anxiety. **"I-I can't! I don't think I could handle him rejecting me."** Drying her hands she approaches the shorter girl, her hands gently gripping those short, tense shoulders.

 **"Yugi, you know your crush isn't one sided right? I see the way he looks at you. He's not going to say anything until you break the ice and tell him how you feel."** Pulling Yugi close, Tea wraps her arms around her, gently plopping her head on the spiky locks.

A sigh escapes the brunette. **"Yugi Yugi Yugi, you're always doing your absolute best helping others, being the kindest, sweetest, most selfless girl in the world. Everyone who knows you wishes that you could be selfish for a change and say what you want. Please be selfish, make yourself happy."**

No other words were said as some knocks rang out from the door. **"Hey Tea, Yugi? Are you guys alright in there? You guys have been in there a long time."** Another sigh escapes the blue eyed girl. **"You can do it Yugi. I know you can."** With those last words they head out of the bathroom.

Each girl going to their date. **"Have a good time guys, we're gonna start heading out."** Giving final goodbyes Tristan and his girlfriend depart, leaving our heroes on their own.

 **"Are you ok Yugi?"** She looks up at him, flinching slightly as he catches a tear drop with his finger. **"Yeah, it's just allergies."** Crimson eyes looks worriedly on. **"Do you want to head home? We've been here a good couple hours."** Immediately she shakes her head.

Promising that she was fine, hesitantly taking his hand. **"I'm fine."** Smiling he slightly fixes their hands, making it more comfortable to hold. Once more they head towards the game booths.

Unable too hear the feminine screams that Tristan was making while being chased by the enraged Mai. Valon and Tea watching the chaos happen as security adds enters the chase.

 **"Well done little lady~ Please pick your prize!"** The king and queen of games certainly lived up to their reputations as game after game they won so many prizes, easily exchanging them for bigger plushys!

Yugi's latest prize was a cute little marshmallon. Yami couldn't help but laugh, as his classmate was practically covered in adorable duel monster stuffies. But she didn't keep her marshmallow monster long.

As she noticed a little girl crying and her parent trying to quell the childs tears. Humming Yugi approaches the pair. "Hello." Yami stood, leaning against one of the booths. **"That's a good girlfriend you got there."** Yami blushed, still smiling as his crush offers the plushy to the what looked to be six year old.

 **"Thank you miss!"** Yugi giggled **. "No problem, take good care of him ok Luna?"** Satisfied, the little girl's tears stopped, hugging the stuffed creature tight in her arms. **"Oh there you guys are. Leo and I were looking everywhere for you! Come on, it's time to go~"** The family of four waves at the teen.

The game booth owner smirking at the boy. **"Don't let her go boy, she's a keeper for sure."** Embarrassed Yami leads his date away, confused as to why the older man at the last game was laughing. **"Where to next?"** Standing there the two looked at the various rides, thinking which they should tackle next.

Fidgeting slightly, Yugi points to the merry go round. **"Do you mind if we go on that one?"** Of course it was duel monster themed, Yami couldn't help but think about how obsessed his cousin was with Pegasus's game. **"Sure. I don't see why not."**

The ride was empty, a lot of the kids running under of spray of water on a hot day. Yugi choosing the Feral Imp, and Yami choosing Gazelle the king of beasts. **"Is this your favorite ride?"** Yugi's fingers dances across the plastic replica of one of her monsters.

 **"Yeah, ever since I was little. I didn't often go to amusement parks, but I always enjoyed when i did. Bakura usually took me and his brother."** Amethyst eyes stared at the scenery before her, leaning on the her imp steed. **"It's been a long time since I've had this much fun. Thank you Yami. For everything."**

Breathing in, and out, he gingerly grasps her hand, placing a kiss on it. **"It was my pleasure."** Both of them go red, Yami mentally cursing himself for overstepping his boundaries. At this point Yugi couldn't deny it anymore, she couldn't hide it anymore.

All the signs were there, pushing her silenced limits. She may be inexperienced when it comes to romance and relationships, but she's watched plenty of chick flicks with Serenity, Tea and Mai. This-she had to say it. Or she never would. **"Yami...I love you, would you go out with me?"**

TO. BE. CONTINUED!

 **Author Notes: KYAAAAAAA! *hugs yugi and yami* 40 chapters...40! AND FINALLY WE MADE IT. I never thought this story would be so long but i'm glad that it made it to this point.**

 **Ok guys we're down to the amazing narrow wire that is this story. As always guys thank you all so much for the support and praise for this story. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story. Tchao for now everyone ^_^**


	41. Chapter 41

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 41

 **Author Notes: Wow oh wow holy crap. I asked you guys and man I got some passionate fans, so many of you wanted this story to continue. Now...i fear many of you may find yourselves regretting this decision as you all know me, i tend to make people rage. But uh, i gave you guys a chance to back out lol**

 **Still thank you all for giving your support on this series, it really truly means a lot to me to know people not only like the story, but also read the author notes ^_^.** **Now I do not own Yugioh! If I did...man Yugi...you are so lucky haha. Shout outs will be on the bottom~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"FINALLY!"** This certainly wasn't how Yami thought his date with Yugi was going to go. For months now he had been trying to muster up the courage to confess to her. Ever since they met he's felt this, attraction to her.

It only growing as the time they spent together lengthened. She was so strong, kind, smart, and it made him happy knowing how far she's come. Back when he first met her she was so quiet and reserved.

Her outlook on life was very bleak and saddening, but she changed. Showing who she truly was and people saw that she was truly something special. So for Yami to sit there, on the duel monster themed merry go round and have her confess that not only that she loves him, but wanted to date him?

Boy oh boy was he on cloud nine. The first thing he did was hug her tightly, practically picking her up and settling her on his lap. Making her blush insanely. **"I'd love to."** He whispered into her ear, unaware of how sexy he just became.

That moment of course was interrupted the moment all of their friends, who had apparently been in hiding spots all over the ride started cheering and screaming. Of course then the ride itself then stopped as time was up.

 **"Hope you had a good time guys~"** The lady working the ride smirked at the two, clearly able to see and hear the heart to heart moment. **"Ahh young love!"** Yugi was holding her cheeks, hoping to cover her burning face.

Although calming down was not an option as Yami, now given free reign takes ahold of her hand. **"Easy there tiger~ We don't want my cousin to have a heart attack!"**

Despite their friends and in Yugi's case family intervening on the date, Operation Cupid's Arrow was indeed a success. **"Duke? I didn't even see you here, when did you and Serenity arrive?"** The dice man grinned, placing his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder.

The girl mentioned giggling as her friends extreme shyness. **"We've been here since like 10:30. The point was we weren't supposed to be seen. Mai was doing one of her romance plans and told us not to interfere."** Not a single one of them seemed ashamed for spying on the two.

Not that That was any surprise. Tristan looked sheepish as both Mai and Tea glared at him. **"So was Kaiba in on this too?"** Confused everyone looked towards Yugi. **"No why?"** Yami chuckled, having similar thoughts himself.

 **"Because we ran into Joey dueling him earlier, and when we asked Kaiba said he invited him."** Attention shifted to Yami who shrugged. He noticed often that his cousin despite it all was changing as well.

He wasn't as cold as he was before. So he didn't find it so odd that he brought Joey who he loved to piss off. Everyone seemed to back away as Mai's face darkened. **"He was DUELING!?"** Mumbling all sorts of curses under her breath she marched towards the dueling square.

No doubt that was probably where the blonde was. Any punishments the girls had for him immediately left their minds though as they found him in a little doggy suit.

Sitting on the ground, on the verge of murdering a certain individual. **"Dammit Kaiba! I demand a rematch!"** The tall cool eyed man looked bored with his arms crossed.

 **"After the past three pathetic attempts, I think I'm done with you. Unless you wish to make another gamble?"** Yami raised an eyebrow at his cousin's smirk. Looks could be deceiving as it seemed the infamous Seto Kaiba was enjoying himself.

Although it was at the expense of his classmate. **"Daaaaaamnnnnnn yooouuuuuu!"** Yugi shook her head. **"Hey Yugi-San!"** Blinking in surprise she looked all around, stumbling a bit when a pair of arms circled her. **"Mokuba! It's so good to see you~"** He grinned up at his sempai.

It truly had been too long. **"Same! Are you going to battle my brother now?!"** She hummed a bit, thinking about it, glancing at all of her friends and...newly established boyfriend. Each and every single one of them giving her encouragement. **"I have no problems with it, but its up to him."**

She didn't even need to ask as Kaiba starts setting up the disks for the duel. It was strange for her that she was playing her favorite card game not on a table or her desk but in the middle of an amusement park with advance gaming tech on her arm.

Kaiba had been kind enough to let his cousin explain to her the functions of his new duel disk. It was a good thing she was a quick study, otherwise this would be much more difficult. **"Kaiba...I have a proposition request before we start."** He crosses his arms, his cool blue eyes staring at his far shorter classmate.

 **"I'm listening."** A crowd was starting to form. Made up of both friends and strangers, silence lingers on as the two combatants stare each other down. **"Should I win, I would like you to stop being mean to Joey and he no longer has to wear the dog suit."** Mokuba grabs onto his cousins arm in shock.

Everyone stood there, well all except Joey who was about ready to cry **. "Yug..."** It really shouldn't have surprised anyone how much she cares for her friends. But to see her confident, happy and-just her. It was nice to see, softhearted Joey was on the verge of tears.

 **"Treat her right, Yami, or yous gonna be in trouble."** If the situation wasn't so intense, Yami would be laughing his heart out. So he simply grinned. **"I planned on that, though Joey you might want to threaten me again when you're out of the doghouse."**

His friend growled, which only encouraged his chuckle. The CEO only smirks at the girl, ignoring the conversations around them, crossing his arms. He had to admit to himself that this change in her was good.

He used to find her so pathetic and weak as she was always the favorite target of bullies and did nothing about it. Wheeler and his cousin made him see differently as they both heatedly defended her from as many pains as they could.

First hand he saw those moments where she stood up for both herself and her friends. It was interesting to see. **"Very well, however should you lose..."** Crimson eyes turned to his icy blue ones, glowering intimidatingly. A silent conversation took place between the relatives.

Yami under no circumstances ruin his relationship with Yugi, his red orbs were practically screaming that the CEO not go overboard. Of course since when has the taller teen ever cared?

 **"Then you'll have to dress up in one of the duel monster costumes to promote KaibaLand for half an hour. And I get to pick which one."** People ooohhh'd and ahhhh'd at the bet.

Both sides had great motivations to claim victory. **"Alright. I accept, Let's duel."** The arena was set, the disks turned on and both players were ready for action. The game began with both side drawing cards.

Already Yugi was off to a good start. Although two cards within her hand had made her blush. **"You start Muto."** Gulping she takes one of the two placing it down on the disk's shiny surface.

 **"I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode!"** Immediately people began thinking back to the play the students did earlier that year. Certain monsters...for some people, will never be looked the same way again.

For better or worse, for the majority, it was mainly better. **"Hmph fine. My draw now."** Seto picks up a card now having a hand of six. He made his move, confidence practically oozing out from his frame.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Ending it there ladies and gents. To be honest I suck at playing duel monsters, I always lost to friends and family when it first came out so don't expect any duels or strategies going down.**

 **However I hope you all are ready because ho boy you asked for the long game(story) so you're gonna get it~ Thank you all so much for reading, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the feedback and support!**

 **Speaking of which the latest people who have kindly decided to support this story is...** sonicgen52, Frost-Prime1340, Starlit Storyteller, and spookysnake **who faved and followed!**

 **Thanks so much to not only these 4 individuals but to all the lovely people who voted...includin** g whitlaw123, Dark Yugi, CoolWithCat921, OtakunAlexia, **and** Guest **lol** **Tchao for now everyone.**


	42. Chapter 42

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 42

 **Author Notes: Ladies and gents I am sorry for the wait. Things have gotten hectic and my pacing has seriously slowed down for updates, so i'm terribly sorry! Shout outs go to** Guest, Whitlaw123, **and** Ern Estine 13624 **for reviewing!**

 **Thanks** Ganzademon **for faving/following/reviewing~ Thanks** Donnie the cute one **for following.** The Girl With Stars, **and** myarosado049 **followed and faved as well! It's amazing how much support this story has since we've reached over 35,000 views.**

 **With that guys, time to shake rattle and roll! I do not own Yugioh.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was close, it was a really close match, but at the end, despite everyone who was there, not a single one of them could've of predicted the results that came at the end.

Which led us to the now, with Yami waiting outside the girls bathroom. His face was still expressing shock from the duel, though most of the audience scattered shortly after the match.

 **"You ok in there Yugi?"** She hums her affirmation from beyond the door. If anyone who wasn't there heard the news, not a single person would believe it. Of course though, the information spread like wildfire.

There probably wasn't a single person in that entire amusement park who didn't hear a sliver of the news. Seto Kaiba, the number one duelist within the country, the CEO of KaibaCorp and the owner of the newly built amusement park KaibaLand...tied with his classmate Yugi Muto in duel monsters.

At least Yami's cousin didn't seem all that hostile at the results. Yes he was just as astonished as everyone else, but compared to say a year ago, his reaction was calm, tame even.

The old Kaiba would've most likely gone into denial, spewing insults at his opponent. Demanding a rematch immediately after, changing to a completely different strategy just to crush them.

But maybe that was because he technically didn't lose that he didn't start raging. During the last draw Yugi had set a trap card that would cause the ice prince to receive damage for each monster he destroyed.

And since he used his ultimate three headed blue eyes white dragon and a card that would let him attack for each head, the damage on both sides was massive, forcing both of their life point gauges to hit 0.

So in conclusion Joey was freed from both the doggy suit and dog house, but that also meant Yugi had to dress up in a costume and advertise. Mokuba had been the one to lead her to one of the more private changing rooms with the outfit picked out.

If he were honest Yami was worried, his kin at times could be sadistic(as if his amusement to Joey's suffering wasn't eminent enough) and could be considered down right cruel.

Worst part is, the supposed cool hot shot Yami was just standing there, waiting, unsure of how to react about this madness. His anxious behavior spiking the longer he stood. It was a relief when Yugi finally came out of the door, although she was unsure herself if she looked nice in her outfit.

 **"Um-do I...do I look ok?"** She came out...in shades of pink and blue, a magical staff in her hand with a cute little hat on top of her head. She was cosplaying as Dark Magician Girl.

Admittedly Yami considered Dark Magician girl to be one of his favorite cards, but this was beyond that. It became difficult for time to swallow. She looked absolutely adorable!

So adorable that the world around them disappeared. **"You, look amazing."** Words couldn't describe how she looked. Yugi was like a chibi duel monster come to life. Her personality fit the costume perfectly.

An innocent angel full of light, able to loyally stand by and assist her anyone that needed her. And now she had to advertise... **"Hey Yami let's take some pictures before I start!"** She didn't seem so let down about the draw between her and Kaiba.

Not that anyone expected anything less. Whether she won or lost Yugi loved games, and playing with with an expert opponent really upped the challenge and fun. There was no reason for her to complain.

Especially since DMG's outfit not only is appropriate, but also cute. It fit her perfectly and she felt comfortable in it. The bonus was that the sixteen year old also got to see Yami flustered and stuttering over his words.

It was cute. **"Sure."** Together they stood, side by side, Yugi took out a camera that Mai had given her before she left her house, and snapped a selfy of the two of them. Wearing matching smiles. All the pictures she took, the smiles, the adventure of her date, it would be treasured by her forever.

Sadly the moment was ruined when Mokuba showed up with the flyers Yugi had to pass out. Right now Yami couldn't help but get annoyed with his cousin. He stood against one of the walls of a building, keeping a close, almost possessive eye on his girlfriend.

Sure he was glad she kept getting compliments as she handed out flyers, and was all for her keeping her end of the bargain(since Seto could've chosen a worse bet) but...he noticed a lot of guys eyeing her and That was something Yami really REALLY didn't like.

There was even a few who were offering to exchange numbers before seeing his deadly gaze on them. Yugi tilted her head in confusion as the several boys make up some excuse to leave.

Not really caring though, she shrugged her shoulders and continued her duties. **"Not even a day and you've already become a possessive lovey dovey sap cousin."** Seto smirked at his cringing relative.

How long had Kaiba been there? Watching the Egyptian give harsh glares to the male population...The brunette snorted, amused with the whole situation, it wasn't too often our mature duel monster's champion was able to act his age.

 **"You and your friends certainly made my day more enjoyable. So to spare you your misery and to make sure I actually get people to come back, you can take your little girlfriend early."**

Red eyes watch the tall CEO walk away, his long jacket fluttering in the wind. It was just like in the anime when he paused, looking over his shoulder to make one final comment. **"Oh...and you can tell her to keep the costume. We don't need it."** That smirk made Yami blush and look away.

Kaiba knew how much Yami liked his magicians, maybe this was a gesture of kindness towards his cousin. Or maybe it was because he knew it would increase sales for both duel monsters and his duel monster theme park.

In the end, it didn't really matter. He was happy with how this day went, so perhaps he could spare not making others TOO miserable. That good mood most likely wouldn't last long however.

So taking his advice Yami grabbed his girlfriend, whispering to her that she was done. It was a miracle that the young Shades was able to drag Yugi out of there. As several little kids had been laughing and playing with her, as she delivered flyers out.

Still in her costume, Yami drives Yugi back to her home, the ride was silent. But the meaning behind was more important then any conversation. He felt her small arms wrapped tightly around his waist, her head nestled onto his back.

When she first saw the motorcycle she was hesitant at first, as she had never rode on one before. Regardless of her concerns she trusted Yami and got on. Now she found the ride to be so thrilling and enjoyable, taking in the sights as they sped through the road.

As the distance from the amusement park to the Muto household, Yami started to realize something absolutely terrible. He...he would have to tell Mr. Muto about their new relationship.

On as good of terms as the two were, for Yami to simply telli the old game store owner that he was dating his precious granddaughter. Well it made him nervous. So it startled him when Yugi clasped his hand gently.

 **"Come on...there's no reason to be nervous. Grandpa already considers you family."** With a light tug, she leads him into the house. Where his fate of acceptance or rejection lies in wait.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Man oh man am i so sorry for taking so long. But i do have this little chappy out for you. I've become a tad bit slow with my updating(which pisses me off) but it'll be ok!**

 **I'll just keep on chuggin~ So with that guys, thank you all so much. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this series as it means so much to me! Tchao for now everyone**


	43. Chapter 43

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 43

 **Author Notes: Big funnn ohhhh yeah Grandpa is gonna learn that Yami is dating sweet little Yugi~ Now i've had plenty of time to contemplate how i want him to react...so this is gonna be good~**

 **Thanks to everyone for being patient with me. Including** Yue in the Stars, whitlaw123 **and** guest **reviewed. Shout outs to** KITSUNE TAKAHARI, 11StarlightMelody, RoxyGirl23, and Chat Nori **for faving~**

 **Also shout outs to** KITSUNE TAKAHARI, 11StarlightMelody, Marisay-chan, GeraldAD, BookMaster256, Queinz, **and** Chat Nori **for following. If i missed anyone please forgive me, as i've been typing, but at one point i lost track on who was last thanked for the support. I do not own Yugioh and Let's do this!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Night was pouring in when the Muto family all stood together around the table. Yami was there as well, standing across from the eldest of the group, his hand held by his girlfriend in support.

Solomon had a serious expression as he held a knife in his palm. The lighting in the kitchen was dim, so much so that candles were placed at certain parts of the room for everyone to see.

It made Yugi and Mai's grandfather seem ominous as he took a moment to look at each one of their faces. His gaze finishing with a significant look towards the young man.

Everyone waited with bated breath as he at last spoke. **"Now...we can begin."** Mr. Muto raised the knife slightly before slashing it down in front of everyone. Making a nice clean slice... into the cute little cake Mai bought for the occasion.

 **"Congrats to the both of you! I am so happy to see the two of you together~ Sigh i've always wanted to do that. Reminds me of one of my favorite movies."** The newfound couple chuckled at how dramatic and teary eyed Grandpa was.

To think that Yami was scared of entering the doorway. **"Grandpa can i change the lightbulbs now...it's only a matter of time before it finally goes out and i'd prefer not to rely on candles to make my way around."**

With a small sigh and pout he allows Mai to go up and tinker with the bulbs. Not even a minute and light illuminates the kitchen, showing on the table the little party snacks laid out for them.

Yami smiles along with his girlfriend. **"Thank you for this Mr. Muto."** He gets a beaming smile in return. **"Nonsense, you brought my little Yugi happiness, something she hasn't felt for a long time. You're keeping your promise to me, and I couldn't be any more glad for the both of you."**

That night was one to remember. Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves fully with all the sweet desserts and bubbly soda. Although Yugi was worried, as her grandfather still had his cough.

 **"Have you been taking your medicine?"** Nodding, Mr. Muto then excuses himself. **"I actually need to go take them now. It's getting late anyways, Yami you're more than welcome to spend the night."** With dropping jaws, Mr. Muto leaves the kitchen.

Mai giggles at the two. **"Oh you guys look so cute~"** She hugs them, giving her congrats once more. **"Welp I have a date of my own to get to! Don't do something I wouldn't do cousin~"** Smirking at their burning expressions she skips away.

 **"Go-good luck Mai!"** With newfound courage the model heads outside, she needed to speak with Valon. Mai Valentine always keeps her word, and since she made that deal with Yugi, she was going to confess as promised.

Even if they didn't make that agreement, Mai couldn't help but be a bit envious of her little cousin. Seeing Yugi so joyous with Yami, the girl was practically glowing, and-well it made her want to reach that happiness as well.

Despite all of her worries, her fears, she knew she wouldn't be satisfied leaving things as is. Taking out her phone, she texts her favorite mechanic. ** _'Hey...are you free tonight? I wanna talk to you.'_** She waits a minute, two minutes and her phone vibrates.

 _ **'Sounds great~ Just finished up my last customer. How bout we meet up at your fav restaurant?'** _ A smile grew on her face as she sends her reply. _**'That's perfect, see you in ten.'**_ Sending a heart emoji she started making headway to dinner.

Meanwhile Yugi went into the bathroom, at last changing from her dark magician girl's cosplay. She loved the costume very much, but after parading around in the hot sun for a few hours was bound to make anyone uncomfortable.

Putting on a comfy worn tshirt and fluffy pj bottoms she stepped out, noting the curious gaze on her boyfriends face as he analyzes the multiple games on the shelf. **"Wanna play one?"** He glances back as she approaches, eventually standing by his side.

Their arms just barely touching. **"Hmm maybe, but i don't know too much about these ones. I've never heard of them."** Humming Yugi grabs one far down the shelf, pulling it out to show him.

 **"The Shadow Games?"** He follows her back to the couch, silently examining the cover. The Shadow Games was printed in gold, with purple waves all around the black background.

Scattered on the cover as well were unusual gold objects, one of them actually looked rather familiar to Yami. **"Is that the Millennium Puzzle?"** Her smile widens, she knew he would notice it soon enough. **"Yep~ Do you know the story of the Shadow Games?"**

He shakes his head, his expression sober. **"Sadly I don't know much about my heritage and it's culture. My parents...worked a lot and went on multiple business trips, often taking me and my brother with them. I didn't really go to school or hear of any of the ancient stories."** Yugi took his hand.

Intertwining her fingers in his. **"That's why you were so interested when i started talking about the puzzle. From what my grandpa told me to most people the millennium items are common knowledge in it's history. But you didn't know.** "

Clearing his throat he asks for the story, he wasn't ready just yet to talk about his family, it was still a very sore subject. Like with Yugi, Yami had his own darkness involving his past.

 **"Ok. Long ago in the beginning eras of Pharaohs and the pyramids, people had total devotion to their gods and their beliefs of magic."** He could picture his home perfectly as his girlfriend spoke, it was still so clear in his memories.

Blinking away the past he continued listening in. **"-Had crafted artifacts known as the millenium items. The puzzle was one of seven, each imbued with the powers of gods. Each had been given to the Pharaoh of that time and the six members of his council."**

According to her grandfather those members of the council and king of Egypt had the power to control beasts of indescribable nature, have access to other worlds, specifically the afterlife and bend nature to their will.

 **"They were powerful souls, able to destroy the world if they wished, and at one point they almost did. According to the story a war broke out between members of the king's council, and the millenium items had plunged the world into darkness. Shadows covered the earth as battles were fought."**

Hence the name shadow games, as some of the members wanting to destroy the realm considered it a game. Maneuvering her hands the young Muto weaved her story with incredible detail. As if she memorized the story to heart, which knowing her she probably did.

The whole time Yami listened eagerly, his eyes practically sparkling with interest. **"Eventually the king and his allies were able to quell the rebellion. Sealing the world of it's magic, weakening the power and influence of the gods along with the millennium items. Ending the era of magic for good."**

Her amethyst eyes lower to the board game, her fingers tracing the indents. **"This game though newer is just one of the many ways the descendants of that time period tried to preserve their history."** Stories, music, artwork, there was so much that had been influenced from the past.

 **"One person plays as the king from that war in this boardgame. You choose what decisions he could've made during those moments and use the magic from the item you chose as you make your way through Egypt towards the temple of Ra. Once you make it there you can choose for the worlds destruction or save it."**

He picks up one of the boardgame pieces, it looked like a judicial scale. **"So how many people play? And what are their roles?"** With a smile she takes out the figurines for the game. Giving Yami the king. **"Well at least two people play. But it can go as many as seven, they can take roles of the council members."**

From there she picks hers. Isis, and her piece the Millennium Necklace. Her power was divination, she could predict the future and with that she used her wisdom to assist the Pharaoh on his journey.

Yugi couldn't help but admire her. She had been named after one of the most powerful goddesses in Egypt as well and was one of the key allies for saving the world.

 **"The fun part about this is that we can pick and choose if we wish to help the king, or to oppose him and reach it first. Since this is your first time playing i'll side with you."** He smirks, a competitive gleam in his eye. **"I'll need all the help i can get. What's with the cards?"**

Grabbing the small black card deck she began shuffling. **"These cards are similar to monopoly's decks, if you land on a certain space you pick up a card, and it will either be a card that will assist you on your journey or will hinder it."** Pulling one randomly from the deck she shows it to him.

It was called 'Premonition' the person who draws it could use it whenever they are in danger. If they land on a certain space on the board or if someone uses another card to cause them despair they can get out scot free.

The only downside was the fact that it's a one time use only card, and that was the only card in the game. **"So luck as well as skill is needed for this game?"** She nods, placing the special card back in, and shuffling once more.

 **"Yep. But another note is at any point of the game i can switch sides and hinder your journey. You could also betray and sabotage me with the cards you pick up. Like I said I plan on helping you through this match, but it can easily change based on the card you pick up. If you get a..."**

She pauses a moment. For some reason she was having a hard time finding the right words. **"...Dangerous card like um-oh there's one card where if you pick it up you have to go back three spaces due to a rockslide, you can either use it on yourself, or me since i'm playing."**

There were so many rules while being a start to finish obstacle boardgame, it sounded like a fun challenge for the pair. **"This will be interesting. Shall we begin my dear adviser?"** Yugi giggles as she hands him the dice. **"As you wish my Pharaoh."** Let the games...begin.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: I wanna see this fricking game in real life. I know i made it up on the fly but from the way i described it, it sounds like bloody fun~ Anyone with me?!**

 **Now as usual I want to say thank you to everyone who has been supporting this series as I've slowly but surely been making my way through this summer with these chappys. If you guys liked this please feel free to fav/follow/review as it means a crap ton to me. Tchao for now guys!**


	44. Chapter 44

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 44

 **Author Notes: I am on a roll! Granted I have a rather big chunk of last chapter that I have yet to use, but still, I am on my motivational a-game~ Which means a lot considering my motivation/passion was way low due to the humidity/heat and distractions**.

 **But it's ok, I promise. I have a new chapter for you ^_^** whitlaw123, Yue in the Stars **and** Guest. **As usual thanks for rocking out on those reviews~ Shout outs also go to** Cocowinterpup, **and** Tina-Mae, **for faving! Thanks** Yuki237 **for faving and following, and thanks** valeries26 **for following.**

 **And on top of that...** Cherilyn1977 **I know you wanted to know if you could post my story on Quotev. Now something to let all of you know. I appreciate trust and honesty. If you guys ask me if it's alright to put my story on other sites...i only ask for two things.**

 **I simply ask that** 1) you let me know about it or more preferably ask me, **so i don't get surprised and pissed off in the future. And** 2) give the credit saying that this was my original fanfic story and you guys are just reposting it **. Since you(** Cherilyn1977 **)** **already asked for permission it's good to go on your end.**

 **But guys seriously...That's it, i won't twist arms or knock skulls... however I don't(and won't) appreciate plagiarism, this was made for fun and i've had issues with people stealing my crap before, and believe me when I say that they paid...dearly.**

 **So if you guys love the story, then respect it and respect me, because I want to give what I receive. And if i receive trouble, I'll dish it right back...so with that in mind enjoy~ I Don't own Yugioh.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Hello? Hello Atem, this is Solomon. Yes yes, Yami is here, last night i invited him to spend the night. The two of them are asleep on the couch, it had turned out they were playing a board game till late into the night."** The elder stifled a laugh as Atem began interrogating him.

Of course Atem was a worrywort, but he had his sneaking suspicions when his younger brother didn't return. **"I'd suggest letting them get some sleep before barging in and harassing him. I have an appointment today and the shops closed, but your more than welcome to come in."**

He listened on the other line, it had seemed Yugi wasn't the only one who had a slumber date last night. **"Yes aha, well you kids have fun! Have a good day if i don't see you later."** Grandpa hung up the phone, still chuckling to himself as he made his way to his granddaughter.

She and Yami certainly stayed up late. So late that the two fell asleep while still sitting up, their hands still clasped together, it was certainly an adorable sight. Not wanting the pair to catch a cold the old Muto wrapped them up in a blanket, it was a somewhat chilly morning afterall.

 **"Love you Yugi. Yami."** Remembering to write a note, for the two should they wake up before Atem's arrival he places it on the table, along with a camera he used to take a quick picture, and left. Being extra careful of the door's little bell.

 _ **"Hey mom, dad will you tell me and Atem a story? We heard about how our home was made from magic!"** Young red eyes full of hope and joy looked up, he was so young then. Far too young to realize._

 _He didn't know why they were giving him such mean looks. **"We're busy, plus there's no such thing as magic. You're too old to believe such nonsense."** His father stomped off, already dialing one of his co-workers about his latest schedules._

 _His mother scoffs at him, her heels click clack as she grabs her keys. **"If you have time to ask about a story then you have plenty of time to go and study."**_ _No 'have a good day' or 'love you honey' no. Those two had no idea that those words existed._

 _It was nothing but work work work with them. **"Don't worry about it Yami, they're just grouchy. Let's go play with the deck Kaiba gave us~"** Yami shot a grateful smile at his brother._

 _Together they played, wondering when the next time their cousin would come and visit. They were still trying to understand the rules. But regardless of the complex gameplay, it was fun. **"What do you think you two are doing!? We told you to STUDY! Not play some stupid games!"** _

_Their cries echoed well into the night. Cries of sadness and anger...their desires for freedom and justice ringing just as loud. Just a few more years, a few more years and they could leave._

 ** _"It'll be ok...I promise, i'll do all i can to protect you."_**

Yami woke with a start, stiffening as he searched around the room, only to sigh in relief as he relaxes. _'I'm not in Egypt anymore, i'm in Japan, with my brother and-'_ Any thoughts he had ceased when he finally felt the extra weight on his left side.

During their slumber Yugi had pillowed her head on his shoulder, putting all of her(light) weight on him. His face burns crimson, matching his eyes as looks at her sleeping form.

Now fully awake he shifts their position, readjusting the blanket tucked around them. Taking note of the game they had been playing last night, they got pretty far despite being sleep deprived. In fact they were just about towards the end when they fell asleep.

As promised neither had betrayed the other during the entirety of the game and just as Yugi said it was an absolute blast. All the little traps and set backs, the difficult decisions as to what to do in this scenario or that. It was truly breathtaking.

He could only imagine just how intense it'd be with the full cast of players. **"Mmm...Yami?"** Surprised Yami looked down, seeing his girlfriend yawn as she tried blinking the sleepiness away. **"Morning."** Sitting up she rubbed her eyes. **"Good morning~ Or I should say afternoon, since it's 12:03"**

She was right, to think they slept so long. On cue both of their stomachs growled, stating their demand to be fed. **"Looks like i'm cooking lunch, hey did you ever call Atem last night?"** At hearing his brother's name he paled while making his girlfriend giggle.

 **"Than while I start cooking you can call him. The phones right there on the shelf."** He did just that. Grabbing the phone he quickly dialed his brothers phone number. And he waited, and waited, listening to the repetitive rings. He had a hard time swallowing.

His brother not picking up almost immediately meant only one of two possibilities. Either he's extremely busy to the point where he's unable to even glance at the phone with caller id. Or...Yami's in super deep shit. Atem's probably so pissed that he's ready to rage war and spill blood.

Almost instantly his mind registers proof that it was most likely the latter of the two options, as he could so easily remember his brothers reaction, and more importantly his warning after the Ushio incident.

 _The younger sibling waited, preparing himself for the explosion that Atem would unleash. But strangely enough it never came. Instead the tanned 20 year old sighed heavily, practically falling in the next open chair, bonking his brother while he was at it. **"Do that again and I castrate you."**_

Yep there was no doubt about it now...he was so screwed. It didn't matter if he ran to the ends of the earth, Atem would follow him just paces behind, even through hell just to give him the beat down of the century.

Sighing, Yami makes his way into the kitchen. Seeing Yugi humming to herself while making some eggs and bacon, the aroma wafting through the room. **"Need any help?"** She turns around giving him a warm smile, he notes her eyebrow raising at him in question.

 **"Last I recall, both you and your brother tend to burn everything you touch, so you banned yourselves from the kitchen."** He smirks now, wrapping his arms around her. **"Hmm no. We banned ourselves from Our kitchen, we said nothing about ruining others."**

She laughs but then squeaks as his lips skim her neck. **"Ruin our kitchen and you face Grandpa's wrath, then Mai's when she realizes that thanks to you she has to order takeout and gain weight. Speaking of brothers' how'd the chat with Atem go?"** Immediately he let's go, already missing her warmth.

From the corner of her eye she watches him scratch the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. **"Um, it didn't. He didn't pick up the phone. So i left a message and-"** Both jump as the door suddenly gets kicked open. **"YAMI!"** Yugi gulps, she's never seen the elder Shades brother so angry before.

And now she was going to most likely be witnessing the murder of her boyfriend. His eyes were practically glowing in rage as he stomped his way through. **"There you are! You fucking idiot! Why didn't you call me dammit!? I was worried sick and-"** Atem pauses in his rant for a minute.

Having a rather befuddled expression, when out of nowhere Mana waltz's in, sighing as she sniffed the air. **"Mmm~ Smells good! Mind if we join you for brunch? Lunch? Food?"**

So confused, and not wanting to see a brawl in her house Yugi gives a twitching smile. **"Um- uh sure? Bu-but no fighting!"** Beaming Mana grabs her boyfriend by the arm, dragging him into the living room. **"Great~ We'll be waiting. Have fun!"** Atem was scowling harshly.

It was an expression Yugi has seen one too many times on Yami. They seriously were so similar that it was unbelievable. Both boys saw how Mana winked flirtatiously at Yugi, as if giving the teenager a hint that they should have some fun before meal time.

Suddenly the alluring aroma turned foul as Yugi's latest batch turned to cinders and char. **"Oh no..."** With a small pout she dumps the remains in the basket of waste. **"Time for a new batch, and some more food, I don't have enough eggs to feed all of us. Grab the pancake mix in the corner cabinate please?"**

Knowing the inevitable was near, he complied, grabbing the dry mix. If he was going to die at the hands of his kin, he might as well feast like the king he played as last night before his execution.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: I know, super short chappy chap, but this one I thought was hilarious. In the short amount of time that transpired, we already have the latest challenge up front in center. A pissed off and overprotective Atem~**

 **I wonder what will happen next time? *Smiles* wait nevermind, i already know~ Guys if you like this story and want to, please feel free to fav/follow/review, as it truly does mean so much to me knowing how many people love this story as much as i do.**

 **So with the glorious chaos' of Yugi trying to protect Yami, Yami trying to protect Yami and Mana protecting her free meal, I'll see you all next time, aha tchao for now!**


	45. Chapter 45

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 45

 **Author Notes: New chapter! We and Atem is ready to spill some blood, and not just Yami's. But you'll find out soon enough as to who and why~ I do not own Yugioh. Shouts outs to** Kurosora-chan, **and** Anjie-Kun **who faved.**

 **Thanks a ton to** Hidden-in-Moonlight **who faved, followed and reviewed. Thank yous to** Dagny'sDawn, silentnight00 **and** Calla Vivian Tor **for faving and following. And lastly shout outs to** mirty love, japanesewitch, and Tina-Mae for **following.**

 **You guys are so amazing, we've reached over 40,000 views for this story, which is absolutely incredible! Thanks guys, enjoy the story~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The food was delicious, but the tension was not this sunny afternoon. Yami was sweating bullets as his brother looked ready to stab someone with the fork in his possession.

Mana despite her boyfriend looking to kill was enjoying the food immensely. Sighing blissfully as she took second and third helpings. **"Atem-San...are you alright?"** Yugi being the brave soul she is(and least likely to be murdered with the fork) dropped the bombshell.

Forcing the inevitable conversation to get rolling. The elder Shade's brother sighed as he(finally) placed his utensils' on the table. **"Yes now that I know Yami is safe."** He lays his head on the table, where Mana pats his spiky hair in comfort.

 **"Sorry Atem, I had planned to call you last night..."** Quietly Yugi starts picking up the now empty dishes. **"Awww but i'm still hungry Yugi!"** Giggling the short teen takes her spotless plate. **"If you want more you need to come to the kitchen. Yami you and Atem can go into the living room."**

She hated leaving leaving her boyfriend there, but he needed to speak to his brother. For some reason she had a bad feeling. That reaction Atem had, it didn't seem right, normal.

Whenever the older brother got pissed he'd just punish Yami with chores or threaten to embarrass him by showing and telling Yugi about when he was young. His reaction was that of a frightened parent. **"I see you could tell something was seriously up.** " Mana dropped her smile as Yugi began cleaning up the mess.

 **"Well yeah. He just seemed off, I know Yami forgot to call, but it's not like Atem to sound so enraged and panicked. Especially since he knew we went on a date yesterday. Is everything ok?"** The brunette could only shrug.

Granted, she knew Yugi was absolutely right, that something was seriously up. But she knew nothing. **"I can only hope that 1) they can tell us when they're ready, and 2) that whatever it is that has Atem so tense blows over soon."** It seemed that the brothers chitchat didn't take as long as they thought.

After Mana finished her fifth serving of brunch-lunch. **"Did you eat this morning?"** Atem came through the doorway, already looking a bit better than when he first came through the Muto household. Causing the girls to drop their little conversation.

 **"Thanks for feeding us Yugi. As well as being understanding about me and Yami having some privacy."** She smiles as the two get ready to depart. **"No problem. You guys are welcome anytime. Though it'd be preferred if it wasn't for murder."** With no promises Mana hugs Yugi tight.

So tight that it becomes hard for the teen to breathe. **"That was soooo yummy~ Have an awesome day."** When Atem's girlfriend finally releases the girl and heads outside it's a few moments of silence.

As poor Yugi does her best to catch her breath, Atem pats her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic expression. He knew first hand how dangerous his girlfriends' hugs can be.. **"Give our regards to Mr. Muto. Yami said he'd stick around a bit longer before heading home."**

She waits a minute, then two for the pair to depart. Watching them as they drive away. When she returns to the living room, she finds him sitting, hunched over. His head buried in his palms, from what she could see through his hair was nothing. Dull red eyes staring blankly towards the ground.

He didn't flinch or do anything when he felt a dip to his side. **"Yami?"** Amethyst eyes full of concern rest on him. Small arms wrap around his trembling body, she may not know what's going on, but the least she could do was provide some comfort.

They stayed like that. Together, for what felt like an eternity to the both of them. Gradually Yami felt himself calming down with her presence, smelling the hint of cherry blossoms.

 **"So your grandfather called Atem this morning, letting him know i was here at the house."** She blinked, sitting up and staring at him. **"Really?"** He follows suit, giving a wry smile. **"Really. It's what prevented Atem from killing me today. That and your food."** She huffs, shaking her head.

Glad that he was smiling, though she did note his eyes were still sad. **"Well that's good at least. Atem said you would be heading out in a bit."** Sighing he takes hold of her hand, gripping it. **"Yeah, though I know that's not really what you're worried about."**

She squeezes back, though she wasn't very strong. **"True, but if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. Isn't that what you said to me when I told you about my parents and Ryou? If you're not ready you're not ready."** From the corner of his eye he watches her rest against his shoulder.

Causing him to pull her closer. **"Thank you."** He plants a kiss to the crown of her head. **"I promise, when I'm able, when I'm ready I'll tell you."** She hummed, and grabbed the remote. Putting on the latest dueling tournament.

Currently it was Bandit Keith, versus someone named Jim Cook. **"Hmm I'm surprised Keith made it to the semifinals. He either cheats or spends too much time setting up his strategy..."** The rest of the time before he leaves their time was spent watching the show and debating the contestants.

...

It had been three weeks since then. And for the most part Yami seemed to be back to normal, acting as if nothing was bothering him. Well at least to the others who knew nothing.

Yugi, who could clearly see the difference hidden within the depths of his smiles felt her heart break, threatening to shatter it into thousands of pieces. It hurt her seeing him like this.

He had always been her rock, her support when she was spiraling down to the brink of despair. Now that they were together, that feeling of wanting to support each other intensified tenfold.

But to be honest, she wasn't sure what she could do to not only repay him but assist him as well. He said when he was ready, he'd tell her what was going on. So it didn't surprise her that he pretended to be fine among their other friends, however she found herself useless.

Yes she'd said she'd wait for when he was ready, and she still meant that. But it was so frustrating, she knew something was wrong. Despite that small amount of knowledge she still knew nothing.

Time felt as if it was standing still. Nothing was changing, let alone changing for the better. Even worse she had a bad feeling about this entire scenario. Since Atem stomped into her house she hasn't felt right.

No matter how she goes about her days, that feeling refuses to leave, sticking to her mind and heart like glue. Things seemed normal for the moment, but the fact remained that this peace, this normalcy won't last long.

And that was proven true after school. **"Yugi, Atem wanted to know if you could join us for dinner tonight?"** He was leaning against the lockers as she began packing her stuff away for the day.

There was a slight hopeful tone in his voice. Since their first date(and technically 2nd date) with Atem came to talk to him shortly after, the couple really hadn't had a chance to hang out like they used to.

Especially since they had exams to take. And that meant studying, or in Yugi's case...tutoring. Joey and Tristan were the two that needed the most help with their studies in their little friend group.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone as they tended to easily get distracted and goof off when it came to their classes. If not for Tea coming to her aid and forcing them to listen and behave things would've been much harder. **"I'd love to. I'll send Mai a text and then we can go."** Smiling he nodded.

Simply waiting as she did what was needed, and soon enough the pair headed to the Shade's apartment. **"How'd you do?"** She sighs, looking up at the somewhat dark clouds in the sky.

Soon it was going to rain. **"I think I did ok. Some of the questions were really hard. Math was probably the most trouble. What about you?"** He groaned, roughly scratching the back of his head.

 **"History. I swear the teacher gave us the wrong assessments. Half of those questions we never went over."** Their nice chat immediately dropped as the pair stopped in the parking lot to the apartment. Both confused to see a sleek black car sitting in one of the spaces in front of the building.

Her face scrunched up in thought **. "Is Kaiba-San here? Were you expecting guests?"** Yami beside her paled, aware of what was going on. **"No."** Quickly the two descended to the door, and already they could hear shouting.

One of the voices was obviously Atem, shouting from the top of his lungs at the other individuals. Other individuals that she was by no means familiar with. **"I'm telling you for the last time that you're not welcome here! What do I need to do to get you to leave us alone!"**

Yami opened the door, revealing an older pair. A man and woman, both wearing tight suits and harsh expressions upon their faces. It disturbed her though that the woman had the brothers' eyes.

She wanted to deny the resemblances so badly but she couldn't. **"It is clear that the two of you are wasting away your lives. Atem you threw away your future and now you're dragging your brother along with you."** Yugi didn't like the way they were speaking.

They were cold, emotionless as they spout harsh words. **"You have no custody of Yami, he has the right to do what he wishes. We left you for a reason mother, father."** A twisted smile grew on their faces as they shared a look.

 **"Actually that may not be the case for long Atem. We're actually fighting for Yami's custody."** If looks could kill...they'd die instantly as both boys were ready to tear them apart. **"You have no power. Unless you have evidence to show the court that I'm unable to be Yami's guardian."**

The sparks were flying, the atmosphere was cold. Yugi couldn't help but remain frozen with silence, not liking the way they analyzed her when they turned around.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: So we're ending it here for now. Aha i managed to finish another chappy...but curse glitches, my work kept getting deleted god dang it! Next chapter well...im not sure what's going to happen since this is gonna be complicated.**

 **But stay tuned, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like this series as I appreciate any and all support I can get~ You guys have been amazing for supporting this series and I can only hope you guys continue enjoying this story. Tchao for now**.


	46. Chapter 46

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 46

 **Author Notes: So 200 reviews~ And how do I celebrate...I wait a month to get the new chapter out since i'm back in school. Yippie? In all seriousness guys thank you all so much for the amazing support!**

 **We got** whitlaw123, Guest, I.C.2014 **and** jilnachtaugen **to thank for the nice reviews.** Akemi .Tourou, Sally B. Mcgill, Silvieen, jilnachtaugen, gabyvu87, Anonymous Star Wars Fan 1997 **and** lynnell246 **for faving and lastly** Akemi .Tourou, VioletSaber, gabyvu87, **and** lynnell246 f **ollowed. With that guys let's go, i do not own Yugioh~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

If Yami and Atem had to give their parents anything, they sure were persistent. Kaiba soon found himself like them frustrated with the pair, they were manipulative, had no disregard for the trouble they cause for others and had no common sense.

They had reminded him of his own stepfather who was the original owner of Kaiba Corp. And it pissed him off to no end that they found a way to weasel through the system and reopen their custody case.

The moment he found out he called the elder Shade, alerting him. There was nothing that could be done until they actually go to court and present their cases to the judge. **"Don't do anything reckless you idiots."**

...

 **"So who on earth are you?"** Yugi wanted to shrink, to run away from their harsh gazes. **"Don't answer them."** Yami held her hand, pulling her behind him as he continued glaring at them. **"They don't deserve one.** " His body was tense, just ready to spring into action.

Both of the elder Shades refused to move their gazes away. **"Yami...don't tell me THIS is your girlfriend?"** Yugi couldn't help her flinch, hearing their distaste. **"Seriously son, I thought we raised you better then that."** The teen's blood was ready to boil over.

Who did they think they were? **"You didn't raise me at all! And don't EVER insult her!"** His mothers tsks, frowning, actually looking hurt, but it didn't fool either son. She didn't care. **"There's no need to talk back to us young man. See honey, I told you. Atem hasn't been taking care of him properly."**

Slamming his hand on the table Atem snarls at them, absolutely fed up with their behavior. **"You can leave right now before I call the police! You may have reopened Yami's custody case, but I'm sure you still couldn't do anything about the restraining order!"** Atem had them.

Both were trying hard to cover their worried expressions but they failed, especially as they saw their eldest son reach for the phone. **"Alright alright we're going. But this isn't over!"** They walk away, each of them giving a final disgusted glance at Yugi before leaving for good.

Yami with all the strength he had slammed the door harshly behind them. **"And don't come back you bastards!"** It took a few moments for the atmosphere to calm. Both Atem and Yami sitting on the couch while Yugi scurries to the kitchen.

She practically knew where everything was in the apartment by now, and using that knowledge she makes some tea. Partially because all of them needed it but also just to make her do something. Her own form was trembling from anger, from fear.

If it wasn't for the fact that it came from both of their mouths, Yugi could've never believed that those were their parents. They were horrible, they reminded her of snakes that are trying to wrap themselves around Atem and Yami's necks. Trying to manipulate while suffocating them at the same time.

They were just like...Ryou and Bakura's parents. Uncaring, manipulative, strict. _'Why? Why are there so many cruel people in the world? And why do those precious to me suffer because of them?'_ Sighing she glanced over at the pot kettle waiting for the water to boil.

Suddenly her eyes widen as she feels something cold. _**"You can save them. Don't let what happened to me and Baku happen to them."** _ She swivels her head, seeing the faded image of Ryou. Nodding and smiling he lifts his hands to his chest. _ **"Stay strong!"**_

As fast as he came, he left, just as the brothers came into the room. **"Yugi are you alright? We thought we heard someone else in here."** Exhaling she shakes her head. **"I-i'm fine. Just shaky is all."** All three jump as the pot kettle shrieks.

Immediately Yugi takes it off the burner, pouring a cup for each of them. _'Don't let what happened to them happen to Yami and Atem? Ry-Chan what did you mean?'_ Warm arms wrap around her middle. **"Yugi i'm so sorry about what happened."** Looking up she sees her boyfriends' sad gaze.

 **"The both of us. It figures that they come to ruin things. But the fact that they said what they did to you was terrible, and I can't express my apologies enough."** Her expression softens, nuzzling her head back into his shoulder.

She wasn't at all mad at them however she was scared for them. What she just saw, what she's felt, it meant something. She couldn't afford to be silent about her feelings anymore. **"It wasn't either of your faults. But I am still confused as to what's going on."** It was time she was honest about it.

 **"Yami, I know you said you'd tell me when you're ready...but I think that we've gone past that point. I'm worried about you, and I want to know what on earth that was. Please, tell me what is happening."** He agreed, though it was with slight hesitation.

Sharing a look with his sibling. **"Brother I'm going take her to my room, do you mind calling Mr. Muto to let him know she may come home late?"** Rolling his eyes he grabs the phone. **"At this rate she may as well spend the night. I'm not going to let you two go out alone after that fiasco."**

Grateful he guides her up the stairs. Leaving Atem in the kitchen, shouting up at them. **"Thanks for the tea!"** Giggling Yugi places her hands on either side of her mouth. **"You're welcome!"** It was ridiculous.

Probably the most childish thing either of them have done in awhile, but it broke the insufferable doom and gloom feeling they all had. Yami laughed at his brother. Causing Yugi's smile to grow a bit wider.

But that smile faded when they reached his room and sat down on his bed. Still holding hands. Yami was having a hard time swallowing as his past emotions fought to bubble to the surface.

 **"Before I say anything I just want to still say I'm so sorry about what happened and that me telling you is-it's hard."** She nodded understanding. **"It's ok."** She rests her head on his shoulder. **"Take your time."**

He hugs her, landing his head on hers. **"My parents they've...always been like that. Back when Atem and I were kids they were always so demanding of us. Constantly they forced us to study and treated us like pets. Property that did whatever they wanted."** His dream came back to mind.

It was still fresh, and his right arm throbbed slightly. As if reminding him that his past was still there. Not looking into her compassionate eyes made things easier but his sentences came out rushed and breathless.

 **"We've been beaten, yelled at, forced to act like soldiers of politics. It was unbearable, neither of us had no friends, and nothing we did was ever enough for them. The moment Atem was of age he and Kaiba went to court and received full custody over me and we left."** To him it should've been the end.

But that wasn't the case, as if it ever normally was. **"We traveled Egypt for a bit. Wherever we went however, they followed. For years we dealt with them trying to meddle with our lives and drag us back under their control."**

It didn't matter was Atem did, no matter where he took him and his brother. They were always found, and the cycle of despair continued. **"Atem was desperate, and eventually got ahold of Kaiba again. Asking him for help."** From there Yugi connected the dots herself, as Yami remained silent.

 **"You got a restraining order and moved to Japan where Kaiba could keep an eye on things."** He nodded, rubbing her multicolored hair. **"Yeah. He even had an apartment vacant for us so we could live in it. But now-they're back, ready to tackle Atem and Kaiba's claims.**

He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he knew. The only thing protecting him, and Atem from those two from harassing them and practically kidnapping them is the restraining order.

And until now Yugi had no idea. Back when she first started staying with them after Ushio...she didn't bother to ask. She stayed with her grandfather because her parents passed away.

And though she was friends with Yami, she didn't want to be rude and snoop. And he never felt the need for her to know until now. Now she sees why his parents were never brought up. He had hoped she would never meet them, and see how bad they were. That they would no longer interfere with his life.

But now they were back, and this time they had a chance of chaining Yami to their control once more. Tears fell from his crimson eyes, landing in her hair. **"Sorry, I-I can't help but hate them so much. Not once did they act like parents should."**

She nodded against him, lifting her face slightly to kiss his cheek. **"It's ok."** This was a side Yami despised showing. He's always wanted and has been strong, to protect himself and others.

 **"You don't have to bottle up your emotions around me. Let it out Yami."** His intense sense of justice and morals came because he never wanted to see others suffer like he did. Even though her parents weren't at all like Yami's she could still relate to him.

She dealt up and close and personal bad parenting, and even now it still made her blood boil. **"Bakura and Ryou's parents were like that as well. Bakura became the trouble child in their eyes, so they passed all of their pressure and demands onto Ryou."**

This confession surprised Yami, now he understood why Bakura always sounded so bitter towards his parental figures. **"I take it they didn't like the fact that you two were friends."** She scoffs while wrinkling her nose.

 **"Of course not. They despised me with a passion."** He breaks away, looking her in the eye. **"Seriously?"** She crossed her arms, as if amused with his reaction.

But...with a conversation this intense and personal he knew she was anything but. **"Oh yes, they hated me, they even tried to close the game shop so we could move away and be unable to contact Ryou. They thought i was a bad influenc** e."

Of course back then she didn't fully understand what they said. But it didn't matter, she was smart enough to know when someone meant to be mean and that they didn't like her.

However there was always someone that came to their rescue. **"Bakura thankfully always stepped in to tell them off. They never bothered to raise and care for Ryou, so Bakura said that they had no right to say what either of them did."** Yami couldn't help but see the similarities.

It was no wonder Yugi reacted to this a lot better then most would've. This wasn't her first time dealing with it. **"Mr. Muto had said that they moved away after the funeral?"** Falling onto the bed she stared up at the ceiling as the memories flooded back.

She remembered how the doctors could only offer condolences while Bakura broke down on the floor, screaming they bring his brother back. **"Grandpa helped pay for it-the funeral with Bakura, their parents didn't offer a dime."**

She hated them, they didn't even cry when they had heard the news. All they did was yell at Bakura saying how irresponsible he was for letting his brother die. That twisted logic still effected him to this day.

 **"And then they disrupted the funeral. They came even though Bakura and grandpa made sure they knew they weren't allowed."** Back then she didn't understand why things were happening the way they did.

Bakura was cold to her, acting like a completely different person and her best friend was in a giant container called a coffin. And he just kept sleeping as dirt was being piled on him. He was dead, he wouldn't wake up again. And it broke her.

Grandpa kept holding her as people whispered harsh gossip. Gossip that at the time couldn't be heard with her wailings. Ryou had just been buried when his and Bakuras' parents arrived.

Instead of crying and giving their final words to the deceased child they screamed in outrage. Casting every bit of blame onto the already grieving group. It was Bakura's fault for not taking care of Ryou. It was Grandpa Muto's fault for not raising Yugi better. And it was Yugi's fault that Ryou constantly got sick.

They were poor excuses now that she thought about it. Ryou since birth was always sick due to his weak immune system, and when he was diagnosed with cancer she and Bakura did everything they could at the time to help him. The boy with the angelic smile...just couldn't hold on.

It was them that didn't help, that should've been blamed. But at the time no one could say anything because of how messed up everything was. Leaving them to get the last laugh. **"It won't be like how it was with them."** She curled her fingers into fists. **"Yugi?"** He took note of the expression on her face.

The way her eyebrows slanted downwards and her eyes gleamed with an unholy violet. **"I refuse to let your parents succeed and take away your happiness Yami. I've seen it once before when I was unable to do anything. I'm not going allow a repeat."**

That burning intensity in her determined gaze hit him. Hearing her so confident, there was no sign of the girl that was quivering downstairs and it gave him goosebumps.

And it gave him courage, knowing that he'd have her to help him face his parents this time. His heart swelled as she sat up, offering that bright genuine smile. For years he's wished for something like this. **"Yami?"** He moves closer and kisses her, tilting her chin upwards.

A blush forms on both of their faces, Yugi closing her eyes. It was a soft kiss, but one full of love that seemed to last an eternity. **"Ok break it up you two!"** Startled the couple break away with the poor girl falling off the bed. **"Ow..."** Yami glared at his brother.

 **"Really?"** Atem smirked at the embarrassed teens. **"I came up here because the takeout I ordered arrived. But if I have to be a cockblocker also than I'll be more than happy to intervene."**

Both brothers watch as Yugi's face turns scarlet, and then goes under the bed...hiding her shame. **"It wasn't like that!"** Her reaction of course causing them to laugh.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Welcome to the rollercoaster of emotions as we've had our ups and downs in this chappy~ And Ryou- oh i love you Ryou. I'm so glad that even though I killed you off to cancer you can still come back. Oh god that sounded so wrong...**

Bakura: You think? *wields knife*

 **Mako: Yikes! *Runs away***

Bakura: Get back here!

 **Mako: If you guys like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate it a crap ton and though I got school and work I will keep uploading! love you all and stop it Bakura! Leave me alone! EEK!**


	47. Chapter 47

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 47

 **Author Notes: So last time we had the big reveal of Yami and Atems parents being downright terrible, and it seems that quite a bit of you didn't like them~ Which is good because you're not supposed to...at all.**

 **Shout outs t** o whitlaw123, lynnell246, **and** Guest **who reviewed,** vampire696 **who faved, and** Neph Champion **for following. Guys we've almost reached 45,000 views for this story which is blowing my mind, thank you all so much and lets see what happens next~ I do not own Yugioh!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Despite the unexpected and unwanted Yugi met Yami and Atem's parents. **"Hey let's shoot for the arcade after school~"** Yami stuck close to Yugi, meeting up every day before and after school, alternating between their houses to hang out and doing their homework.

Pointedly ignoring the happy smiles on Granpa Muto, Mai and Atem's faces. Their families just loved to tease them silly nowadays. **"What's up Joey?"** The weather was getting hotter now. With exams done and over with all they had to do was wait for their grades and they'd be out for the summer.

Which for Joey and Tristan meant celebrating early, seeing how thanks to Yugi and Tea...their grade is at least passing. **"Summer is here and it's time to celebrate it!"** The pair raise their fist into the air, practically glowing in the sunlight.

 **"Hmph, idiots."** Of course though a certain brunette had to come and ruin Joey's parade. **"What was that rich boy?"** Ignoring the blonde Kaiba approaches his cousin, handing him some papers. **"What's this?"**

He quickly glances through them, scanning some of the first paragraphs. **"The first two are about your little problem at home, but those are for Atem. The last one is for you."** Yugi tilts her head to the side seeing her taller classmate smirk.

 **"What is it Yami?"** Everyone comes closer, seeing the colorful poster in his possession. **"Duel monsters' tournament?"** It showed a clash of the titans with a red eyes black dragon fighting its blue eyes counterpart.

A city wide competition, hosted by Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. **"I expect you to be there."** Accomplishing his task, he walks away, not giving anyone a chance to respond. **"Hey get back here Kaiba!"** Growling, Joey raises his fist in the air.

The blonde was sick of Kaiba treating them like they were inferior to him. **"Are you going to enter Yami?"** He hums, aknowledging the curious stares and Yugi's question.

 **"Knowing Kaiba, if I don't I'll never hear the end of it. Actually Joey, you and Yugi should enter too. It'll be a good way to meet new people and test your skills."** His statement was more towards Joey but Yugi scanned over the poster again.

She's never really entered any sort of competition, so it left her with mix feelings. **"I don't know...I mean, I'm not sure if I'm good en-"** She stopped mid-sentence, shrinking as everyone gave similar looks of frustration. **"Your signing up."**

It was practically unanimous, she had no choice in the matter, and that unison statement left her laughing sheepishly. There was no way anyone was NOT going to let her skip out on this tournament.

This was her game, in general she was great with all sorts of games, but duel monsters was where she thrived. She had to compete **. "Alright, with that said are we really heading out to the arcade?"** Thanks to Tea, everyone was reminded of their earlier discussion and hopped right back into it.

Almost everyone was ok with the idea, emphasis on almost. **"Actually, I had other plans today, Tea, would you mind coming with me for a bit? I need help with something."** Tea shrugged, not minding at all. **"Sure. What's up Yugi?"** She smiles, rubbing the back of her neck while avoiding eye contact.

 **"Mai asked me to pick up some things for her, as well as some clothes for a fashion article she's going to be in but...i'm not good with clothes."** Everyone ahhs in understanding. There was a reason Yugi picked Tea and not Yami, though his fashion sense wasn't bad at all.

 **"Sounds good to me."** Looping their arms through the two girls descend, waving bye as the guys make headway to the arcade. It's a silent walk for about...two minutes. **"So what else did you need to do since Mai's article wouldn't be out for another month or so..."**

The shorter girl raised an eyebrow, impressed. **"How'd you know about that? It's supposed to be a secret when the article is done and published."** Rolling her blue eyes Tea could only say one word. **"Tristan."** Though the pair of brunettes have been dating for a bit now...Tristan is as obsessed as ever over Mai.

Being a really dedicated fan and a good friend of Yugis' Mai is always telling him of the latest news involving her career. **"-swear he should ask her out the way he fawns over her."** Yugi could only hum.

 **"True, but I don't think he could handle Mai-"** Her side gets poked, causing her to screech and move away. **"And are you saying he could handle me Miss. Muto?"** Waving her fingers threateningly, Tea advances closer to her friend.

Who shrieked again, smacking those ticklish fingers in retaliation. **"No, no. I think he only likes her because he doesn't really Know her. He picked you not her afterall. And then there's...her relationship with Valon."** With wide eyes and feverish hope Tea pounces.

Demanding answers. **"Did she ask him?! Did she finally do it?"** Her confirmation came with a sly grin. **"It took her awhile but yeah, she did. She even asked him out on a date or two. He's taking his job as her boyfriend, manager, and bodyguard VERY seriously. And she's loving every minute of it~"**

The girls were happy for Mai, although Yugi was still a bit worried. She knew that Mai would have to go back to America soon, she was only here for vacation afterall.

Sure she's doing small jobs on the side and little projects, but her home was in America. It would only be a matter of time until her and Valon would have to talk. She could only hope for the best for them. **"-llo? Yugi! What did you want to do?"**

Blinking, she looks back up to her friend. **"Um-well, Yami's birthday is coming up soon, I wanted some help picking out a present. Could you help me?"** Tea nodded, but she wasn't too sure what would work best for him either.

 **"You would probably know him best, other than his brother. Plus I don't think he'd really care what he receives if it's from you."** And so the shorter girl sighs, she knows. She knows very well that Yami would be happy for anything, but this was important to her. She wanted to get something special.

Birthdays and holidays were precious, many of the memories Yugi cherished were from them. **"Hey Yugi let's go into this store, then we can head to moms shop. Flowers would be a good way to explain what your feeling."**

That was a trigger. Tea said exactly what Yugi needed to hear. **"I got a great idea~ But let's take your suggestion and see what we can find here."** Quickly she tugs on her friends sleeve and the pair rush into Cominics Caverns.

It was going to be a long day for the girls, searching endlessly to go and find things Yami would like, but his girlfriend had a plan, one that she was sure would work. However, in her haste to put this plan into action, she failed to see eyes following her every movement.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Cliffhanger time~ At least you guys have a faint idea as to what's going to happen! I hasa ideas and I can only question...will this series ever finish? That remains to be seen lol.**

 **Fun fact: Cominics Caverns is a bit of a reference. In a town not too far from where I live, there's a place called Cave Comics, and it's a cool place~ I felt that it was nice to put a little easter egg there, especially since it's the type of place i'm sure Yami and Yugi would love to visit!**

 **With that I am ending it here, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like this series. The support means just so much to me and I am sorry that I'm only able to upload once a month. I'm doing the best I can and holidays are coming up! Tchao for now.**


	48. Chapter 48

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 48

 **Author Notes: Will I ever be free from being busy? Probably not, but i'm still here, updating as fast and as well as I possibly can. Before that let's do some shout outs...**

whitlaw123, jilnachtaugen, Yue in the Stars **and** Phantom1048 **thanks for the review and the long wait.** SilverSync, Ele - oneechan, mizukiaichan1, mmcclendon2516, **and** masakihajime **faved which is awesome~**

kyndel . townley **followed, thank you very much. Lastly** Copper001 **faved and followed welcome aboard~** **So let's get in on this story shall we? I do not own Yugioh!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Happy birthday!"**

It caught him off guard. Yami chuckled and smiled as all of his friends stood in his apartment ready to celebrate. His friends looked like they had fought in a war. Mana and Yugi had been making the cake and though were successful.

Making a beautiful three tier cake in vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. They had been accidentally spooked in the beginning by Atem. Causing the first batch of cake batter to fly everywhere. His brother because of this was punished.

He (thankfully) had been banned from the kitchen leaving him to assist Mai, Tea and Grandpa Muto to set up the decorations. Black and red streamers dangled about in the rooms. With Duel Monster figurines laid about on various surfaces.

It looked nice...Of course one of the balloons that had been filled with confetti popped on the group. Making several people, the floor and even the couch, shine in colors of the rainbow.

Fortunately for the party planners Joey, Tristan and Duke were distracting him outside of the apartment. Walking about and hanging at their favorite arcade. But it seemed luck went to Yami and Yami only, as a dog had escaped her owner during a bath session only to pounce on Joey.

He was a mess of mud, dog shampoo and paw prints. With Duke and Tristan getting covered in slobber and wet dog hair. Though there were a few hiccups it was the perfect plan, for once things went accordingly as the teen had been surprised.

For once it was even a bright sunny day, reflecting just how good the day is going. **"Thanks guys."** For Atem it was hard to believe that his little brother was already a year older.

If he didn't know better, he'd have to say that the sad, scared little kid he was was at this point nonexistent with how happy he looked. Especially next to his girlfriend. He was practically glowing. **"Picture time~"** Mai had her phone out, snapping all sorts of shots.

 **"Don't go eating all the snacks Joey!"** It was pure insanity. **"What's with all the noise?"** Joey groaned in distaste, his mood immediately ruined as Kaiba and Mokuba stepped through the Shades's threshold. **"Glad you guys could make it."**

The shorter of the two waved his duel deck, **"Yuuuugi, you promised a duel with me next time we met up~"** She chuckled, flashing a deck of her own **. "I didn't forget, I figured you'd be coming to celebrate."** Yami with a smirk automatically set up a folding table for the pair.

Quickly calling to play winner. Mr. Muto could only laugh fullheartedly at the sight before him. **"At least get some cake and pizza before you start. Lest it goes to waste."** It's been a long time since Yami's felt so grateful and full of joy.

He couldn't remember the last time he's ever truly celebrated his birthday. Let alone with someone other his brother. **"Thanks~"** He wished time could stop right now, so he could relish just how much this meant to him. Hours were flying by so fast.

His friends, his family, his girlfriend, he cherished them all and the love and support they've given. It was hard to believe that this was all real. Back when he first transferred to Seto's school he wasn't sure what to think of it.

 **"Stop hogging all the pizza Tristan!"** From experience he knew being the new kid wouldn't be so much fun. Originally he planned to stick to the shadows and his cousin, but that opinion changed before he even made it to school. **"Come on Yugi!"**

When a beautiful girl ran across the street, almost getting run over. It was a miracle the driver was paying attention. As immediately he slammed the breaks, causing Yami and Kaiba to jerk.

Both saw her on the ground, shaking like a leaf as she barely escaped death. Immediately in a panic Yami rushed out. Asking her questions, hoping she was alright when he saw her eyes. Sorrow, wise beyond her years. An expression that he's seen plenty of times in the mirror.

Before long she bows and vanishes. Running off like the devil was chasing her. **"Mokuba use that card!"** It was either luck or fate for Yami to find her again so soon. In his new class she was there, sitting hiding herself away from the world. Learning her name was Yugi.

 **"Hey no cheatin!"** Time only made his feelings grow stronger for Yugi. From the front lines he's seen her stay true to herself, bringing light to so many. It made him want to change, to become the person she could love and rely on.

Starting with facing the darkness in both of their hearts. **"Darn!"** Laughter brought him back to the present. Duke slapped the birthday boy on the back. **"Looks like your facing your girl."** He smirks as he takes out his deck shuffling it. **"I think it's about time we have that rematch."**

Hard to believe that it had been so long ago. Months of fun and freedom. **"Let's see what new tricks you have up your sleeve~"** Atem was mirroring his brothers' feelings. Glad that he had made the right choice.

If he were honest, he had been concerned at first. In desperation Atem had brought them to a new place, with them constantly fearing of being dragged back to their chains of obedience.

thanks to their parents both of them had delved into some deep trauma and it worried the older sibling if they would ever find the life he felt they deserved. But by some miracle they made it to now, where they had family, people whom made a lasting impression on their hearts.

Even though his mother and father have now decided to meddle once more...nothing was going to make him take back his decision of moving here. Finally the Shades brothers have found a place where they belong. No one was going to mess with that if he had anything to say about it.

 **"Yami you're better than this."** A poke to his side made Atem squirm in place. **"You're thinking about something deep again."** He could only shift his gaze and smile at his girlfriend. **"Aren't I always?"** She pouts, locking her arm with his. **"Not now, when everyone is enjoying themselves."**

He sighs, relenting. Mana was right, there was plenty of time for him to think about the war he's about to be battling with the courts. Being here and now was all that mattered. **"What's the matter little brother? I thought you were the King of Games?"**

Just like last time, Yami's girlfriend has hardly lost any life points. And he was just about done for. **"If I'm the King, than Yugi is the Queen. I had been hoping to take my throne back actually."** Yugi giggled as Yami gave a deadpanned tone, saying it like it his answer was the obvious fact in the world.

She couldn't help but blush at his statement. **"Good match Yami."** His _'Queen'_ was fingering her sleeves, tugging it nervously as time ticked on. **"Grandpa, Atem, it's starting to get late, I think it's time we do presents."** At once everyone set their sights on the clock, and sure enough, it was late into the evening.

 **"Impatient eh little one?"** Her blush intensified at her grandfather's knowing look. Of course he knew exactly what she was going to give Yami and couldn't help teasing her. Atem had been her saving grace, though he snickered at her pained look. **"She's right though. Don't want you guys staying Too late now."**

To Be continued

 **Author Notes: Phew so sorry it's taking me so long to get this chapter out there. I know that this also isn't one of the best chapters out there, but it was the best i could do with my busy schedule and the holidays...oh crap...it's christmas eve when I finish this.**

 **I'll try my utmost to get more stuff done while on vacation from school, but again no promises. With that guys if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this series. And thanks for dealing with my 1 a month chapters. Tchao for now folks.**


	49. Chapter 49

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 49

 **Author Notes: I am back and happy new year folks~ We've reached 2018 and this story is still amazingly going strong.** *reads*...*spittakes* **50,000!? HOLY HANA! Well frick, shout outs.** Dan Masters, Iki Hiyori, Guest **, and** whitlaw123 **reviewed.**

Jack Atlas Ramen Collection, darknesslight13, kaliela **Faved and followed.** SilverSync **followed and,** yeimiparada1 **faved. Thank you all so much! I do not own Yugioh.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Night Atem."** It wasn't until he had managed to close the door this his bedroom that he could finally sigh and relax collapsing on his bed. It had been a long day of fun and family. He truly couldn't wish for a better birthday.

A yawn escaped, but Yami couldn't sleep...not yet anyways. He was still on adrenaline rush from the party and sugar. **"Hope everyone made it home alright."** With another yawn he stretches, the chain around his neck jingling a little gaining his attention.

Sitting up he lifts up the chain, revealing a golden pyramid with an eerie eye in the center dangling **. "I can't believe you did that...Yugi."** A light blush was on his cheeks as he thought of his girlfriend.

 _Flashback..._

 _ **"Alrighty so let's get in on the presents."** Everyone(except Kaiba) whooped and hollered in excitement, gathering around with their presents in hand. Immediately they all sat down, surrounding Yami, a sparkle from the light hitting them._

 _With an embarrassed smile he opened up his presents one by one. Marveling at the kindness wrapped up with pretty bows. Tea and Tristan together had bought him a new board game specifically the Shadow Games. Immediately his hand traced the cover._

 _Much like he did the night of his first date with Yugi. He knew Yugi probably told them of the game, or Grandpa Muto recommended it. Mana gave him some new clothes and new deck case. Kaiba unsurprisingly with his brother had handed their cousin the latest duel monster tech._

 _ **"We want you to be the first person to try it out. It's still a prototype, and we'll be sure to give you the real deal when it's ready."** According to the two it would allow for a random virtual background one out of ten to appear, making the monsters and duel seem more lifelike._

 _Making sound all the more interesting. Joey gave him some duel monster packs. **"With dos you'll have an even more butt kicking deck~"** Duke handed him his latest game Dungeon Dice monsters 2.0. **"I added some new surprises in this version. Figured you'd get a head start before it reaches the market."**_

 _Grandpa had handed the teen a a black leather book full of photos from the play they had done earlier in the year. **"Memories are important, and even with time they tend to fade away. I figured this would help remember the fun times you and the others shared."** He loved it, and quickly scanned through them._

 _Blushing of course at the really intimate moments with him and Yugi as the main characters. His crush seemed so obvious with the photographic proof. **"My turn now~"** Atem...whether it was a joke or not gave his dear brother a...cookbook._

 ** _'101 easy recipes for morons'_**

 _ **"Hey-ow! Damn brat!"** Yami as thought didn't take the teasing well. **"Come on little brother, you can't be letting Yugi do all the cooking! You gotta man up somehow in this relation-ouch!"** The two siblings battled it out for a few moments._

 _It took the combined might of both Mana and Yugi to pull the bickering pair back. However everyone still snickered at the fact that neither brother could cook to save their lives._

 _Shaking his head Yami returned to his gifts...the next one being Mai's. And she definitely had something special for him. As soon as he opened the box, he froze. His face scorching in a matter of seconds before covering his gift right back up with a ribbon._

 _ **"Mai...did you really have to give me this?"** She giggled, and it was terrible of her. **"Never know when you'll need them."** Some people understood her reference...others blissfully didn't. Yugi being one of them. **"No thank you!"** He pushed that specific one far FAR away from him._

 _And last...but certainly not least was Yugi. Who with a shy expression handed it to him. Wrapped in red and black wrapping paper, with a mini bouquet of flowers acting as a bow. Tucked underneath was a little card, that not only had the meanings for the flowers but a message._

 _Alstroemeria **-friendship**_

 _Red Carnation **-love/admiration**_

 _Gladiolus- **strength of character/faithfulness**_

 ** _Yami ever since I had met you I have felt nothing but joy and gratefulness for your support. I can't help but feel blessed to have not only become your friend, but your girlfriend as well. Like my grandpa always says Memories are important, and I can only hope we can make more together as time goes on._**

 ** _Sincerely from the heart...Yugi_**

 _She was blushing, looking away as Yami silently read the card. He hasn't even opened her gift and already he's felt his heart touched from her note. **"What's it say Yami?"** He refuses to show it, and instead gently takes off the flowers, placing them on the table as he rips through the paper._

 _Revealing a black and silver box, when he opens it up, he find a sparkle escape, and many sit there confused and shocked. **"Is this what I think it is?"** Yugi could only smile. **"Yes. That's the Millennium Puzzle. It took me a long time, but I finally managed to put it together."**_

 _Her grandfather beamed at her. **"You completed it, well done Yugi."** He had no issues with her giving it to Yami, even though it had been a gift for her years ago. At the time of his archaeology adventure with discovering the artifact he had been thinking._

 _He needed to give his granddaughter something to hold on to. To keep her going as her parents had passed, she was teased, and her friend was getting sick. When he found that the puzzle could grant a wish he told her in the hopes of giving her strength._

 _Seeing her give it to one she trusts and loves with all her heart has made Solomon see...she doesn't need to rely on that hope any longer. She could stand on her own. Yami however was still flabbergasted. That she would entrust him with it. **"Are you sure? What about your wish?"**_

 _She giggled as she grabbed the heavy big chained necklace, placing it over his head. **"I already made it, the moment I finished it. And before you ask...I'm not telling you what it is. Do you remember what I said when I first started telling you about it?"** He did indeed...back to what seemed so long ago._

 _Back to the present..._

 **"Heh...silly Yami-san don't you know? Wishes don't come true if you say them out loud."** His fingers move across the smooth texture of the puzzle, thinking. Even if she didn't tell him, it didn't mean he can't contemplate what it is.

He remembered two wishes she had originally wanted granted. The first being for Ryou to recover, sadly however...that had gone ungranted. The second if he recalled correctly was asking for friends. Friends that would love and support her.

That one had come to be before she even completed it. **"What could she have asked for?"** Yami stares at the eye, wondering if the mystical pyramid would bestow upon him the answer.

But...as assumed he received nothing. But he wasn't angry or frustrated. He could only smile as he closed his eyes, finding peace within the darkness and the wind outside howling.

Completely unaware that not too far his girlfriend was on the brink of consciousness as well. **"Grandpa! Mai!"** Her throat was sore, burning from the intense pain. **"Night night princess."** Something smashed against her head and she falls.

Collapsing on the hot ground alongside her family. **"Poor saps...didn't even know what hit them. Hehe, literally."** His companion snickers at the joke as he lights up a cigarette.

 **"Think we've done enough...by the time helps arrive it'll be too late for them. Let them burn in hell."** Taking one last drag he exhales, tossing the still burning bud on the carpet. Both waiting until smoke begins to grow into a flame. **"Now let's go get paid."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Ooooohhh...i can feel the hate pouring at me already. And I started this chapter on such a good note. Well you know me~ by now someone should of seen tragedy coming a mile away.**

 **Welp whoopsies teehee, I'm gonna run away now. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please feel free to support this series if you want. I appreciate all the favs/follows/reviews that get sent my way. Tchao for now!**


	50. Chapter 50

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 50

 **Author Notes: So we've reached Chapter 50. A huge milestone, that's been like 2 or so years in the making, and despite it being so long since I started this series, it's still going strong...if the reviews are anything to go by lol.**

 **Edit: Hey guys sorry for the super long delay, but with me being sick and at the time i started writing kept dealing with a dying computer, things were seriously going at a snails pace. But i got a new computer(not feeling better though god dang it!) so I'm rolling as much as I can.**

 **Shout outs and thank yous to** Aura Keeper, midnightwolf32, malori-chronicallyPESSIMISTIC, Saorie-Athena **and** Jinxxs **for faving. Also thanks to** Kiyaameron, Latina shewolf, brandihig **and** brandihig **for following.** **Lastly** AnaSawada, hebaXyugi4eva **Faved and Followed! Thanks a ton guys~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Glad I was finally able to contact you this way, though I apologize for invading your privacy."** Yami blinked, only able to see darkness and whisps of gray trailing along his vision. **"Who's there?"** He wasn't at all familiar with the polite, soft-spoken voice.

But for some reason, he felt like he should. **"There's not much time for me to explain, but, you need to wake up. Now."** Despite the firm tone, Yami couldn't find it within himself to be anger at this invisible intruder.

Frantically he swivels his eyes all around, searching. **"What do you mean _'wake up?"_** He couldn't understand what was happening. The teen felt like he was awake, hell his eyes were open.

 **"Please Yami, you need to listen to me. You HAVE to help Yu-Kun!"** Those two sentences made the red eyed boy's blood run cold. There was only one person that ever addressed his girlfriend with that nickname. **"Ryou?"**

There was a sad chuckle, one that didn't sound like the happiness escaping a child. No, it sounded older, pained even. **"You need to go, before it's too late!"** Seconds later a whirlwind surrounds the blonde, making him grunt in surprise.

Despite shielding his face with his arms, he felt the rush of intense wind slap his face. Before losing his vision completely, he saw a lone, tall, transparent figure. A younger, softer expressioned Bakura, with deep doe brown eyes and a heartbreaking smile.

With a startled gasp Yami nearly falls off the bed, panting. Sweat fell from his brow as cool air licked his face. At first, looking around, he thought he simply had a strange dream, his initial reaction to go back to bed after calming down. But his instincts screamed at him.

Telling him that what he just experienced was no coincidence or fluke. Something was wrong, and he had to check to see if Yugi was alright. **"You're the only one who can save her Yami."** Once more he hears the white haired boy's soft yet firm statement.

Questioning his sanity another time he leaps out of bed, hastily pulling on a pair of jeans and his jacket. He didn't care what time it was, but he was going to go over to Yugi's if she didn't answer her phone.

As quietly as possible Yami sneaks down the stairs, dialing his girlfriends' number on his cell, praying she responds. Telling him he was going nuts, or overreacting to a bad dream.

But he waits a moment, then two, hearing it ring, and ring. Nothing going through. _ **"GO!"**_ As if Ryou screamed into his ear Yami obeys, not in complete control of his actions.

He opens the door, keys in hand heading out on his brothers motorcycle. Not caring who he wakes at this point he leaps onto it and smashes the gas, zooming away in little time at all. It roars throughout the neighborhood.

He didn't live far from the Muto household, however the drive felt like it took forever, an eternity of seeing a sea of streetlights. Only for him to stop dead in his tracks at seeing a blaze of flames where the gameshop was.

 **"Hey you! What are you doing here?!"** Fireman and police that weren't trying to douse the flames approached. **"My girlfriend and her family live there! Are they alright?"**

He had no clue what time it was, but it was obvious by the still twinkling stars that it was way to late for him to be out and about. Assuming the worst of him he's taken, dragged to one of the police cars to be interrogated.

Though he paid no attention to the questions the moment he saw Yugi carried out. **"Oh Ra no!"** He was held back, unable to go to her. **"Let me go! Yugi!"** She was coughing, burns crept up her body hidden by what fabric that didn't feed the fire.

 **"Y-Yami?"** Refusing to be captive any longer, the lean teen sleeks away from the cops's grip, following him in a mad dash to keep him away from her. " **Yugi! YUGI!"** The medics rushed in as well. Doing what they could to make quick adjustments for the girl.

To keep her alive long enough to reach the hospital. Her eyes were dulled, reminding him of a murky pond, she tried to smile, only to grimace as she reached her blistering hand towards him.

 **"Don't push yourself."** She could barely nod as they put a mobile oxygen mask on her face. **"Gran-pa, M-M-m-ai?"** Yami turns his blazing gaze to the gentleman who brought her out. **"Are her grandfather and cousin still in there?! Are they alright?!"**

He was pulled away as Yugi was carried over to the ambulance. Preventing him from once more rushing to her side were three officers. All three keen to know who he is and more importantly...what on earth he was doing here so late at night. It was going to be a rough conversation for sure.

How in the name of Ra was he going to explain that his girlfriends's dead friend came to him in a dream to wake up and check on her? Not a single sane person is going to believe that. But even worse than that, as the young teen faces three angry and suspicious policemen...

 _*Ring...Ring*_

 **"Go on and answer your phone young man, just note that afterwards you WILL be explaining why you're here!"** If Yami didn't already feel sick to his stomach, he could feel his body go cold as he timidly reaches for the phone in his pocket.

 **"YAMI SHADES! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"**

Yeah, Yami was happy beyond belief that he was being interrogated by the cops, because his brother was absolutely livid. It was a good thing he had put the phone on speaker to prevent a pair of shattered ear drums.

With three pairs of intimidating eyes, the younger of the Shade brothers, weakly tells him that he was at Yugi's now burning house. He didn't even finish his sentence when he heard an enraged growl on the other line. **"Give me five minutes!"**

The line went dead. Leaving a pale teen and the glaring police standing not too far from the chaotic flames. At four minutes and fifty-eight seconds Atem came in sight and immediately approached the group. His eyes were as as intense as the fire engulfing Yugi's house. **"What happened?!"**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Sorry ladies and gents for the delay. I got busy and lazy and well...i'm sorry T_T Have no fear, the story is still continuing~ With that thanks for the patience as i know...a lot of you are a bit fired up from the last chapter.**

 **Ahem, anyways, if you guys like this chapter, please feel free to fav/follow/review as i appreciate all the support you guys have for this series. This my longest ongoing series and i plan to keep on going till the end. (We'll see who lives to see it...*cough*) tchao for now~**


	51. Chapter 51

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 51

 **Author Notes: Chappy 51...not as cool sounding as chappy 50 but still awesome none the less. On top of I have exciting news for some! Sen and I have decided to also upload our stories and one shots on the website titled Archive of Our Own. What was more surprising though was the fact that sen switched our names.**

 **Calling us** Mako_ red_ demon_ sen_ white_fox. **I do plan on uploading It's In Your Eyes on there as well...but when it's done fully. This way I won't have to worry about keeping track of uploading on both websites. Anyways thank you everyone for the continued feedback and amazing support.**

 **To kick things off, shout outs goes to** Atarya QueenofEgypt **for faving/follow/reviewing. Than kus** Harlequin Shadow, Yuakani, Momochan19 **and** Angel Of Darkness 2004 **for faving. Lastly** whitlaw123 **and** lynnell246 **thanks for the reviews. Guys thanks a ton as always and hope you enjoy! I do not own Yugioh.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Time can be strange, both fleeting and eternal. Starting or ending in an instant or going onwards for what seems like an endless cycle. Yami...couldn't even bother trying to look at the clock. He felt frozen, numb from the world, and the horrible reality he was in.

As of right now his girlfriend was fighting for her life, and all he could do was sit and wait. It was just like with Ushio all over again...only this time it was more than some asshole bully thinking he could get away with hurting his classmates.

No, something was wrong, very wrong. Ryou entering his dreams to wake him up proved as much. For the gameshop to catch on fire was so unnatural, that late in the night, everyone should've been asleep at that point.

There was no doubt foul play was afoot. But he had no evidence, nothing he could say or prove his theory. And it left him all the more anxious while waiting for his brother.

He was relieved when Atem and the officers more or less believed him. Atem especially since he decided not to murder him in front of the police. Sure he wasn't completely truthful, but it was simple and the basics of what happened.

 _ **"I had a really bad dream and it was about Yugi. I called her and sent her messages to make sure she was ok, but-I panicked when she didn't respond. So I rushed over on my brother's motorcycle to see if things were alright. Then I heard the sirens and then saw the flames."**_

Atem knew that he wasn't being entirely truthful in his statement, but he backed him, with the silent promise of explaining why he was really up so late. And it was what led his elder sibling to speak with the officers in charge of the case and the doctors in charge of the Muto family.

Yami couldn't help but tap his foot in impatience, it felt way too quiet for his liking. His gaze fell down to the pyramid necklace. His fingers gripping it tightly, clutching it closely to his chest.

He prayed, with all his heart and soul that his girlfriend was alright, that her and her family would survive. As much as he wanted to call this off as some bad dream...it wasn't, he had to accept the reality as it is.

 **"I have to say. I'm surprised yet happy that you haven't gone into denial. I know most who under such tragic circumstances who would rather ignore the problem, rather than accept and face it. Then again...you're not like most people. Aren't you Yami-San?"**

Blinking, the red eyed teen found himself face to face with coffee brown orbs and a whimsical smile. **"Ryou? How am I able to see you? Let alone talk to you?"** His smile widens a bit more, it was almost as if he was amused.

And it was then that Yami realizes it...he wasn't in the hospital anymore. **"You Are still in the hospital Yami. You've just fallen asleep while waiting for news. I can't blame you, considering what happened...sorry for yelling at you earlier by the way."**

It took him a moment, maybe two for him to respond to the deceased male. **"Um, I, well you don't need to apologize, but I have a lot of questions. Questions you've been evading by the way."** It sounded so crazy, absolutely insane. Se was trying to interrogate a ghost.

Desperate for answers. Whereas said ghost was now laughing, as if he had just been hit with the best joke he's ever heard. Though that did lead to even more questions. Such as why was Ryou even trying to communicate with him in the first place.

He was Yugi's best friend after all. **"Again my apologies. To be frank though, I'm not evading them. There are...rules I guess I should say. Rules that forces me to choose my words very carefully so I can speak to you. It was why I couldn't tell you about Yu-kun's condition."**

For a moment Ryou's eyes... Despite the smiles and the light-hearted tone, it was obvious to Yami that the white haired wasn't really the joking type. Neither of them found this to be a funny situation whatsoever.

 **"Listen and listen well Yami. Yu-kun...you and I both know what happened to her was no accident. Someone made it happen."** There it was, his suspicions were on point.

Right from the very person who warned him about it in the first place. **"Do you know who it is?"** For a moment the ghost boy flinched. **"Yes...but i'm afraid I can't tell you the identity. I can say however that the people who did it didn't have a motive against the Mutos."**

Before Yami could ask anymore he felt the darkness around him shake. It felt like an earthquake was happening in his mind. But at this point he had an idea as to what was going on. Someone was shaking him awake.

 **"I'm afraid this is as much as I can do to help Yami. I won't be able to visit you anymore, but I will watch over you and Yu-Kun. Please stay strong, stop those responsible for what happened, and be there for her. Make her happy."**

With those final words Yami found himself blinking open his eyes. The darkness was gone, he was back in the hospital, with his brother looking at his pale, exhausted complexion. **"Hey. Sorry to wake you, but I figured you could use the sugar and the news."**

A cold sensation on Yami's arm sent him goosebumps. Looking down his still sleepy gaze found a can of soda. **"Thanks."** Gingerly he opened it, taking a slight sip. As much as he appreciated the gesture, the caffeine didn't do him much good.

And the goosebumps weren't just from the soda. Ryou couldn't say much, but it was more than enough for Yami to piece things together. Someone-no. Some people had made this happen. The hint about the people doing the deed had no motive against Yugi or her family.

He doubted that they were just some thugs who thought to commit burglary. Sure the gameshop made some good cash, especially with how popular games such as Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters were.

But to attack an entire family, and burn them alive when if they were burglars should of just taken the cash and ran instead of what happened. Would they or...? It also didn't make sense since this wasn't the richest neighborhood. Why come here?

His head was hurting, nothing was making sense. Ryou's statements made it seem like there were multiple people involved. Sighing he looks up towards his elder brother. **"What's the news you wanted to tell me."** His stomach was in knots, and looking at Atem's pained expression wasn't helping matters.

For a moment, the older of the two keeps silent, making the stressful atmosphere even more unbearable. **"I'm sorry Yami...but Yugi's in really bad shape. She was roughed up, got a concussion and bruises all over. And with the fire, she has severe burns and inhaled a lot of smoke. She's on life support."**

He couldn't breath, he wasn't sure he could. This couldn't be happening, but still. **"Why does it sound like you're not done."** Atem bites his lip, trying his best to hold out, to keep his tears from flowing. But he couldn't, it was impossible. **"Gramps...the doctor just told me, he died."** Atem let's out a sob.

Covering his mouth unable to hold in the agony he was facing. His younger brother was frozen, dipped in ice as he news hit him like a truck. **"No. Grandpa Muto...it can be true!"** He wanted to tell his brother to stop lying. He didn't want to accept the truth.

But he couldn't run from this. Someone hurt his girlfriend, killed her family. KILLED HER GRANDFATHER! His fist smashes against the wall as tears slicked down his cheeks. **"Whoever did this will fucking pay! They're not going to get away with this!"**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: I warned you people didn't I? You could've gotten the happy ending, but you chose to see what twisted thoughts I had. And with me feeling better(thank you for the concern) I figured it was time to get the ball rolling.**

 **So who do you think is responsible? Who do you think caused this to happen? Let me know, also feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like this(or hate me at this point) Thanks for reading folks~ Tchao for now!**


	52. Chapter 52

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 52

 **Author Notes: Fifty-Two. Fifty-Two Whoop whoop. At this point every author notes up top is probably going to be on the wacky side, as I still can't believe how long this series has been going on for.**

 **On top of the still raging support(wow a lot of you are very passionate so yays~) Well with that, it's shout out time since it's been awhile we have quite a few additions.** brandihig, Guildsnake, OtakuAnimeLover21, **and** MatinaGk, **all faved~** Nameless Child of the Dark **faved and followed**

 **We have** LuffyLover27 **and** Abi . buelsinggmail . com **who followed and lastly** Victuuri 4 ever, whitlaw123, lynnell246, Hidden-in-Moonlight, Unitato722, Lee, **and finally** Guest **reviewed.** **Phew...for any questions why it's taken me so long to type...please tune to my profile.**

 **But i did want to say thank you to everyone who has been doing their utmost to wait patiently for the update. As well as sorry for the wait. With that said...** **I do not own YUGIOH!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It's been three days since the incident. **"Come on Seto! There has to be something we can do."** The elder of the Kaiba siblings closed his eyes, his arms were crossed as sat in Atem's apartment. **"Calm down Mokuba."** The two had just received the phone call an hour ago.

And the tension has ceased to leave. **"But there's no doubt that Aunt Kamilah and Uncle Tau are behind this."** As much as Seto didn't want to admit it, he believed in that too. But he didn't want to be too hasty and point fingers.

Not without concrete proof at least. **"As of this moment we have no idea if they have any connection to the fire. Witness reports showed no one matching their descriptions. If anything police are on the lookout for two young looking men."**

With a frustrated sigh, Kaiba opens up his laptop, already hacking into the police's files. Under Kaiba's harsh pressure the cops have been turning this case into an absolute priority, doing whatever they can to find the fiends behind this.

However as of right now, there was very little to go on. Vague testimony of seeing some strange men in the area, evidence of a struggle and of them purposely setting the house on fire.

No credit card trace or suspicious equipment. Right now the only hope is the security cameras Mr. Muto has installed in his shop. Of course the fire severely damaged them, and there's no guarantee they even picked up much due to it being the dead of night.

 **"Any news of Yugi?"** Atem and Yami weren't even home. But at the hospital, at this point the nurses know them by name with how often they stayed visiting. **"Currently she and her cousin are still unconscious, neither of them are in critical condition."** Still there's no telling when they'll wake up.

If...they wake up. Things weren't looking good at all. **"Dammit."** Muttering under his breath. **"Of course this had to happen with the court case coming up."** Yami was by far the worst off. Barely eating and sleeping.

Three days of grief and tears over the incident before they finally managed to call him and Mokuba. **"What about Grandpa Muto?"** It was still hard to accept the old man being gone. He left quite the impression on the Kaiba brothers. If anything they respected his wisdom and passion for duel monsters.

" **Like with everything else, we're paying for his funeral. Atem was hoping Yugi will wake up in time to accept his death and say her goodbyes, but regardless of her condition, by the end of the week he'll be buried."** The elder Shades brother meant well.

Knowing how heartbroken the girl would be waking and knowing he was buried without her there. But no matter what, she's going to wake up to a terribly cruel reality. Her home, and her grandfather will be gone. It was an uncomfortable silence, minus the furious typing on Kaiba's keyboard.

Just, what could either of them say? **"Hey! Yami you in dere?"** The loud voice and harsh banging on the door startled the brothers out of their thoughts. **"And here we go."** Mokuba heads for the door, revealing Joey and the rest of the loudmouth group.

It was a surprise to them, Joey especially, as he narrowed his eyes at the older of the two. **"Why da hell are you two here? Where's Yami?"** The brunette simply grunts, ignoring them as Mokuba moves to the side, letting them in.

Tea bites her lip as she looks around the living room. It was clean, too clean considering the pair who lives there. For the last few days her stomachs been in knots. At first she thought she was getting sick or her period...but no such luck. Something was wrong.

 **"Not here obviously."** Ice blue eyes glance at the group for a moment before returning to his computer. This was not a day for any of them. **"I know That rich boy! Now...so where is he?"** Tristan was following Tea's gaze, a small frown on his face. Mokuba kept his gaze downwards, trying to hold in the tears.

Neither of the brothers answered his question, pissing him off more than he already was. **"Answer me dammit! We've been trying to get ahold of him and his brother the last couple days and nothin!"**

Already the elder brother was growing impatient. In general he couldn't stand the loud mouthed blonde, but today of all days was NOT one where he had the tolerance. He inhales and exhales, trying to muster the self-control he desperately needs.

 **"Well!? I want an answer!"** It took one menacing glare to shut Joey up. Mokuba was standing there, kicking the ground with his hands behind his back. **"They didn't tell you...did they?"** Tea found it starting to find it difficult to breathe. **"Tea?"** Tristan was by her side in an instant.

He clearly saw the anxiety spreading across her face. She hasn't been able to get ahold of Yugi either. They had figured- thought, she'd be here, with Yami. She opens her mouth, closes it, and opens.

The words, they couldn't-wouldn't come out. **"What? What's going on?"** Seto took pity on the group, not like he was really getting anywhere anyways. Shutting his computer closed he stands. **"Better to show you."**

 _Meanwhile..._

 **"Yami you have to eat. Here."** Atem was exhausted, him and Yami both, but it broke him especially seeing his little brother so...lifeless. **"Not hungry."** The younger teen didn't even look up to see his sibling holding out some bread and coffee.

The last three days have been nothing short of a hellish cycle. **"Please, just a few bites at least. Yugi wouldn't want you wasting away because of her."** It was a cruel thing to say, especially since she was right there, unconscious.

But it was true, if she were awake right now she'd be lecturing the hell out of him. **"Fine."** With a menacing scowl he takes the food. He really wasn't hungry, his appetite, much like his patience has flown south lately.

 **"Any news from the police?"** Atem could only sigh, and that was enough of an answer to the teen. Nothing, of course. **"Give them time. Those bastards won't get away with this."**

They believed that, they had to, because there is no way that it would be otherwise. No matter what the people who did this to Yugi and her family had to pay, they had to be brought to justice. **"Please...wake up Yugi."** Tears were ready to fall down crimson eyes.

Yami for the first time in so long felt...useless. Sitting in a chair at the hospital, day in and out, watching over his girlfriend, knowing someone hurt her, had tried to kill her. And actually succeeded in killing her grandfather. His blood boiled as the thoughts constantly plagued his mind.

Ever since he was young, he never truly believed in the idea of gods, not of Egypt, or Japan, but...if they did exist, he found them to be heartless ones. As his prayers were never answered. Not as an innocent child, and not now as a realistic young man.

The Shades siblings found their attention turn to the door at the sound of knocking. **"Afternoon gentlemen."** It was Ishizu, Yugi's doctor. **"Hello."** She sighs, lifting her clipboard. **"I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need to check up on her, and would like the privacy."** Usually the nurses would do this.

But most of them had their hands full with the recent arrival of victims from a train accident. **"Of course."** Atem and Yami rose from their seats. **"We'll be off."** Ishizu could only shake her head.

 **"It's no wonder she has yet to awaken, there is far too much negativity in this room. The both of you need to clear your minds, and come back ready to greet her return, not burrow into your minds like a mole in the ground. She is alive, she is healing. But she also needs your support."**

She didn't like giving lectures, even if it was something to ensure the good health and swift recovery of her patients. However it was clear to her that something needed to be said. All she has seen from them the last three days from them was this overbearing sense of darkness, of grief.

Granted they had every right to be sad, to be angry, and frustrated. But their focus was so strongly intuned to the negatives of the predicament, they haven't turned to a single positive thing. **"This room could use some color, why don't you two get some flowers?"**

Working in this line of business was tough. **"Right, thank you Doctor."** It was a very stressful career where ones life and death is literally in her hands. She's met a lot of people over the years. And if there was one thing that she couldn't stand...

...It was when people gave up far too early. The future is never set in stone. Though each person has a destiny, it is one they control with their own two hands with the path they create. Yugi despite her injuries she received which could and Would be fatal... was still fighting to live.

There was no way Ishizu would allow the two people she needed most to continue acting like fish out of water. Hopelessly flailing, desperately wishing that the pain will magically vanish or someone will come to their rescue.

It was less of a question and more of a demand as the two brothers left. For the first time since the incident, their eyes, and minds were clear. Though they've yet to let go of their worry and grief, they took note of Ishizu's advice.

Yami stretches, getting a few satisfying pops in his arms and spine. **"I think I'll go visit the flower shop, get something for Yugi and Mai."** Atem smiles, for once, it wasn't a pained one.

 **"Sounds good, actually, I think I'll pay her a visit, I know Valon came by earlier so I'll see how he's doing."** The two separate, unaware of the third party making their way into the hospital with concerned and confused eyes

to be continued

 **Author Notes: My...what a phase of negativity we have. I'm actually surprised with how much this chapter had, it didn't take me too long though i know this is more or less a filler-continuation chapter.**

 **Oh well, this wasn't too bad, after this author notes i have the meanings and names for Yami's aunt and uncle. Now take note I took time and energy to pick these names, and though i dont like them, i feel like they fit.**

 **So be nice and have mercy on me. Alright with that I'm shoving off. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this, as i appreciate any support i receive. tchao for now!**

Kamilah **-perfection.**

Tau **-lion.**


	53. Chapter 53

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 53

 **Author Notes: We are back in action with another chapter. Last time Yami and Atem got a kick to their senses to perk up and wait for Yugi. On top of that Kaiba bros met up with the rest of the gang.**

 **Shouts outs since it's been awhile and holy crap have i missed a ton!** DanDrake, hikarumarch, gemini black cat, yuzukikuran476, LuNnAaPoTtEr, **and** Darknight Silver **all faved!** LadyFlonne714, Kisa Honda, Mirai Uzumaki, MilleMagician, **and** Awesomegal30026 **all followed**

Guest **and** whitlaw123 **reviewed with finally** Lilytigerlover, A.N-Miyazawa, katalya-potter, wendygon95, and yuzukikuran476 **faving AND following. Geez that's a ton of support. On top of that over 60,000 views-thank you all so SO MUCH~ Now we see what happens next I do no own Yugioh~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"What da hell happened?"** Joey's soft whisper was easily heard despite all the sounds of the machines attached to Yugi. Everyone was practically speechless, unable to turn their eyes from their unconscious friend.

Mokuba was by the entrance, his gaze focused on the floor. **"Apparently there was a break in at the game shop."** Their bodies were turned to stone, they couldn't move. The elder Kaiba brother turns towards the window.

He was surprised he didn't find anyone in here. Yami should've at least been in here, seeing how he hasn't left since discovering his girlfriends condition. **"I don't understand. We saw her...just a few days ago. She was fine!"** Tea was ready to go into hysterics, it was just too much.

 **"After everyone left the party, some bastards broke into the shop, attacked Yugi and her family, and decided to set the building on fire with them inside. Currently the police are investigating but there's been no luck so far."** Tristan caught Tea as she fell. Her legs given out in shock.

She cried, covering her face with her hands. **"Where's Yami? Why the hell didn't he tell us!?"** Right now various emotions were filtering through them. Too many. Mokuba could only sigh as Seto answered. Of course. He wasn't going to be nice about it. **"How could he?"**

His eyes were icy, matching the color quite nicely. **"Whaddya mean _'how could he?'_ It's been several days right?! He should've called us or somethin!"** Joey scowled at the CEO in frustration, his gaze blazing, the polar opposite of Seto Kaiba.

Growing all the more angry as the heartless man simply rolls his eyes. They never saw eye to eye, but this was something else, Kaiba was a monster in the blonde's eyes. **"What good would that have done?"** The brunette had no time for this nonsense.

 **"From what Atem's told me, Yami apparently had a bad dream, and worried goes to visit Yugi in the middle of the night, just to see cops, firefighters and the game shop ablaze. And then finds his girlfriend on a stretcher fighting for her life. Now tell me...what good would him calling you after seeing that do?"**

For once Joey had no rebuttal, as much as he hated to admit it, Kaiba was right. If him and the rest of the gang are feeling this after seeing Yugi strapped up, it was no wonder Yami didn't contact anyone. If he saw the lasting moments of the fire and his girlfriends' injuries full force...

Still it hurt, knowing Yugi nearly died, that her family nearly died, and that there wasn't anything that could be done to help her. **"It's like the incident with Ushio all over again..."** Tristan glanced back Joey's way, understanding and finished his sentence.

 **"...Again. But worse."** Duke remained silent, feeling like he had to cry-wanted to, but couldn't. The tears, just couldn't come out, after all that she's done to help people. Make the lives of everyone around her better, this is the thanks she gets? The dice man found it cruel.

Completely and Utterly unfair. **"I see more guests have arrived. Maybe you all will be able to bright Miss. Muto's room a bit."** Duke blinked seeing his girlfriends boss. **"Miss. Ishizu?"**

She smiled at the group, easily recognizing the varied individuals. **"Hello everyone."** She easily maneuvers through the group of people. Setting down her clipboard, not even bothering to question why so many of them are in here.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. **"How have you all been?"** Her response came in small mumbles. Not that she was offended by it-it's hard to keep ones optimism up in such a situation. Still though, Yugi could use all the positive energy she could get.

 **"Um Doctor? Do you know where Yami and Atem are?"** She hums quietly as she checks the monitors before replying. **"I kicked them out earlier so I could check on Yugi's vitals. Atem as far as I know went to visit Mai. And Yami went to pick up some get well flowers."**

Joey and Tristan could easily believe it. As the older Egyptian woman was their doctor as well. And she could be downright scary when pissed. There was only one time she had truly unleashed her temper(fortunately it wasn't on them.)

It was three days after the Ushio incident, and they were still stuck in bed. Their doors were open when there was a commotion outside. She barked orders at the police and doctors as if she was commanding an army.

Glaring with so much ferocity that it was as if she was surrounded by flames. And the fact that she was taking care of them...having to be on her bad side would be a terrible idea.

There was a few moments of peace as the good kind-hearted doctor made notes on the clipboard. Making notes of not only the girls strong will to live, but also her progress. She was healing nicely-despite the circumstances.

The door slamming open revealed an older man, panting as he stopped in the front of the entrance **"Doctor!"** Ishizu looked at her co-worker in concern. **"Is there something wrong Doctor Banner?"** He coughed a moment, still struggling from his cold.

He really shouldn't be back in work so soon but regardless he had a job to do. Readjusting his glasses, he brings her the news. **"Doctor Nocturus. There's a fight happening in the lobby! And your brothers are involved!"**

For once Ishizu seemed shocked, dropping everything she was doing and sprinted out. Mokuba tilted his head as the older man followed right on Ishizu's heels. **"Nocturus?"** Much to the younger Kaiba siblings' surprised Joey, Tristan and Duke left to go help the doctors.

Leaving Mokuba, Seto and Tea in the room with Yugi. **"Oh Hey guys."** Atem arrived just then with Valon by his side, both missing the speed demons. **"Atem...Valon how's Mai?"** Valon did not look well, like with Yami he was plagued with grief, his sleep was full of nightmares.

 **"She's...physically she's healing. Emotionally? Best way to say it is she's a wreck."** Due to her injuries she's been forced to stay in bed, unable to see her poor cousin. Let alone her grandfather who was currently being prepped for the funeral.

He just couldn't believe it when he got the call, but there was no denying that his girlfriend went through a twisted ankle and some severe burns Valon was only able to do so much to console her. **"Why? Why did this happen!? What sick twisted monster would do this?"** Her pained, hysterical question was unanswered.

All she could do was hold onto her boyfriend. There was no makeup, nor any 100 watt smile to hide her unease and sadness. A model stripped of all her protection, forced to cry for her loved ones.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **"Sir I don't care who you are-rules are you Don't fight in the hospital. Otherwise I'll personally put you in one of the rooms myself."** By the time Ishizu Nocturus and Lynn Banner arrived, the fight was over, with her brothers off to the side.

The individuals fighting were held by their co-workers Doctor Blitz Boylston and Doctor in training Zane Truesdale. **"What is going on here?"** The middle aged man looks at Ishizu with a tense smile.

 **"Not sure what happened. We only just got them restrained."** Immediately her gaze turned to the young men restrained. **"Yami? What happened?"** Currently the teen had a nasty bruise in his cheek. His flowers scattered all over the floor. **"Sorry."**

Zane turned towards her with disdain. **"From the looks of it, one of your brothers brought a friend and attacked this kid when he came into the lobby."** One of his friends?

The young man had white hair, dark brown eyes full of rage and hatred. **"Bastard! I will kill you-I told you to protect her!"** Malik stepped forth, hesitant. **"Come on Bakura...you need to calm down."** Suddenly the Egyptian male-no, everyone found themselves frozen.

Paralyzed as their instincts to flee surfaced. The room turned cold, Malik's older brother Odion knew this feeling all too well. It wasn't very often, he daresay it was extremely rare. But this feeling was from Ishizu's rage.

 **"Gentleman...I think we're in for a VERY long discussion. I'd suggest for all of your sakes. You'd best be silent and do as I say. Malik I sincerely hope this isn't the boyfriend you have been wanting me to meet?"** The tanned haired brother could only weakly smile. **"Um...about that?"**

This is going to be a very...long day. TO BE CONTINUED.

 **Author Notes: When was the last time I updated? Oh it was over a month ago? Shhhhh that's a lie, I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyways, we've reached some new characters~ Anyone that knows Yugioh 5Ds and Yugioh GX will remember some of these characters.**

 **So Mai's awake and grieving, everyone's tension is super high, and Bakura, Malik, and Odion is also in the picture. I'm sure as you all can imagine...things didn't go well.**

 **But you'll have to wait till next chapter to figure out what happened. If you guys like this series, please feel free to fav/follow/review since your support in my fricking poison~ Tchao for now! *starts sweating...* Please don't kill me...please**


	54. Chapter 54

It's In Your Eyes

Chapter 54

 **Author Notes: So Bakura and Malik and Yami are in for it. Ishizu is pissed~ I can't wait to get started~ So with that in mind it's time for some awesome shoutouts.**

 **We have** pokedawnheart, **and** NinjaxGirlX1989 **who faved so thank you. Then we have** silentnotex, Aeroza, **and** Imthirsty **who all followed, thank you kindly. And there's** **KristalSkarlet, Nadeshiko666, meganmorrow5569, and Sandy-hx13 who faved and followed! Yay**

 **Our reviewers are** Brenda Geurs, Basket in a Nutcase, Guest, **and** whitlaw123, **so thank you, though some of your comments are based on chapters are based on some of the older chapters so I can't really re-comment lol. Oh well I do not own Yugioh**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Ow! Ow-that hurts!"** It seems like it will be a very busy day at the hospital-as Doctor Ishizu Nocturus finds herself cruelly bandaging Bakura and Yami. Patient as she can be-calm as is her nature. She does not tolerate violence, especially in her hospital where the purpose of being here is to heal.

Malik and Odion stay in the back of the room, chatting among the rest of the party. **"I hope you two are proud of yourselves. You'll be feeling those bruises for the next week or so. Now. What happened!?"** It was pure luck that the staff room was empty...or maybe not.

As it was obvious to stay out of the Egyptian woman's way. **"Malik."** The tan haired individual sweat drops, doing whatever it takes to avoid his elder sisters gaze. **"Well uh-I brought Odion and Bakura with me today to visit you."** Poor guy felt like he was five again. At least it wasn't completely his fault.

 **"Brother in law asked me to bring your lunch-since you forgot it this morning. And well Yami ran into us in the lobby with some flowers. It got to me asking what was up and as soon as Yugi was mentioned..."**

Malik met Bakura's gaze and stood silent. Unable to say more. Ishizu was able to easily connect the dots. **"It lead to your boyfriend getting into a brawl with one of my patients' friends in the middle of the lobby."** She exhaled, absolutely exhausted...she was getting too old with such nonsense.

Especially since her kids, like her brothers and now apparent brother's boyfriend, that no matter how hard she's taught them that violence was not the answer, act first-think of the repercussions later.

 **"Well...I for one am not terribly impressed with this behavior Mr. Bakura. You're certainly not making it in my good books if that's what you were hoping in meeting me."** He looked away.

A dark blush of embarrassment glowing on his pale complexion. **"Sorry."** Bakura was ashamed, and frustrated with himself. One more he allowed his emotions to get the better of him. And now its thrown him in hot water. It was just like with eight years ago all over again.

 _..._

 _ **"We're almost there squirt. You got the candy right?"** It was a rough time for everyone, but despite the sad, almost suffocating depressing atmosphere, Yugi still managed to smile up to her brother figure. **"Yep! But i'm not a squirt!"** As if to prove herself she lifts the bag as far as she could reach above her head._

 _Bakura managed to chuckle. **"Good. I'm sure Ryou's gonna be surprised."** His poor little brother had been fighting his cancer with everything he had, barely complaining as he and Yugi played cards and talked._

 _Why were they forced to suffer such a painful fight? Bakura shook his head, driving the dark thoughts. Someone had to keep a positive outlook on this mess. He had to. Since his parents considered both of their kids like trash now that neither of them lived up to their precious expectations._

 _ **"Bakura-big brother?"** He hums as the little girl grabs his hand, giving her his attention. **"Do you think Ry-Chan will really cheer up?"** He lowers his gaze down to Yugi, seeing her lips tremble._

 _She looked like she was on the verge of tears. **"Why do you ask? Of course he will! Especially since your going to be there to make it happen."** Being friends with her was probably one of the best things to happen to his little brother._

 _The gamer girl and her grandfather brought such light into his and his younger brothers lives. **"Really?"** There was such hope in her purple eyes, Ryou had to get better. **"Definitely. And I'll be there to back you up!"**_

 _..._

 _ **"BRING HIM BACK YOU FUCKERS! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!"** Within the moment he had opened the door and saw the cloth gently covering Ryou's face he knew. He was gone. **"No...NO Ry-Chan!"** There were too many voices._

 _He felt overwhelmed, why did this have to happen? **"BASTARDS! YOU SAID HE WAS GETTING BETTER! Fucking-Let me go! Ryou!"** He struggled against the doctors and nurses. No matter how much he screamed at the heavens, cursing everyone black and blue-there was no bringing his brother back._

 _ **"Big brother Bakura?"** He swatted a hand away **. "Stay the hell away from me!"** He was blinded by his grief, unable to control himself, pushing away the one person who felt his pain more than anyone else. He cried into his hands, wallowing in his own darkness._

 _..._

 ** _"He was so young. This is such a sad day."_**

 ** _"I know. I feel so bad for the parents. One kid is an absolute mess full of trouble and now their other one has passed."_**

 ** _And what is that little girl doing here? This is a funeral for the prestige Bakura family. Not some stupid street rats."_**

 ** _"Apparently the deceased was hanging out with her before he died. She probably got him sick."_**

 ** _"So it's all her fault?"_**

 ** _"It's both of their faults."_**

 _He had to get away. It was too much. The people, Ryou's death, his parents. Each one made it feel like he was being stabbed in the heart. And the rain wasn't helping. **"This is disgraceful!"** And of course they had to arrive._

 _Now that the funeral was in full swing. Without spending a damn dime, his parents show up to ridicule him **. "Shut up! SHUT UP!"** The mind games, the manipulation it needed to stop. **"I HATE ALL OF YOU! HOPE ALL OF YOU FUCKERS JUST DROP DEAD!"**_

 _..._

 ** _"Hey asshole! Hot or not, I'm not going to let you just ignore me when we have a project due next week."_**

 _..._

Malik made the pain easier to endure. Once more there was light in his life, one that shone brighter then he ever thought possible. And it only made his guilt all the more insufferable.

If he could go back in time to curb his tongue, to be a better person-to make it up to Grandpa Muto and Yugi...he'd do so in a heartbeat. He would've been nicer. The brother Ryou and Yugi always believed him to be.

But even after all that, now that he's reaching for the life he wants and was given a second chance, he nearly messed that up as well. **"Hey Yami."** Much to his surprise, everyone except for his victim was gone. **"Yeah?"** The young teen was wary, eyeing him and his movements.

Ready to defend himself should another struggle ensue. **"Sorry. I was an ass."** This statement startled Yami, taking him off guard. **"What?"** Bakura could only sigh as he ruffles his hair in irritation.

 **"Look. Yugi was and still is precious to me. I treated her like shit years ago and though I'm trying not to interfere in her life all that much-I still care. Out of everyone in this world she deserves the best. I...snapped at you and you didn't need that. I haven't changed one fucking bit."**

A bitter smile forms on his face. One full of remorse. **"Gotta say, I'm pretty grateful and jealous of you at the same time. Back when she was little I was her and Ry's hero, the person they'd always go to for help. But now she goes to you. You make her happy, and now is probably the only person she can rely on."**

He didn't want to admit it, having to know and understand that those past memories, those roles of when he was younger can no longer be filled. **"Bakura..."** The older individual wasn't perfect, not by a long shot. But he wanted to move on, and change. Yami could clearly see that.

 **"Bakura. When I first met you. I was scared that you'd take Yugi away. That you were someone she loved romantically, and though I know now that she loves me, I also know the feelings she had for Ryou-San are still there. She's told me stories of the adventures she had with Ryou and you."** Despite all these years.

All the time thinking over and mentally recreating the scenarios in her head. Yugi was rightfully upset with the older brother, however, she couldn't find it in her heart to hate him.

 **"She wants you in her life. Sure she has me, and our friends. But you're the only one who alongside her remembers Ryou-San and the memories of back then."** Tears began to silently fall at Yami's quiet statements.

The truth and sincerity poured over his cracked heart like dam. **"Don't think she's going to want me around after she wakes up and finds out I beat the shit out of you."** Yami smirked, meeting his dark brown eyes. **"And I dished just as many punches as you threw. She's going to be pissed at both of us. Truce?"**

Bakura saw him reach his hand out, a gesture of understanding, as well as a symbol representing a fresh start. **"Sure."** Their hands clasp with mirroring smiles. **"Plus it's been a long time since I've found a duelist as good as you. It'd suck not being able to play you."** The younger Shade's brother felt the same way.

 **"Ditto. Although, there is something I need to say, something you may not want to hear."** Tension immediately started enveloping Yami, making his muscles stiffen. Nodding Bakura braced himself for whatever news he was going to hear.

As of right now, he only knew three things about what happened. Well four things really. Yugi's family was attacked with the shop set aflame, Grandpa passed away, Yami was there to see the aftermath, and the perps were still at large. **"Alright kid, shoot."**

Breathing in and out Yami closed his eyes. **"When I had arrived to the shop, I told the cops I had a bad dream about Yugi. Being paranoid I had called her and when she wouldn't respond I drove over to check up on her. Well...that wasn't the whole truth."** Now it was Bakura's turn to stiffen.

 **"I'm listening."** His attention straight on the uncomfortable teen as he held his arm. **"The thing is, I met Ryou, in my dream."** For a moment Bakura blanked out in shock, unable to believe. **"What?"** Now that he blurted it out, Yami had to continue.

If he had to tell someone, it had to be Bakura. **"I was in darkness in my dream, when I suddenly hear a soft male voice. He was apologizing for invading my privacy but told me I had to wake up immediately. He told me to help "Yu-kun."**

That name struck an all too familiar cord in Bakura's heart. **"I remember being confused. Wondering what was happening as wind suddenly slapped my face, and just as I was about to wake up I saw his form. He resembled you to a T except for the eyes."** Yami fell into a chair, feeling a chill as he retells the story.

 **"Even after I woke up, I still heard him, encouraging me to go to her side. Practically pushing me out the door when she didn't answer her phone, and well...you know the rest. I left, found the cops everywhere with the shop in flames."** Sagging in his own chair, Bakura feels tears drip down his cheeks once more.

Shaking his head slightly he looks at Yami with a small smile. **"So the brat is literally Yugi's guardian angel? Why am I not surprised."** It was so ironic, so saddening, Bakura had to laugh as he cried. Because he remembered something just then.

Back then, it was so insignificant, but now? **"Awww dammit all."** Swiftly he tried to rub his face, no doubt his eyes were red from crying. **"You believe me?"** He had to, as he had just mentioned, he wasn't surprised.

Bakura shouldn't have been. It had been just like any other day since his little brother was put in the hospital. **"I do. There was something Ryou said maybe two weeks before his death while Yugi was in the bathroom to me."**

 _..._

 _*Cough cough*_

 _ **"Hey hey Ry! Don't strain yourself. Here, drink some water-there we go."** It was one of Ryou's better days as the young white haired boy smiled at his big brother. His entire body hurt, and it was difficult to breath at times._

 _But he continued to radiate hope, he wanted to get better. He needed to get better. **"Hey...Bakura?"** The teen grunts from his chair, giving his younger brother his full undivided attention. **"What's up?"**_

 _Ryou's fingers toyed with the itchy hospital blanket. **"What's going to happen if I don't get better?"** Bakura sat there stunned, unprepared for such a question. **"What are you talking about? You're going to get better. Me and Yugi will make absolute sure of that."** Ryou saw the pained smile his big brother gave._

 _And felt bad for asking such a thing. But despite Bakura and Yugi's hard work and confidence in his health-he knew he wasn't going to win this fight. He was trying, he really was, but the doctors were giving up on the eight year old._

 _Lying to his loved ones faces, unable to wish upon the Aristocratic Bakura family's wrath, when the truth of the matter is...the treatment wasn't doing anything **. "I want to fly away Bakura. Someday I'll grow wings, and watch you and Yu-kun from the clouds. And I'll have tea parties everyday."**_

 _Ryou saw his sibling open his mouth to try and say something before closing it. His statement was confusing, it was ominous-and no matter how much Bakura wanted to offer some sort of comfort or words to deny him, he couldn't. What could he say?_

 _ **"I'm back~"** Ryou turned to his best friend, giving her the biggest smile he could muster. **"Welcome back! Ready to play some duel monsters? I'm going to win this time!"** With slightly narrowed eyes Bakura watched the two interact. Unable to shake off the goosebumps spread across his arms._

To be continued...Not-

 **"Malik why did you have all of us leave them alone in there?! What if another fight breaks out?"** Malik shhed the group as he eavsedropped from behind the door. **_"Hey Yami."_ ** Malik turned to all of them, a serious expression taking shape.

There was a good reason he kicked everyone out of the office. **"Listen, Bakura for the last several years has been tackling his demons on his own. That's how he is, and how he's always preferred it. And how he treated Yugi was a big on. He needs to talk mano e mano with Yami. They won't fight."**

He was confident-One hundred and ten percent. **_"Sorry. I was an ass."_ ** Ishizu gave her little sibling a slight glare, even more so as he gave her a cocky smile. **"I won't have anymore fights Malik. But I also understand that both he and Yami need a private discussion."**

With that being said she grabs his ear. **"So for that privacy you and Odion are going to help me do my rounds before you go home. Meanwhile I suggest everyone else stays out of trouble and go check on Yugi and Mai. Understand?"** It was more of an order than a suggestion but it was obeyed all the same.

 ** _"Yes Ma'am!"_**

Now to be continued

 **Author Notes: Phew...this one was a toughie. I was struggling trying to figure out how to word this and add some more details without making it seem like nonsense. Or not nonsense but make it even more complicated and overbearing.**

 **In case you couldn't tell or are confused, all the italics are memories based around Bakura's perspective. Well except for the second to last one-the one right before the fake tbc, where its more around Ryou's memory. And of course the last one based on what happened to everyone after Bakura when down memory lane.**

 **Does that make sense? I hope it does, otherwise I have a lot of pms to send to you lovely reviews. Speaking of which if you guys like this series please feel free to show support by faving/following or as previously mentioned reviewing~**

 **My hopes are next chapter we either get Yugi awake or further clues to the identities of the criminals...oh crap which file did i have that had the names!? Um...maybe not. uh tchao for now?**


End file.
